Dragons and Guardians
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Taking place two years after HTTYD and ROTG 2. Hiccup and Astrid along with their Dragon Rider friends want to have a new adventure while Jack and Sapphire want to know if there's more to their life than just being Guardians...What'll happen if they get their chance?
1. Prologue

**GuardianDragon98 here **

**Thanks for supporting my first fic, Rise of the Guardians 2 **

**Now, my first ever crossover is here :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG OR HTTYD. All rights for both films go to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Dragons and Guardians**

**Very Important Disclaimer Note:**** I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians OR How to Train Your Dragon. Dreamworks Animation does.**

**Prologue**

**Hiccup:** _Thi is Berk. 302 years ago, it was full on war between the Vikings and the dragons._

**Astrid: **_But thanks to you, Hiccup, the pests have become our pets._

**Jack: **_I became Jack Frost 302 years ago. For the past two years, I've been a Guardian._

**Sapphire: **_As for me, I, Sapphire Aquamarie, have been a Guardian for one year. _

**Hiccup:**_ With the dragons as our friends, our world's gotten a little wider, a little crazier and all in all, a lot better._

**Astrid: **_True, so true._

**Jack: **_When you're a Guardian, protecting all the children in the world may seem like a pretty tall order._

**Sapphire:**_ But Jack and I wouldn't want to change anything about our jobs._

**Hiccup:** _Well…While things are a lot better now in Berk…Sometimes, some days in Berk, not much really happens._

**Astrid:** _Yeah…Even if we do have dragons, boredom can pretty much strike anytime there's nothing new going on._

**Jack:** _But Sapphire and I have to admit. Sometimes, it's like every day's the same routine._

**Sapphire: **_Keep an eye on kids worldwide, have some free time, keep fear at bay, check again…It does get kind of boring sometimes._

**Hiccup: **_We hoped to have another adventure._

**Astrid:**_ We thought that wasn't going happen._

**Jack: **_ For a while, Sapphire and I thought it was forever going to be the same old thing._

**Sapphire: **_The same routine everyday…_

**Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, Sapphire: **_…Turns out we were wrong…_

**What do you guys think? The adventure will soon begin!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys liked that little teaser **

**Here's the first official chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG and HTTYD**

**Chapter 1**

"Remind me again _why_ we're taking a nature trek-_in the Seasonal Gardens_? We've seen every inch of this place already." Jack Frost asked Sapphire Aquamarie confused as he hopped over a rotting log.

"I dunno...Just feel like doing…_nothing_**." **Sapphire replied, smiling. Jack cocked his head quizzically.

Wasn't taking a nature trek something? The Guardian of Equality was a bit mysterious sometimes. But then again, so was he.

As they went into the summer season part of the Gardens, the two teens decided to rest under an old oak tree.

"So what've you been up to with Jamie and his gang?" Sapphire asked the Guardian of Fun, eager to start a conversation.

Jack smiled, looking up at the tree's branches. "Well, lately, Jamie's been _obsessed_ with this new 'Dragonology' book his mom got him last week. Now he's searching for more evidence to prove their existence." he replied.

Sapphire raised her right eyebrow, curious. "You mean those dragon books that have a '_real piece of dragon hide_' tucked in them?" she asked. "Yeah. But I'm pretty sure the hide's made out of leather though." Jack said thoughtfully.

Sapphire smiled a bit. "Well Donnie on the other hand, got this Viking helmet from a friend's birthday party and he's been wearing it wherever he goes. It's actually kinda adorable." She giggled.

"Did the Vikings _really _wear horned helmets?" Jack wondered out loud.

Sapphire shook her head. "People just made that up. Now what really interests me is if Vikings had anything to do with dragons. Did they fight them? Or did they train them?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "World's full of mysteries, Saph. You never know…_Maybe_." He said. "I s'pose so…" the water spirit agreed with him.

Then Jack looked up at the oak's branches. "Wanna climb this?" he suggested. "Why?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Dunno…Just feel like doing…_nothing_." The winter spirit said giving her a coy grin. Smirking, Sapphire grabbed the nearest branch and hoisted herself up followed by Jack.

When they had climbed far enough, the two Guardians sat on individual branches close to each other.

That's when Sapphire noticed something.

"Hello? What's this?" she mumbled, thrusting her hand into an abandoned hollow. "Try not to get your fingers pecked off." Jack said jokingly.

Sapphire rolled her eyes as she took her hand out, clutching a half of a tooth of some sorts. "Any idea what this is?" she asked, curious.

Jack took a good look at it. "It looks like half of a fang. Wonder what animal had this kind…" he wondered.

"Weird…It's kinda warm… Here, feel it." Sapphire said, holding it out to him.

Jack carefully touched the tip. The fang _did_ feel kind of warm.

"Who gets to keep it?" Sapphire piped up. "You're the one who found it." Jack shrugged.

Then he got an idea.

"Maybe we can share it. You hold onto it for one day, next day it'll be mine." He suggested.

Sapphire thought about it for a minute.

"Alright…But how about a _race_? To see who keeps it first." She replied, smiling mischievously. Jack grinned. "Now you're talking." He said excitedly.

"First one back to the North Pole wins the fang for today." Sapphire stated as she pocketed the fang for safekeeping. "What're we sitting around here for? _Let's go!_" Jack whooped.

Laughing, the two of them got down the tree and headed out of the Gardens to begin their race.

"Ready, girl?" Sapphire asked Marina, her trusted comrade. "Ready as a shark headed for the kill." The white swan said gamely.

"Ready…Get set…GO!" Jack shouted, swinging his staff.

And with that, they were off.

On Outcast Island, things were not going well. Another dragon attack meant _another _failed attempt to train them.

And Alvin the Treacherous, leader of the Outcasts knew that it also meant one more thing…another failed attempt to capture the Dragon Conqueror.

As soon as the dragons have been driven off, Alvin went off to vent out his fury at the dark side of the island.

"Curses! Curses, curses, _curses_! One simple task: Get the Dragon Conqueror. A simple job, no? But _no_… That boy and his accursed Night Fury just have to show me up _every single time_!" he yelled before flinging his hatchet into a dead tree.

Muttering swears under his breath, Alvin went to recover his weapon but a shadow suddenly appeared near the tree. The Outcast watched as a gray skinned man wearing a black robe rose out of the shadows and plucked the hatchet out.

"Quite a weapon you have here good sir. Tell me, who do you plan to use this beauty on?" the man asked nonchalantly. Alvin was suspicious as he approached this stranger. "Nobody in particular…_yet_." He said ominously.

"Incidentally my good man, who is this _'Dragon Conqueror'_ you're ranting about?" the dark man asked once more.

Alvin harshly took the hatchet away from him. "Mind your own business. Unless you know a thing or two about dragons get lost!" he said gruffly.

The man smiled mysteriously. "Let me guess…This Conqueror knows the secrets of the dragons and you wish to extract those secrets, hmm?" Alvin had begun to walk away when the man spoke again.

"Well my friend, look no further. I, _Pitch Black_ would like to impart to you my _own_ knowledge about these beasts."

At that last sentence, Alvin turned around.

"You have a way with those dragons? If you do, I, Alvin the Treacherous could supposedly let you get a high rank among us Outcasts…" he said thoughtfully. Pitch smiled once again. "Indeed I do Alvin. Indeed I do." He replied calmly.

Finally Alvin sneered. "Alright I'm listening Black." He said, stepping forward to Pitch, who grinned. "Excellent. How about we join forces? You want to capture the Dragon Conqueror and I want to exact my revenge on some…_individuals_. We can do both of those things in no time if we work together. And I would be more than glad to share my dragon knowledge. What do you say, Alvin the Treacherous?" he said smoothly.

Alvin was swayed by this man's charisma. "_Deal_." He said.

They decided to shake hands on it.

Pitch's dark gold eyes gleamed with malice as he shook the Viking's hand. "…Finally! _At last_!" he cackled as black sand suddenly began to surround Alvin!

"Odin's ghost! What is this magic?!" the Outcast roared before Pitch dissolved into black sand and entered his nose.

The black sand swirled furiously around the coughing, choking Viking and as sudden as it came, vanished, leaving Alvin's body on the ground. An hour passed when the Outcasts found their leader on the dark side of their island.

"Alvin, sir! Are you alright?!" Savage went over to his fallen leader.

Suddenly Alvin stood up and to his men's surprise, threw his hatchet on the ground and a black hole opened up. Thrusting his hand into the hole, Alvin pulled out one half of a dragon fang before black dragons suddenly flew out of the hole. The Outcasts uttered cries of surprise as the things flew around them.

"Don't be afraid men! With my _Nightmares_ at our sides, nothing can stop us!" Alvin laughed facing the rest of the Outcasts.

Having faith in their leader, the Vikings cheered loudly in celebration.

If they had only paid closer attention, they would have noticed that Alvin's eyes were now dark gold and his voice seemed to have two tones…

Inside Alvin's mind, Pitch let his hands tighten around the dragon fang. If the legend was true, his plan will succeed…

"Now go! Celebrate! For in the next few days to come, we will make the Outcast name leave its mark._ Permanently_!" he proclaimed. Cheering, the other Outcasts left for their dwellings.

When they left, Alvin opened his other palm. Two figures made of black sand rested on his palm.

The figures of a boy and a girl…

"First this new world…Then I will hunt you two down!" he laughed cruelly before crushing the images in his hand.

Meanwhile on Berk, the Viking teens were bored stiff.

The only thing that kept them from dying of boredom was the news of visitors from the Shivering Shores headed their way to Berk.

So at the crack of dawn, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut headed to the harbor with their dragons. Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch were bored as well. They had tried to coax their riders to fly with them but they didn't feel up to it.

"When's that ship getting here?" Tuffnut groaned.

"Whose idea was it anyway to come wait here so early in the morning?" Snotlout yawned. "_Yours _doofus!" Ruffnut exclaimed whacking him upside on the head.

Fishlegs looked up at the sky. "You guys wanna look for cloud shapes?" he suggested only to get bored looks from his friends.

"Who do you think's gonna be on that ship? Aside from visitors from the Shivering Shores, I mean." Astrid wondered out loud.

Hiccup looked through his spyglass. For a few minutes he only saw the blue ocean.

But then he saw a dot on the horizon which got bigger and bigger until it became a Viking long ship.

"I think we'll find out soon enough." He grinned at Astrid and the rest of the teens.

"Woo-hoo!" Jack whooped as he rode the wind, overtaking Sapphire and Marina.

"I'm gonna win!" he laughed as he went ahead. "Dream on Frosty!" Sapphire shouted yanking on Marina's reins.

Diving into the water below, the duo streaked past surprised schools of fish. They later burst out of the water and into the air, now ahead of the Guardian of Fun.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack protested. "All's fair in love and race Jack!" Marina giggled. "Looks like I keep the fang for today!" her blue haired friend smiled.

Suddenly a low rumble of thunder echoed across the sky and the wind began to pick up.

"Storm warning… Maybe we should call the race the race off…" Jack said a little nervous. "Good call… Let's just race tomorrow." Marina agreed with him.

Sapphire looked at Jack who was beginning to have a hard time controlling the cwind with his staff. "Jack you better get on. We have to get down low." She instructed as lightning split the sky.

Quickly, the winter spirit got on Marina's back. "Alright Marina, let's go." Sapphire murmured. The white swan began to descend.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck nearby with a huge flash of light and loud roar of thunder, startling Marina into accidentally flying into a rough patch of air!

Yelping, Jack and Sapphire tried to keep her stable.

But suddenly, the wind got out of control!

Even when Jack tried to control it with his staff, the wind continued to rage out of control until it turned into a full on storm!

"Hang on you two!" Sapphire hollered as she tried to guide Marina to a lower altitude.

Then a huge gust of wind slammed into the three of them and Jack, Sapphire ans Marina fell into the swirling ocean below!

Coughing and gagging on seawater, Sapphire frantically looked around as she surfaced.

"Marina?! Jack?!" the Guardian of Equality yelled.

Not too far from her, a white haired boy's head poked out of the water, gasping for air.

"Jack!" Sapphire quickly spotted his staff floating near her and used it to grab him by the hood of his jacket.

"I'm ok… Where's Marina?" the boy coughed before the two of them were suddenly plucked out of the water by a huge white swan.

"You two are lucky I surfaced first." The swan said while coughing out some leftover seawater out of her beak.

But things got worse for the trio as the wind began to swirl and made contact with the ocean's surface creating a gigantic waterspout!

"**AAAAAHHHHH!"** the two Guardians and the swan screamed, desperately holding onto each other. Lightning split the sky once again as they spun around in free fall.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light…

And everything went black…

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those who are wondering why Alvin is a main villain along with Pitch in this story, allow me to explain.**

**I wrote this story BEFORE the season finale of Dragons Defenders of Berk. In the show's last episode, Alvin had already reconciled his differences with Stoick and the Outcasts seemed to have become Berk's allies.**

**I'll be keeping this story. But I DO have plans to make a second version AFTER I have watched HTTYD 2. The plot will be VERY different compared to this one but until I fully plan the story out, feel free to read and review this first version **

**Ciao!**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	3. Chapter 2

**GuardianDragon98 here with a brand new chapter of Dragons and Guardians **

**Keep your eyes peeled because there's an OC introduced in this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: All rights to ROTG and HTTYD go to DreamWorks Animation and I have no ownership whatsoever.**

**Chapter 2**

Vikings crowded around the newcomers excitedly.

"Welcome to Berk. Not as cold as the Shivering Shores but make yourselves at home." Stoick the Vast said warmly to their guests.

The visitors were amazed at the multitude of dragons roaming around the island. For the visitors from the Shivering Shores, this was something they didn't see every day.

The six Viking teens were mingling with some Shivering Shores teens, exchanging stories of their own experiences and exploits lately.

"Yeah…Flying is pretty amazing. Being able to touch the clouds…It's a really great feeling." Hiccup told one red headed teen. "And _I_ happen to be the best flier in all of Berk! Watch! Hookfang get over here!" Snotlout boasted before calling his dragon.

The Monstrous Nightmare then took off from the harbor.

"Greatest flier…" Tuffnut began. "But not the best Dragon Trainer!" Ruffnut finished for him.

Fishlegs was busy telling a group of Vikings about Meatlug. "Even though she looks fierce and deadly on the outside, she's as soft as a bed of rose petals!" he gushed giving the Gronckle a hug.

The Vikings were astounded at the dragons, especially Toothless. The Night Fury purred softly as he let some Shivering Shores kids pet him.

"I touched a Night Fury!" one Viking girl shrieked happily as she ran back to her parents.

A couple more kids were playing with Barf and Belch.

One brown haired girl was admiring Stormfly. "She's pretty…" she giggled. "Pretty _and_ fierce." Astrid laughed.

"Unlike _you_." A voice behind her pointed out loudly.

The rest of the teens and Astrid spun around to see a girl Viking with reddish blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a red tunic with leather shoulder pads, a studded leather skirt and brown fur boots strutting towards them.

Astrid immediately frowned. "Oh gods great. What're _you_ doing here?" she grimaced.

The new girl laughed and punched her lightly on the arm. "What? A girl can't go back to her native land _and _stay with her family again?" she said nonchalantly.

The Viking teens stared at the two girls.

"She looks like Astrid…" Tuffnut said in a low voice. "She even got the punch right!" Ruffnut whispered to her twin brother.

Snotlout grinned and went over to the new girl. "So you're back from the Shivering Shores…Want me to give you a grand refresher tour?" he asked suavely. The girl rolled her eyes. "I'd rather see you smash your head into a boulder." She refused flatly before going past the young Viking.

Fishlegs leaned towards the twins. "She's got Astrid's ego too!" he said in awe before Astrid punched him on the shoulder.

Turns out she'd been listening to them.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and gave her a quizzical look. "Uh… Astrid… Is there something you haven't been telling us?" he asked.

The new Viking turned to him. "Why, Astrid! You never told me you and the chief's son are already an item!" she exclaimed in fake surprise.

Astrid blushed violently. "Shut it, Angrid!" she muttered.

_That_ made both the teens and their dragons stare.

"Hey don't talk to your big sister like that!" Angrid pretended to scold Astrid.

"SISTER?!" Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins exclaimed in shock.

Astrid just groaned and got on Stormfly and flew off.

Hiccup looked at Angrid, a little surprised. "How come I've never met you before?" he asked, confused. "I left for my training at the Shivering Shores when Astrid was three. A year before my family met yours." Angrid said before going to the village.

Deciding to follow Astrid, Hiccup got on Toothless and they headed off.

Meanwhile, at Santoff Claussen (_AKA North's Workshop_), North was wondering where Jack was.

It was almost time for the winter spirit's lessons. Aside from basic high school learning, Jack was also North's apprentice. He was surprisingly, very talented in ice sculpting and toy making. Why just last Christmas, he helped _make_ some of the toys!

"Where could that boy be right now?" North muttered to himself. Then Phil came over and said something in Yetish.

North understood. "Ah…On another date with Sapphire at the Seasonal Gardens, I see." He chuckled, putting on his coat and taking a snow globe out of his pocket.

"Palace of Beginnings!" the Russian boomed before throwing it to the ground.

A glowing portal revealing a shimmering image of the magnificent castle appeared. North stepped inside and was instantly transported to the throne room (_Much to Mother Nature, Father Time and_ _Millennium's surprise_).

"Why hello North! How very nice of you to drop in." Father Time greeted the Guardian of Wonder. "Quite literally I might add." Millennium hooted.

Mother Nature looked at the Russian as a robin peeked out of her hair. "What brings you here to our Palace on such a fine day, North?" she asked. "Looking for Jack, Mother Nature. I was told by my yetis that he was here with Sapphire." North replied.

"I'm afraid you just missed them, North. The two of them along with Marina left the Gardens a while ago. Probably off to make some mischief. You know how the youth of today are…" Father Time said wistfully.

"And it's well past Sapphire's lesson time I may say so." Millennium said, slightly annoyed. The Whiskered Screech, you see, was also Sapphire's teacher.

North sighed. "Well those two _have_ been working hard for the past few months. I think it's only fair we, cut them slack, as they say." He said, mixing up words again. The two great beings nodded in agreement.

If they only knew what had happened to the two young Guardians…

It took Hiccup a few minutes. But he and Toothless eventually caught up with Astrid and her Nadder. The two of them were just flying around, as Astrid was still fuming over her sister when the young Viking and his Night Fury approached them.

"Astrid, can we talk?" Hiccup asked hesitatingly. "If it's about Angrid, _no_." Astrid said heatedly.

Toothless let out a small whine when his rider looked at him, unsure on what to say next. Hiccup decided to try again.

"Well she seems pretty okay… And she's your _sister_. Why do you even hate her?" At that question, Astrid spun Stormfly around to face him.

If only they weren't flying, she could have very well given him a good punch in the arm.

But at last, she sighed. "I don't _really_ hate Angrid. I just… hate that she keeps besting me in almost everything… Plus, she's _never_ been there for me. She left when I was still little. I never got to experience what it felt like having someone standing by you whenever the whole world seems to have turned against you. That's why I taught _myself_ to be tough." She sighed heavily.

Hiccup was a little surprised at that but he smiled mischievously. "And here I thought _I _was the only one who had a tough childhood." He said with a bit of sarcasm.

Astrid just rolled her eyes. But she had to admit…

She and Hiccup _did_ have a few things in common.

Then Astrid looked at her dragon and smiled. The Deadly Nadder understood and gave Toothless a little slap with her tail. The Night Fury yelped and bucked.

"Gah!" Hiccup yelped, steadying himself.

"_That's_ for teasing me." Astrid grinned. Then she flew a bit closer to Hiccup to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "And _that's_ for hearing me out." She said, smiling. Hiccup smiled a bit.

Suddenly, they saw a glowing portal appear in the sky with a great flash of light a couple of meters away from them. Something flew out of the portal and began to fall.

Curious, the two Vikings, Toothless and Stormfly decided to investigate. The object became clearer as they flew toward it.

It turned out to be a huge white swan with a saddle on its back.

Along with two unconscious people.

The swan was unconscious as well. And it was falling fast!

"Hey! _Heeeyy_!" Hiccup frantically shouted as he flew down to keep up while Toothless roared in a panic. "Wake up you guys! _Wake up_!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly screeched at the unconscious swan.

The swan groggily opened its eyes, dazed and confused.

"Quick! Pull up!" Hiccup said frantically.

Puzzled, the swan looked down to see the jagged rocks jutting out of the ocean!

Squawking, the swan flapped its big white wings and pulled up in time, barely missing the rocks.

"Oh gee! That was a close one!" it suddenly said in a female tone.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly stared in shock.

It was, or more correctly, _she_ was _talking_!

The swan then looked at the two Vikings and noticed what they were riding on.

"Are those d-d-…" she stuttered. It's ok. The dragons won't hurt you." Hiccup said calmly. To illustrate his rider's point, Toothless retracted his teeth to give her a gummy smile. Stormfly gave the swan a small whine to show she wasn't dangerous as well.

That seemed to calm the swan down.

Then she panicked.

"Are Jack and Sapphire okay?" she asked worriedly.

Confused, Hiccup and Astrid glanced at the swan's two unconscious passengers.

A boy and girl who looked like they were in their teens. They must be the ones the swan's referring to.

"They're still unconscious. We better take them back to the village for treatment." Astrid said urgently. "By the way, do you have a name girl?" Hiccup asked the swan. "_Marina_. Are you sure it's safe for me to go to your village? I mean, what if the people…" she replied before trailing off, feeling unsure.

"Freak out? Probably not. Ever since we've made peace of the dragons, weird on Berk is synonymous with normal." Hiccup grinned.

Feeling reassured, Marina picked up the pace with Toothless and Stormfly as they neared the village.

Villagers gazed at her in awe.

A huge white swan with riding gear _and_ two unconscious teenagers?

That's something they didn't see every day.

Pretty soon, a crowd had formed around Marina, Hiccup and Astrid along with their dragons. The other Viking teens and Angrid were there as well.

"Whoa… How did that get so huge?" Fishlegs whispered in amazement.

"Big diet?" Tuffnut guessed. "Eats a lot?" Ruffnut guessed as well. "Those are pretty much the same you know." Angrid pointed out while looking at the creature in wonder.

"It's just a giant bird. So, _what_?" Snotlout said out loud.

Loud enough for Marina to hear him.

Snotlout looked at Marina and she glared at him. A little nervous, Snotlout took a step back.

"Alright, alright what's going on?" Stoick the Vast suddenly made his way over to the crowd along with Gobber.

The two of them had been discussing about new weapons for the armory when they noticed the crowd in the village square.

Hiccup spotted his dad and made his way over to him along with Astrid and Marina.

"Hiccup what is going on here and…_what is that_?" the chief said looking at Marina, his eyes wide. "Hoo-boy! That's one giant birdie'!" Gobber chuckled. "Hey! Offensive much! And FYI, I'm an _aquatic_ 'birdie'!" Marina said, annoyed.

Stoick, Gobber and the villagers were taken aback.

The swan had spoken!

"Long story dad. Right now we have to…" Hiccup managed to say before the unconscious teens began to stir and moan. "They need help." Astrid said, gesturing to them.

Not wasting another minute, they brought their two unconscious newcomers to Gothi's house. "Hmm…No physical injuries here but how did these two end up like this?" Gobber translated the elder's runes after Gothi had examined the two.

Everyone glanced at Marina.

The swan shifted uneasily on her webbed feet. "I don't really know… We got sucked into a waterspout during a storm, there was this _huge_ flash of light then everything went black…" she said.

The Vikings nodded understandingly at her.

"Well the best thing for now is to bring these two to someone's house where they can regain consciousness on their own." Gobber translated the last few runes Gothi drew.

Marina sighed. "That could take a while…And come to think of it, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning…" she said as her stomach growled. "Well come on down to the docks. I'm sure there'll be plenty of fish for you to nibble on." Gobber laughed.

Although still rather annoyed over Gobber's '_birdie_' remark, Marina gamely followed the two limbed Viking out of the healer's house, eager to grab a bite.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid looked curiously at the two unconscious teens.

The boy was tall yet slim, had pale skin, snow white hair and wore a deep blue hooded jacket with frost like designs around the collar along with brown pants that were rather tattered at the bottoms.

The girl on the other hand, was of regular height and weight, had deep blue hair, lightly tanned skin and wore a simple blue shirt paired with a seaweed skirt that reached her knees decorated with all kinds of seashells and wore blue strappy sandals. Gold bracelets adorned her arms and a gold pearl pin was in her sea blue tresses.

All in all, they looked really mysterious.

Another thing Hiccup and Astrid noticed was that they had their own staff.

A tall, wooden shepherd's crook for the boy and a red metal staff decorated with gold and blue precious stones for the girl.

Curious, Hiccup reached for the boy's staff.

Bad idea.

Meanwhile, Astrid laid a hand on the girl's.

_Another_ bad idea.

Suddenly the boy and girl bolted up from the table they were lying on and sharply drew their staffs back. The Vikings cautiously took a step back as the two of them stared, their eyes wide with confusion and suspicion.

They looked sharply at Astrid and Hiccup who were a little nervous.

What if they used their staffs to attack? What if they were hostile?

But the seconds ticked by and the only thing the boy and girl did was stare at them.

That was pretty much also the same time Toothless decided to poke his head into the room.

The boy and girl then shifted their attention to the Night Fury. Toothless trilled and gave them a gummy smile.

They looked at the black dragon for one minute and then promptly, _fainted_.

Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the Vikings in the room glanced at Toothless, who had a look on his face that clearly said '_Whoops_.'

Hiccup sighed.

This morning had turned out to be crazier than he thought.

**Did you guys find out who my new OC is?**

**Read and review whatever you like.**

**And…seriously Jack and Sapphire, **_**fainting?**_ **That part was such a laugh for me to write XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Get ready for hilarity :D**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG OR HTTYD**

**Chapter 3**

At the town of Burgess, Jamie Bennett was proudly showing his friends Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Claude and Caleb his book, _Dragonology: Guide to the Firebreathers_.

"And check this out!" he said excitedly turning the thick volume's pages to the middle, revealing a tattered piece of red material tucked between the pages.

"_Real_ dragon hide!" he exclaimed.

The kids looked at it, curiously.

"Is it real?" Cupcake asked. "The book says so." Jamie replied.

"You do know that you shouldn't _always_ believe everything you read, right?" Monty asked this time. "Uh…His _Mysterious Times_ was signed by a Yeti, remember?" Claude pointed out. "So maybe the dragon book has hard facts too." His twin brother, Caleb added.

Pippa carefully touched the hide in the book. "I think this is leather." She said. "_Dragon_ leather?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"No. Just regular old leather." A seven year old boy with shaggy, brown hair wearing a Viking helmet on his head entered Jamie's backyard through a small space between the fence's slats.

"I saw that book at a friend's party and I read in the back that it's not real." He said, adjusting his helmet.

Jamie's face fell. And he was beginning to think that the hide _was_ real!

Then a 12 year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and freckles on her nose joined him. "Cheer up Jamie. Just because one part of the book is fake doesn't mean the rest of it is fake." She said encouragingly.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, _Layla_. Nice helmet, _Donnie_." He complimented.

Donnie smiled. "It's a Viking _war_ helmet. Only brave Viking warriors could wear them." He said proudly. Layla giggled. "Oh and _you're_ a Viking warrior?" she said teasingly.

"Vikings _do_ exist!" Donnie piped up.

"And so do dragons!" Jamie added as his four year old sister, Sophie came into the yard. "Dragons, Vikings, rawr!" she laughed, pretending to be a flying dragon and a Viking girl waving an imaginary weapon in the air, making all the other kids laugh.

"Man I wish Jack could see this." Jamie chuckled watching his sister play pretending to be a dragoness.

"Yeah. And Sapphire too." Layla giggled as Donnie pretended to be a Viking fighting a ferocious dragoness, which was Sophie.

Little did they know that their two Guardian friends were about to get up close and personal with their fantasies…

The first thing Jack did when he came out of unconsciousness was reach for his staff. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the familiar woody texture of the powerful stick and opened his eyes.

"Oh wow, I just had the craziest dream…" he mumbled as he sat up from the pile of furs he was lying on. "Did your dream have dragons in it? Cause mine did." Sapphire groaned as she got up next.

Instinctively, she checked on the fang to see if it was still there where she kept it. To her relief, it was still intact.

"Actually it _did_." Jack said, answering her question.

The two of them looked around, trying to get a sense of their surroundings.

"What kind of house is this?" Sapphire wondered out loud. Jack gazed at the wooden dragon carvings, the fireplace and sharkskin rug. "Something tells me we're in a _Viking_ house." He replied.

Sapphire looked at him, her right eyebrow raised in question. "Well where else are you going to find a house with this many dragon carvings?" Jack asked in reply to her questioning look.

The water spirit sighed. "Maybe you're right…"

Then it hit her.

"Holy clamshells…Jack, I think we've been transported to another world!" she exclaimed in shock.

The winter spirit looked confused.

"Think about it. In our world, Vikings _don't_ exist in present time. Here they_ do_. So we're either in a different time period _or_ in another dimension." Sapphire explained.

Jack mulled it over for a bit until it sunk in.

"Okay…So if Vikings exist here…Then that means…" he managed to say before they heard a soft growl.

Both of them looked to their right, to see Toothless staring at them.

Hiccup hoisted the bread basket on his shoulders as he walked to his house. If those two were going to wake up soon, chances are they're gonna be hungry. Astrid spotted the teenage Viking headed home and quickly caught up with him.

"Hiccup, are you sure it's okay to let those two strangers stay here? I mean what if those staffs are weapons and they can use them? What if they're spies for Alvin?" she said urgently.

Hiccup paused to shift the basket's weight and continued walking. "Well you're probably right about those staffs, Astrid. But _Outcast_ spies? Did you _see_ their outfits? I've never seen an Outcast wear those kinds of clothes before." He said nonchalantly as they neared his house.

Suddenly two loud screams were heard.

And they were coming from the Haddock house.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup. "Did you leave Toothless there to keep an eye on them?" she asked, giving him a knowing look.

Remembering how freaked out the two strangers were at the sight of Toothless, (_they practically_ _passed out!) _Hiccup quickly put the bread basket down and sprinted towards his house, Astrid right behind him.

First thing they saw was Toothless looking up at the ceiling, a confused expression on his face.

Second, were the two guests to the Haddock household, clinging to the rafters for dear life.

"Run you two! There's a dragon in here!" the blue haired girl yelled at them.

The two Vikings looked at each other.

They were gonna have to explain first if they wanted to calm them down.

"Yeah…We've noticed." Astrid said as Hiccup approached the dragon. "It's okay. He's friendly. Aren't you, Toothless?" he asked nicely before the Night Fury turned around to give him a lick.

As he and his companion managed to sit on the wooden beam, the white haired boy cocked his head. "Toothless…? You mean the dragon…is your _pet_?" he asked in shock.

"He's my best friend." Hiccup replied.

Then the girl whispered something to the boy that sounded like, '_Told you Vikings and dragons had_ _something to do with each other._'

Astrid fingered her battle axe as the boy whispered back to the girl that sounded to her like, '_Vikings that __do__ wear horned helmets…Yep, __now__ we've seen everything._'

"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" she said, readying her axe.

The boy quickly shook his head when he saw the girl Viking's weapon. "Anyway, has it always been like this? Dragons and Vikings getting along?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well 300 years ago, it was full-on war. But now, we've learned to live with each other." Hiccup smiled.

The girl on the rafters noticed Hiccup's prosthetic left leg. "But…I guess that came with a price, huh?" she asked timidly.

Hiccup looked down at his metal foot and shyly nodded.

Then the rest of the Viking teens came in along with Angrid.

"Those two already up or what?" Tuffnut said impatiently.

Ruffnut looked up and a wide grin spread across her face. "Yep. They're up. _Literally_." She snickered.

Snotlout decided to flirt a bit, much to Angrid's amusement. "Just come down here sweetie. I'll catch you. And…maybe we can hang out or something?" he said in a suave tone.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. "Sorry dude. Already have a boyfriend." She said bluntly.

The boy with her on the rafters glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you _still_ need a confirmation? Of course it's you, silly!" the girl laughed, giving him a playful shove.

The boy nearly lost his balance but smiled shyly at her.

Then Fishlegs popped up with a question.

"Hold on…Wait…_How in the name of Thor did they get up there_?"

Outcasts readied their weapons, hauling supplies and much more onto their ships. Alvin had decided to begin with the Shivering Shores. They would plunder and lay waste to that tribe. Then smaller tribes would be next.

Their last target would be Berk.

"Keep working. I'll report back to Alvin." Savage told a fellow Outcast who was carrying a bunch of battle axes to one of their ships.

Savage then headed to a stone hut which served as their meeting hall. As he approached the stone structure, Savage heard two voices.

One voice was shouting angrily. The other, was calm.

"You dare possess me?! I'll have your head mounted for this!" the angry voice bellowed. The calm voice just laughed. "Sorry Alvin. But I need your brute strength if I want to exact my revenge on the Guardians. Those big beefy arms of yours are exactly what I need to snap their bones in half."

Suddenly the door of the hut burst open and shadows flew out! Savage heard an outraged shriek and took cover behind a nearby rock, cowering in fear.

When the coast seemed clear, he dared to peek out of his hiding place. Alvin stepped out of the cottage.

Once again, Savage did not notice the change in his leader.

"The ships are um, ready sir!" he stammered. Alvin smiled. "Wonderful. Keep up the good work." He said appraisingly.

A little surprised at being praised, Savage merely nodded in thanks and went on his way.

Pitch's dark gold eyes flashed in Alvin's sockets.

The Outcast leader smiled evilly. "They'll be here soon. Then I can finally settle the score." He said to himself darkly.

The boy and girl on the rafters looked at each other nervously as the Viking teens debated.

"Yeah…How _did_ they get up there?" Astrid wondered out loud.

Hiccup looked up at the two curiously. "They were here on the first floor out cold when I left Toothless here to watch over them. Next thing I know, they're…_up there_." He said confused.

"Well no wonder they're up there. Toothless must've freaked them out!" Angrid pointed out.

"Judging by your house's roof construction, I don't think it was very likely that they climbed up using the stairs. Because if you look closely at the…" Fishlegs said thoughtfully before Snotlout butted in. "Blah… blah… blah roof construction, whatever!"

Ruffnut laughed a bit. "Wonder how they got up there. They probably freaked out over Toothless so bad they jumped sky high." She snickered.

"Yeah either that or they _flew_." Tuffnut added.

_That _made the two strangers tense up.

And the teens saw it.

"There a problem?" Hiccup asked them. "Nothing!" the girl said quickly. The boy thought fast. "Um… Can you maybe get a ladder or something?" he asked hastily.

Shrugging, the teens left the house. Angrid was the last to leave as she glanced at the two strangers suspiciously before she left.

Only Toothless stayed behind.

The white haired boy leaned over to the girl. "Now what do we do?" he whispered. "We get down, get out, find Marina, and figure out how to get home." The girl replied.

Looking down at Toothless, the boy frowned. "If I fly us down, that dragon's going to be a witness." He pointed out. "Relax Jack, it's a dragon. It can't talk." The girl chided him.

Jack looked pretty unsure. "I don't know, Sapphire…It may be a dragon but it looks pretty intelligent to me…" he said in a low voice.

Sapphire sighed and looked around for another escape route.

That's when she spotted the hole above Toothless' rock bed on the other side of the beam they were sitting on.

"Let's try over there." She suggested.

Jack gave her a look that clearly said, '_You're kidding me, right?_'

"Well choose already. We fly down in front of Toothless and get caught or we crawl across _here_ and climb out of _there_." The water spirit pointed at the hole. Jack sighed. "Ok. Plan B." he decided.

Smiling, Sapphire began crawling across the rafter followed by Jack. A little concerned, Toothless whined and began to follow them.

And that gave Sapphire an idea.

"Relax Toothless, we're not gonna…" she said before her legs suddenly slid off the beam!

"Eeek!" the blue haired girl squeaked.

Instinctively, Jack lunged for her while Toothless roared in a panic.

"Toothless get help!" Jack shouted frantically.

Quickly the Night Fury bounded out of the house to get Hiccup and the others.

"Okay, grab a gust now!" Sapphire told Jack. "What? Wait, you were faking?" the winter spirit said in shock.

"Yes. Now _go_!" the girl hissed.

Jack obeyed and swung his staff. A strong gust of wind blew through the Haddock house, allowing the two of them to fly down the rafters and land down safely on the ground.

"I can't believe you pulled that stunt on me _and_ the dragon." Jack muttered. "I needed your reaction so it could be effective. Don't be mad." Sapphire said apologetically.

Finally Jack smiled. He had to admit, her plan worked like a charm.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. "Let's just run." Sapphire answered.

Quickly they rushed out of the house and proceeded to go down the steps.

But then they saw Toothless, Hiccup and the rest of the Viking teens headed back with the ladder.

They backtracked, hiding behind the house.

Minutes passed and they heard nothing…

"You think it's safe?" Sapphire whispered nervously. Jack shrugged and began to peek out of the hiding place with her.

A big, black dragon's face greeted them.

"Ahhh!" the two Guardians yelped, falling back on the grass.

In a short while, the teens were gathered around them.

"Uh, hey, you two…" Hiccup said, a little bit surprised. Then, Astrid noticed something. "Wait a second… How did you get here?" she asked suspiciously as they watched Toothless sniff them as they lay on the grass.

"They could have climbed out of _there_." Fishlegs suggested, pointing at the roof hole.

Again, Snotlout tried to make a good impression on Sapphire by offering a hand.

And _again_, she refused.

Instead she used her staff to heave herself to her feet like Jack who used his wooden sheperd's crook.

"Do you two _always_ carry those things around?" Ruffnut asked. "Yeah. Pretty much." Sapphire replied, gripping the red staff in her left hand.

"They weapons or something?" Tuffnut inquired. Jack placed his staff across his shoulders. "Something like that. Unless you want us to test them." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Angrid decided to try get some answers. "Okay back to the here and now please? First of all, _how_ did you two get out? Secondly, _who_ are you? And lastly, _what_ are you guys doing here?" she asked seriously.

A little taken aback by her sister, Astrid stepped in. "Sorry about my sister." She apologized. "_Big_ sister." Angrid pointed out, making Astrid's blood boil.

"She's the direct type of person, that's all." Hiccup cut in before the two Hoffersons could get physical.

A few seconds passed, and nobody said anything. Toothless looked at the teens, wondering on what's going to happen next.

Finally Jack spoke up. "Look we don't want any trouble…But we can't really stay here and answer your questions." Sapphire nodded. "We'll tell you guys about us later. Right now we gotta find a friend." She said apologetically.

"Oh you mean that giant swan? She's over by the docks having lunch." Tuffnut informed her. "Wait it's lunchtime _already_? 'Cause I'm starving!" his twin exclaimed.

Noticing that no one was paying any more attention to her questions, Angrid just huffed and stormed off. Astrid thought about going after her, but quickly dismissed the thought when her Monstrous Nightmare friend flew across the sky.

"Hey there big fella!" she waved cheerfully along with her friends.

The dragon roared a greeting and settled onto the front of the house. Sapphire and Jack's jaws dropped open. "_What _is _that_?" Jack breathed out, his icy blue eyes wide.

"A Monstrous Nightmare." Fishlegs answered.

The two teens suddenly tensed up.

"Please tell me that's just a dragon species name." Sapphire said cautiously. "It is. But wait till you see _my_ Nightmare, Hookfang. He's all monstrous and all _nightmare._" Snotlout boasted before Astrid punched him in the back, noticing how tense the two strangers got when they heard the word _nightmare_.

"I think I'm more comfortable with just Monstrous." Sapphire said quietly. Hiccup cocked his head quizzically at Jack. "Let's just say 'nightmare'…It's…our least favorite word." The white haired boy replied before they began to walk away.

"Hey if you want, we can show you guys to the docks." Hiccup offered. "No thanks!" Sapphire replied as they began to head down.

Angrid was lounging next to the Monstrous Nightmare and her eyes suddenly glinted with an idea.

"That was pretty easy." Jack remarked as they proceeded down the hill. "Yeah. For a second, I thought they were gonna push us into answering all those questions." Sapphire said as they quickly began to run down.

"I guess we got lucky." Jack smiled.

But just as they thought they were in the clear…

_**Whoosh!**_

Angrid got on the Monstrous Nightmare and plucked the two Guardians right off the ground!

Hiccup and the other teens heard them scream and quickly rushed down the hill with Toothless.

What they saw shocked them.

Two teenagers wildly flailing their arms and legs as a Monstrous Nightmare ridden by Angrid took them up higher into the air!

"Oh crabsticks, what's going on?!" Sapphire shrieked as the ground got farther away.

"Angrid, what're you _doing_?!" Astrid yelled in horror.

"You've got your own way of interrogating; I've got my own way of interrogating! Now, _talk_!" her sister shouted before looking sharply at her two passengers. "Let us down first!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Talk now or else, A. My friend here lights himself up or B. I drop you!" the Viking girl replied.

Sapphire then had an idea.

"Wouldn't you _also_ catch fire if he self-ignites?" she asked, catching Jack's eye, who caught on with her plan.

But the winter spirit pointed to his staff and up at Angrid while mouthing '_But she'll see us_!' She mouthed, '_Well it's that or we're literally toast!_' while Angrid contemplated.

"Alright, then I'll just drop you two. So you guys gonna answer my questions?" she said threateningly. Jack and Sapphire looked at each other before looking up at the Viking girl holding them captive.

"_No_." they said in unison.

Angrid glared and smiled mischievously.

And to Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and the other Viking teens' horror, her dragon let go!

Angrid watched them plummet downward, and noticed that they didn't look frightened.

And they weren't even screaming!

Then as the two of them neared the ground, Jack and Sapphire swung their staffs. Water suddenly flowed out of Sapphire's and propelled her up into the air while Jack caught a strong gust of wind and used his staff to ride it.

"Thor Almighty…" Hiccup said in awe.

Toothless let his jaw drop in amazement.

The other Viking teens were stunned.

Angrid, the most shocked of them all.

"See ya!" "Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

Sapphire and Jack then took off as Angrid and the Monstrous Nightmare landed.

"Great. Now you let them get away." Astrid said, folding her arms across her chest. "Well I didn't know they could fly!" the red-blond girl snapped.

While the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs watched them argue. Hiccup looked at the two figures up in the air…And he saw them head for the village in the direction of the Dragon Training Academy.

"Are they awake yet?" a female voice suddenly startled everyone.

Marina with Gobber on her back made a landing in front of Hiccup's house.

"Beard of Thor! This lass sure can fly!" the two limbed Viking marveled at the swan's flying skills. "He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him…And where're Jack and Sapphire?" Marina smiled before looking around.

"They're headed for the Academy! We have to warn them!" Hiccup said urgently.

His friends looked at him and Astrid and Angrid stopped arguing.

"What's so important if those two _fliers_ go to your Dragon Training Academy?" Angrid asked moodily.

Hiccup didn't have time to answer.

He got on Toothless and flew towards the village in pursuit of the two teens. The others quickly followed on foot with Marina flying with them.

**The next chapter, Jack and Sapphire will finally become official Dragon Trainers ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back **

**Disclaimer: All rights to ROTG and HTTYD go to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Chapter 4**

Stunned villagers could only watch as two flying teens streaked past. Jack and Sapphire flew through houses, fields and stalls full of animals and Vikings, ice and water covering everywhere they went. Spotting the Berk Dragon Training Academy, the two Guardians flew in through the north entrance.

"Well there goes the neighborhood. I bet the whole village saw us." Jack whistled as he lazily spun around his staff in circles.

"It's either we made a break for it _or_ we got incinerated." Sapphire pointed out as they looked around the Academy.

"Does this look like an arena for _dragon training_?" she wondered. "Sure looks like it…" Jack mumbled as they passed by two cages.

The cages were covered up, save for a slit for fresh air and were shaking violently. As if two somethings were trying to get out.

Curious, the two Guardians stepped closer to them and let their hands touch the doors, feeling them jar with every shudder.

"You think dragons are in them?" Jack asked Sapphire.

The Guardian of Equality put her ear closer to the door. She heard heavy breathing and every once in a while, a soft growl. "I think so. Check the other one." She instructed the Guardian of Fun.

Tentatively, the winter spirit tipped his head closer to the door to hear. Sure enough, there was growling and heavy breathing.

"Why would they cage dragons when they're at peace with them?" he said in disbelief. Sapphire shrugged. "Don't know Jack. But they sound really mad. Obviously don't like being caged." She murmured.

"Let's get them out." Jack suggested.

Sapphire stared at him, shocked.

"Well we can't just leave them in those cages. They might be scared." The winter spirit informed her. Sapphire looked around the arena.

That's when she spotted the open space leading to the open sky.

Looking at the shaking cages and back to Jack, she sighed, "We do it fast. As soon as we unlock the doors, we hightail it out here."

Nodding, Jack and Sapphire grabbed some large nails and began to pick the large iron padlocks. The cages were now silent and still as the two Guardians worked on the locks.

What they didn't notice was the sign etched on a stone between the two cages. It was written in Norse runic so neither of them could read what it said.

'_Warning: Extremely aggressive dragons!_'

"What'd you mean you've got two dangerous dragons in the arena?! I thought all dragons here are nice?" Marina squawked as she kept up with Hiccup and Toothless in the air.

The Viking teens and Gobber were below them, running through the village.

"They were injured when we found them so we nursed them back to health! But it wasn't easy!" Astrid yelled up to her. "What do you mean '_wasn't easy_'?" Angrid asked the others as they ran.

"Well those two dragons…Boy, did they put up a fight when we were trying to treat their wounds! They'd bite and snap at us every chance they got!" Gobber exclaimed.

"They're extremely aggressive. That's why we had to lock them up real good…But that was two weeks ago! Who knows if their cages could hold them in any longer! Those two dragons kept bashing themselves against the doors trying to escape! What if they're out _now_?! And what if those guys are at the arena now too?!" Fishlegs said nervously.

"Then it's gonna be so cool!" Ruffnut grinned. "You think they'll get some serious wounds?" Tuffnut asked eagerly.

"I swear if those dragons hurt the girl, wait till I send Hookfang after them!" Snotlout said angrily, grabbing a battle hammer as they passed by the forge. "Uh, hello? The white haired guy's her boyfriend, remember?" Angrid reminded him as they reached the arena.

Too late…

The padlocks had already been picked open.

"Oh Thor…" Fishlegs squeaked, turning pale as a sheet.

Toothless whined at Hiccup, worried for the two teens' safety.

Hiccup was worried too.

But he and his friends knew better than to rush into the arena and risk getting attacked as well.

"You know you really shouldn't lock dragons in these kinds of cages. They need sunlight and more fresh air." Jack said, noticing the Vikings.

"And _you_ said dragons and Vikings were already learning how to co-exist with each other." Sapphire said, pointing an accusing finger at Hiccup.

"Hey watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you!" Astrid shouted, slamming one end of her axe at a metal railing in warning.

That's when the cage doors flew open…

And two loud roars echoed out of them, making everyone freeze.

"Uh…" Tuffnut whispered.

"Oh..." His twin sister finished for him.

"Nice going sis." Angrid snickered, making Astrid fume.

Jack and Sapphire didn't hear them. They were too busy staring at the dark spaces, wondering and fearing at the same time at what might come out.

Finally after what seemed like forever, two dragons came out.

One was a Scauldron, but it was small one. A lot smaller than a regular sized one with an aqua blue body and pale green underbelly. A huge horn was positioned on the snout and it had bright yellow eyes.

The Scauldron opened its mouth and Sapphire could see hundreds of razor sharp teeth, dripping with venom.

"Good conch…" the water spirit mumbled, paling at the sight.

The second dragon, on the other hand was a very unique one.

Unique, how?

It was a _white_ Night Fury.

The dragon was the spitting image of Toothless, albeit it was smaller in size and had a pure, white body and eyes as icy blue as Jack's.

It opened its mouth in a growl, exposing two rows of sharp white teeth.

"Oh boy…" Jack murmured, feeling nervous.

They looked at the Vikings for guidance.

Hiccup spotted the opening at the back of the arena.

"Walk backwards to the other side. _Slowly_. And whatever you do…_no sudden movements and don't make a sound_." Hiccup quietly commanded them.

Sapphire and Jack obeyed. They slowly backed away while the dragons continued to growl at them but made no move to chase them.

Suddenly, Snotlout whispered to Angrid, "Okay so maybe I can't get pretty blue babe. What about you and me? You think we have a future together?"

Angrid was so engrossed in watching, his question startled her…and angered her at the same time.

"For Odin's sake would you just shut up?! There is no '_we_'! And there is no '_future_'!" she yelled, grabbing Snotlout's battle hammer and tried to hit him.

The Viking boy ducked in time and the hammer struck the metal railing.

And that sound was enough to make the two dragons go ballistic.

"Nice one _sis_." Astrid said coldly. Angrid just glared at her.

"Forget what Hiccup said! RUN!" Gobber yelled.

With a yelp, Jack and Sapphire turned around and ran as the dragons lunged!

"Ayayayayaiii!" Sapphire shrieked as the Scauldron tried to take her out with its giant wings.

"Yikes! Yipes!" Jack hollered as the white Night Fury chased him, its jaws nearly clamping onto the hem of his jacket.

"Go left!"

"No right!"

"Turn that way!"

"The other way!"

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout shouted at the two Guardians as they scrambled around in circles.

"Like scared little rabbits." Angrid giggled watching them run. "Has watching other people's misery always been a pleasure for you?" Astrid asked her, annoyed.

"We're not really helping, are we?" Hiccup asked Jack and Sapphire as they ran past them.

"_Ya think?!_" both of them yelled at the same time.

Suddenly the dragons prepared to fire!

"Duck!" Hiccup yelled at the two Guardians.

Quickly Jack and Sapphire hit the floor as the dragons attacked.

The Scauldron blasted out hot water while the white Night Fury shot out an ice blast. Those things sailed over them and hit the walls with a burst of ice and steam.

"Whoa that's insane…" Jack remarked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sapphire muttered before they stood up and ran again.

They ducked, dodged and skidded around as they avoided dragon tails, claws and mouths.

"They'll be lucky if they can fly out of there in one piece." Gobber said.

That gave Jack an idea.

"Fly for it, Saph!" he yelled. "Way ahead of you!" Sapphire squeaked, conjuring up some water from her staff.

The two teens lifted off the ground and frantically flew towards their first escape hole.

Suddenly the white Night Fury reared up and shot out an ice blast at the opening. The space was instantly sealed up with ice.

"Oh come on!" Jack whined.

"Hang on we'll get you two outta there!" Astrid shouted as she and the others opened a small gate below them.

"Let's get out of here!" Sapphire screamed.

The two of them shot for the exit.

But those two dragons were smart.

They blocked the exit, much to Jack and Sapphire's annoyance.

"Man these things are smarter than they look…" Sapphire murmured. "Should we attack?" Jack asked her.

"Strike at the ground! Maybe you could distract them!" Fishlegs shrieked.

The two Guardians launched ice and water at the floor, startling the two dragons giving them enough time to head for the exit. But the dragons quickly recovered and to everyone's horror, they swatted them with their tails!

"Gyyaahhh!" Sapphire and Jack screamed as their staffs were knocked out of their hands as they tumbled down to the ground, landing on the side of the arena they were originally trying to escape out of.

The dragons growled as they slowly advanced over…

"Oh we're dead." Jack moaned.

"We're doomed!" Sapphire squeaked.

The Vikings could only watch as the dragons readied to pounce…

The two Guardians meanwhile flattened themselves against the wall and shut their eyes.

The seconds passed…Followed by minutes…

But nothing happened.

"What're those dragons doing?" Snotlout wondered. "What about the pouncing and the attacking?" Ruffnut joined him.

The two dragons in the arena were just in crouching position but made no move to attack.

Tuffnut yawned "Ok. This is boring!"

Fishlegs was nervously shaking. "M-maybe they're just getting ready…" he stuttered.

Angrid then saw the two dragons pawing at the staffs in front of them.

Water was seeping out of Sapphire's orichalcum scepter while frost spread out onto the floor from Jack's crooked staff. The dragons curiously sniffed at them before they noticed the two owners backed up against the wall, their eyes closed.

The white Night Fury softly trilled at the Scauldron who growled a reply.

"Well I'll be…" Gobber said in awe as they gently pushed the staffs toward Jack and Sapphire, who were shaking like leaves.

The two Guardians opened their eyes when they felt something hit their toes. Looking down, they saw their staffs and hastily picked them up as the dragons went back to the other side of the arena. Unsure of what to do, Sapphire and Jack carefully moved away from the wall while the dragons just watched them.

Suddenly the Scauldron growled.

Sapphire's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Jack knew what that look meant and so did Marina.

"You can understand what it's saying, don't you?" the winter spirit asked her. "Yup. Sure can." She replied.

"What'd it say?" Marina piped up. "Actually _it_ is a _girl_. And she said that the two of us don't seem bad but they want to test us. Just to be safe on the safe side." Sapphire replied.

When she saw everyone's confused looks, she said. "Aside from controlling water, I can also talk to aquatic animals."

Again, everyone just stared.

"Huh?" Angrid said blankly.

"We'll explain later when we pass this '_test_'." Jack sighed.

The Scauldron then motioned with her head to the two Guardians staffs while the white Night Fury then made drawing motions with its forepaw.

"Details, please?" Sapphire asked hopefully. The Scauldron growled a few times and the water spirit carefully listened.

Then the Scauldron opened her mouth and water gushed out, covering the floor. Sapphire then used her staff to make the water move as the Scauldron moved her head in different directions. The water spirit followed and in a few minutes, had created a tangled pattern of water on the floor with an open space in the very middle of the arena.

The white Night Fury then pointed a paw at Jack.

"Guess that's my cue." The winter spirit said, touching the water stream with his staff. The water instantly froze solid.

Now Hiccup realized what the dragons wanted.

Confused, Jack and Sapphire walked over to one part of the frozen web and stepped on one line. The dragons glanced sharply at them.

"Don't step on the lines! I've done this before with Toothless. Work your way around the lines until you reach the dragons. They want you to _earn_ their trust." Hiccup instructed.

Following Hiccup's advice, the two teens stepped off the line and the dragons relaxed.

Jack and Sapphire carefully studied the web of frozen water and looked at the Scauldron and white Night Fury.

Finally, they took a step, _over_ one line.

That's when Astrid shouted, "Hey look!"

Everyone watched as the two dragons both took a step from _their_ side.

"What are they doing?" Angrid said in wonder.

Jack and Sapphire took another step…and another…and another.

And with every step, the dragons followed.

Carefully, the Scauldron and white Night Fury weaved their way through the lines along with Jack and Sapphire…until the four of them were standing back-to-back with each other.

Cautiously they turned around and faced each other. Hiccup then demonstrated that the two Guardians should extend their hands to the dragons and look away.

And let them decide whether to trust them or not.

The two Guardians looked at each other and nervously gulped. They carefully held their hands out, shut their eyes…and looked away.

For a few moments, the two dragons just stared, standing upright.

Then, to everyone's amazement, they both bowed their heads down low and softly growled to get Jack and Sapphire's attention.

The two Guardians opened their eyes and looked as they lowered their hands, allowing the Scauldron and white Night Fury to gently press their snouts to their palms.

"They've acknowledged them. They did it!" Fishlegs whooped along with the rest of the teens.

Hiccup looked at Gobber.

"Looks like we've got some new dragon trainers." The two limbed Viking chuckled.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup, who smiled as well as they looked at the four of them in the arena.

"Hey there…" Jack whispered to the white Night Fury.

"Nice to meet you…" Sapphire whispered as well to the Scauldron.

The two dragons softly cooed.

And the two Guardians, slowly smiled.

"No one got mauled?" Ruffnut asked as they joined the four in the arena. "That's so unfair!" Tuffnut groaned.

"You okay milady?" Snotlout asked Sapphire, taking her hand.

"Hey _I_ call Astrid milady." Hiccup said, confused. "Oh…You do really?" Angrid said tauntingly. "Don't start." Astrid huffed.

Sapphire on the other hand, glared at Snotlout and blasted him with water. The stunned Viking boy flew backwards into Marina.

"_Again_, already has a boyfriend, Lout!" Marina just sighed, peeling the boy off her feathers.

"This is amazing! Nobody's ever tamed a Scauldron before! And a _white _**Night Fury**? That's a whole new kind of dragon species!" Fishlegs was beside himself with excitement as he gazed at the two dragons playing with Jack and Sapphire.

The white Night Fury was identified to be a male and was happily thumping his tail as Jack gave him a good, gentle scratch behind the ears.

"He's like a really cute, white puppy." Jack giggled before scratching his chin and the dragon fell on top of him, asleep.

"A really cute and _heavy _white puppy." The winter spirit groaned under the white dragon's weight.

Sapphire giggled as the Scauldron licked her. "I'm ticklish, girl. Stop it!" she laughed.

"I believe we Vikings haven't introduced ourselves! Call me _Gobber_." Gobber piped up.

Hiccup stepped forward. "My name's _Hiccup_. That's _Astrid, Angrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs _and my cousin, _Snotlout_" he smiled as he pointed to each Viking.

"My name's Sapphire Aquamarie. This is my buddy Marina and…my boyfriend, Jack Frost." Sapphire said, blushing a little as she introduced Jack, who managed to wriggle out of underneath the white Night Fury's heavy body as it began to wake up.

"So who exactly _are_ you guys?" Astrid asked them. "We're _Guardians_. Our job's to protect all the children in the world and as long as they believe in us, we'll always be there to keep them safe." Jack replied.

The Vikings were amazed.

"You two have to watch over _every child_ in the world?" Tuffnut asked in awe. "All by your selves?" his sister piped up.

"No, there are six Guardians in our world. Jack and Sapphire are the last two Guardians chosen by Manny so far." Marina informed them.

"_Manny?_" Snotlout was confused. "That's what we call the Man in the Moon." Sapphire said, smiling a little.

"A _man_…In the _moon_?" Angrid asked. "It sounds a bit weird we know. But it's all true." Jack said as the Vikings tried to process all the info in their brains. (_Well, Angrid, Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Gobber were._ _Snotlout and the twins…Not really_)

"So you two and the other four Guardians were like, normal people _before_ you all became Guardians?" Hiccup asked them.

"Yep. I was just a regular 16 year old surfer and Jack was a normal 18 year old from colonial times until we sacrificed ourselves to save our younger siblings. Both cases, we ended up drowning." Sapphire nodded.

Astrid cocked her head "When you become a Guardian, do you stop aging or something?" she asked curiously. "Mm-hm. Sapphire's only been immortal for a year. Me, before I got chosen, I'd been immortal for 300 years. Now it's already been 302." Jack replied.

"_Whoa_." Was all the Viking teens could say.

"And if you get chosen to be a Guardian you get all these cool powers?" Fishlegs asked eagerly. "Yup." Sapphire and Jack said in unison.

Snotlout raised a hand. "I've got a question. How in Thor's name did this giant duck start talking?" he asked. Marina began to peck him on the head until Sapphire calmed her down.

"Normally I'm the only one who can understand her. But my little sister Layla made a translator for her so everyone else can hear her. Oh and she's a _swan_ Snotlout. A _swan_." The water spirit reminded him as Marina continued to glare daggers.

"Really? I thought she was a giant goose." Tuffnut managed to say before Marina pecked him in the butt.

"Anything else?" she said threateningly to Ruffnut. "Not anymore!" the long haired Viking girl squeaked. She did _not_ want to be the next one pecked black and blue by her.

"Alright Marina. I think they've got your point." Sapphire said before the Scauldron nuzzled her with a gentle purr.

"Aww I think she's grown attached to you, Saph." Jack complimented before the white Night Fury started rubbing his head against him. "Looks he likes you too Jack." Astrid giggled.

Angrid's face perked up as an idea popped into her brain.

Noticing the ice covered part of the arena, she tapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "Shouldn't we thaw that hole out?" she piped up. "Oh yeah almost forgot. Toothless, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup ordered.

The Night Fury instantly blasted the ice away with one shot.

The white Night Fury growled in admiration and gave Toothless a grin, retracting his jaws. Toothless grinned back as well.

"Looks identical, has retractable teeth, white body, blue eyes, somewhat smaller in size _and_ shoots out ice instead of fire. Yep, this is definitely a _Northern_ relative of the Night Fury." Gobber remarked as the two Guardians sat on the dragons' backs.

"This feels pretty comfy." Sapphire remarked.

"I could get used to this." Jack said as he got the feel of it.

Angrid smiled deviously and suddenly whistled.

Thinking of this as a take-off command, the white Night Fury and Scauldron flew out of the arena, with Jack and Sapphire still on their backs!

"Ohhh noooo!" Jack hollered as they flew up higher into the air.

"Angrid when we get down, you are so _going down_!" Sapphire shrieked as they burst through the clouds.

The two dragons looked at each other.

Going down?

Suddenly they stopped flapping their wings and readied to power dive!

"Wait not too-… Jack managed to say before the dragons began to power dive down.

"Not too _faaasssttt!_" Sapphire screamed as she and the Scauldron dove into the ocean.

The Scauldron was a fast swimmer and swam quickly past other Scauldrons, Thunderdrums and schools of fish. But when she spotted an eel, the Scauldron immediately went up to the surface, a drenched Sapphire clinging onto her neck for dear life.

Jack, on the other hand, was nervously holding onto the white Night Fury as they flew past sea stacks rising out of the water.

"Oh my…Oh man…Oh boy…" Jack said breathlessly as he joined Sapphire and her Scauldron.

"Let's just please go back to the Academy!" Sapphire begged.

Obeying them, the two dragons changed course, flying through the village of Berk and circling around the arena before going back in the way the four of them went out.

The two Guardians were shocked speechless.

Jack's hood had gotten over his eyes when his dragon landed and his hands were shaking along with the rest of him as he pulled it down. Sapphire's wet blue hair was plastered to her head and it took a while for her to fix it since she was trembling so much.

"What were you thinking?!" Astrid yelled at her older sister. "I just thought they'd like to go for a spin." Angrid said innocently.

"I don't think they liked it." Fishlegs said as the two Guardians shakily got off their insane rides.

"Are you two ok?" Hiccup asked, concerned.

"That was crazy…" Jack mumbled, still in shock.

"It was insane…" Sapphire added in a slightly awed tone.

"Look we didn't mean any harm…" Hiccup began to apologize before both Guardians grinned.

"That was crazy _cool_!" Jack exclaimed.

"It was insane_ly awesome_!" Sapphire whooped as well.

"I've never flown that fast or that high on my own before!" Jack said in amazement. "I never _swam_ that fast before!" Sapphire agreed with him.

"Quite the contrary, they _loved_ it." Marina chuckled.

"I'm next!" Ruffnut piped up. She was dying to experience the thrill. "Which one's yours? Cause I wanna try the white one!" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"No one's _ever _ridden a Scauldron before. They're usually too big and too heavy to fly so high. But this one's obviously been losing a lot of weight to do just that." Gobber remarked as he patted the Scauldron's head.

"You could learn a thing or two from her, Fishlegs." Snotlout snorted before the Scauldron spat hot water at his butt. "He deserved that." Fishlegs chuckled as he watched Snotlout ran to a trough full of ice blocks.

"She's considered _small_? To me, she's _enormous_! I think I'll call her…_Tridacna_. After the largest shell in the world, the _Tridacna gigas_." Sapphire said, spreading her arms wide.

Tridacna growled in response.

"She likes it." Marina grinned, since she could also understand aquatic creatures as well.

Hiccup then turned to Jack. "I'm thinking of calling him _Blitz_." The winter spirit grinned as Blitz gave him a lick.

"What about his species? I mean, you're the first one to ever bond with his kind so you should have the honor of naming Blitz's kind." Hiccup informed him.

"How about White Fury?"

"Or Ice!"

"Does Blizzard sound good?"

"Maybe Snow Fury!"

The Twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout all suggested these but Jack shook his head.

"They're all too obvious. Try something with a little more flair." Angrid advised.

"Well Blitz _is_ a pretty high flier. I bet he could fly over Mt. Everest in no time." Jack said thoughtfully. "Mt. Everwhat?" Gobber asked confused.

"In our world, Mt. Everest is the tallest mountain in the world. It's found in the highest mountain range on Earth, the Himalayas." Sapphire explained.

That made Jack's ears prick up.

"_Himalayan_ Fury…Sapphire, that's perfect!" he said, smiling.

Then Angrid piped up. "Well you two have your own dragons now. So…_what're you going to do now_?"

Well, _that_ made Jack, Sapphire's shoulders slump and Marina's wings hang limp.

"Now _that's_ a problem." Marina said. "Considering the fact that we have no idea how we even got here." Jack mumbled.

Sapphire sighed and felt her hand slip into her pocket where she kept the dragon fang. Her fingers curled around the half tooth.

"Now I'm starting to feel homesick. I want to go home now." She mumbled.

Suddenly a portal opened up behind everyone, startling them.

"You guys going home?" Hiccup asked Sapphire and Jack.

Blitz and Tridacna gave the two Guardians begging whines.

"Sorry boy…But…we'll come back." Jack said comfortingly. "As much as I want to stay and have more fun, our friends in our world are probably already wondering where the three of us are now, girl. We'll be back soon. We promise." Sapphire cooed.

Finally the two dragons stopped whining and let the two teens and giant swan go near the portal.

"You _sure_ you two will come back?" Astrid asked them.

"We just met! Why now?!" Snotlout said disappointedly. "Baby." Tuffnut teased. "Wuss." Ruffnut snickered.

"We have a feeling we will." Jack grinned. "Maybe not later. But probably tomorrow, tops." Sapphire said.

"In the meantime, maybe you can get Blitz's species documented in the Book of Dragons." Marina offered the suggestion to Gobber.

Then, the three of them stepped into the portal.

**This was one of my personal favorites to write Finally Jack and Sapphire have their own dragons, Blitz the Himalayan Fury and Tridacna the Scauldron!**

**Read and review what you guys think ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG OR HTTYD**

**Chapter 5**

The Vikings watched as the portal closed.

"Well now what do we do?" Astrid wondered out loud.

"We're back to regular, boring routine." Ruffnut complained. "_Boring_!" Tuffnut grumbled. "And we were just getting acquainted!" Snotlout said dramatically.

"Uh guys, hello? New dragon species to document here, how in the name of Thor can today be boring?" Fishlegs said excitedly as their other dragons returned from morning flight and instantly hit it off with Blitz and Tridacna.

"New dragon _and _new friends? I think today so far has been really exciting." Hiccup grinned.

"Can't wait to see those three again. 'Specially that Marina lass. She is quite the aquatic '_birdie_'." Gobber chuckled as they went out of the arena.

Angrid was silent as the others discussed on what to do with Jack and Sapphire's dragons until they got out.

Just how on earth did a portal open up so easily?

Then she remembered how Sapphire said how homesick she was before the portal suddenly appeared.

Angrid wasn't sure if her sister and her friends thought of it as strange, but she did.

'_I'll have to look into it some other time. Something's going on…And I wanna know what._' She thought as she left, without noticing a horse and small dragon both made of black sand watching from the shadows of the arena.

The duo quickly flew off, looking like black streams streaking across the sky until they reached Outcast Island. Alvin was watching his army readying the ships when he noticed the two Nightmares. Pitch's dark gold eyes flashed as his Nightmares relayed information to him.

"So they _have_ arrived…Excellent." He said, pleased at the report.

Then Savage and another Outcast soldier came over.

"The ships are ready, Alvin sir." Savage said abruptly. "Our whole army is also ready for invasion of the Shivering Shores." The other Outcast reported. Alvin smiled darkly. "Wonderful." He said, joining his men on one of the ships.

"Today, we will strike fear into the heart of the Shivering Shores and all who dare stand in our way!" he shouted, raising his hatchet in the air.

The Outcasts cheered as more Nightmares appeared around their ships. But they didn't fear them because their leader didn't fear them. He _commanded_ them!

Little did the Outcasts know was that Alvin the Treacherous was now also Pitch Black, the Boogeyman!

"Please get off of me, Marina!" Jack groaned as he struggled to get the giant white swan off of him.

"Sorry Jack! I could have sworn I entered that portal first…" the swan apologized as she got off the winter spirit.

When they landed out of the portal, Jack was first followed by Marina, who flattened him onto the ground and then Sapphire was the last one to come out.

"First a dragon, now my friend? What's next? A _whale_?" Sapphire laughed before a sly look crossed her face.

"Don't even think about it." Jack warned her knowing very well that the water spirit could summon any aquatic animal on command. And he did _not _want to get crushed by a whale, shark, giant squid or anyone of Sapphire's sea friends for that matter.

That's when they noticed the glow coming from Sapphire's pocket.

The water spirit reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the dragon fang. It was glowing and suddenly Marina squawked in shock when the two Guardians noticed that their _hands_ were also glowing!

"Okay…This is freaking me out." Jack mumbled, watching his hands glow with a faint green light. "You think _this_ is how we got home?" Sapphire asked him, also stunned at how both their hands were glowing along with the dragon fang half.

Then a hole opened up in front of the trio and a pair of rabbit ears poked out.

"_Bunny!_" Marina whispered to the two Guardians frantically.

Quickly Jack dropped his staff and shoved his hands into his pockets while Sapphire hid the fang and her hands behind her back as the Guardian of Hope popped out of the hole.

"I thought you two were out on a race? What're you ankle biters doing back here in the Seasonal Gardens?" the rabbit inquired.

Both teens tried to think of an excuse but they could only smile innocently like Bambi.

Luckily Marina saved them by ad-libbing. "Oh yeah we did. It was first one around the North Pole and back here." She lied smoothly, much to Jack and Sapphire's relief.

Bunny looked at them for a few seconds until he decided to just cut to the chase.

"Well alright…Anyway, you two just missed World History, Advanced Algebra with Trigonometry _and_ Physics. Where have you three been for the past two hours?" he asked curiously.

The two teens started to panic again only to be saved by Marina again. "Hey it takes time to reach the North Pole and back here, you know." She said calmly.

Bunny shrugged. "Okay whatever. Anyway, we've got Geography now. Into the hole." He instructed.

"Ok!" the Guardians of Fun and Equality said quickly as Bunny went in first.

Marina glanced at the Garden's sundial. "Weird…We're two hours ahead of them in Berk." She muttered.

Sapphire and Jack took their hands out. To their relief, their hands were no longer glowing along with the fang.

Remembering what Marina said, Jack looked at Sapphire. "If we ever go back there, let's maybe make a schedule." He suggested with a grin on his face.

Sapphire smiled and pocketed the fang once more. "We'll try tomorrow. And you get to keep the fang." She said before Bunny's voice echoed out from the hole.

"You two don't get in here right now, I'm issuing a quiz later!"

The two teenage Guardians just sighed, "Coming!"

Marina cheerfully waved them off. "Have fun studying!" she said as the two of them jumped into the hole.

Arriving at Bunny's Warren, Jack and Sapphire quickly settled down on two piles of soft, green moss as Bunny handed them their notebooks where they had written an essay on the Seven Continents as homework the day before.

"Well Saph, your essay's pretty much A + material…Jack, for the record North America's lowest point is _Death Valley_ not Niagra Falls." Bunny corrected the winter spirit who just rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me I get an F, Kangaroo." He complained. "Nah, just a B-." Bunny said calmly.

"B-?! Really?!" the winter spirit protested. "Remember the stunt you pulled last week?" the Guardian of Hope reminded him.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash.

The Guardian of Fun looked behind him to see a Sentinel Egg skid across an icy patch of the dye river Jack had frozen.

"Oh yeah…sorry." He said apologetically.

"Alright! Let's get on with today's lesson." Sapphire interrupted before the two Guardians could waste the entire Geography period bickering.

Bunny then started the lesson. They've already tackled the basics on the Seven Continents. Now, the two teens had to study on the different regions and countries in each continent, beginning with Bunny's favorite, Australia AKA Oceania. While Bunny still liked the old term, Sapphire and Jack mostly referred the Land Down Under to as Oceania.

Bunny had created an impressive multi-colored map of Australia and its surrounding areas on an old, smooth egg shaped boulder and was rattling off a bunch of facts about the topography, not really noticing that Sapphire and Jack were passing a piece of paper back and forth.

Turns out they were creating a _Time Management Chart_ in order to divide their time in their world with their time in Berk.

**HOME PLANS**

7-9AM

Breakfast, routine check on kids worldwide, World History, Advanced Algebra with Trigonometry and Physics lessons.

**BERK PLANS**

5-7AM

Feed dragons, join Vikings for breakfast or whatever they wanna do. Study up on Norse runes and language before asking for dragon training lessons.

**HOME PLANS**

10:00AM-12 noon

Play and have some time for friends for 30 minutes. Geography and Math classes before having lunch.

**BERK PLANS**

8:30-10AM

Begin dragon training, explore Island either on foot or by flying (_either by_ _winds or Marina until dragons allow to_ _be ridden_) Learn more about different dragon species.

**HOME PLANS**

2-4:30PM

Apprentice training and combat training for one hour. Science and Foreign Language classes for another hour. Have time with friends again and possibly plan on pranks and such.

**BERK PLANS**

12noon-1:30PM

Lunch with Vikings. Go on adventures with Vikings. Study up again on language and runes. Play with dragons and learn more about them as well as feed them.

**HOME PLANS**

6:30-7:30PM

Arts and Crafts and Sign Language classes. Dinner.

**BERK PLANS**

3:30-4:30PM

Do whatever Vikings and dragons wanna do.

**HOME PLANS**

9:30-10PM

Final routine check before getting ready for bed.

**BERK PLANS**

6:30-7PM

Feed dragons and brush their teeth. Wish them and Vikings good night.

**NOTE:** Schedule may change depending on duties or any emergencies, meetings etc.

Sapphire and Jack nodded at each other.

This schedule could work, as long as they remembered the two hour time difference. They quickly made another copy on another sheet of paper before Bunny turned around from his discussion.

"You two taking down notes?" the rabbit asked them.

"Yeah we are. Just keep going." Jack said, pretending to write in his notebook. "Really interesting stuff, Bunny! Very interesting." Sapphire said brightly as she tried to copy the map on the boulder. "Good." The Guardian of Hope praised them before glancing at an egg shaped clock nearby that read 11 o' clock.

"Study up, mates. We have a quiz tomorrow." Bunny told them. Sapphire and Jack stood up and prepared to leave.

"Oh hold on Frostbite. You better undo the damage here." The rabbit stopped Jack, who was about to leave. "It'll thaw out on its own, Kangaroo. Besides I've got Math class in five minutes." The Guardian of Fun complained.

"Then I'll have to give you a five point deduction tomorrow." Bunny smirked, knowing that the winter spirit already had enough close calls to flunking lessons. (_Luckily he always managed to pull through with a B- average._)

Jack sighed and whispered to Sapphire, "Let me borrow your research on Australia later."

"If I can do it tonight. I've still got that Chemistry report to write." Sapphire whispered back before she left. She didn't really pay that much attention to Bunny's lectures either. Usually she'd just do some research to get the facts and such.

Jack then looked at the frozen dye river. It was a pretty large part of the river he froze last week. Good thing it was always Spring in the Warren so he only had a few frozen patches to defrost.

Sighing he got to work, tapping the frozen parts with his staff to call back the ice. Suddenly a herd of white eggs skidded across a patch Jack had yet to unfreeze and flew through the air, landing in a newly defrosted part of the river as Jack was about to move onto the next frozen part with a great _'splash!'_

Bunny covered his mouth with his paws as he watched Jack get splattered with paint. The winter spirit just groaned wiping the color off his face before glancing at his paint covered hoodie.

It was definitely gonna have a couple of permanent stains after he washed the paint off.

"Great…" Jack huffed before going on with the task at hand. Bunny just snickered.

Meanwhile on Berk, Hiccup and his friends were examining Blitz and Tridacna up close. The dragons were docile as Fishlegs measured their wingspans and bodies.

"Himalayan Fury 48 feet wingspan… Head to tail length about 28 and a- half feet. Scauldron 54 wingspan… And…whoa! Head to tail length only 39 feet! That's got to be the smallest measurement for a Scauldron! Fascinating…" the husky Viking teen exclaimed, writing down all the information in his notebook.

"Why not just write it directly in the Book of Dragons?" Angrid asked curiously. "I'm going to draw them with Jack and Sapphire. They're their Riders after all." Hiccup replied before giving both dragons a few pats.

"Next up…Eel Reaction Test." Snotlout said gleefully as the twins approached Blitz and Tridacna with two eels.

The two dragons immediately recoiled at the sight of the vile creatures and growled at the twins in warning.

"Yep they hate eels too." Tuffnut reported, taking a step back. "Like _really _hate them." Ruffnut added, wiggling her eel in Blitz and Tridacna's faces.

Both dragons then roared in the Viking girl's face.

They did _not_ like eels.

_Especially_ when someone was wiggling one right in front of their faces.

"Okay we got all those tests out of the way. How about flying?" Astrid suggested. Hiccup grinned. "Good idea. Let's try racing with them."

At that suggestion, Angrid raised an eyebrow. "If you guys used _your_ dragons and the two of them don't have Riders, wouldn't they like fly the coop?" she asked. "They won't. I'm sure they're still waiting for Jack and Sapphire to come back." Hiccup said reasonably.

Toothless wagged his tail excitedly as he growled at Blitz and Tridacna about their plans. The two new dragons began psyching themselves up as Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins got on their dragons.

Angrid then got on the Monstrous Nightmare and gave it a friendly scratch.

"Since when is he _your_ dragon?" Astrid asked her, confused. "Since you already have _one_ dragon. Besides, this big guy knows you and I are related." Her big sister replied in a superior tone. Astrid just rolled her eyes as she readied herself and Stormfly.

"A Monstrous Nightmare, huh? An excellent choice." Snotlout said suavely. "I'd blast you now but then again, I think Hookfang beat me to it." Angrid smirked, noticing the smoke coming out of the boy's butt.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered as Snotlout jumped off Hookfang and ran to a nearby water trough.

"Everyone ready for this?" Hiccup asked. "Hold one second!" Fishlegs fed Meatlug a rock from his pocket. The Gronckle happily crunched on the hard snack.

"Alright on your marks, get set…GO!" Gobber yelled.

Meatlug then fell to the ground, asleep while Blitz, Tridacna, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and the other Monstrous Nightmare flew up into the air, leaving Fishlegs and his Gronckle behind.

"Oh well…" the Viking boy shrugged as he watched his friends slowly disappear from view.

Blitz and Toothless happily roared as they sped across the waves.

"This is so cool!" Hiccup whooped, enjoying the thrill of speed.

Tridacna proved to be a real high and fast flier by zooming past the Twins and Barf and Belch, the former once again arguing.

"Nice going, Butt Elf! You're slowing us down!" Ruffnut shouted at her brother. "Me?! You're the slowpoke, Bride of Grendel!" Tuffnut yelled back at her while their dragon just looked at each other and shook their heads.

Sometimes their Riders were completely hopeless cases.

"Come on Stormfly let's do this!" Astrid cheered when Angrid suddenly caught up with her and went ahead!

"Hey!" Astrid protested. "Anything that happens up in the sky be fair game, Astrid!" Angrid yelled at her as she sped up.

"She _does_ have a point." Snotlout piped up appearing next to Astrid.

Astrid then looked at Stormfly and nodded.

The Deadly Nadder then launched a couple of spikes at him and Hookfang before continuing on her way.

The race began to pick up as the teens and their dragons reached the rough patch of the ocean with rocks jutting out of the water.

"Here comes the skill course!" Hiccup warned everyone.

Blitz and Tridacna looked at each other and smiled. Now the fun really begins!

The Vikings and their dragons weaved through the course with ease. Toothless and Blitz definitely matched up in speed as they were neck and neck with each other.

But Blitz was a lot more daring as he suddenly began to jump fly from one rock to another!

Then as the Himalayan Fury did one last jump, he accidentally bumped into Toothless!

"Whhooaaa!" Hiccup hollered as he and his Night Fury began to spiral crazily in the air.

Hiccup's dagger slipped out from his belt and fell into the water.

Luckily, the duo managed to right themselves before nearly colliding into a rock pillar.

"You okay?" Astrid caught up with them along with Tridacna.

Before Hiccup could answer, Angrid and her Monstrous Nightmare flew past. Tridacna was so startled, her tail automatically flicked in Stormfly's direction! The Nadder quickly swerved in order to save her and Astrid. Unfortunately, the Scauldron's tail swatted Astrid's axe right out of her hand!

"Oh no!" Astrid cried as her precious weapon met the same fate of Hiccup's dagger.

There was nothing the two Vikings could do except finish the race at the Peak. After all the dragons and Vikings had landed, that's when Astrid marched up to her big sister.

"Nice going, thanks a lot for losing my axe!" she stamped her foot on the ground angrily. "Well why did you even _bring_ a battle axe to a dragon race? You could've at least fastened it onto you before taking off." Angrid said nonchalantly.

Astrid glared at her. "Hiccup _made_ that for me!" she snapped. "Aww, that was a gift from your boyfriend?" Angrid cooed teasingly.

Hiccup just blushed and looked away while Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched the two sisters' fight escalate.

"You really don't understand me, do you?!" Astrid yelled.

"Well I do understand that you like making mountains out of molehills!" Angrid shouted back at her.

"How do you make a molehill a mountain?" Ruffnut whispered to her brother. "Find a giant mole, duh!" Tuffnut answered as the two Hoffersons continued to bicker.

"I was right! You never understand! You don't even care to try!" Astrid shouted.

"I can't understand why _you're_ being such a drama queen!" Angrid yelled.

"Um…so who exactly won?" Snotlout was wondering about who placed first he hardly heard the two sisters argument until both of them shouted, "JUST FORGET IT!" at each other, startling him.

Angrid then just stormed off to her Monstrous Nightmare and took off while Astrid just angrily watched her leave.

For a minute, nobody said anything…

Then Tridacna nudged Astrid with her head and whined an apology. "It's ok, Tridacna…It wasn't your fault." The girl Viking said quietly.

Then Hiccup walked over to her. "I…I'm sorry about the axe…I guess she was right. I should've been more careful…" Astrid said, feeling somewhat ashamed.

The boy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I can always make a new one but Astrid…I really think you should try to talk to your sister." He said comfortingly.

Astrid shook her head. "We've never seen eye-to-eye to each other, Hiccup. I doubt we'll _ever_ get along." She said sadly before getting on Stormfly and flying back to Berk.

Hiccup sighed as he once again noticed that the small knife in his belt was gone. Blitz gently rubbed his snout on his side, wanting to apologize. "Don't worry about it, Blitz. I can always make another one." Hiccup smiled slightly but Blitz softly whined in a mournful tone.

Toothless gave him a comforting tail rub on the back and softly cooed.

"You want to try flying with Jack, don't you?" Hiccup asked the Himalayan Fury, who nodded. "He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it…Sapphire too. We just have to wait for them." The Viking boy said encouragingly to both Blitz and Tridacna.

The two dragons looked at each other and nodded before joining the rest of the Viking teens in flight back to the island of Berk.

**As you can see…Angrid and Astrid are not getting along so well…**

**Can Jack and Sapphire help fix that?**

**You'll find out in the later chapters ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG nor do I own HTTYD.**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm so hot!" Cupcake moaned, fanning herself with a large piece of cardboard.

It was the peak of the summer season in Burgess and the kids were feeling the heat.

"I wish it was snowing, I wish it was snowing…" Claude chanted to himself, panting a little as he lay on the grass in Layla's garden.

"Jamie can't you call Jack here to make a snow day?" his twin, Caleb asked the boy lying on the ground near the flower bed. "I would. But I don't have a phone and neither does Jack." Jamie sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Sapphire stopped using a cell phone too when she became a Guardian. They've got their own ways to communicate." Layla piped up. "Like what?" Monty asked her. "Special water orbs and the snow globes in the Pole. They can even use the Globe to send us messages. It's pretty cool." Donnie emerged from his house's back porch with Sophie.

"We have ice pops and lemonade!" the little girl giggled.

Relieved for refreshment, the kids grabbed their own lemonade glass and ice pop, relaxing in the garden under the sycamore tree in the two Aquamaries' backyard.

"No school but we have to deal with the heat…So not cool…" Pippa complained.

Jamie sighed and placed his head against the tree's trunk, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt an icy tickle in his ear that made him giggle a bit. Opening his eyes and looking up, Jamie saw him. Jack was hanging upside down from the branch above him, smiling widely as snowflakes whirled around him. Sapphire was also with him, only sitting on the branch.

"We figured you guys might need to cool off." The Guardian of Fun said as he shot ice through the air with his staff. "Careful Jack, weatherman might get suspicious." Sapphire laughed, adding a spray of cold water to the ice.

The kids instantly breathed a sigh of relief at the coolness.

"Good to see you two." Jamie said handing Jack a blueberry ice pop.

"So what've you two been up to?" Layla asked her big sister, giving her a glass of lemonade. "Not much. Homework and lessons mostly." Sapphire replied taking a sip.

The kids looked at the two teens in surprise.

"It's _summer_ and you two have _school_?" Cupcake asked them. "Unfortunately, yes. I can't believe high school is so hard." Jack groaned sucking on his blueberry pop, taking out a math book out of his white backpack.

"Well you're going to have to get used to this time's education system, Jack." Pippa smiled. "In my defense, education was only the Three R's in my time." The winter spirit said, reviewing his algebra.

"Three R's?" Monty asked, confused.

"Reading, 'Riting, and 'Rithmetic. That's what colonial settlers called reading, writing and arithmetic." Sapphire informed as she read her World History book.

"Wow that's pretty unlucky. Having school in summer." Caleb told them. "Yeah that's a pretty big bummer." Claude said sympathetically. "Tell me about it." Both Guardians said at the same time before looking at each other and blushed, making the kids laugh.

They hung around in the garden for an hour or so until the heat began to lessen. The kids had plans to go to the public pool and said good-bye to Sapphire and Jack as Mrs. Aquamarie came outside to take them.

"Hey Mom!" Sapphire said cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Aquamarie!" Jack greeted his girlfriend's mom courteously.

"Oh hey, so how's Guardian life?" Sapphire's mom smiled. "Not so much trouble." Her daughter told her. "It's a lot of fun actually." Jack added.

"Alright. Well I have to take the kids to the pool. You two take care." Mrs. Aquamarie then planted a quick kiss on Sapphire's forehead and went on her way with the kids.

"Bye!" Jamie, Layla, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Cupcake, Donnie and Sophie said in unison while their two Guardian friends waved.

"So, what now?" Jack inquired.

Sapphire shrugged.

"Well we have homework to do. Maybe dad can let us use the computer for research." The water spirit suggested.

Nodding in agreement, the two teens went inside Sapphire's old house. Sapphire's father was glad to see them and let them use the PC in the living room while he did some work of his own in the library. The two Guardians quickly got to work, Sapphire typing up her Chemistry report and Jack doing research for Geography and World History.

An hour and a half later, they'd already finished their assignments and some advanced studying as well when an idea popped into Jack's head.

"Try looking up on Norse runes." He suggested. "Why?" his girlfriend was puzzled. "Remember how we didn't notice the warning sign in the Academy a while ago?" Jack pointed out. "…Oh right!" Sapphire said, instantly searching online.

A page was found and they carefully copied the Norse runes and words in the site in their own spare notebooks.

"To be on the safe side, let's have Hiccup and the other Vikings teach us about their writings and way of life. We could get plus points in History _and_ Foreign Languages." Sapphire said excitedly.

"That's a pretty good idea…But we're gonna have to figure out how to get back to their world first…" the Guardian of Fun said thoughtfully.

"Shall we discuss it with Marina later after dinner? Mother Nature and Father Time have invited you and North to dine with us tonight. You coming?" Sapphire asked him.

Jack smiled. "Ooh a dinner date? I'm so there!" he said teasingly. "Technically a dinner with three adults eating with you isn't exactly a date, you know." Sapphire chuckled.

But she knew Jack wouldn't miss it for the world. After all, they like being together almost all the time. Another reason why they're looking forward to tonight's meal…

They have some planning to do.

The plan for tonight was that Blitz stay with the Haddocks while Tridacna would be at the Hoffersons. When nighttime came, Hiccup managed to lure a hungry Himalayan Fury with a tasty fish into his house.

"It's going to be a cold night in here." Stoick laughed as Blitz made his way into the living room. "That's it buddy. Yummy fishy…" the 16 year old Haddock coaxed the white dragon into the house before giving the fish to him.

Blitz happily smacked his lips as a basket of fish was then set out in front of him. A hundred for him and another hundred for Toothless. The two Furies ate their fill while father and son talked pleasantries over their own meal.

Topic for tonight was the two Guardians.

Stoick apparently thought that Jack was Jokul Frosti and Sapphire was a Nix. Good thing Hiccup explained to his dad that they were both just regular teens with some surprisingly amazing powers.

"Well…With those two coming back here tomorrow, I believe things will be very different around here." Stoick chuckled. Hiccup smiled a bit. "Good thing we all believe in them. In their world, only kids believe in the Guardians." He stated before noticing the two dragons exchanging growls, squeaks and whines. They seemed to be having a conversation of their own.

"If only I can understand dragon…" Hiccup smiled. "Then you'd be a dragon trainer _and_ whisperer." His father grinned.

The two of them continued talking along with Blitz and Toothless, who seemed to have really buddied up.

Well, they were _cousins _after all.

Tridacna, Stormfly and the Monstrous Nightmare glanced up from their suppers to still get stone cold silence from the Hofferson family. Astrid and Angrid refused to speak to each other, much to their parents' dismay.

"So…those two new friends of yours…Are they nice?" Sven Hofferson asked his two daughters.

"Yeah they're cool." Astrid said, avoiding eye contact with the reddish blonde haired girl sitting across her on their dining table. "They're also kind of unpredictable along with their swan friend." Angrid decided to add.

"What was the swan's name again?" Masona Hofferson then inquired.

"Marina." Both girls said at the same time.

Surprised, they looked at each other for a few seconds, unable to say anything. Finally Astrid mumbled. "I'm done eating." Without another word, she headed up to her room.

"Me too…I'll just stay down here for tonight." Angrid said shortly after and then got up from the table and went over to the couch.

Their parents sighed.

The two sisters have grown even farther apart than ever before…

They looked at the three dragons looking at each other worriedly.

"Don't worry you three…They're just having a…little sisterly spat." Their Riders' mother reassured them. "By Odin, they'll be alright by tomorrow." Their Riders' father added as they collected the leftovers.

The three dragons rumbled their concern.

Whatever a '_spat_' was…They did _not_ like how it was affecting Angrid and Astrid.

Dinner at the Palace of Beginnings was always delicious. With a bounty of fresh produce and heavenly dishes, it's hard to leave the place without a filled stomach.

North laughed heartily as he, Millennium, Mother Nature and Father Time exchanged pleasantries while Jack and Sapphire politely busied themselves with their meal.

"I had a little chat with Manny the other night. He proposed a very splendid idea to celebrate the two straight years of peace for the children of the world." Mother Nature said as creation whirled about in her forever alive, long hair.

"What kind of idea, my love?" Father Time asked her. The great being of creation smiled. "That a portrait of the Guardians be painted and placed in the Seasonal Gardens. A beautiful idea, is it not?" she replied as a bunch of butterflies flew out of her hair.

"Indeed it is. When shall we gather together?" North perked up at that suggestion. "How about next week? That is, if any of you already have plans." Millennium hooted before looking at Sapphire and Jack.

"I'm cool with the idea. Just how big is this portrait going to be?" Jack inquired, finishing his meal. "About large enough to be seen from a distance of ten metres." Father Time told him.

"So we're going to have to stand for a _really_ long time to get immortalized on canvas?" Sapphire was the next one with a question. "An hour or two at the most…Is next week perhaps a bad time?" Mother Nature asked the two teens, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

The two Guardians weren't sure how to reply when they looked at Marina appear in the dining room's entrance. The swan motioned to them with her long, graceful neck to hurry up. They were wasting moonlight!

"No! Not at all, next week's fine with us!" Sapphire said brightly. "Well, we're done eating! May we be excused?" Jack piped up.

A little surprised at their youngest Guardians' sudden want to leave, Mother Nature, Father Time and North just nodded.

Without another word, Jack and Sapphire dashed out of the dining room. Millennium looked at them oddly as they left and caught up with Marina before the three of them left the scene.

"What was that rush all about?" the Whiskered Screech asked, puzzled. "For all I know Millennium, they could be planning another bout of mischief." North chuckled, remembering how fond Jack was of creating elaborate pranks to play on everyone.

Bunny, most of all.

The Guardian of Hope was _always_ coming over to the Pole in order to complain about Jack's latest shenanigans. Of course, Jack never stops pulling tricks on him, mostly just for personal amusement but he _does_ alternate his practical jokes _and_ victims every now and then.

And most of the time, Sapphire helps him plan _and_ execute them!

But they all knew that those two will never change.

Forever young, Sapphire Aquamarie and Jack Frost were always going to be the two young ones all the other Guardians will look out for.

At the Seasonal Gardens, Jack, Sapphire and Marina wondered on how they were gonna go back to Berk.

"Ok think…What happened before the portal opened?" Jack pondered as he played with a small pebble near the spring stream. "Eh…we were just talking with the Vikings and playing with the dragons." Marina guessed while she floated on the stream.

"You mean anything special we could've said or done? Hmm…Let's see…I…said that I wanted to go home." Sapphire offered as she paced about on the water. Jack suddenly looked at her. "Were you also _thinking_ of home?" he asked curiously.

Sapphire nodded before it hit her.

"That's it! If we think of Berk, maybe the fang will open the portal!" she said excitedly.

The two Guardians and giant white swan began to get excited.

"So tomorrow…We think of Berk and we go there…What then?" Marina asked. "Learn how to train dragons of course!" both teens said in unison before blushing.

"You two are so in sync. Hiccup and Astrid could learn a thing or two from you." The swan giggled. "Hey!" Sapphire and Jack said together at the same time once again.

Then they just laughed.

They really _were_ in sync!

But they all agreed on what to do tomorrow.

Learn how to train and care for Blitz and Tridacna.

The next day, Jack woke up early and got his spare notebook and pencil ready before headed down to breakfast.

"So Jack, who do you plan to prank this time?" North asked jokingly as he munched on cinnamon cookies. "I don't know…I haven't gotten any new ideas for Bunny." Jack grinned before quickly finishing his pancakes.

Then he noticed a plate of sliced smoked trout beside a loaf of bread and got an idea.

The Guardian of Wonder watched carefully as Jack grabbed a healthy piece of trout and placed it between two slices of bread.

"Wouldn't Sapphire be mad if she saw you eating a smoked trout sandwich?" he asked curiously. The winter spirit wrapped the sandwich and placed it in a small bag with his notebook & pencil. "It's not for me, North. Anyway, I gotta go." He said hastily beginning to leave.

"Remember you have lessons in two hours!" North hollered after him.

"Got it!" Jack shouted back as he ran down the workshop's hallway.

Elves cleared a path as he rushed past them.

"Morning Phil!" the Guardian of Fun greeted the yeti as he flew out the window.

The Yeti was startled by him and accidentally knocked over a red paint can another Yeti was using as he whirled around to see the winter spirit go out the window.

Meanwhile at the Palace of Beginnings, Sapphire finished her bacon and eggs with Marina and her oats in a hurry before grabbing a roasted cod, much to Mother Nature and Father Time's surprise.

"Sapphire, I thought you did not care for seafood." Mother Nature said, her hair bursting with flowers and woodland critters.

The Guardian of Equality was a strict non-fish eater, although she enjoyed algae and seaweed. But those two water plants were the only things she ate that came from her element. While she was alright with people who ate fish, the two great beings knew how sensitive she was around sea creatures so they only had small servings of seafood on the table during meals.

Now this, seeing the young girl carefully wrapping the fish up, _this_ was highly unexpected.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Father Time asked cautiously. Sapphire looked at her foster parents in confusion. "Never better…Why?" she asked. Millennium pointed with his talon at the fish.

"It's for me. I tend to get hungry in the mid-morning." Marina said quickly. Sapphire inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She could always count on her dear swan friend to say the right thing at the right time.

"Yeah she does. Well we have to go now! Laters!" she said hastily before she and Marina flew out of the Palace's dining room through the skylight.

The remaining three looked at each other in confusion.

"She was in quite a hurry to leave, wasn't she?" the Whiskered Screech remarked. "Well I'm sure she's busy, my friend." Father Time reminded him.

"That's Sapphire for you. Like the water, she's overflowing with energy." Mother Nature said jokingly, earning a laugh from her husband and the Whiskered Screech.

Agreeing to head for Berk after their regular patrols, Jack and Sapphire met up at the Loch Ness in Scotland. A low rumble sounded from the lake, making Jack stare at the dark water in surprise.

"Good morning to you too, Nessie." Sapphire said cheerfully. Jack gave her a questioning look. "She's a friend. And yeah, she's _real_." The water spirit answered him.

"A reason why we love visiting Scotland, aside from visiting my relatives, of course." Marina added.

Deciding not to ask any further questions, Jack pulled the fang out of his pocket. "Let's hope this works…" he mumbled, clearing his head of any unnecessary thoughts other than Berk and Blitz.

Sapphire thought about Berk as well and of Tridacna while Marina thought of Berk and _Gobber _as well.

The trio thought hard and after a few minutes…

A loud noise like a huge gust of wind made their heads turn. A portal was now right in front of them.

"It worked…Wow…" Sapphire said in awe.

"What're we waiting for? Come on!" Marina said, her feathers ruffling up in excitement.

The two teenage Guardians laughed and with the swan, stepped into the portal!

It was like going into a crazy wind tunnel mixed with a bit of an insane rollercoaster and snow globe portal ride as well. But they enjoyed the thrill and almost felt bad that the ride was over when they arrived at Berk.

Thankfully landing on the ground instead of hurtling through the air, much to their relief.

The sun was just beginning to rise but the village was bustling with activity already. Jack, Marina and Sapphire walked about, greeting the Vikings around them. Surprisingly, nobody was startled by their sudden appearance.

Indeed on Berk, the unusual was quite a common thing.

"Should we look at the Academy? Or maybe we should…" Jack managed to say before _wham!_

The Guardian of Fun was suddenly tackled to the ground by an overjoyed Himalayan Fury!

"Morning, Blitz!" Marina giggled as she watched Jack get smothered by dragon affection.

Then Tridacna flew in and cooed, nuzzling Sapphire. "Hey there girl! Missed me?" the Guardian of Equality laughed to be licked in the face as a reply.

"Missed you? Those two were driving us bonkers!" Hiccup strolled over to them along with Toothless and Astrid. "They practically started crying when it was bedtime. They really missed you. So it's natural they get a little excited right now." Astrid told them.

"'_Excited_' is an understatement…" Jack groaned while politely nudging his dragon to get off him.

Sapphire showed them the schedule they made. "We woke up pretty early to try and get back here. There's a two hour time difference between our world and yours so Jack and I made a schedule to manage our time wisely. We're going to start tomorrow so can we maybe ask you guys a favor?" she said before looking at Hiccup.

"Well…This schedule's pretty good. What do you want us to do?" the teenage Viking remarked. "While we're gone, keep an eye on our dragons for us and could you maybe teach us how to train them?" Jack piped up.

"As well as teach us your language. We can't make heads or tails on the signs around here." Marina added. "Fair enough. You two look eager enough." Astrid smiled at them.

"Best place to begin your training's at the Academy. Follow us!" Hiccup and Astrid then got on Toothless.

The Night Fury gave a friendly bark to Blitz and Tridacna before he flew up into the air. Blitz and Tridacna looked at each other and nodded.

They looked at Sapphire and Jack expectantly.

"Should we…?" Sapphire said nervously.

"Better to have gotten used to sitting on a dragon than wait for formal flying lessons you two." Marina advised them. "Alright…I just hope I don't fall off." Jack mumbled getting on Blitz's back. Sapphire did the same with Tridacna.

"Alright, Berk Dragon Training Academy here we come!" the giant swan proclaimed, taking to the air.

Nervous, Sapphire and Jack clung onto their dragons' necks. But apparently, Blitz and Tridacna could sense their anxiety on flying and decided to try something else. They began to run, carefully avoiding people, carts, and other things as they galloped through the village of Berk.

"This is new!" Jack laughed as he bounced on his Himalayan Fury's back.

"Fast on land, sea _and _sky? High ho dragon away!" Sapphire hollered as they followed Toothless and Marina to the Academy on the ground.

When they arrived, the other Viking teens were waiting for them along with their dragons.

"Whoa! How many kinds of dragons live here?" Jack said, looking at Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch in amazement.

"Truth be told, we discover more new dragons every day." Hiccup replied as he and Astrid got off Toothless. "And that's just on Berk, right? There might be more new dragons in different islands!" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah but we haven't really made any plans to venture out of our island yet." Astrid replied. "Too scared to leave your comfort zone…" Angrid muttered under her breath.

Astrid glared at her.

"Sister problems?" Jack asked Hiccup. The boy nodded. "She's a little cranky from losing her axe in a race yesterday. Tridacna accidentally flung it into the ocean. I also lost my knife when Toothless and I accidentally bumped into Blitz when he did a fly jump." He replied.

Sapphire and Jack looked at their dragons in a scolding manner. Blitz and Tridacna looked embarrassed and gave apologetic whines.

"It's okay. I can always make new ones." Hiccup laughed.

"Okay let's start the lesson!" Fishlegs said stepping forward, holding the Book of Dragons.

"First one is about attack!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"No it's about flying!" Ruffnut protested.

While those two twins fought that out, Snotlout was trying to show to Angrid what a good dragon trainer he was but unfortunately, Hookfang refused to play along with his Rider's plan. He even set the boy's butt on fire as soon as he sat on him!

"He meant to do that!" Snotlout yelled as he went for the water trough to extinguish his smoking rear.

The eldest Hofferson just sighed and watched her little sister and her rumored boyfriend give Jack and Sapphire a lesson on Norse language and runes. The two Guardians listened attentively and took down notes as the two Viking teens scribbled down Norse runes on a slab of rock they used as a chalkboard and dictated Norse words and their meanings.

After a half hour, the two teenage Guardians had already covered enough Norse to be able to read from the Book of Dragons with Fishlegs' help.

"So it's impossible to tell a Gronckle's head from the tail when asleep?" Sapphire asked curiously as Meatlug ate some rocks. "Yep. I also found out the hard way that they do not like having their chins scratched." The husky Viking boy said sheepishly.

"How do you _train_ a Gronckle?" Jack piped up. "With _this_. Dragon nip." Fishlegs then took out a sprig of a grass like plant and held it closer to their noses. It smelled garlicky and herbal like to Sapphire and Jack.

But when Marina curiously took a whiff…

"Ahhh…Ahhh…**Ahh-Chooo!**" the swan honked as she sneezed and kept going.

"What's the problem, wee lass?" Gobber and Stoick had arrived to be surprised by a sneezing swan. "I don't know! Just sniffed dragon nip and then…**Waahh-Chooo!**" Marina sniffed as more sneezes came.

Stoick took the sprig of dragon nip from Fishlegs. "Looks like she's allergic to this stuff." He said thoughtfully.

"Dragon nip's effective in calming down aggressive dragons. That's why it's always best to have some with you all the time. You never know when an out of control dragon will come out of nowhere." Hiccup told Jack and Sapphire, handing them their own small packets.

"Wonder if you can use it on the reindeer…" Jack said, slipping his pack into his pocket. Sometimes North's reindeer were prone to fighting sometimes. Mostly when Jack was around to clean the stables and he had to be really careful during those times. He'd already lost count on how many times he was nearly trampled whenever the reindeer got into brawls!

As Jack entertained those thoughts, Sapphire looked at Marina sneeze over and over again. '_I'll have to ask Mother Nature and Father Time to concoct an antihistamine for her._' She thought, feeling sorry for her comrade.

Now the fun part began. Learning about dragons!

**Read and review whenever and whatever you like **


	8. Chapter 7

**In this chapter, Jack and Sapphire's Dragon Training Lessons officially begin **

**BTW, did everyone see the 2 new HTTYD 2 clips? All I can say is that the more new things DreamWorks releases, the more hyped up I am for HTTYD 2!**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG OR HTTYD**

**Chapter 7**

First thing they learned about dragons was that dragons ate fish.

"_Fish? _As in inhabitants of the water?" Sapphire asked in shock.

Jack noticed the confused looks on the Viking teens' faces. "Since she can talk to fish, she doesn't eat them. Kind of disturbing if you eat something you can talk to." He explained.

"Moving on, if you want to befriend a dragon, get their attention. Preferably with food." Hiccup explained, grabbing a fish from a basket his father had brought into the Academy and held it up for the dragons to see.

They instantly focused on the auburn headed teen and his fish and followed it with their heads as Hiccup moved it left and right, making everyone else giggle.

"But whatever you do, do _not_ show them an eel. Excluding the Typhoomerang, all the other dragon species hate eel." Astrid added as Hiccup put the fish back in the basket and brought out an eel.

The dragons instantly recoiled and hissed at the sight of the slippery creature.

"So the Typhoomerang dragon's the only kind so far to not have a distaste for eel?" Jack inquired to which Hiccup nodded.

"How come dragons hate eel?" Sapphire asked, directing her question to Tridacna. Although shrinking back from the eel, the Scauldron gave her a whine and the water spirit translated.

"Oh…she says they don't like eels because they get really sick if they eat one _and _because they taste horribly bitter." Sapphire informed them.

"Finally that mystery's solved!" Gobber chuckled.

Fishlegs quickly wrote the new info in the Book of Dragons.

"And after feeding them, it's best to play with them." Tuffnut advised. "Just toss them a stick and they'll love it." Ruffnut added. "Wow…Like dogs and fetch." Jack remarked.

"Well that's basic caring. What next?" Marina asked. Finally after another half hour, the swan had finally stopped sneezing, as long as she stayed away from dragon nip.

"Try teaching about _their_ dragons son. I think they're raring to be part of the lesson." Stoick suggested, seeing the Himalayan Fury and Scauldron excitedly wiggling their bodies.

"That's a good idea. How do you train a Scauldron?" Sapphire asked eagerly. "Well Scauldrons are sentimental types. Douse yourself with water and they'll lick it off you. It reminds them of home, you see." Hiccup said before Tridacna playfully nuzzled Sapphire.

"But since Sapphire's a water spirit, all aquatic animals like her. Whether she's soaked to the skin or not." Fishlegs giggled as the Scauldron continued her nuzzling.

"Scauldrons also like eating Blue Oleander. Unfortunately other dragons are allergic to the flower so we can't have them around the island." Astrid added.

"Blue Oleander…In my old home in Florida, those flowers grew everywhere. I think I also have a bush of them back at my place." Sapphire said. "Then feed them to her. Just make sure other dragons aren't around." Snotlout reminded her.

"Scauldrons also have lots of venom. It can be used as an antidote for Blue Oleander poisoning in other dragons if the Scauldron eats the flower." Gobber informed Sapphire.

Tridacna whined again to her. "The Blue Oleander's nectar is very sweet so that's why your kind loves it…Interesting." The water spirit murmured, writing all the info in her notebook.

"What about the Himalayan Fury?" Jack was dying to learn about Blitz.

"Well Blitz is a new dragon species but his behavior and characteristics are a lot like Toothless'." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded as his staff brushed against a small rock, coating it with ice. Then Blitz picked the rock up in his mouth and to everyone's surprise, began to chew.

Even Toothless stared as his cousin munched on the ice covered rock like it was candy.

Blitz finished crunching and swallowed. Then just for fun, shot out an ice blast that seemed rather powerful.

"Aside from Night Fury like characteristics, Himalayan Furies eat ice covered rocks which apparently boosts the power of their ice blasts. That's something new." Jack wrote it down in his notebook.

"Remind me to write that down in the book." Fishlegs grinned as Hiccup and Astrid got Sapphire and Jack to stand together with Blitz and Tridacna for Hiccup to draw them in the Book of Dragons.

A new chapter for the Himalayan Fury was added and a new drawing for the Scauldron chapter. Hiccup was a fast drawer and finished both pictures in a short while.

"Wow!" Sapphire breathed in awe over the beautiful picture of a blue haired girl and her Tidal Class dragon.

"Cool!" Jack smiled as he saw the picture of him and a happy Himalayan Fury.

Then Marina remembered something.

"Guys I think we only have a half hour left before lessons begin. Maybe we should leave." She called over to them.

A little reluctant to leave for now, the two teenage Guardians gave their dragons a good scratch behind their ears, thanked the Vikings for teens and asked that maybe tomorrow they could start on flying lessons.

"Well we need to create saddles first and make sure that your dragons fully trust you. We can work on that later." Hiccup suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Jack agreed with him. "See you guys in two hours." Sapphire smiled before they left the Academy with Marina.

Going behind a house, Jack pulled out the dragon fang and the trio repeated the thinking process. In a few seconds, a portal opened up and they jumped in. Back at Scotland the three decided to agree on one thing.

"We cannot, absolutely _cannot_ tell anyone about this." Sapphire said firmly.

"Agreed, if the others find out…Worst case scenario, they'll confiscate this thing and _ban _us from seeing our dragons." Jack piped up holding the fang up.

"So we better be careful if anything dragon or Viking related comes up. If that happens, we deny any knowledge we have." Marina added.

"Right." The Guardians of Fun and Equality agreed.

"Well I gotta go. North's probably waiting for me." Jack said before grabbing a gust and flew off.

Sapphire then looked at Marina. "Let's get going. If I miss another History lesson, Millennium will have a fit." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah he will." Marina laughed.

And with that, the duo flew off.

Meanwhile in the far north of the Viking realm was the ice covered island of the Shivering Shores. Here the people were more resilient to the cold, harsh eternal winter. Even their crops which consisted of hardy beans, oats and wheat were of the toughest variety.

Anglo the Mighty, chief of the Shivering Shores was inspecting the morning's daily quota of fish when the alarm horns were sounded.

Immediately mothers and the elderly herded the children to their houses and stayed in them while the men rushed out to the icy shores of their island. Anglo readied the sword his good friend Stoick the Vast had given him during their last meeting. (_Thankfully there wasn't a repeat of what had happened the_ _last, __last__ time since every visitor had brought a gift._)

With the sword and his trusty shield at hand, Anglo joined his men on the beach.

"Thor's willing, what have we got?!" he approached a watchman who was looking through his spyglass. "Outcast ships sir! And they all look armed!" the watchman reported stoutly facing his superior.

Nodding seriously, Anglo quickly began shouting out orders. "Ready the catapults and torches! Archers surround the perimeter of the beach, take at least a hundred men down here for the first line of defense! The others go to the village and make sure the women, children and the elderly are protected and have barricaded their doors. And prepare to attack be it from above or below!"

Quickly the warriors followed their leader's orders and got into position.

"Messenger here front and center!" Anglo barked.

A Shivering Shores soldier with a carrier pigeon perched on his shoulder came at once. "Write a letter addressed to every tribe we know and have an alliance with, telling that we may need reinforcements from them. These Outcasts mean business…" Anglo said grimly looking at the tiny dots appearing on the horizon.

"Shall my Osgood first arrive in Berk sir?" the messenger asked, motioning to his bird. Anglo shook his head. "The Hairy Hooligans are to receive our message last. We'll only let them _and _their dragons fight with us if we are severely outnumbered." He stated.

Nodding the messenger and his pigeon Osgood left to send the note. First to the nearest tribe within their area and finally at Berk.

Anglo then saw the dots get bigger the nearer they approached the island. That's when they saw that dark, shadowy creatures were around every Outcast boat.

'_Odin whatever tricks these Outcasts will unleash on us, keep our spirit and fire alive!_' the Shivering Shores chief thought as he and his men prepared to attack.

Alvin stood at the helm of the front most ship and smiled darkly, Pitch's dark gold eyes glinting with evil as they approached the Shivering Shores.

"_Boo!_"

That was all it took for every Nightmare surrounding their fleet to charge.

"ATTACK!" Anglo roared. His men roared with him and charged as well.

The battle had officially begun!

"Now in the year 1547, Russia had its first ruler. What again was the name of their first ruler?" North looked up from the heavy History textbook to notice Jack playing with his pencil and eraser, seemingly making a makeshift see saw by balancing the pencil horizontally on the eraser's middle.

Jack was lightly tapping his thumbs on either side of his pencil, not even glancing up at the Guardian of Wonder until North cleared his throat.

"Jack." The Russian harrumphed.

"Hm?" the winter spirit finally glanced up.

"First ruler of Russia?" North asked once more patiently.

"Ivan the Terrible." Jack replied.

"_Full _title." North raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"_Czar _Ivan the Terrible." Jack corrected himself before resuming his playing.

Truth be told, he and North had _already_ covered that part of History class! He was dying to move to a new lesson away from anything Soviet related.

Well today was the Guardian of Fun's lucky day.

"Alright, good review. Now on to a new lesson, the history of Scandinavia and its Viking roots." North promptly said.

At the word '_Viking_', Jack suddenly sat alert, his eyes sparkling with eagerness.

"During ancient times, Scandinavians worshipped Norse gods such as…" North began to say before Jack piped up. "Odin, Freya, Thor, Loki, Balder and Magni." He spouted out all the Norse gods he could remember from his lessons with Hiccup and the other Vikings earlier.

North seemed surprised at how Jack knew about Norse mythology but just said. "Um…Correct." Jack grinned and took down notes as the lesson continued.

Meanwhile at the Palace of Beginnings, Sapphire entertained herself by conjuring up some bubbles. "Hee-hee…" she giggled as she used her pencil to pop them.

'_Pop! Pop! Pop!_'

Millennium then hooted, "Sapphire would you please?"

Honestly, the young Guardian of Equality sometimes had a very short attention span. The young girl sighed and popped all the bubbles in order to go back to the lesson.

"In what year did Mexico become independent from Spain?" the Whiskered Screech inquired. "The year 1824…Haven't we already studied this, Millennium?" the water spirit asked.

The wise owl nodded. "This is just a review. Now our new lesson will focus on the ancient history of the so-called Viking tribes."

Sapphire instantly perked up at the word '_Viking_' just like Jack.

"The territory of the Vikings mainly consisted of the now modern countries of…" Millennium managed to say before Sapphire interrupted. "Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Norway & the Netherlands." She said eagerly, much to the Whiskered Screech's surprise.

Once again the teacher merely said. "Um…Correct."

As the lessons continued, both Guardians got even more eager to study. Now that _really _surprised North and Millennium as they went through Advanced Algebra with Trigonometry and Physics, subjects that normally put their students to sleep. (_Jack's already been caught doing that at least 28 times while_ _Sapphire_ _followed close behind with 14._) Apparently the new Viking lesson put a spring in their step.

When lessons were over and Jack and Sapphire got a two hour break, they quickly packed up and left. They decided to stop by Burgess to see their friends but Sapphire's parents said that the kids had left for a museum trip with Jamie's mom.

A little disappointed, they decided to go back to Berk.

"I'll ask Mother Nature to make your allergy medicine later, promise." Sapphire said to the white swan who shifted uneasily from webbed foot to webbed foot. "Okay…But I'm staying at the docks just in case." Marina said.

"Alright hang tight!" Jack said as the portal opened before they quickly jumped in.

Lesson Number Two for Dragon Training: Grooming.

"Since most dragons breathe fire and only Blitz and Toothless are the only dragons who can retract their teeth, dragons often get damaged teeth due to their fire. So it's best to practice good oral hygiene on them." Fishlegs said while brushing Meatlug's teeth.

Jack looked at Blitz who was retracting and popping out his teeth for fun.

"Tooth would so love this lesson…" Sapphire whispered to him. Tridacna sniffed curiously at the giant toothbrush near her Rider.

Jack smiled and grabbed Blitz's toothbrush. "This is going to be fun." He smiled along with Sapphire.

With Fishlegs' guidance, they began brushing their dragons' teeth.

Sapphire had to wear cloth bands around her arms in case she had open wounds her Scauldron's venom could seep into but she didn't really mind. Although she was gonna have to forget about flossing Tridacna's teeth. Her teeth were just so sharp and her mouth was so huge!

Jack didn't have any problems with Blitz because the Himalayan Fury enjoyed the whole procedure, his tail wagging happily like a dog's as Jack gently brushed his sharp, white teeth.

"He seems to take care of his pearly whites as well as you, Jack." Sapphire giggled as she finished up on Tridacna. The winter spirit grinned. "Alright Blitz, I'm gonna work on your gums. Hold still now…"

Blitz gladly retracted his teeth and let out a happy purr as Jack gently rubbed his gums. He was in absolute Valhalla!

Next lesson was with the twins.

Unfortunately, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were arguing on who got to introduce the lesson. And Barf and Belch were arguing as well. Blitz and Tridacna warbled as the two of them watched the Hideous Zippleback's heads snap at each other, clearly bored at the supposed '_lesson_' going nowhere.

"Lesson learned: Never ask twins for dragon training lessons." Jack shook his head as the Thornston twins began to throw punches. "You got that right." Sapphire said in agreement, watching Barf and Belch try to blow gas or sparks at one another, only to get caught in the explosive mix as their components mixed together.

One hour left, they had to get as much dragon knowledge into them.

Snotlout was next in their agenda.

This time he was teaching the two Guardians how to discipline their dragons.

"For us, I just get right in his face. Like so," the male Viking said as Hookfang grabbed his helmet.

"Hookfang, you drop my helmet this instant!" Snotlout ordered. The Monstrous Nightmare just rolled his eyes and tried to chomp on his Rider's headgear.

"I prefer to use a gentler method." Sapphire said nonchalantly while the guy tried to wrestle the horned helmet out of the enormous dragon's mouth as Tridacna got her mouth on her orichalcum staff. "Come on girl. Drop my staff." She gently ordered to which the female Scauldron easily obeyed.

Hookfang and Snotlout were now rolling around on the ground in a battle for the helmet.

"Your method isn't so effective, Lout…And Blitz, please stop chewing on my hood." Jack remarked when he felt his Himalayan Fury's teeth chomping on the hood of his jacket. Blitz then quickly released his hold on his owner's hoodie.

Obedience training?

Check!

Leaving the still grappling duo, Jack, Sapphire, Blitz and Tridacna went to find Astrid for extra lessons. No specific topics really. They just hoped that maybe the tough Viking girl could impart to them more knowledge.

When the four of them finally found Astrid, she was having _another _fight with Angrid. This time, Astrid had decided to borrow one of her big sister's old battle axes-without permission.

"You haven't used this thing since you were eight! I just borrowed it! What's the difference?!" Astrid yelled at her sister furiously. "First of all, you didn't _ask_ me. Second, it's _my_ axe to begin with!" Angrid shot back at her.

The two of them continued to shout and scream at each other as Stormfly and Magnus (_Angrid's name_ _for the Monstrous Nightmare_) watched, whining sadly.

Fifteen minutes passed and the argument was still going strong.

"This is not going anywhere…" Sapphire mumbled. "Tell me about it." Jack sighed before they left at their two dragons' insistence. Blitz and Tridacna weren't very comfortable listening to fights. It made them feel uncomfortable.

Anyways, there was always Hiccup to teach them. They found him assisting Gobber at the forge, crafting a sword.

"How long have you been doing this?" Jack looked at the different weapons littered around the place, impressed. "I've been Gobber's apprentice since I was well…littler. About five years old." The auburn headed Viking replied as he placed the red hot blade in a pan of cold water to temper it.

"We've been thinking on how to repay you guys for introducing us to dragons. Maybe Jack and I can get you and Astrid a new dagger and an axe." Sapphire piped up as she watched Gobber craft a shield.

"You guys mean that?" Hiccup smiled. Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Well we can probably find something." He knew that North and the other Guardians had some old weapons stowed around.

"Speaking of Astrid, she's having another fight with Angrid." Sapphire informed Hiccup.

"Again?" Gobber said in disbelief.

"That's the third time today." Hiccup took the new sword out and hung it on a weapons rack. "_Third_ time? Man, why do they hate each other so much?" Jack wondered out loud.

"It's all just a strained relationship. Angrid's been away from Berk for a pretty long time. Astrid never really got to spend that much time with her." Hiccup stated.

"How old are those two girls?" Sapphire asked him. "Astrid's 16, my age and Angrid…about 18 I think." He replied.

Suddenly Marina swooped down to the forge. "No dragon nip around here, right?" she asked hesitantly. "None to be spoken for, lass." Gobber told her warmly.

The swan nodded and turned her long, graceful neck to Tridacna and Blitz. They trilled happily and she giggled, "Hey you two." before looking at the two teenage Guardians, who were looking at her expectantly.

"We're gonna be late for your other lessons, guys. And Jamie and Layla along with the others are probably waiting." She said.

Jack and Sapphire turned to Hiccup and Gobber.

"See you two again later?" Gobber asked hopefully.

"In another two hours." Sapphire gave Tridacna a gentle scratch.

"Take care of our dragons until we come back." Jack gently rubbed his hand on Blitz's head.

"You got it." Hiccup smiled as the trio flew off.


	9. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I do NOT own ROTG OR HTTYD. All rights go to DreamWorks Animation**

**Chapter 8**

"WATER FIGHT!" Caleb and Claude yelled as they ran around Jamie and Sophie's backyard, armed with water guns.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Pippa yelped as she, Cupcake, Layla and Sophie took cover behind the shed.

"Surround the perimeter! We can flush them out!" Jamie told the twins, Monty and Donnie like a general commanding his troops.

Laughing, the boys took their positions, ready to soak the already outnumbered girls. Jack, Marina and Sapphire promptly appeared on the other side of the street and noticed the epic water war taking place.

"Five against four…That doesn't look very fair." Marina remarked before glancing at the Guardian of Equality, who smirked. "Care to join me, Jack?" she asked mischievously.

The winter spirit just smiled. "I think you've got this one covered. And I'm more of a snowball fight kind of guy." He politely refused. "Your loss, my gain." Sapphire shrugged before nonchalantly approaching the boys from behind…and drenched them with just a wave of her orichalcum staff.

Layla peeked out from behind the shed and grinned. "Reinforcements have arrived!" she yelled to the other girls as her big sister chased the boys with steams of cold water.

Back with a vengeance, the girls' team overpowered Jamie and the boys. The water fight lasted for about five more minutes until the boys cried out "We surrender!"

"Two of my most favorite words." Sapphire laughed, high fiving the girls triumphantly as Jack and her swan friend came over.

"Why didn't _you_ help us?" Monty whined. "She'd one up me. When it's winter I have a better advantage." The Guardian of Fun explained as Sapphire wrung the excess water out of her hair to store it in her staff.

"So where were you guys?" Pippa asked them.

"We came back an hour ago. Mom and Dad told us you were here a while ago." Layla piped up.

The two Guardians looked at each other and next at Marina, who quickly shook her head.

"Oh…Nowhere really." Sapphire said in a somewhat hasty way.

"Just here, there, everywhere." Jack added quickly.

The kids looked confused.

It was just a simple question, why were they suddenly acting so nervous?

"So you guys were _really _all over?" Caleb inquired.

"As in all over the globe?" Claude interjected next.

"Pretty much." Marina answered.

Cupcake then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! You two have to make daily rounds to make sure all kids are safe, right?" she said, smiling.

The two teens nodded quickly. "So…you two wanna have some fun? We were gonna fly kites and we were wondering if Jack, you could maybe give us a few gusts?" Jamie asked hopefully, looking up at the winter spirit with his big, pleading brown eyes.

Jack took one look at the young Bennett's eyes and sighed. He was really close to the kid. Jamie reminded Jack of his little sister so the boy was already like his surrogate little brother, he couldn't say no.

Finally he said. "Sure thing Jamie." Then he glanced at Sapphire and Marina. "Tell Kangaroo I'll be late." He instructed them.

The two girls nodded and left as Jack joined the kids in going up one of the town of Burgess' hills. For the next 15 minutes, Jamie and his friends had a blast launching their kites up into the air with a little help from Jack and the wind.

The Guardian of Fun smiled. This was the very reason he loved being a Guardian-seeing kids having pure, innocent fun without any cares in the world and no fear whatsoever. He saw Jamie give him a grin, a full set of teeth showing. Jack laughed a bit. Just two years ago, the kid had lost a tooth because of him. Now the boy had a permanent one in its place.

'_Time sure flies when you're having fun…_' Jack thought before he had to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Jack!" the Bennett boy shouted along with his friends. "Bye Jack-Jack!" Sophie giggled as the winter spirit flew off.

Hiccup was making a few adjustments to Toothless' tail fin as Blitz nosed him the needed parts while his Night Fury provided the fire to temper the metal.

"When this thing's done bud, Astrid and Stormfly are gonna have their work cut out for them." The auburn headed 16 year-old whistled when two angry, _arguing_ voices were heard.

Toothless sighed a dragon sigh and Blitz did an eye roll.

'_Not again…_' Hiccup thought hopelessly looking out the forge's window.

Sure enough, the two Hofferson siblings were at it again.

Only this time they were headed in his direction.

And Angrid was wielding an axe.

"Oh Odin…_Why me_?" Hiccup moaned, having a feeling he was going to have to play mediator.

Astrid ran up to him. "Hiccup, we could _really _use your opinion. If a younger sister asks her older sister _politely_ if she can borrow a weapon to temporarily replace the one _she_ lost, isn't it the older sister _supposed_ to allow that, as well as get the younger sister a _new _weapon?" she asked, occasionally giving the reddish blonde older Viking girl acid glares.

Angrid just scoffed. "You said '_I'm gonna borrow your axe okay?_' and then just took off with it. How is _that _asking politely? And do I look like I have new battle axe money on me?" she countered back sharply.

"Well you could've at least said _sorry _for losing my axe!" Astrid snapped. "I did a while ago! But _you_ didn't accept it!" the older Hofferson grumbled.

Hiccup decided to get in between them. "Well in my opinion, maybe you girls should…" he began to say before the two sisters began calling each other names.

"Half-troll!" Astrid shouted.

"Munge Bucket!" Angrid yelled.

This went on for a few seconds before Hiccup's patience gave out.

"Would you two just stop fighting?! You're both acting like childish brats!" he exclaimed angrily before clapping his hands over his mouth.

But it was too late.

The damage had already been done.

Gobber had just arrived at the forge a few minutes later only to see a screaming 16 year old Viking boy running for his life with two _very _mad shield maidens in hot pursuit.

"Why is he always such a peacemaker?" the blacksmith wondered out loud. His apprentice should've known by now that mediating a very heated argument could result in the mediator getting caught in the cross fire.

If only Gobber knew what the young Haddock boy did…

Or more specifically, _yelled_.

He watched as the two Hoffersons caught Hiccup by the hem of his tunic.

"Well, at least thrashing someone is something those two have in common." The blacksmith chuckled while Blitz and Toothless looked away as Astrid and Angrid proceeded to give Hiccup a lesson on how to never anger a Hofferson.

Bunny was slightly annoyed that Jack missed half of the Geography class but he softened up when the winter spirit explained his tardiness and the class continued with minimal incident.

It wasn't until Math class in the Palace of Beginnings did the intrigues began to arise.

Sapphire and Jack were in the middle of a Math problem when Father Time (_their Math teacher_) noticed two small packets sticking out of the two teens' bags.

"Just out of curiosity, what are in those things?" he asked, pointing to the packets of dragon nip.

Both Guardians looked up from their books and noticed the packs of dragon nip in their bags.

"Herbs." Sapphire said hesitating slightly on her words.

"What kind of herbs?" Father Time asked.

"Medicinal herbs." Jack mumbled, a bit nervous.

Sapphire handed Father Time her packet. "Marina's allergic to this stuff. Can you & Mother Nature maybe make her an allergy potion or something?" she requested politely.

The time being took the packet and said. "I'll see what we can do." With no suspicion in his tone whatsoever but then he noticed the pages of the water spirit's open notebook.

"My dear, while I know Mathematics can be one of the most boring subjects known to man, let us have a little respect for our Mathematics notebooks by refraining from drawing _dragons _near x and other equations." He said tapping the notebook with his cane.

Sapphire blushed slightly as she turned the page but not until Jack saw drawings of Tridacna and a bunch of other dragons littered across the paper. He smiled slightly before _he _got reprimanded for drawing pictures of Blitz on his notebook as well, which made Sapphire giggle.

"Incidentally...why _dragons_, you two?" Father Time asked them curiously.

_That_ made the two teenage Guardians go rigid.

"Uh…" Jack said dumbly, not sure on what to say next.

"Well…" Sapphire mumbled before the old grandfather clock chimed at 12 noon.

"Never mind. Your homework for today are these equations. Copy them quick so you can both have lunch." Father Time instructed them.

Quickly, Jack and Sapphire copied the equations and left, sighing with relief.

"Saved by the bell!" Sapphire breathed.

"Grandfather clock to be exact!" Jack agreed with her as they left the room.

Father Time cocked his head, puzzled at their reactions to a quick alibi to get out of answering his first query as well as their reactions to his previous question. All he asked was why they both drew dragons in their notebooks.

And the 2 teens immediately became tense, which was very strange.

Then he opened up the packet the Guardian of Equality had given him and took out the dragon nip. "Hmmm…What an interesting herbal specimen…" he mused as he took a cautious whiff of the plant.

Clearly this was a very unique kind of medicinal herb. He wondered where the water spirit got such an interesting plant but quickly remembered his pledge to Sapphire to create an antihistamine for Marina.

Father Time sighed and left to start working on it with his wife and Millennium.

Jack and Sapphire decided to go to Berk without Marina as the swan left that afternoon to visit some of her Himalayan Snow Geese friends and wouldn't be back until next dawn. They jogged on over to the forge but didn't see Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Sapphire called out as they entered the place. "We're here for more dragon training!" Jack hollered as they walked past tons of weapons and anvils.

Then they noticed a two limbed Viking with his back turned.

"Oh, Gobber hey! Have you seen…"Sapphire began to say when the blacksmith turned around, with a crossbow.

"Mercy! We cry for mercy!" Jack yelped, putting his hands up in the air. "Don't shoot, please!" Sapphire squeaked in terror.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice groan from behind. "Gobber, quit scaring them…"

Gobber chuckled. "I wouldn't shoot them, Hiccup. Unless I absolutely have to." As he put the crossbow down and stepped aside, revealing Hiccup.

"Whoa Moon Bots…What happened to you?" Jack's eyes widened at the sight of a bruised and battered Viking teen with a black eye.

"Hiccup you look like you got hit by a truck!" Sapphire said in shock.

Hiccup groaned as he put a raw steak to his swollen shiner. "I have no idea what a '_truck_' is…But I bet the pain from getting hit by that thing's nothing compared to getting thrashed by girls…Ouch…" he moaned.

The two Guardians then noticed Toothless and Blitz crooning from the outside to Tridacna. They seemed to be talking about recent events before the three of them looked at their owners, a knowing look on their faces.

Looking at them and back at Hiccup, Jack and Sapphire sighed.

"Let me guess, Angrid and Astrid?" Sapphire asked knowingly.

The 16 year old auburn just nodded.

"Those two sure know how to make a punching bag out of you." Jack said teasingly. "I know that." Hiccup said, somewhat annoyed.

"Well why do you _always _have to try to get those two to make amends? I'm sure they can handle their sibling problems on their own." Gobber told him. "Does yelling swear words at each other help _Hoffersons _solve their sibling problems?" Hiccup said sarcastically.

The others shook their heads.

"I just don't know what to do now. There's no way those two will be able to make up _without _trying to kill each other!" the 16 year old Viking teen sighed.

Jack balanced his staff on his small shoulders. "Maybe we can talk to them." Sapphire suggested.

Gobber and Hiccup looked at them, surprised.

"Really? Talk to both of them?" Gobber asked the two teens in shock.

"Yeah Sapphire and I are both older siblings so we know what Angrid and Astrid are going through. We'll just talk to them _separately_." Jack explained.

"I'll talk to Astrid, Jack will talk to Angrid. Shouldn't be too hard now, can it?" Sapphire offered. They waited for Hiccup and Gobber's consent.

Finally the two Vikings nodded.

"Alright. Come on Blitz!" Jack called over his dragon to join him.

"Let's find our friend Astrid, Tridacna!" Sapphire called out to her Scauldron.

"Hold it. You're both going to need these." Gobber then placed helmets on their heads. "Better safe than sorry." Hiccup advised the two Guardians.

Shrugging, Jack and Sapphire left along with their dragons.

"Sure hope they don't get into trouble with those two." Hiccup remarked as Toothless nuzzled him. "Ah…They might not be Vikings, Hiccup. But I have to admit, they've got spunk!" Gobber then placed his heavy palm on Hiccup's right shoulder.

"Ow!" the Viking teen winced, rubbing his sore shoulder as Toothless gave him a comforting lick.

Blitz seemed worried as he and his Rider began their search for the older Hofferson sibling. He'd seen Hiccup get beaten up senseless by Angrid and he did _not _want Jack to be her next target. The Himalayan Fury crooned worriedly and even grabbed onto the back of Jack's shirt as they flew around.

"Blitz seriously! Don't worry I won't let Angrid hurt you. Just please let go." The Guardian of Fun requested as he struggled to get the hem of his jacket out of his dragon's mouth without ripping the fabric.

Blitz warbled worriedly as he let go and tried to think of something fast.

Suddenly he got an idea.

Carefully manipulating his mouth, Blitz tried his luck at human speech. But the only sound he managed to make was…

"_Jaaaacckk! Jacck!_"

Well _that_ made Jack come to a landing in the woods.

The Himalayan Fury did it again when he landed alongside him.

"_Jaacck! Jaaacckk!"_

The winter spirit was astounded.

"Whoa…Blitz you just said my name!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in awe.

Blitz then gave him an imploring worried look and Jack cocked his head confused.

"That's why I'm wearing a helmet. For safety reasons." The Guardian of Fun then replied to his dragon's question before an axe suddenly whizzed by between them, impaling itself on a nearby pine tree.

Jack whistled, adjusting his blue horned helmet as a reddish blonde Viking girl wearing a red tunic march over to get the axe.

Luckily, this particular Viking girl was who Jack was looking for.

"Hey, Angrid! Whatcha' up to?" he asked nonchalantly as she pulled the axe out. "Taking out my anger on a couple of trees, why?" Angrid replied with a glare.

"Nothing really. Just wanna know." Jack said, smiling playfully at her. Blitz gulped and took a few steps back.

Chances were this was going to end badly.

"Look if you have time to kill, Frost, go waste it on somebody else. I'm in a bad mood." Angrid said acidly glaring at the Guardian of Fun with her angry blue eyes. "You know you can always use my _first _name. Frost is kinda too formal. But in my opinion, taking your anger for your sister out on a bunch of innocent trees isn't really gonna make you feel any better." Jack said lightly tapping a tree with his staff, coating the bark with frost.

"Since when are you such an expert on sibling relationships? You don't know anything about me or Astrid. So just leave already." Angrid vehemently shot back.

Jack laughed. "Angrid…Name really suits you…You're _full_ of anger!"

Those nine words were the ones he instantly regretted.

Blitz worriedly crooned as his Rider took off running, Angrid with her axe following him!

"You are so gonna get it!" the Viking girl yelled as she flung her axe, missing the winter spirit every time much to her frustration.

Terrified Jack headed for the nearest tree and climbed like a cat. "Geez! You've got some major issues, Angrid!" he yelped as he narrowly avoided another flying weapon assault.

Furious, the girl retrieved her weapon as Blitz caught up and to his horror, began to chop the tree Jack was perched on! Jack yelped as the tree shook. Losing his grip and dangling on a lone branch, he cried out, "Okay, okay I'm sorry! But I just wanna talk!"

At those words, Angrid stopped in mid chop. "About what do you want us to talk about?" she asked suspiciously. "About you and Astrid. Maybe I can help with you two in making up. I just want us to talk first. Older sibling to older sibling. That's all I want." Jack said pleadingly.

Angrid looked up at him dangling onto the tree limb and sighing, put down her axe and sat down on the grass.

Seeing this as a signal to begin, Jack gratefully got down the tree and sat next to Blitz, who had seated himself between them, just to be on the safe side.

"Okay let's start with a simple question. Do you _really _hate your sister?" Jack asked Angrid carefully. The girl was silent for a few minutes until she sighed. "Well…_no_." she said timidly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep fighting with her?" he asked her. Angrid twiddled her thumbs and looked at him nervously. "To be honest…I don't know…" her answer made Jack stare at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Jack said confused.

"I know it's crazy but…I don't know, I try to reach out to her and next thing I know, we're screaming at each other. Maybe…" Angrid replied before trailing off.

Jack motioned Blitz to move aside so he could sit next to her.

Finally Angrid sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have come back…After I was forced to go to the Shivering Shores…"

That last sentence made Jack do a double take.

"Wait, you mean you never wanted to leave your home to begin with?" he asked in shock. The tough 18 year old Viking shyly nodded.

"Then…what _happened_?" the winter spirit inquired. Angrid took a deep breath.

She had to at least tell someone now…

'_It was another nightly dragon raid in Berk._

_The two young Hofferson girls huddled together in a corner of their house._

"Angrid, I'm scared…"_ Three year old Astrid whimpered to her five year old big sister._

"Shhh…Don't worry Astrid. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon after they teach those mean dragons alesson. In the meantime I'm here."_ Young Angrid soothed her._

_Astrid smiled a little. _"Always be here?"_ she asked. _"Always. I swear to the gods themselves."_ Her sister promised._

_Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside._

"What was that…?"_ Astrid whispered._

_Nervously Angrid crept over to the door and gingerly opened it. All of a sudden, a Gronckle burst through, knocking Angrid backward and lunged toward Astrid!_

"Ahh! Ahhh! Angrid help me!"_ the little girl shrieked._

"ASTRID!"_ Angrid grabbed a scuttle of wood and tried to whack the Gronckle pinning down her sweet baby sister to the ground._

_But the dragon just shoved its tail into her! Poor Angrid fell to the ground, feeling utterly helpless._

"Help me!"_ Astrid shrieked in terror._

"Someone, anyone! Please! Help us!"_ Angrid sobbed out._

_Good thing their father was nearby!_

"Get your ugly butt off my daughter, you beast!"_ Sven roared as he swung his mace at the Gronckle several times until the dragon flew off Astrid and took off._

_Quickly, Angrid rushed over to her sister and hugged her tightly._

"It's okay Angrid…I'm okay."_ Astrid quietly sobbed as she tried to wipe away her big sister's tears._

_Angrid looked back at her father. Sven had a worried look on his face._

_But Angrid could see it in his eyes…_

_Disappointment…_

_The next week, a boat bound for the Shivering Shores showed up at the docks._

_And Angrid was one of the passengers._

"Do I _have to_, daddy?"_ the young reddish blonde looked up at her father._

"Do you want to protect Astrid better?"_ Sven asked her back. _"Well…Yes."_ Angrid replied._

"Your mother and I have both decided that this is for your own good. When you come back Angrid, you'll be able to fight for real."_ Sven told her gently._

_Suddenly a little blonde Viking child rushed over to them._

_It was Astrid._

_Seeing her sister with her meager belongings, Astrid angrily pummeled her legs with her tiny fists._

"You liar! You lied to me!"_ she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Her mother tried to calm her down but the little three year-old was relentless._

"Astrid let me explain…"_ Angrid whispered._

"You swore to the gods themselves Angrid! You swore that you'll always be here but you're breakingthat promise! Angrid I…I HATE YOU!"

_With that Astrid ran away from the docks without looking back at her heartbroken older sister. With a heavy heart, Angrid boarded the ship and left for her training...'_

Angrid struggled to blink back her tears as she finished telling Jack her story. "I knew deep down that my parents were doing what they thought was best for me…But those 13 years were really hard on me. I missed Astrid terribly…I wrote her letters but she never wrote back. I never got to explain why I left and up to now, she_ still_ hates me!" she buried her face in her hands as she began to sob.

Unsure of what to do, Jack scooted over to her. Blitz gave him a look that clearly said. '_Comfort her. She's sad!_'

"You need…a hug?" he asked awkwardly.

Angrid suddenly flung her arms around him, in a bone crushing embrace. "Thanks for hearing me out Jack. It means a lot." She sniffled.

A weak gasp was her response.

Blitz whined at Angrid who realized that she was suffocating the winter spirit.

"Whoops…My bad…" she mumbled sheepishly as she released him. "You're welcome…" Jack wheezed out, praying that none of his ribs were broken.

As soon as he managed to breathe normally, Jack looked at her. "My sister was like that too. When I broke a promise to her once, she wouldn't talk to me for one full day. It was torture for me, her shutting me out. But luckily we made up and put the past behind us." He said, smiling a little.

"You have a sister?" Angrid asked him surprised. Jack sadly nodded. "_Had _a sister…My real family died a long time ago…What really hurts is that…I couldn't remember anything about them until I become a Guardian 300 years after _I _died…And I still miss them." He replied, his icy blue eyes filled with sadness.

Angrid wasn't sure how to react to that but managed to say. "I'm…sorry to hear about that." Jack lightly chuckled. "That's why you're lucky to still have Astrid with you. But well…the other Guardians are my family now so…I'm not lonely anymore." Angrid smiled a bit.

"Well? Shall we look for your sister?" Jack asked her coyly.

The reddish blonde grinned. "Okay." She replied as they got up.

Blitz smiled a toothless grin at them which both made them laugh as they went.

**Jack has helped Angrid and next chapter, Sapphire helps Astrid. Will the two Hofferson sisters become friends again? Find out tomorrow in the next chapter of Dragons and Guardians ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG OR HTTYD**

**Chapter 9**

"Don't worry Tridacna. Astrid's not gonna chop my head off because 1. _I_ won't let her and chances are _you_ won't let her." Sapphire chided her Scauldron as they went around Thor's Beach, looking for the blonde, tough Viking girl.

Tridacna kept close to the water spirit, on the alert for any flying weapons threatening to appear and harm the young girl. Finally after walking around for almost ten minutes, the two of them spotted her. Astrid was flinging pebbles into the water as hard as she could, clear frustration marked on her face.

"Hello Astrid." Sapphire greeted her courteously while Tridacna gave a hiss as a greeting.

Astrid turned around to see the Guardian of Equality standing behind her a couple of inches away from her. "Oh hey…What do you want, Sapphire?" she said emotionlessly.

"To talk. I know things aren't going well with your sister so I wanna maybe ease your troubles a bit by giving some sisterly advice." The Guardian of Equality replied. "Oh really? Like what kind of advice?" Astrid asked her suspiciously.

"Well for starters, I think your sister's really missed you. What about you?" Sapphire countered. Astrid seemed a bit uncomfortable but flatly said, "Not one bit." before turning away and Tridacna growled.

"I don't think Tridacna believes you. So tell me the truth, Astrid." Sapphire said, folding her arms across her chest. Finally Astrid groaned, "Okay maybe a little! Happy?!"

Then something unusual happened.

A sniffle was heard, then a whimper and finally with a sob, Astrid sank to the ground. Quickly, Sapphire joined her in sitting on the soft sand.

"I…I- I don't know what to do anymore! When Angrid left, I told her that I hated her! She w-wrote me letters but I was too mad at her to write back. Now she's…she's changed so much. Now she…h-hates me!" the young Viking girl started hiccupping tears.

Sapphire gently rubbed her back. "I don't think she hates you, Astrid. Angrid's probably just…masking." She told her softly.

Astrid wiped her eyes and looked at her confused.

Even Tridacna looked puzzled.

"_Masking_?" Astrid asked her. "My sister Layla and brother Donnie used to do that all the time when they were younger. Whenever they wanted to say sorry but couldn't get the words out right, they kind of like, put up a farce. They act surly and cranky to mask their emotions but in the end they let it all out. I used to do that too but I guess I outgrew the habit." Sapphire explained.

Astrid looked at her in surprise. "Your siblings did that? _You _did that?" she asked.

Sapphire nodded emphatically. "Everyone puts on a mask, Astrid. We do it out of fear. Fear of showing our real selves, how we feel…But all it takes is a little courage to take off your mask. And that's what you and Angrid have to do. Find a way to unmask yourselves and everything will be fine." She advised.

Astrid remained silent for a few minutes before she piped up with a question. "You think you can be there when I do the unmasking?" the Guardian of Equality smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." She answered as they stood up.

Finally Astrid smiled.

And the two girls and Tridacna left the beach. They decided to go to the plaza to begin searching, not knowing that Jack and Angrid were headed that way as well. Wondering where to start, they wandered about in circles when suddenly shrieks were heard.

"Wild boars! Ready the traps!" Hoark the Woodsman yelled.

Villagers scrambled as a large herd of boars suddenly ran across the area. Wanting to be in on the action, Astrid grabbed a nearby hammer and charged, without listening to Sapphire's shout. "Hold it Astrid! Be careful!"

Seeing that the blonde girl didn't hear her, the Guardian of Equality raced after her along with Tridacna shooting water at any boar that had come too close for comfort. Astrid readily swung her hammer around, taking out boars left and right.

But suddenly the alpha boar came up behind her and tackled her to the ground! Her weapon was kicked out of the way as she struggled to get it off her.

Suddenly…

"Get off my sister, you fat pig!" Angrid appeared by her side and amazingly grabbed the large animal with her bare hands and flung it aside like a rag doll!

Jack and Blitz watched in awe as Angrid batted away more boars with her fists. She had left her axe behind in the woods and Jack backtracked to get it for her…until he saw the eldest Hofferson grappling with a herd of wild animals with the fury of a wild animal!

A boar suddenly tackled Angrid and one of its tusks hit her right shoulder!

"ANGRID!" Astrid screamed when she noticed the blood on her sister's sleeve. "Astrid, catch!" Jack quickly tossed her the axe.

Grabbing it and gripping it tightly, Astrid bore the sharp metal end into the boar's skull and used it to fling it off her sister. The other Vikings managed to trap the other members of the herd and in a few minutes, the situation was under control.

"Wow…You've gotten a lot tougher the last time I saw you…" Angrid mumbled at her sister as she got up, a little dazed. "Are you okay?! Oh man look at that thing! It could get infected or maybe worse!" Astrid examined the wound on her sister's shoulder worriedly.

"Or I could get a scar out of it. That'd be better." Angrid tried to laugh her fears away but Astrid already started to tear up. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "Hey it wasn't your fault. It was the stupid boar's so no worries…" Angrid said comfortingly.

Astrid shook her head. "I meant for saying to you that I hated you all those years ago…I was just scared you'll never come back…That you'll forget about me…" she sobbed. Angrid looked at Sapphire, tears in her eyes.

The water spirit mouthed to her with a smile, '_Take the mask off_.'

"Astrid, you idiot you're my sister! How could I _ever _forget you?!" the eldest Hofferson shouted as tears ran down her face.

The two sisters' parents along with Stormfly and Magnus arrived on the scene. They saw Astrid look at her crying sister and dried her eyes.

"You know what I kept thinking about when I was at the Shivering Shores? _You!_ I missed all those times we'd play together…the solemn swears we made to each other, all the little things…I would give everything to turn back time so I didn't have to miss the majority of your childhood…Including mine…I never really wanted to leave anyway but I had to…So when I came back…I could protect you better." Angrid told her, voice thick with tears.

Hiccup arrived to see the two girls in the plaza as Sapphire and Jack joined him and Toothless.

"But now I could see that my little sister…isn't so little anymore. And I'm so proud of you, Astrid. I really am." Angrid managed to smile at her sister through the tears.

Astrid suddenly punched her in the arm. "That's for all the years you were away." The blonde said as the reddish blonde Viking rubbed the limb. Then she flung her arms around her. "And this is just because I've missed you so much…" she whispered. Angrid smiled and said, "Good to be home…" as she returned the hug.

A chorus of '_Awwws…_' rang through the village plaza.

Sven and Masona sighed in relief upon seeing that finally, their girls have settled their differences.

Magnus and Stormfly looked at each other and growled happily. No more arguing between their Riders, yay!

Hiccup gave the two Guardians a questioning look. "What did you guys do to them?" he asked curiously. Sapphire smiled knowingly. "Just talked to them. That's what you wanted us to do, right?" Jack shrugged, a small grin on his face.

Eventually Hiccup smiled. He had no idea how they got the two Hoffersons to open up but whatever method they used when talking to them…It was very effective.

Meanwhile at the Shivering Shores, it was utter pandemonium.

The men fought valiantly as they could, slicing Nightmares left and right. Anglo was relentless in his attacks as he and his warriors hacked and slashed on the beach, felling the mysterious black sand monsters by the dozens.

"Is that all you've got Alvin?! I've seen scarier things than these weak new soldiers!" the Shivering Shores tribe leader yelled defiantly at the boat the Outcast was on.

From the bow, Alvin calmly smiled, knowing full well that this was just the beginning.

Little did the adults know that black sand was now making its way around the island, ready to spring at the children at nightfall…

"Weapons Training? You're going to teach us how to use weapons, Angrid?" Sapphire asked the tough Viking girl, her right eyebrow habitually rising in question.

"You two just can't rely on your fancy powers over water and ice, you two. Times will come when you won't have a magical staff or scepter to help you in the fight. And don't always count on swords and daggers. A hammer, axe or bow and arrow can make a huge difference on the battlefield." Angrid said as she spread out a variety of deadly things out on the floor of the arena.

"Isn't this all too…_violent_ maybe?" Jack said apprehensively, glancing at the other Viking teens. "Hey I'm cool with this. Watch and learn, babe." Snotlout picked up a club, arrogantly twirling the handle and swooned at Sapphire.

'_Okay that tears it!_' Jack frowned before pointing his staff at the boy's head.

Fishlegs gulped as the poor guy's head suddenly got encased in ice. Hookfang let out a dragon chuckle as his Rider stumbled about, his face frozen dumbly as his head struggled with the weight of the ice.

Astrid then promptly took the powerful stick away from Jack. "He was getting on my nerves!" the winter spirit said in defense.

"Oh Jack, what am I gonna do with you?" Sapphire sighed, shaking her head before giving Astrid both her orichalcum staff and orichalcum dagger reluctantly.

"Freeze him next!" Tuffnut suggested. "That'd be funnier!" Ruffnut piped up before the Guardian of Equality used some water from a bucket to give them a major Wet Willie.

"Just stop using your powers for a minute and take your pick." Hiccup decided to speak up before the lesson was wasted.

The two teenage Guardians carefully looked over the items for a few minutes before they decided. Jack picked up a heavy long sword, the weight nearly tipping him over as he lifted it upright while Sapphire decided on a bow, carefully slinging her quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

"Alright, good choices. Ready for this?" Astrid asked them grabbing a battle axe.

Fishlegs, a short sword while the twins settled for spears. Snotlout managed to get his head out of the ice cube with his club and was up for the challenge, despite the fact that his face was still slightly blue from the cold. Angrid grabbed another axe while Hiccup simply settled for a longsword like Jack's. Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Magnus, Blitz and Tridacna settled down on the corners.

Stoick and Thornado flew past the arena a few minutes later to see his son and his friends sparring with the two new Dragon Trainers.

"Have to tell you my friend I'd never thought I'd see the day my son would show such…fierceness." The Chief of Berk remarked to his Thunderdrum as they joined the teens' dragons in watching.

Hiccup expertly parried the sword as he taught Jack how to wield his long sword properly, the Guardian of Fun often losing his balance as he clumsily swung the blade around, missing the twins and Snotlout, his targets more often than crossing weapons with them.

Sapphire on the other hand, was struggling to shoot straight at the shield targets Fishlegs, Angrid and Astrid were holding up. She managed to load her bow and after some initial struggle with the string, let out a strong shot, which missed the shield Fishlegs was holding and hit his helmet.

A few more inches down, the arrow would've split his skull.

"Sorry Fishlegs!" Sapphire apologetically gave him the peace sign. "It's okay!" the husky Viking said before leaning over to the two sisters and whispered, "Can we bring armor next time?"

Angrid and Astrid just laughed.

Later at Santoff Claussen, North was busy preparing the equipment needed for Jack's training when said Guardian went into the inner workshop, looking exhausted.

"Are you alright? You look like you spent a whole day on the field of battle!" the Russian chuckled. Jack managed to give the Guardian of Wonder a tired smile.

If only North knew that he'd been sparring with Vikings half an hour ago! Not to mention the fact that he got a major workout from lifting that heavy iron blade.

"I just had a lot of things to do that's all." He said quickly. North smiled and nodded. "Well alright then. Today we're going to make sculptures. Does that sound good?" Jack nodded at this and inwardly sighed with relief.

No combat training, what a relief!

And at the Palace of Beginnings, Sapphire was relieved when today's '_apprentice_' lesson was on Gardening. With Mother Nature, Sapphire spread specially made plant food over a bed of tulips in the Seasonal Gardens' Spring section.

"Can you tell me why you looked so ragged when you came here, Sapphire?" Mother Nature asked as a sprig of holly grew out of her forever alive hair.

The Guardian of Equality dusted her dirt streaked palms on her gardening apron. "Well…I just did some really physical things." She said carefully. "Ah…I see. Oh and here, Marina's allergy medicine." The great Guardian of Nature then handed her a large bottle filled with green liquid.

Sapphire smiled and put the bottle in her basket.

Both teens separately continued their apprentice duties for the rest of that one hour before North dropped Jack off at the Palace for Science class with Sapphire. For this subject, neither slept in class for Mother Nature was an excellent teacher. She could make any lesson fascinating.

Today's lesson was about herbs and their different uses.

After covering the details on wolfsbane, chamomile, globe mallow root and geranium, Mother Nature promptly pulled out a leftover sprig of dragon nip.

Both Guardians cut nervous glances at each other.

"It was quite a challenge for my love and I to create the antihistamine for Marina. Where did you find this? I've never seen anything like it…" Mother Nature mused, examining the sprig.

Sapphire quickly came up with a reply. "Er…Um…I found it growing at a bog in Florida. A lot of interesting plants grow around the swamps there."

Suddenly her hair began to drip water.

Jack got nervous. So far, he was the only one who knew that whenever Sapphire lied or got nervous, her blue hair would start leaking water. He silently hoped that the great Guardian of Nature wouldn't see through her ruse.

"Jack, could you be a dear and cool this area a bit? Sapphire seems to be hot." Mother Nature asked him. "Yes m'am!" the Guardian of Fun then summoned a cool gale to dry Sapphire's hair (_and the puddle_ _forming around her_) off.

Mother Nature just smiled and thanked him before continuing the lesson. Sapphire looked at her boyfriend and gratefully grinned. The winter spirit blushed a bit and smiled as well.

That sure was close!

Next lesson was at Tooth's Tooth Palace. The spirited Guardian of Memories smiled when the two came out of a portal. Baby Tooth fluttered over to Jack, chirping excitedly.

"Haha! Yeah, hey there Baby Tooth." Jack laughed as the little fairy flew circles around him, along with several of her friends. "That's some fan mob you've got there." Sapphire giggled as the Mini Fairies fangirled over the winter spirit.

"Okay ladies, back to work!" Tooth then clapped her hands together to signal the fairies.

Reluctantly chirping, the Mini Fairies, excluding Baby Tooth left. Settling down one of the columns suspended in the Palace, Tooth brought out a chalkboard.

"So, I take you've been putting your Filipino lessons to good use, you two?" she quipped. Sapphire nodded eagerly. "I made a lot of friends in Manila and in the Visayas Islands, or '_madaming kaibigan_' as the translation is." She grinned.

"I stopped by only a few times. The weather there's a little bit too hot for me but I've been getting really good in my French." Jack said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"_Comment allez-vous_?" Tooth decided to test him.

"_Tres Bien. Et vous_?" the Guardian of Fun easily replied, earning a smile from her.

"Anyways, today we're jumping over to Norse languages. These mostly consist of the Old Norse used in the Viking era, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish and Icelandic. I'm going to write down some basic terms in English and I'll teach you each translation." Tooth told them before turning around to write some words.

Jack then pulled out the notebook he had jotted down his Dragon Training notes and reviewed on the runes, much to Baby Tooth's fascination.

"How's the fang?" Sapphire whispered to him.

Baby Tooth looked at her, confused. Her eyes widened as Jack pulled out the half tooth next.

"It's safe. It's your turn tomorrow by the way. Remind me if I forget." The boy told her.

Baby Tooth flitted over to the fang and examined it in awe. Jack then put a finger to his lips and winked at her. Baby Tooth nodded. She knew that meant Jack wanted her to keep a secret, and she respected that by not chirping excitedly at the magnificent teeth specimen.

Then Tooth finished writing the English words along with the different language columns.

"First word we have here is apple. Now the Old Norse translation for this is…?" Tooth asked them to get their attention.

Good thing the two had studied! Sapphire raised her hand. "The Old Norse translation of apple is _epli_." She answered.

Tooth was surprised.

It was a rhetorical question yet the water spirit knew!

"Wow, you got it right! Now the Danish equivalent…" she remarked before Jack's hand shot up. "It's _aeble_."

Right again!

The two really _had_ studied!

"Seems like you two have been advance studying. Let's play a game then." The fairy smiled before saying, "Barley, Swedish translation!"

Sapphire answered, "_Korn_!"

Tooth smiled. "Correct! Autumn, Danish."

"_Efterar_!" Jack answered back.

This game was getting good!

"Eighteen, Icelandic."

"_Atjan_!"

"Dog, Old Norse!"

"_Hundr!_"

"Neighbor, Norwegian!"

"_Nabo!_"

"Ready, Icelandic!"

"_Reioubuinn!_"

"Family, Icelandic once more!"

"_Fjolskylda!_"

Baby Tooth watched amusedly as the game continued. Words flew back and forth. In just a span of 28 minutes, Jack and Sapphire had already translated more than a 150 words in all Norse languages, without even asking for hints!

Tooth was nevertheless, very impressed and decided to give them one last challenge before dismissing them.

"Last one is a phrase. Norse translation of…'go raiding'." She said mysteriously.

The two teenage Guardians looked at each other and smiled.

This was so easy!

"_I Viking!_" they both said in unison.

Tooth beat her wings excitedly. "Very good! Keep studying and tomorrow we'll move onto more phrases." She said as class let out.

Jack and Sapphire then used another portal to get to Burgess so they can play with the kids.

As soon as they were gone, Tooth looked at Baby Tooth. "I was rather surprised how fast they answered. Normally they would've been stumped. I wonder…" the Guardian of Memories trailed off, deep in thought.

Baby Tooth was wondering about that too.

Could the fang Jack had earlier have something to do with both teens' academic performance?

Both fairies were pulled from their thoughts when a cluster of sparkling first teeth arrived from Botswana.

"Oh my gosh, what a beautiful right central incisor! And a lovely left canine. Look how they flossed!" Tooth squealed excitedly along with her fairies, and the questions were forgotten.

"And then Saph wiped out on the shore and the board hit her in the head from behind! It was kinda funny, especially when she fell facedown to eat the sand!" Layla said earning laughs from her friends.

To pass the time while waiting for their Guardian friends to arrive, the kids decided to tell stories from the past two years.

"Oh I got a good one! My first ballet recital, I accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard and hit our director in the face when he was inspecting the stage." Cupcake told them, giggling as she remembered.

That made the kids laugh even harder.

"Last winter Jack taught me and Sophie how to ice skate at the Pond. Sophie did pretty well. Me…" Jamie blushed before his little sister finished for him. "You skated straight into a snowdrift!" the youngest Bennett giggled.

"Now that's funny!" Claude laughed. "I would've paid any amount of money to see that. Too bad you didn't take a video!" his twin, Caleb hooted with laughter.

Suddenly Pippa, Monty, Donnie and Sophie came out of Jamie's house's back door, Pippa waving a sheet of paper in her hand.

"You…are…not gonna…_believe_…what we just found…!" Monty breathed out, his widening eyes magnified in his red glasses.

"What _did_ you guys find?" Jamie cocked his head.

"We found this website that lets you know about your family tree and ancestry. And Jamie when we searched your family name…" Donnie explained before Pippa handed the paper over to the brown haired kid.

"_This _is what we found." She said.

Jamie and his friends crowded around the paper.

To their surprise, Jamie's family ancestry was very complex, spanning all the way to Viking forefathers. But it was the _colonial_ branch of the family tree that made their eyes widen, Jamie's especially, in amazement.

A family with the last name Frost was included.

And one of the names in that family…was _Jackson Overland Frost_.

As in Jack's full name…

Which meant…

"Jamie…We're related to Jack Frost…" Sophie said in awe.

Jamie stared at the Bennett family tree for a full two and a half minutes before grinning from ear to ear.

He and Jack really were brothers.

Just…separated by three centuries but they were still…_brothers_…

**Hooray, Astrid and Angrid are friends again! :D**

**How'd you guys like the little Foreign Languages Lesson part? I did some pretty good research for Old Norse and Danish terms.**

**And, surprise! Jack and Jamie **_**are **_**related (in my story at least). When I watched ROTG, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between Jack and Jamie. Peter Ramsey (the director of Rise of the Guardians) said that Jamie's similarities to both Jack and his sister was one of those "movie mysteries" they didn't have enough time to fully explore so I kind of had the idea of having the two of them related ;)**

**Anyway, read and review whatever and whenever you like!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back **

**Here's Chapter 10 of Dragons and Guardians for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD**

**Chapter 10**

When Jack and Sapphire arrived, the first thing Jamie did was hand the winter spirit the paper.

And Jack's reaction was…

"Whoa…No wonder you're a dead ringer for my sister!" Jack put a hand to his head in amazement before smiling at the young boy. "I know right! Different parents and different birthdays but we're still _related_!" Jamie laughed.

"Yay! Jack-Jack's our brother!" Sophie was hopping around in excited circles. "Okay we've got 30 minutes to kill. What do you guys wanna do?" Sapphire asked the kids.

"We could always have another water fight…" Pippa said deviously.

"No way! You girls play unfair!" Monty protested. "Unfair how?" Cupcake looked at them coolly. "Well you have a water spirit on your team." Claude pointed out. "And she'd dominate the whole thing!" Caleb added.

Donnie waved his helmet in the air. "We can try playing Hide and Seek in the woods." He suggested. "Not a bad idea. But Don, please leave your helmet." Layla told him nicely.

"A Viking warrior should _never _be without his helmet!" the seven year old boy placed the plastic horned helmet on his head and smiled proudly.

"You know every now and then, Vikings take off their helmets." Sapphire chided her baby brother. "Really? How do you know?" Donnie looked confused.

A little bit unsure, Sapphire glanced at Jack hoping for some help. But the Guardian of Fun was as blank as her.

Suddenly Monty piped up, "Actually I've seen art works in the museum showing Vikings without helmets. Did you see them too, Sapphire?" The Guardian of Equality quickly smiled and nodded, thankfully without getting her hair wet.

"So…Hide and Seek…Last one to the woods has to be the seeker!" Jack then grabbed a summer breeze and Jamie grabbed onto him along with Sophie.

"Hey, how come they get a ride?" Cupcake whined. "The perks of being related to a Guardian I guess." Pippa sighed.

"Well last one there's the seeker!" "Catch you guys later!" Caleb and Claude were the next ones to take off running, followed by Sapphire, Donnie, Monty and the rest of the girls.

In the end, Donnie ended up being the seeker for the first round, then Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Caleb, Cupcake, Monty and Claude. Sapphire and Jack never had to be seekers because simply, they were the best hiders. The kids would search the woods for several minutes before finally giving up and calling for mercy. And then laughing, the two Guardians would emerge out of their hiding places. This game lasted a half hour longer than they expected so when Jack and Sapphire found out that it was already 5PM, they panicked and hurriedly said good-bye to the kids.

"See you tomorrow, little brother!" Jack hollered over to Jamie before they sped off.

Arriving at Berk, Hiccup and the rest of the Viking teens and their dragons took them on a grand tour of the whole island.

The Cove was their last stop.

"Wow…So this is where you and Toothless met, Hiccup? It's so peaceful here…" Sapphire said as she settled on the grass with Tridacna curling up near the pond. "Sure is…" Astrid agreed with her, breathing in the fresh woodland air.

Suddenly they heard a small splash. Blitz had scooped a fish out of the water and ate it.

"Good fishing there, buddy." Jack remarked before '_Gaacckk_!' a regurgitated fish tail came out of the Himalayan Fury's mouth and landed in his lap. The other dragons whined and looked away while Toothless smirked.

He had a feeling what his cousin wanted…

"Well…This is kind of gross…" Jack had a semi-disgusted look on his face.

"Um…You might not like what I'm about to tell you Jack but…If you want to fully earn either a Night Fury or Himalayan Fury's respect, you're gonna have to…" Hiccup managed to tell him before pointing at the slimy, cold fish tail and opening his mouth.

Jack thought that the 16 year old Viking was kidding and laughed, "Heh, good one…"

His face fell when he realized that Hiccup wasn't joking.

"Oh Manny…" he muttered before looking at his dragon. Blitz had a begging, puppy dog look on his face that was so endearing, Jack finally caved in.

Hesitatingly, the winter spirit picked up the regurgitated fish tail and gulping nervously, took the smallest bite he could manage while the others watched.

"He's gonna puke…He's gonna puke…" Ruffnut and Tuffnut chanted before Angrid shushed them up.

Fishlegs leaned over to Hiccup. "You did that too?" he whispered. The auburn haired Viking teen nodded. "I can still remember how it tasted…" he whispered back.

"Gross!" Snotlout exclaimed before Astrid elbowed him in the ribs.

Sapphire meanwhile watched as Jack struggled to chew.

Jack looked like he was about to get sick.

'_I'd blow chunks too if I had to do __that_.' She thought sympathetically. As a strict non fish eater, the Guardian of Equality felt sorry for both Jack _and_ the fish.

Finally, Jack managed to choke down the mouthful and shuddered.

He definitely wasn't gonna be able to forget how that disgusting piece of fish tasted for a while…

"You okay?" the Guardian of Equality asked him. "Yeah…I'll live…" he muttered, turning a little bit green.

"Still up for flying?" Angrid asked him this time. Jack shook his head. Chances were that he was gonna lose his lunch if he tried to fly now.

"I swear to the moon I'll never be able to eat fish again…" he groaned, lying down on the grass. "Well that's fine with me. That's one less person eating my aquatic friends." Sapphire giggled.

Jack just rolled his eyes before looking up at Blitz with a look that clearly said, '_If I get sick, I'm blaming you_.' His loyal dragon, on the other hand, just gave him a lick.

"At least he passed the final test." Hiccup said to Toothless, who chuckled in the only way a dragon can.

Jack still didn't feel so good when they came back to the Pole. It took a great amount of effort to hold down the contents of his stomach until North popped in on them at the Globe Room.

"Dinner's in two hours, Jack. We're having sashimi tonight." The Russian boomed.

Sapphire anxiously looked at Jack. The winter spirit instantly felt his stomach lurch.

"…Raw fish?" he gulped.

"_Sliced up_ raw fish." North smiled before noticing that the Guardian of Fun was beginning to turn green.

Jack felt his bile beginning to rise up.

"If you excuse me…!" he managed to say before flying off to his room to throw up and then probably wash his mouth out with soap.

The Guardian of Wonder looked at the Guardian of Equality, concerned. "Is he alright? Is he sick or something?" he asked worriedly. "He probably just ate something his stomach didn't agree to, North. I think he doesn't have much of an appetite right now but I'm sure Jack will be fine by tomorrow." Sapphire said casually.

'_Hopefully…_' she silently added.

Just then Sandy arrived, just in time for Art and Sign Language Class. The Guardian of Dreams waved to her.

"Good evening, Sandy. Just set up wherever you like. Jack will be along shortly." North told his old friend.

The Sandman nodded and went over to a chest where the art supplies were kept along with some necessary charts. A few minutes later, Jack came back, albeit he looked a tiny bit paler than usual. That revolting ritual of respect was still fresh in his mind. Sandy looked at the Guardian of Fun and formed a question mark over his head.

"Believe me, you do not wanna know." The winter spirit grimaced as he took a seat at his desk with Sapphire.

Deciding not to venture any further into Jack's cryptic reply, Sandy put up the sign language chart up and the lesson was underway.

Carefully following their teacher's hands, Sapphire and Jack exchanged messages such as '_How are you doing?_' and '_Nice day isn't it?_' They also learned some new signs like the signs for, '_Follow me this way!_', '_Going somewhere?_' and '_I'm busy at the moment._'

Sapphire then piped up with a question, in sign language of course. '_What's today's art lesson?_'

Sandy smiled, moving onto Art.

Today, it was about the different styles of crests. Sandy formed some vivid sand images of all kinds of family, academy and organization crests, letting the two teenage Guardians take a good look at them. Now he challenged them to create a crest of their own.

Picking up their pencils and sketchpads, Jack and Sapphire got to drawing. Five minutes before the time, they submitted their creations.

Sandy was impressed by Jack's crest, which mostly consisted of blue and white snowflakes encircled by pine boughs and marveled at Sapphire's aquatic themed crest, made up of a ring of starfish and a beautiful, elegant dolphin and some colorful corals and fish.

Beautiful.

But then Sandy noticed another drawing at the back of both Guardians' crests.

Curious he turned the pages, and saw that they had drawn the exact same thing.

A spiraling red dragon, the Berk Crest.

The golden man showed them the drawings. Quickly Sapphire and Jack made up an excuse. "Oh gee! Would you look at the time! Dinner's probably waiting at the Palace for me, Sandy, ok, have to go, _later_!" Sapphire then hurriedly left the Globe Room.

Jack then said. "Not really feeling that well and I have a lot of homework to do. Tell North I'm skipping dinner, Sandy, thanks!" before heading off to his room.

Sandy scratched his head in confusion.

What was all that hurrying about?

But he decided not to pry and let them be.

Forming an airplane made out of dream sand, the Sandman left Santoff Claussen.

Meanwhile, Jack was going past North's office when he noticed the Russian making something. Curious, he silently went in to get a better look.

The Guardian of Wonder was melting a bit of bronze in an open fire, Phil and another Yeti assisting him in handling the molten metal. Phil's companion spotted Jack standing in a corner and nudged North muttering, "Garbhal Rawrd!"

The Russian quickly dropped the melted bronze into a pot Phil was holding before whirling around to face Jack.

"What's that supposed to be?" the winter spirit asked him, eyeing Phil's pot skeptically. "Gubard Dawhardel Dwee!" Phil grumbled to him.

Able to understand Yettish, Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I have the right to know what's being made here while I'm under his care." He said, looking at North before adding, "And I was just asking, you know."

North then promptly harrumphed before those two could launch into a full argument. "If you must know my boy, I was just making some…adjustments to the reindeer's shoes." He said merrily. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be better if you use _iron_ to make the shoes?"

North laughed. "I thought I'd mix those two up a little."

Nodding absentmindedly, Jack gazed at a rack containing some of North's old weapons. A small yet sharp knife with a bear carving on the handle caught his eye.

"Is that yours?" he asked, pointing at it. North smiled. "My old hunting knife…Those were the days." He mused before getting up and pulling it down from the weapons rack.

Then to the Yetis; surprise, North thrust it into Jack's hands. The Guardian of Fun carefully ran his finger across the smooth silver.

"Take it. I haven't used that old thing since my youth. Might as well let another youth put it to good use." The Guardian of Wonder told him gently. Jack seemed mildly stunned but managed to smile a bit. "Thank you." He said before turning around to leave, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright let's get this finished." North then took out the slightly cooled bronze from Phil's pot and he and the Yetis continued working on the metal, shaping it into a perfect circle.

_Definitely_ not a reindeer's shoe.

Meanwhile, Sapphire bumped into Marina in the Palace's halls. The swan had cut her visit to the Himalayas short and was eager to know of her friend's new experiences in Berk. When Sapphire mentioned the part where Jack had to eat a regurgitated fish, the swan honked with laughter.

"Blitz made him do what now?!" she laughed as they walked down the hallway leading to the Vault of Secrets to do a routine check on the inside and outside of it. Sapphire lightly smiled. "I have to be honest, I felt bad for him. And Blitz's _cute look _made him give in." she said as she opened the Vault and they went in.

Every relic from both the Golden Age and the Dark Ages was stored in the massive room. Special enchantments were placed over the evil items to make sure that nothing was tainted with darkness.

And after Sapphire's stunt of blasting the Vault's doors open a year ago, more protective spells were cast over the entire Vault. Sometimes the young girl still felt a twinge of guilt over that. But she brushed those old feelings aside. After all, all was forgiven and she still had some work to do before hitting the sack.

Quickly she checked on everything with her swan friend.

So far…nothing amiss.

Then she passed by a display case filled with artifacts from the War of Dreams and Nightmares and spotted a beautiful platinum and silver double bladed battle axe. Sapphire stared at it for quite a long while, Marina eventually got worried and fetched Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium.

Fortunately the water spirit was only entranced by the weapon and not under some spell.

"Ah…A beauty isn't it? It was used in the War billions of times. Took down quite a large army of Nightmares, that axe." Millennium pointed with one talon at the axe.

Sapphire merely nodded until she noticed Father Time unlock the display case. "Shame if this were to just be forever kept under lock and key." The great Guardian of Time murmured before giving the battle axe to her.

"Are you…sure about this?" the Guardian of Equality looked apprehensive as she held the surprisingly lightweight thing. "But of course. We know that relic will be put to good use under your hands dear." Mother Nature smiled warmly.

Smiling Sapphire told them she was still full and that she'll go for one more routine worldwide check as well as thanked them graciously before leaving the Vault.

"What're you going to do with that?" Marina tapped the axe handle with her beak. "It's actually for Astrid. But I think something still needs to be done. Anyway let's see what the night life in Berk's like. We're meeting Jack at the Pond." Sapphire replied as they left the Palace of Beginnings.

Parents huddled close to their children's beds as they all tossed and turned fitfully. Anglo had decided to take the women, children and elderly into Frostbite Hall so they could be safe. But no sooner had the children settled down for the night, black sand began dancing over their heads, ridding them with horrible nightmares. Anglo the Mighty was getting worried.

'_Odin's Ghost what is this magic Alvin has unleashed on us?_' he thought as the fighting Nightmares suddenly retreated back to the Outcast ships docked far out in the horizon.

Alvin smiled as his Nightmares reported to him the successful attempt on the children of the Shivering Shores.

Then an idea formed in his mind.

"You two, come here!" he barked to Savage and one of his men.

The two Outcasts came on his command.

"I have some very important jobs for you but first…Allow me to give you a little…_upgrade_." He said maliciously before two Nightmares came forward. "Uh…Alvin sir?" the other Outcast paled as the black horses began to snort, their yellow eyes glowing. "What are they doing?!" Savage yelped when the Nightmares began to gallop around them, black sand covering them, muffling their cries.

Outcast soldiers gasped as the sand covered Savage and his comrade…And turned them into…Nightmare Soldiers!

"Go to the neighboring tribes. Add a touch of fear to every child's dream. But stay away from Berk. We save that island for last…" Alvin said darkly.

Nodding the black sand covered Outcasts with now evil yellow eyes mounted on two more Nightmares and took off into the night.

Alvin then turned to his other men and grinned evilly. "Alright…Who's next?" Instead of two tones coming out, only Pitch's voice was heard.

Anglo and his men saw black sands cover the Outcast ships and screams rang out into the frigid night air. "Stay in position! We don't know what they're up to but we better be ready!" the Shivering Shores chief ordered his men.

The battle that was far from over…Was soon about to become a war.

After both doing a routine check and opening the portal later at the Pond near Burgess and giving the allergy potion to Marina for safety precautions, Jack and Sapphire along with Marina were now at Berk.

"Hmm…Not much excitement going on at night…" Marina remarked, seeing how most Vikings were just chatting or drinking tankards of mead.

"Same thing with most nights during my time unless there was a festival." Jack added as they saw Hiccup and the rest of the Viking teens hanging out in front of the Hofferson family's place along with their dragons.

But to their worry, Blitz and Tridacna had their heads shoved into large barrels…and they seemed to be barfing.

"What happened to them?" Jack inquired as he tried to ease the poor Himalayan Fury's pain.

"You okay girl? I brought you some Blue Oleander." Sapphire then took out a few blue flowers out of her bag, which immediately made the other dragons cover their noses and back off, for fear they'd get sick again.

After a few moments of dry heaving, Blitz and Tridacna took their heads out of the barrels and crooned weakly at the two Guardians.

Tridacna eagerly munched on the Blue Oleander Sapphire brought her.

"What were they throwing up?" Marina grimaced as she peered into the barrels full of dragon vomit. "My Yak Nog. Which everyone has actually hated ever since I first made it during Snoggletog two years ago." Astrid said, shooting a deliberate glance at Hiccup, who shrank back.

"I couldn't tell you your holiday drink sucked because well…You looked so happy trying to spread some holiday cheer." He explained.

Jack and Sapphire looked puzzled before Ruffnut showed them a glass she was about to empty, full of the vile ooze which didn't look as appetizing as North's eggnog, and they shuddered.

"For your own health, _do not drink the Yak Nog_…" Tuffnut whispered to them.

"Thank Thor she only makes it during Snoggletog season but with you guys new around here, she decided to make an exception." Snotlout told them.

"So Snoggletog's what you call Christmas here?" Jack cocked his head. "Well yeah…That Christmas name sounds a lot better but we don't want to break the tradition handed down from our forefathers." Fishlegs replied modestly.

"But why the most unusual name for the holiday?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Why we chose that name is beyond my comprehension." Hiccup told her before Angrid came out of the house with a tray of cups and a big steaming tankard of more Yak Nog.

"Oh dear…More of yours, Astrid?" Marina glanced at the blonde Hofferson. Astrid shook her head. "I taught her my recipe. She…made a few changes to it. If you guys think my original's bad, wait till you try my sister's." she said knowingly.

"Finally finished my first batch! Would any of you want some?" Angrid said brightly.

The teens and dragons looked at the concoction.

It was overcooked black in color, smoke rising up from it, unusually vile mystery objects floating around it _and _smelled like burnt yak hair.

Immediately Toothless, Stormfly, Magnus, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Blitz and Tridacna reared back in disgust while their Riders cautiously took a step back.

Angrid's Yak Nog? A thousand times scarier than Astrid's.

"No thanks, Angrid…I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to yak." Jack quickly made up an excuse as the regurgitated fish in his stomach threatened to make another appearance. Looking at that potentially toxic substance was enough to make him feel sick all over again.

"Allergic to yak? What a coincidence, so am I!" Marina said quickly.

"Still full from dinner, sorry." Sapphire said apologetically.

The other Viking teens made up excuses as well.

"Oh well, suit yourselves. I'll let everyone else in the village try first. But maybe I should add a few more spices…" Angrid then left, much to everyone's relief.

"That was a close one!" Tuffnut sighed out in relief. "No kidding. It was disgusting!" his twin sister agreed with him.

"Man that Nog smelled worse than yours." Snotlout said to Astrid before he got a fist to the face in return.

Fishlegs just shuddered and went to Meatlug for comfort.

Deciding to just forget about what they had just seen altogether, the other teens left on their dragons while Sapphire and Jack proceeded to brush their dragons' teeth and get them ready for bed.

"You know…I think those two are ready to let you ride them." Hiccup remarked, seeing how comfortable Blitz and Tridacna were. "Tomorrow? As in we can have flying lessons tomorrow?" Sapphire asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well not yet. First, we gotta make saddles for them. We can draw up some plans tomorrow, gather up some materials and make them and if we have time, _maybe_. Oh yeah! Trader Johann's coming by tomorrow. Maybe we can find some of the things we need on his ship. But you two will have to trade with him." He replied before brushing Toothless' teeth as well.

"What should we trade him?" Jack finished brushing and cleaning Blitz's teeth and gums and was now using a thin strip of rope to floss the Himalayan Fury's sharp retractable teeth. "Just about anything but if you really want a good deal, give him something from your world. New things often catch his attention." Hiccup told him before finishing up on his best friend and wished them good night and left with the others.

"Something from our world, huh? That shouldn't be too hard." Marina said thoughtfully.

Sapphire and Jack were already coming up with barter ideas as they helped their dragons get comfy for bedtime.

"Night, buddy. See you tomorrow." Jack gently gave Blitz a scratch behind his ears. "Sweet dreams Tridacna. Good night." Sapphire sang a soft lullaby to her Scauldron.

Purring contentedly, both dragons fell asleep. Feeling sleepy themselves, Jack, Marina and Sapphire quickly went back to their world to get some shut eye.

But not without getting their items for trading ready.

With North's permission, Jack managed to get an old snow globe. It couldn't open portals anymore but it was still pretty and Sapphire easily found a large mother of pearl shell in her underwater abode.

As they were about to settle in for the night, Jamie and Layla called using the special communication systems they had.

"Hey Jamie what's up?" Jack grinned as the boy's face popped up on his room's snow globe.

"Hi Layla whatcha' doing up so late tonight?" Sapphire smiled at her little sister through her water orb.

But then they noticed that both kids were looking concerned, making both Guardians instantly concerned. Had something happened? Were they having nightmares?

Finally both kids opened their mouths and what they said sorely disappointed the two teenage Guardians.

"You're both going to camp for three _weeks_?" Jack asked Jamie, stunned. "Actually _all of us_ are going. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner." Jamie said apologetically.

"Donnie and I just found out about it this afternoon after you and Jack left. Sorry…" Layla said to her sister, a guilty look on her face. "Don't be sorry sis. Going to camp's pretty fun, just be careful okay?" Sapphire advised her gently.

Both kids then said good night and the snow globe and water orb went blank.

Sighing, Sapphire and Jack decided to call each other.

"Three whole weeks without the kids…That's not gonna be much fun…" Jack said dejectedly. "I know… But well…we have dragon training to look forward to, right?" Sapphire told him through her water orb.

Jack smiled a little at his girlfriend's face in his snow globe. "At least we still have some way to occupy ourselves aside from Guardian training." He agreed with her. "We sure do. You excited to get on Blitz and fly faster than the wind?" the water spirit asked him coyly. "Is that a trick question?" the Guardian of Fun grinned.

Sapphire laughed. Jack always knew how to make her giggle, which she loved about him.

"Night Saph…" Jack said softly. "Sweet dreams, Jack…" Sapphire said before they hung up.

Then to their surprise, Jamie and Layla called again.

"Oh yeah, Jack I almost forgot! You're good at snowboarding, right?" Jamie asked the winter spirit, showing him an orange and green skateboard. "Yeah but…that's a _skate_board." Jack pointed out. "I know but if you're good at snowboarding then that means you're good at skateboarding, right?" Jamie said.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. Sure he'd gone boarding a bunch of times before, but he wasn't exactly a professional. Still, he _was _pretty good at it, he had to be honest with himself.

"Well yeah, maybe a little…Why?" he cocked his head confused at his surrogate little brother. "I was wondering if you could teach me a few moves when I come back. Is…that okay with you, _big brother_?" Jamie grinned at him.

Jack thought about it for a second before he smiled and nodded.

"Really?! You'll really teach me?" Jamie said excitedly. "Trust me Jamie, after my lessons, you'll be a professional shredder in no time. I swear to Manny, _I promise_." Jack said to him.

"AWESOME!" Jamie whooped loudly before his mother's voice came from the hallway. "Jamie, go to sleep young man!" "Yes mom!" the boy replied before looking back at his snow globe.

"Okay I'll see you in three weeks. Bye!" Jack's snow globe then blanked out once more.

Meanwhile at Sapphire's place, Layla asked her sister a favor. "You see mom and dad are gonna get Donnie a new bike when we come back from camp. He's been dying to have it. You think you could help me help him ride it when we come back?" the second Aquamarie asked hopefully. "Sure thing. Love to." The Guardian of Equality readily agreed.

"Yay!" Donnie's face suddenly popped in the water orb.

Sapphire's parents' voices suddenly sounded from the background. "Go to sleep, you two."

"OKAY!" both siblings yelled before smiling and turning to their older sister. "Bye you guys. See you in three weeks." Sapphire then plopped her water orb down.

Then both Guardians went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer Note: I do NOT own ROTG OR HTTYD**

**Chapter 11**

Osgood the Pigeon flew as fast as his little wings could carry him all the way to the nearest island, hoping to get some help for Anglo and his men.

But what the poor bird saw was terrifying.

The entire island was covered in thick black sand and several warriors were already struggling to hold off more of those vicious looking horses!

Suddenly the little pigeon was being chased by one of them!

Squawking frantically, Osgood left the Nightmare infested territory. He was going to have to try his luck elsewhere…

Jack woke up to the sound of something stubbornly pecking at his window.

"Oh come on…Five more minutes…" the winter spirit groaned burying himself in his thin blue blanket, hoping to get more shut eye.

Suddenly his window flew open and before Jack could move out of bed to close it…

"WHOA! COLD, COLD, COLD!" a bucket's worth of icy cold water was suddenly dumped over his bed!

Flinging the covers off him, Jack found himself staring at Sapphire who was holding her staff, the blue sapphire at its head glowing with a soft blue light, along with Marina, who was smiling and chuckling to herself.

"Good morning sleepy head!" the giant white swan greeted him cheerfully. It was amazing how she could fit inside the Guardian of Fun's room, considering that she was pretty much as big as three-fourths of the whole space.

Now Sapphire spoke up. "In case you forgot, it's my turn to keep the fang." She said in a singsong voice. "You could've just reminded me instead of giving me a shower you know." Jack rolled his icy blue eyes as he got out of bed and proceeded to wring the water out of his blanket.

Oh well…At least he remembered _now_.

He tossed the fang over to Sapphire before going to the bathroom to change his soaked hoodie. Sapphire patiently waited for him as she sat on a chair in the room, humming softly to herself and admiring the ice sculptures the winter spirit had made.

After a few minutes, Jack returned wearing dry clothes now.

"You got what you need to trade at Berk?" Marina asked them both. Both Guardians nodded.

"Nine AM, we meet up at my place. My parents should be taking Layla and Donnie to camp at that time." Sapphire suggested. "Sounds good." Jack agreed with her before something came into his mind.

"Incidentally, why would you go through all this trouble of giving me one heck of a wake-up call just to get the fang for today?" he asked the Guardian of Equality curiously. "She's paranoid she might not be showing enough affection to you that's all." Marina couldn't control herself and let that slip out of her beak.

"Leave, _now_." Sapphire said sternly, a deep red blush coming over her cheeks.

Shrugging, the swan squeezed herself out of the window and flew off to hang out with the reindeer.

Turning back to Jack, the water spirit could see the hint of an amused grin on her boyfriend's face.

Not wanting to be taken lightly, Sapphire mildly punched him in the shoulder. "That's for being amused by this." She said as a matter of factly. "You learned that from Astrid, didn't you?" Jack rubbed his sore right shoulder. "Yup." Sapphire smiled before Jack graciously invited her to have breakfast with him and North, to which, she readily said yes to.

North later smiled as he watched Jack and Sapphire eagerly converse as they ate. Good thing the girl had asked permission before coming to his workshop otherwise Mother Nature and Father Time would come to him in a panic, thinking that something had happened to Sapphire.

'_Quite a way to start the morning._' North mused as he ate his plate of gingerbread as Jack and Sapphire finished eating and went off for their daily morning patrols.

Well nothing new came up. Just same old, same old in both patrols and lessons.

So when 9AM rolled around, you can bet that both teenage Guardians went to their meeting place behind the Aquamarie residence as fast as they could. The doors had been locked but since they could fly, Sapphire, Marina and Jack landed in the backyard so they could open up the portal.

Good thing none of the neighbors heard or saw the glowing green portal open up.

"I can hardly wait! We're _this _close to flying on dragons!" Sapphire excited held up her thumb and index finger a few millimeters apart.

"Hey you're not gonna forget about me once you get on Tridacna, are you?" Marina jokingly asked her. Truth be told, she really couldn't wait to see the Scauldron and her mistress up in the air alongside her. And frankly, she wasn't the jealous type.

"'Course not! You're practically like family now." The water spirit wrapped her arms around the swan's graceful neck.

Jack smiled. "First one to Berk gets Trader Johann's best deals!" He then jumped into the portal first. Laughing, Marina and Sapphire joined him.

Landing in the plaza, the trio quickly headed over to the Great Hall where the seven Viking teens along with the dragons were hanging around. Snotlout was trying to woo both Angrid and Astrid, to no avail of course, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having another argument, Fishlegs was reading a Botany book and Hiccup, was giving Toothless a good scratch, much to the Night Fury's delight.

Jack, Sapphire and Marina waved to them as they were heading up the steps.

"We've got our goods!" Sapphire announced taking her shell out of her knapsack. "So when's Trader Johann getting here?" Jack managed to ask before a long low horn sounded at the docks. And Vikings carrying all sorts of items rushed out of their homes and the Great Hall to get there.

"I'd say right now." Marina remarked. "Let's hurry before he runs out!" Astrid jumped to her feet.

Chattering noisily, the teens raced towards the docks, where quite a large crowd had already formed. Trader Johann beamed as he lowered down his gangplank.

"Ah, Berk! My favorite of all the islands I come to. Whatever you seek, I do have it!" he said loudly.

Vikings excitedly went up to his ship, looking for whatever treasures they may fancy. Astrid, Angrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins scrambled onboard so as not to miss anything.

"Johann these are our new friends, Jack and Sapphire. They were hoping if you have anything for saddle making." Hiccup introduced to the wandering trader the two Guardians.

"A pleasure to meet new faces. Saddle materials, you say? Hmm…I think I may have a few scraps you may have on the house. A gift from me to you." Johann went around his ship for a few minutes and came back with a bundle of leather scraps, worn out but still useful nonetheless.

Thanking Trader Johann, Jack and Sapphire looked around the goods displayed around the ship.

"When we finish drawing up those saddle plans, I wanna add a little something to mine." Jack said to Hiccup as he peered into a barrel of sea urchins.

"Something that'll make my saddle stand out from the crowd." Sapphire told Astrid as she looked over a few strips of cloth.

Suddenly a glimmer caught their eye.

A basket full of precious gems sat in one corner, their contents sparkling in the morning sunshine. Quickly both Guardians inspected the basket until they found them.

"This ought to work." Jack held up a smooth round quartz stone, watching it refract the light of the sun into beams of rainbow colors.

"It's perfect!" Sapphire gushed as she cradled a lovely lapis lazuli gemstone in her hands.

"Wonderful choices. I hope you both have something equally wonderful to trade them for." Johann chuckled. The two teens handed over their items for barter.

"What a beauty of a shell. Absolutely priceless and oh, how interesting! An orb with snow in it! I know a young child would adore this." The trader was amazed at the mother of pearl shell and snow globe Jack and Sapphire had given him.

The deal was sealed and both Guardians got just what they needed for their saddles finishing touches. The seven Viking teens had gotten some good deals as well.

"Well looks like we got some of the necessary materials but it's not enough…" Angrid looked at the scraps of leather. "That's not enough to even make boots." Ruffnut remarked. "Or a saddle." Tuffnut added. "That's _exactly_ what we're trying to make, Tuff." Snotlout rolled his eyes at him.

"Do you guys maybe have some more leather back in your world?" Fishlegs asked the teenage Guardians and Marina.

"It might be a bit risky to sneak off with some…" Marina said thoughtfully.

Jack's eyes suddenly lit up. "North always keeps reject stuff at the back of his workshop near the stables including some of the reindeer's old sleigh gear. I think I can grab a few pieces without him noticing." He piped up.

"Father Time also keeps a few gears and such in his watch room. Maybe we can use some of the stuff to make buckles and the stirrups." Sapphire offered her suggestion as well.

"Great! We can meet up at the forge after you guys get them. In two hours, right?" Hiccup said. Both Guardians nodded and left their friends at the docks to use the portal behind the Great Hall.

They'd already spent almost an hour and a half on Trader Johann's ship anyway. Blitz and Tridacna came back from who knows where in time to see their Riders and their giant swan friend disappear into the portal and rumbled sadly.

But they brightened up when their dragon friends told them of their plans and trilled happily.

At long last! They will truly have Riders of their own!

Since Jamie was already at camp, Jack decided there was no reason for him to stick around in Burgess when he and Sapphire got back so he decided to head back to the Pole to get the leather he needed for the saddles.

Rushing past the busy Yetis and playful elves being interrogated by North on a case of '_grand cookie_ _theft_' as the Russian called it, Jack snuck into North's workshop and headed for the rack of keys positioned near the Guardian of Wonder's work desk.

Selecting a large old copper key, the winter spirit went out the door and headed for the stables. As soon as he stepped inside, all the reindeer started jostling around in their stables. Instead of fighting, much to Jack's relief, they were just pining for his attention.

"Okay, okay I've got time to kill for you all…" Jack sighed as he grabbed a large bag full of carrots, one for each reindeer.

Among all nine of them, Blitzen was Jack's favorite so the winter spirit always saved an especially large carrot for him along with a gentle pat.

Making sure the reindeer were calmed down now, Jack went across the stables to the old door at the back and inserted the key in the lock.

Opening the door, Jack managed to squeeze into the small room, filled with dusty boxes of rejected or defective toys, the dust making him sneeze a couple of times.

Pushing through the junk Jack found the old gear, which mostly consisted of falling apart saddles and some bridles.

Using the empty carrot bag, the Guardian of Fun dropped large pieces of the leather material into it. When he had gotten as much as he could carry, Jack went out of the back room, only to see Phil staring at him suspiciously.

"Hey Phil!" the winter spirit said cheerfully while trying to hide the heavy bag behind him. Phil still continued to look at him, wondering what the boy was up to, which made Jack feel uncomfortable.

"Dwarrd Guffta?" the massive Yeti pointed a finger at Jack, saying '_What have you got?_' "Just some old stuff…" the winter spirit said the closest thing he could think to the truth. Can't he just get a break or something? This whole secret keeping thing was beginning to get tricky.

Suddenly Blitzen started kicking the door to his stable wildly snorting. Shouting in Yettish, Phil tried to calm the feisty reindeer down, giving Jack time to sneak out of the stables by sliding down an ice path he made with his staff.

Sliding by Blitzen, Jack mouthed '_Thanks pal._'

He made a mental note to give the reindeer the most delicious carrot he could find later at dinner.

"Alright you know the plan right?" Sapphire whispered as they approached Father Time and Millennium's most sacred part of the Palace of Beginnings, the watch room.

"Keep a lookout and distract anyone or anything that tries to come in, got it." The giant swan nodded as she took her position near the polished oak door while the Guardian of Equality slipped inside.

The symphony of ticking clocks greeted her. Sometimes the water spirit found the ticking calming especially when she had trouble sleeping and went to the watch room to help herself fall asleep. Other times, the ticking of the hundreds of clocks gave her headaches and drove her into near madness. Carefully looking around the multitudes of clock parts, Sapphire began picking out gears and any odd bits of metal she could find. While she did this, Marina kept watch.

Then Millennium flew into the hallway, planning to go into the watch room until a bubbly giant white swan went over to him.

"Millennium, hey! How's it going buddy?" she said brightly. The Whiskered Screech looked bewildered but managed to hoot, "I feel fine, Marina. Now if you excuse me, I need to get some parts for my master's new grandfather clock project." Before Marina blocked the watch room with her massive wings, planting her webbed feet firmly on the floor.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it my Whiskered Screech friend? How about we go for a flight around the Gardens to stretch our wings?" she said eagerly, prodding the owl with her beak away from the door. Millennium ruffled up his plumage. "Your offer is tempting, Marina but I'm rather busy at the moment." He said politely refusing and tried to get to the door once more.

But Marina decided to resort to desperate measures, through playing a _patintero_ game with the owl in order to let Sapphire have enough time to gather the necessary metal components.

"Marina, stop this foolishness!" the annoyed Whiskered Screech hooted shrilly as he tried to fly through Marina. "I'm just playing, Millennium! Just go along and have a little fun for a change!" the swan giggled until Sapphire snuck out of the watch room, a bag of parts in her hand.

"Okay I give! Have to go, bye-bye!" Marina said before running after the water spirit.

"What got into her _now_?" Millennium huffed indignantly. Honestly Marina was sometimes strange but this kind of behavior was strange, even for her!

Sighing, the Whiskered Screech flew into the watch room to get the necessary parts for Father Time. Luckily, Sapphire was very discreet in her pilfering and the owl didn't notice that some old parts were gone.

"Mission accomplished! I think I've got enough to make the buckles. And great job distracting Millennium. That _patintero_ game was a good tactic." Sapphire grinned as she got on her swan comrade outside the Palace. "I was kind of running out of options but well, there's a first time for everything." Marina shrugged her wings before taking off to meet up with Jack at Bunny's Warren.

Today's lesson was now about the country Scandinavia. Since this had Viking culture related to it, Sapphire and Jack were naturally attentive and excited for the lesson, much to the Guardian of Hope's amazement, especially when Jack volunteered to give an oral report about the early beginnings of the country when the Viking tribes made it their home.

"What did North put in your breakfast this morning, mate?" the rabbit asked him curiously when the report was finished. "Just a bit of cinnamon, nothing much." The winter spirit said nonchalantly before Sapphire then decided to give another report which was equally as good as Jack's.

"Did you get cinnamon added to _your _breakfast too?" the Guardian of Equality just smiled at Bunny's query.

Still confused yet amazed at his students' progress, Bunny continued the lesson but his curiosity continued to rise, mostly when Jack actually _behaved_ in class. Now that was something Bunny rarely saw. Frostbite not executing a single prank during lessons.

And Sapphire seemed rather eager too. When both of them left, Bunny's ears twitched in curiosity as he fingered his boomerangs.

"Since when did those two start getting so gung-ho now?" he murmured to himself.

And in Math class, Sapphire and Jack's good behavior showed through, impressing Father Time and luckily, didn't feel too curious. To him, the two teens were probably just having a good day. Lunchtime quickly came and went.

And excited to the max, Jack, Marina and Sapphire met up at the woods near Burgess and opened up the portal once more. Arriving at the forge, they were greeted by the teens.

"We managed to get some extra parts. You three have yours?" Hiccup asked them. Grinning, Jack and Sapphire contributed their salvaged leather and gears.

"Then let's get started!" Gobber laughed.

It was a really long process which first involved getting full measurements of Blitz and Tridacna, making the technical designs that required tons of patience and thinking, and finishing the Himalayan Fury and Scauldron entries in the Book of Dragons by coloring in Hiccup's drawings of the two dragons with their Riders. But Sapphire and Jack were pumped along with Marina.

_Especially_ when the actual saddle making commenced!

Working together with their Viking friends, they hammered out stirrups, stitched leather pieces together, tied straps together and just enjoyed creating the things that'll connect them to Blitz and Tridacna. And when it was finished with their choice gemstones, Jack and Sapphire couldn't be any prouder of themselves.

Now came the challenge of getting the saddles on their dragons.

Blitz seemed to want to play chase first with his Rider, judging by the many times he scampered around the place with Jack holding the saddle over his head and running after him in hot pursuit.

Tridacna was mellow enough to allow Sapphire to put hers on. But even if she was the smallest Scauldron ever found, there was still the fact that she was pretty big and her saddle was incredibly heavy due to its size. It took Sapphire, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut _and _Snotlout altogether just to get it on her back and fasten the straps!

Finally after some struggling, the saddles were on.

But to Jack and Sapphire's dismay, two hours had already gone by and they had to go back.

"Don't worry Blitz. In two hours, you and I are gonna soar higher than the clouds." Jack gave his Himalayan Fury a scratch behind his ears, making the dragon purr like a contented kitten.

"Later Tridacna, we'll be flying together. You excited girl?" Sapphire fed her a bouquet of Blue Oleanders. The Scauldron licked her lips and gobbled them up.

"Let's hope you two still have energy for first flight later. I heard it's going to be team building exercises for your training. The others are going to be there at the Pole for it." Marina informed them.

Nodding, Jack and Sapphire left the forge with her to open up another portal at the Cove.

You see, apart from the other Guardians, the three of them had decided to keep the fang a secret from their Viking friends as well, just to be on the safe side.


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD and all rights go to DreamWorks Animation**

**Read and review whatever and whenever you like y'all! ;)**

**Chapter 12**

"Alright the rules are simple. Both teams must hide their flags and avoid either capture of a fellow teammate _or _capture of their flag." Father Time instructed to the six Guardians gathered around in the Globe Room.

Today's team building was a game of Capture the Flag.

Team One composed of Jack, Tooth and Sandy while Team Two had Sapphire, Bunny and North.

And both teams were raring to go.

"Both teams have approximately five minutes to decide where to hide their flags." Mother Nature motioned to two separate corners of the room where they would plan.

Marina then struck a bell and both teams huddled up in their corners.

"Okay…So where do we hide it?" Tooth held up her team's blue flag. Sandy formed several suggestions like the stables or maybe in the library.

Jack then looked up at the Globe Room's ceilings and a plan popped into his head. Good thing his team was huddled in a corner which was near the light switch!

Leaning back casually against the wall, Jack motioned to Tooth to give him the flag. The fairy did so without question but was curious on what the Guardian of Fun will do next along with Sandy who formed a question mark over his golden head.

Then Jack suddenly flicked the switch and the Globe Room plunged into darkness, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Crikey, what's going on?!" Bunny's Australian accented voice yelled out.

"Did we blow a fuse or something?" Sapphire's voice came next. "I checked the box a while ago and everything was working properly. Someone must've turned the lights off." North's heavily Russian accented voice cut through the dark.

While Team Two tried to find their way around, Tooth and Sandy stayed in their team's corner and felt Jack suddenly shoot upward.

Little did anyone know that Jack had memorized _every_ inch of Santoff Claussen. He'd been living here for two years, so he knew where every room, cubbyhole, secret passageway was as well as the entire place's layout, from the rafters lengths and thicknesses all the way to the measurements of the floorboards, thanks to the blueprints he had studied in the library.

The Guardian of Fun flew up to the highest beam in the Globe Room and securely placed his team flag there before flying back down and turning the lights back on as sneakily as he could. The others sighed in relief when the light came back.

"I hope you've all agreed on where to hide your flags because the exercise begins…NOW!" Millennium barked.

Immediately both teams left the room. Jack cut in a glance at Sapphire who did the same thing. That lasted about two seconds before the teams split up.

Jack's team hid in the library.

"Jack, were you the one who switched off the lights?" Tooth asked him, cocking her head. The winter spirit smiled. "I needed a distraction so I could hide the flag."

Sandy formed another question mark asking, '_where?' "_Highest place I could find, where else?" Jack grinned.

Both Guardians caught on and were impressed.

"Now we just have to find the other team's flag." Tooth said eagerly.

Meanwhile in North's office, Sapphire, Bunny and North pondered on where to hide the red flag.

"Something tells me Frostbite's the one who killed the lights earlier." Bunny grumbled. "Probably to provide an effective cover to hide their team flag. Now where do _we _hide _ours_?" North wondered out loud.

Sapphire looked around the room until her gaze landed on North's red coat hanging in the corner and her blue eyes sparkled. "Red coat, red flag. This will be foolproof." She then tucked the flag into the pocket, leaving a corner of it poking out.

"Won't they notice it just sticking out like that?" Bunny asked her confused. "Sometimes the best place to hide something's in plain sight. They'll probably think it's your pocket hanky, North." Sapphire turned to the jolly Russian.

North laughed. "A very clever plan, Sapphire. Very clever indeed!" he boomed.

Now both teams agreed to split up and hide.

"You two try to distract the other team. I'll look for the flag." Sapphire told Bunny and North as they silently crept along the halls.

Little did she know that Jack's team had the same idea _and _were just around the corner.

So when both teens left to find the flags and the other four came along, basically it was quite a surprise and both members of the two teams were back in the Globe Room, unsure if they were captured or not.

Suddenly they heard Sapphire and Jack exclaim, "FOUND IT!"

Sapphire floated down from the ceiling above them, holding a blue flag while Jack flew in, clutching a red flag.

"Looks like it's a tie." Marina mumbled while Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium discussed on that while the Guardians of Fun and Equality looked at each other confused.

"How'd you figure it out?" Jack was amazed and confused on how his girlfriend easily found the flag. Sapphire shrugged. "I know for a fact that you like to hide in high places, Jack. So it's only natural you'd do the same thing in hiding an object. What about you? Since when did you know I like to hide things in plain sight?" she raised her right eyebrow quizzically.

"Ever since you beat me in our first game of hide and seek. You practically looked like part of a willow tree when you hung upside down from it, hiding your face in the leaves." Jack pointed out.

"We know each other all too well." Sapphire remarked. "We sure do." Jack smiled a bit.

Then it was time for classes once again for the two teenage Guardians.

Mother Nature and Tooth's lessons were alright but the two were itching to go and have flying lessons. So when their one hour session was done, Sapphire and Jack along with Marina left as quickly as they could, much to their fellow Guardians' confusion, through flying (_no, more like_ _rocketing_) out of the nearest window.

"You two ready for this?" Hiccup grinned as he got on Toothless.

"There's always a chance to back out, you know." Astrid reminded Jack and Sapphire while mounting Stormfly.

The two Guardians looked as Fishlegs, Snotlout, Angrid and the Twins get on their dragons, then at Blitz and Tridacna, their new saddles on their backs and shook their heads.

"We're ready." Jack got on Blitz and scratched his head.

"Ready as ever can be." Sapphire added, also getting on her dragon and giving her a gentle pat.

"I'll be right behind you guys in case anything goes wrong." Marina said brightly, taking position behind the crew of dragons and Riders.

The two Guardians took deep breaths.

This was it, they were going to fly and there's no turning back…

They were all gathered near one of the islands best take off spots, Crane's Point, a high bluff overlooking the ocean on the southern end of Berk.

"Three…" Sapphire started the countdown as the dragons began to psych themselves up.

"Two…" Jack continued as the dragons began to run towards the edge of the bluff.

"One…!" Hiccup said as the dragons opened their wings.

Then as they reached the very edge of the bluff, both Angrid and Astrid yelled, "GO!"

Immediately, Toothless, Stormfly, Blitz, Tridacna, Magnus, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Marina took off. And the teens were up in the air.

The seven Viking teens were used to it now. But it didn't stop them from sharing in their two Guardian friends' sheer joy.

Jack and Sapphire were ecstatic!

"This is the most amazing thing we've ever done!" Jack whooped as Blitz took him up higher into the clouds.

"I am enjoying this! _Woo-hoo!_" Sapphire shrieked in delight as Tridacna skimmed the water with her wings.

Hiccup and Astrid flew side by side and smiled.

"Operation: First Flight…" Tuffnut decided to say before his sister finished for him, "A complete success!" throwing her arms out wide.

"Last one to the Peak's an…uh…what do we call the loser of a dragon race again?" Snotlout said dumbly before Fishlegs yelled. "Last one there's an eel!"

"Come on guys, let's go!" Angrid whooped as she urged Magnus to go faster. Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs followed her.

"You and me, Sapphire. Last one has to clean the stables!" Astrid decided to challenge the Guardian of Equality. The water spirit smiled. "Oh you're on!"

With that, Stormfly and Tridacna shot ahead, leaving Hiccup and Jack behind.

The two boys glanced at each other. "Let's see if Blitz's as fast as a Night Fury." The 16 year old Viking said, smiling a little. Jack grinned. "_Now _you're talking."

Eager to see who's the fastest, Blitz and Toothless sped up, roaring excitedly.

"Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup pumped his fist in the air.

"That's what I'm talking about! Yes!" Jack laughed out loud as their Furies streaked right past Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and then Magnus as they reached the forest near Dragon's Tooth Mountain.

Blitz flapped his wings for an extra burst of speed but in that act, nearly crashed into Tridacna and had to do something desperate. He flipped himself and Jack upside down and flew in the most unconventional way a dragon could ever fly-_upside down._

"What in the name of…" Jack managed to say before he realized that his dragon was experienced in this sort of flight, and began to enjoy it himself.

But he made a mistake raising both arms up in triumph, because the next thing Jack knew, he was crashing through the branches of a pine tree.

Worried, Sapphire commanded Tridacna to land quickly. But they came in too hot and somewhat crash landed with Sapphire being thrown off Tridacna's back and landing in a prickly bush.

Their Viking friends and their dragons came to their aid.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup walked over to Jack, who was lying on the ground, his legs resting against the tree's trunk. Brushing a few pine needles off his face, the Guardian of Fun replied, "Apart from a few sore spots and my melted down dignity, yeah I'm doing great." With a hint of embarrassment embedded in his tone.

Astrid and Hiccup helped him get back on his feet while Fishlegs and Ruffnut got Sapphire out of the bush.

"Well that landing could've gone better…" the girl muttered. "Hey, on the bright side, at least those cuts on you are gonna be great scars." Ruffnut said brightly. "Cool…I wanna get scars like that too!" her brother said, eagerly getting on their Zippleback and jumping off into the bush next.

Sighing Sapphire took out a vial of clear water from her satchel and poured a few drops on her wounds. Fishlegs gasped in amazement as they instantly healed.

"What's in that thing?" Snotlout eyed the vial curiously. "My tears have healing properties but I don't wanna waste my energy crying every time there's a case of injury. So one day I watched _The Titanic_ and collected all the tears I shed." Sapphire explained putting the vial back.

"Was that the cause of the '_unexpected_' storm in Florida last March?" Jack cocked his head at her questioningly. The water spirit blushed. "That movie was a real tearjerker. I couldn't help myself!" she said defensively before trying to stand up.

"Owww!" she suddenly sank back down.

"What's wrong?" Angrid asked, going over to her. "I think I twisted my knee…Man, it hurts." Sapphire mumbled as Jack tried to help ease the swelling by placing the tip of his staff as a form of cold compress.

Marina then arrived, all out of breath. "Finally…caught up…You guys are fast…!" she breathed out before noticing her mistress in pain.

"Sorry guys, looks like we have to postpone the next flying lesson until tomorrow." Jack said as he helped Sapphire get on Marina. "But it was pretty fun. When my knee gets better…you'll all be eating mine and Tridacna's dust." Sapphire smiled at her Scauldron, who smiled as well.

"Don't you mean mine and _Blitz's _dust? Anyway, what's the verdict on our race?" Jack said teasingly before turning to Hiccup. "I'd say we're evenly matched." The auburn headed teen shrugged.

Blitz gave his Rider a gummy grin before they left.

"You guys up for another round?" Astrid asked her friends coyly.

Laughing the Viking teens got back on their dragons and had another round.

Like any concerned parents, the other Guardians were baffled and worried when their youngest members came into the Globe Room two hours later with Marina.

Jack had a few scratches on his face and one pretty nasty cut above his left eyebrow from the fall down the pine tree while Sapphire was using Marina as a crutch along with him, keeping her right leg off the floor because that was the leg with the twisted knee.

"Rimsky Korsakov! What happened to you two?" North rushed over to the two with Mother Nature and Father Time.

"We had a slight crash landing when we raced. I kind of crashed into a couple of trees when the wind got out of control. Sapphire got thrown off by accident." Jack managed to explain as the Guardian of Wonder examined his injuries.

"This will require some healing magic and rest. No more flying or any strenuous activity for the rest of the day my child. Is that clear?" Father Time told Sapphire who nodded understandingly.

"Let's get you patched up in the infirmary then." Mother Nature chirped as a few butterflies flew out of her hair.

Sapphire began to hop on one foot to leave when Jack, in a gentlemanly gesture, lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. The Guardian of Equality couldn't help but smile at the winter spirit's chivalry, making him blush a little.

Sandy silently giggled and made sand hearts over his head.

"Those two still love to be mushy with each other." Bunny chuckled as the two teens, North, Father Time and Mother Nature left the Globe Room. "They sure do." Tooth smiled, placing a hand on the rabbit's shoulder, making him smile bashfully.

"Well so do you two." Marina teased them, earning a laugh from Millennium and Baby Tooth.

At the infirmary, Mother Nature had dabbed Sapphire's bad knee with some herbal ointment and was rubbing her hands on it, a soft green glow emanating from them. When that was done, Father Time wrapped a cold bandage around the affected part.

"Still hurts a little…But it's much better." Sapphire observed as she slowly bent her right leg without wincing.

North meanwhile was tending to the cut on Jack's hairline. "Ow, ow, ow…" the Guardian of Fun complained as the Russian disinfected the cut.

All the other scratches were minor compared to this one since it was near his eye.

"Just make sure you don't crash into any more trees. Alright, son?" North chuckled as he placed a bandage over the cut. "You got it, North." Jack smiled a little.

He'd heard North call him "_son_" quite a lot of times already but was still hesitant on calling him "_dad_". But deep down, Jack really thought of the jolly Russian as his father.

After that, they went back to the Globe Room where Father Time and Mother Nature decided to move the planned painting day to tomorrow.

Of course, everyone else had some misgivings but when they got right down to it, tomorrow was a sensible enough choice.

Bunny and North still had enough time to prepare for their holidays, Sandy could spare some time since the project was going to be done in the morning and Tooth let Baby Tooth take charge for tomorrow. Jack and Sapphire eventually gave in but secretly, they were reluctant to sacrifice some of their precious dragon training time just to pose for who knows how long to get themselves immortalized on canvas.

But that petty little grudge dissolved when Tooth told them that they all had a surprise for them. Naturally that got both of them excited.

"What's the surprise?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Is it something big and grand?" Sapphire added excitedly.

Sandy shook his head while Bunny said "Let's just say it's a little something we've been meaning to give to you two for quite some time now." Before dragging over a mirror to place in front of them.

"Now close your eyes and don't peek." Millennium instructed them.

The two Guardians did as they were told, barely able to contain their excitement.

Quickly, North and Mother Nature pulled out the surprises.

Jack and Sapphire squeezed each other's hands when they felt something being put on their necks.

"You can open your eyes now." Marina giggled.

Both teens opened their eyes and looked at their reflections at the same time. Nothing really looked different…until they noticed the medallions.

Sapphire put a hand to her neck in awe to touch the lovely bronze circle fastened to her neck choker style. Jack held up his medallion up to his face, staring at the beautifully crafted thing, the symbol of the Guardians proudly stamped on it.

"We all high time thought it was time to show you two that you are officially part of our group." North explained.

"Not _just _part of our group." Father Time interjected.

"But a part of the _family_. Well, what do you think?" Mother Nature smiled gently at Jack and Sapphire.

Looking at their friends, the two Guardians smiled widely.

It didn't take words to know how happy and how honored they were, to be a part of this amazing family, which made all the others smile.

"So…what do we do now?" Sapphire played with the wind chimes hanging near Jack's desk in his room and noticed the knife.

"That's for Hiccup but…I'm thinking of adding a little something extra for Toothless. Since well, they've been really nice to us what with teaching us about dragons and all." Jack replied before pulling out a scrap of paper from his bag.

It had a drawing of the Night Fury, made by Hiccup and as he glanced at his ice figurines, Jack suddenly got an idea.

Quickly he opened his window and broke off a large chunk of ice off the ledge and blew on it. The ice turned into a magical shade of blue.

"You're making an ice sculpture for Toothless?" Sapphire asked as he took a small ice pick from his tools. "Something like that, what about you? Got any gift ideas for Astrid?" the winter spirit answered as he carefully smoothed the chunk of ice's edges.

"I've already got an axe. But I wanna give something to Stormfly too. I'm gonna be looking for any inspiration or materials when I get home." The Guardian of Equality said before they got called to lessons.

"Let's work on them tomorrow after the painting session's done. I'm sure the Vikings won't miss us too much if we're late by a couple of hours." Jack whispered to her. Sapphire nodded before furtively slipping the fang into his pocket.

"Hey we're not gonna be able to go there until tomorrow. You might as well have it for now." She replied when he gave her a questioning glance.

Jack nodded at her and set down the ice chunk. He'll have to work on this project tomorrow morning. Right now, he and Sapphire had their academics to worry about.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were tying strips of leather together.

Like the two Guardians, they were planning on giving new gifts to their friends, namely staff holders for them both.

"Let's hope we measured their staffs right a while ago." Astrid murmured, remembering how she and Hiccup held onto Jack and Sapphire's staffs and tried to estimate their length while they were being helped by the others after their crashes in the woods.

"We did. If our estimates are correct, these should be the right size." Hiccup told her as they finished binding the last straps.

For both the Guardians and the Viking teens, the rest of the day was all normal, in each of their own standards that is of course.

But back at the Shivering Shores, things weren't going so well for Anglo the Mighty and his men…

The children were still suffering from their nightmares even if the sun was up. And more of Alvin's new soldiers kept coming.

They were terrifying entities, wearing armor made of shifting black sand, helmets of black steel and glinting yellow eyes.

With the Nightmares (_both horse and dragon forms_), they forced the warriors of the Shivering Shores to fall back, as Alvin landed on the island's shores.

Anglo was brought to him in chains.

"Quite a valiant effort, Anglo. But not valiant enough!" the Outcast leader laughed cruelly. Anglo spat at him in an outrage. "You cowardly lowlife! Whatever you've done to our children, put a stop to it this instant!"

Alvin then glared and brought his face closer to him. "Hmmm…So your greatest fear is seeing your tribe die. Well Anglo the Mighty, unless you surrender now…_I will make your worst nightmare come true_." He said darkly.

At these words, Anglo felt his blood run cold.

How did Alvin know that more than anything he feared, seeing his people perish was the most terrifying to him?

Then he noticed the Outcast's dark gold eyes.

Eyes that weren't Alvin's at all…and barely seemed human.

Fearing for his village, Anglo the Mighty, chief of the Shivering Shores, hung his head in defeat. "…I surrender…" he whispered.

Suddenly Alvin let out an evil cackle. Neighs and roars of triumph from the Nightmares and Nightmare Soldiers echoed across the shores of the cold island.

"Now our invasion truly begins!" Alvin cackles, Pitch Black's voice taking over.

More of his Nightmares flew out in different directions to spread more fear across the land, as a dark cloud hung over the Shivering Shores and its people were imprisoned.

The morning was a furious rush of activity for the Guardians, mostly for Sapphire and Jack. They had to be dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn (_like __literally__ get dragged out of their comfortable beds_), get perfectly groomed and dressed _and _had to meet up with all the other Guardians at the Seasonal Guardians.

"Ooohh I'm so excited! We haven't had a group portrait made in years! How do I look?" Tooth fluttered about excitedly. "Like a beautiful gem, Toothy." Bunny laughed, checking that his weapon belt was well fastened.

Sandy dusted himself to make sure his sand clothes weren't too dusty or wrinkled.

"Why does this have to be done so early?" Marina moaned, her eyes half closed. "I'm with her on this one. Can I at least take a nap?" Jack yawned, leaning against his staff and closing his eyes.

Sapphire just sighed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't feel so awake either but it's not like she had much of a choice.

"It will only take a few hours, you two. Be patient." North chided them as Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium arrived with Phil, who was assigned to paint the picture.

"Everyone ready?" Millennium asked.

The four original Guardians said yes with gusto while the two newbies could only nod sleepily.

"Okay then…North stand over here with Sandy over there…" Mother Nature gently ushered them into their places in the picturesque meadow.

Naturally, Jack and Sapphire were asked to stand side by side.

"Well this is one thing I could get used to." Jack smiled shyly as he took Sapphire's hand in his. "Same here." Sapphire giggled, placing her head on his shoulder.

Father Time then pointed to their necks. Jack and Sapphire nodded and pointed at their medallions, proudly shown for the world to see.

"Alright everyone, remember, _smile_! This portrait's going to be here forever so today is a very special day!" Father Time rubbed his hands together with glee.

Even though they were still sleepy, Jack and Sapphire put on their best smiles.

Then to their surprise, Phil pulled out a camera and took a photo of them.

"Gadwar Dubwa!" the Yeti then gave them a thumbs-up as an instant photo popped out of the camera and left.

The others were confused.

"…That's it?" Bunny asked, his ears twitching.

"We figured we might as well use a camera to provide the perfect guide for Phil to paint." Mother Nature explained. "Millennium tends to fidget a lot so painting us while standing could be tricky since we all tend to change positions very often." Her husband further explained.

"You mean we had to wake up so early…just to have our picture taken?!" Marina exclaimed in an exasperated manner.

North, Tooth and Sandy just shrugged. At least it didn't take too long unlike last time…

Jack and Sapphire sighed in relief. "Thank God for modern technology." Jack whispered to the water spirit. "Technically a Polaroid's not so popular now in the 21st century but hey, at least it's over." Sapphire smiled.

Then with Marina in tow, they left the Seasonal Gardens and headed over to Sapphire's place underwater. Jack had learned how to control his staff very well so the water didn't freeze when he jumped in with it.

Sapphire touched him and Marina and a protective breathing barrier surrounded them.

Then to Jack's surprise, the Guardian of Equality suddenly disappeared!

"Aqua Camo. She learned that a couple of months ago. It lets her blend into the water by will." Marina said upon seeing the Guardian of Fun's worried face.

The water around them swirled unnaturally and Sapphire's voice giggled from behind Jack. "Come on, you two. I still have to gather materials for Stormfly's necklace."

Swimming over to the pretty coral arc entrance, the three of them entered Sapphire's space. The walls were made of polished coral along with the furniture. A soft green carpet blanketed the floor and the Guardian of Equality's bed was immaculately made. A hammock was in one corner of the room covered with stuffed toys.

"This wasn't here the last time I visited you." Jack remarked as he held up a stuffed turtle. "Oh that? It's my…comfort zone. I usually sleep there whenever I have a bad day." Sapphire sheepishly admitted as she carefully picked out little shells from around her room.

Good thing she became visible once again when they got inside. Jack was beginning to worry if he was going nuts from not seeing but feeling her movements when they were underwater.

"That's kinda cute…" Jack giggled as he poked his girlfriend with the stuffed turtle's flipper. Sapphire just blushed and playfully flicked the turtle's flipper back at him.

"…Okay this should be enough." She said placing the last few shells in a tiny pouch. "Don't forget this, Saph!" Marina then gave her a large shell that when opened up, showed a detailed painting of a Deadly Nadder.

"Let's go to the Pole. I left my sculpture there." Jack said. With that, the trio left for the Pole, without even telling their fellow Guardians.

**What do you guys think? **

**I'm not really sure what kind of 'Guardian Training' Jack and Sapphire really do (or if they do need training to be Guardians) but I figured that team-building exercises are handy. **

**Anyways, read and review **


	14. Chapter 13

**Note: All rights for Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon go to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Chapter 13**

"Ready the ships! We set sail for the Meathead tribe tonight!" Alvin barked to the remainder of his Outcasts who hadn't been turned into Nightmare Soldiers.

The men cowered in fear but got to work nonetheless, hauling in supplies, weapons & the like onto their boats. Alvin then headed to the Shivering Shores' Great Hall, where most of the people had been locked up in lead cages. Parents clung onto their shaking, sleeping children, afraid of what the Outcast may do.

"Oh, fine. I'll let them out of it." Alvin then snapped his fingers and the black sand circling around each child's head disappeared. Mothers and fathers embraced their children as they began to rouse.

Suddenly they heard Alvin scream as if in pain. They turned their heads to him and gasped. The leader of the Outcasts screamed as black sand began to pour out of his mouth!

"Honestly, how can someone labeled as '_Treacherous_' be truly treacherous if he's willing to show mercy to a few kids?" Pitch grumbled as he materialized from the sand and shadows.

Alvin coughed violently for a few seconds before he regained his senses and angrily charged at the Boogeyman. But Pitch just sidestepped him and let him smack into a wall.

"You shall pay for daring to mess with me, Black! I'll rip your guts apart and then eat them!" Alvin roared at him in a fury. Pitch smiled calmly. "Now, now Al no need to get your beard in a twist. Why, just look around! We've taken control of the Shivering Shores and are making considerable progress in going after the other tribes. Each step brings us closer to our goals. Soon, you'll have the Dragon Conqueror and will learn how to train dragons!"

Alvin glared at him. "And that's another thing you'll pay for, lying to me! You said that you know about dragons as well, when the matter of fact, you _don't_!" he yelled. Pitch smiled darkly. "On the contrary Alvin, I _do_ know about one very special dragon that _we _can train." He then used a stream of black sand to pull out the dragon fang half from Alvin's pocket.

"We just need the other half of this thing to summon it on Dragon Island. And then fear and darkness…will be taken to a whole new level." Pitch then turned into black sand once again and circled around Alvin.

"But I can't draw attention to myself so…I'll need you as my cover." Pitch's voice echoed in Alvin's ears before he let out another cry of outrage as he was possessed once more, making the people of the Shivering Shores huddle in their cages, quaking with fear.

And that's exactly what Pitch Black wanted.

"Ow!" Sapphire squeaked as she pricked her finger on the needle.

Again.

"If this keeps up, my hand's gonna become a pincushion…" she muttered as she continued to thread shells onto Stormfly's seashell necklace. Jack laughed a bit as he handed her another bandage.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some of your tools by the way. How does North get such fine needles like this?" Sapphire wondered out loud. "He uses them to add fine details to his sculptures. I've gotten those things stuck in my hands loads of times." Jack said, carefully breaking off a small jagged piece of ice from his sculpture which was on his desk next to Hiccup's drawing of Toothless as reference.

Sapphire noticed the dagger next to Jack's work. "Where'd you get that?" The winter spirit spun his chair around to face her. "It was one of North's old hunting weapons. What about that axe?" he looked at the battle axe Sapphire had brought along with her on his bed where she was working on.

The girl smiled as she carefully worked her needle through a shell's opening. "I got it from the Vault of Secrets. It's not enchanted or anything but it _was _used against the Nightmares during the wars of the Dark Ages. I thought Astrid might like it. You know, after Tridacna accidentally made her lose her old one during the race." She admitted. "Yeah same thing with Blitz when he lost Hiccup's knife so I thought North's old hunting knife would be a worthy replacement." Jack mentioned sheepishly.

Then they got back to work, silently perfecting their creations for Hiccup and Astrid's dragons.

Jack had been working on Toothless' ice pendant all morning. After spending the entire morning carving out the Night Fury's basic shape and now that it was mid noon, all he had to do was add the final details. He had enchanted the chunk of ice from where he was carving the sculpture out yesterday to make sure the finished product wouldn't break or melt and he was rather proud of it.

Sapphire, having finished the main pendant of Stormfly's necklace yesterday, had collected the small seashells from her lagoon. Now all she had to do was string them all together to make the necklace.

The two teens got excited as they began to put the finishing touches.

"Almost there…" Sapphire whispered as she began to thread the last shell in.

"Just one more break and…" Jack mumbled, positioning his miniature hammer and chisel.

Suddenly North and Mother Nature burst in saying, "Hello!"

Startled, Sapphire dropped the necklace while Jack hit and broke off one of the sculpture's wings by accident. Sapphire's seashell necklace fell to the floor and the shells scattered.

The two teenage Guardians stared at their ruined gifts, stunned before looking at their other two fellow Guardians.

"We've been looking for you two. Sapphire weren't you supposed to be managing the tides in Hawaii?" Mother Nature asked. "And Jack, Canada is in need of some fresh snow." North added as they both wondered why the two fairly new Guardians were late in their duties.

Then they noticed the shells and bits of ice on the floor.

"We were just about to leave." Jack piped up, trying to keep from scowling. But on the inside, he was fuming. '_I hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign earlier. The least they could've done was knock!_' he thought angrily while trying to cover up his work.

"Yeah…We were just getting ready." Sapphire added, looking down at the shells spilled on the floor, doing her best not to frown. '_So close! So very, very close and I have to start all over again!_' she thought, annoyed before she opened the window and whistled for Marina.

The swan promptly arrived and with Jack, her mistress climbed out of the window and they took off.

But not before North and Mother Nature heard Marina ask them, "So are those gifts for them finished?"

Looking at the ruined presents, Mother Nature and North looked at each other. "Oops…" they both said sheepishly and embarrassed beyond words.

After doing their respective jobs, Jack and Sapphire headed for Berk with Marina, looking forward to a new dragon training adventure.

And today was the perfect time to learn some new fighting techniques because as soon as they arrived, the teens had prepared weapons in the arena.

Good thing they were already competent with the sword and bow and arrow!

Now they decided to move onto more complex weaponry.

For Jack, he was rather interested in swinging a bludgeon around and with Fishlegs' aid, got his hands on one.

"This is way simpler than swordplay. It just involves bashing and clubbing!" Jack remarked as he hit every shield the Ingerman boy threw at him, smashing them to pieces.

Sapphire was now working on swinging a battle axe with Astrid's help. "This weighs more than my dagger in sword form but this is fun!" Sapphire muttered as she hefted the double bladed weapon up and chopped a couple of logs.

While they still had trouble in wielding weapons other than their staffs, the two Guardians impressed their Viking friends with their hand to hand combat experience. Gobber was amazed at how Jack and Sapphire's modern fighting techniques could easily subdue opponents.

"And this, is what we call a '_Judo Hold'_" Sapphire demonstrated as she grabbed Snotlout's left arm and twisted it around his back.

"Owww! Please tell me this demonstration's over now." The Viking boy complained.

"Last demonstration! This is called a '_Roundhouse Kick_'!" Jack then spun around and delivered a quick kick to his face.

"Now _that_ is a kick!" Tuffnut was impressed.

"Do it again, I wasn't looking!" Ruffnut said eagerly.

Luckily for Snotlout, combat lessons were over and dragon training began.

"Here, these'll help you two." Hiccup handed Jack and Sapphire their staff holders.

"Awesome, now we don't have to worry about losing our staffs when we fly!" the Guardian of Equality said happily as she inserted her orichalcum staff into her holder. "Now I don't have to worry because my staff will stay strapped to my back." Jack chuckled, slinging his staff holder over his shoulder.

Their staffs fit perfectly.

"Alright, let's get down to dragon training. If I recall correctly, we're supposed to practice our dragon calls?" Astrid asked.

"All it takes is a finely tuned sense of hearing and correct manipulation of your voice." Fishlegs advised them.

"Let's get started then!" Angrid clapped her hands.

The lesson was a noisy one, mind you.

It involved the dragons roaring loudly and the teens trying to mimic their cries as loud as they can.

For a slim guy, Jack had powerful lungs since he was able to unleash a loud Himalayan Fury call, which sounded a lot like the howl of a wolf and Sapphire also recreated a pitch perfect Scauldron cry, mimicking the cry and ending hiss perfectly, delighting Tridacna to no end as she growled in praise.

After that lesson, well, everyone got a chance to explore the island on their own.

On this particular day, Jack decided to go around the tall snow-capped mountains of Berk, riding Blitz. As they flew down to the base of Dragon Tooth Mountain, Jack spotted something really cool.

"Whoa…Giant snowball! Wicked!" the Guardian of Fun spotted a giant blue and white snow patterned ball hidden in the brush.

"_Jaaacckk Jaaacckk?_" Blitz seemed to be curious on what his Rider had found and began to sniff at the giant "snowball".

"Let's try launching it at the plaza with your tail!" Jack suggested excitedly. Blitz cocked his head as if to ask, '_Why?_'

"Come on, it'll be fun!" the winter spirit laughed, taking the "snowball" with him as he and his dragon went to the village.

Along their way to the plaza, they bumped into Sapphire, Marina and Tridacna who had just taken a tour of the caves at Thor's Beach.

"Where'd you two go exploring?" the swan asked them. "Eh…Just about every mountain in Berk, air's a lot cooler and fresher up there." Jack casually tossed the "snowball" from one hand to the other.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow, eyeing the thing skeptically. "Oh I found it near Dragon Tooth Mountain. I had no idea snowballs could get this big. We're gonna launch it at the plaza to see how high it can go." Her boyfriend grinned before he and his dragon headed for the plaza.

"Have fun, you two!" Sapphire called out to them before she and her fellow girls met up with the other Viking teens at Hiccup's house.

There they just exchanged stories of their childhood, little things, small talk, etc.

Until they heard Astrid's Snoggletog story which, of course, included the part where they tried to make an Easter like tradition only to have it backfire on them-_literally_.

"Wait, dragon eggs _explode_?!" Marina squawked in shock.

Sapphire suddenly turned pale and spoke up. "I saw Jack headed for the plaza. And I think he was carrying one!"

Well _that _made them panic.

"Oh no…We better stop Jack before he blows something up!" Angrid alerted them before they all scrambled to the plaza.

Blitz was as excited as his Rider, who now carefully plotted which direction to toss their new plaything.

"Mm-hmmm…Okay…That should be the right angle, right trajectory…" Jack mumbled to himself as he looked up at the sky while paying attention to the roofs of the houses.

"Alright buddy! Let's see if we can break some records!" Jack gleefully rubbed his hands together before he picked up the "snowball" near his dragon.

The Himalayan Fury snorted and readied his tail.

Jack then carefully placed the "snowball" (_which was curiously beginning to develop small red cracks_) and then shouted, "One…Two…Thre…FIRE AT WILL!"

Blitz then flicked his tail as strongly as he could, and the "snowball" launched into the air!

"It's going…! It's going…! It's…" Jack tilted his head up to watch the object go higher and higher before…

**BOOM!**

In just a matter of seconds, hot bits of dragon eggshell rained down on the plaza and the baby Gronckle landed in Mildew's cabbage cart, much to the old man's annoyance. Villagers uttered cries of surprise at the mess while Jack and Blitz gaped at what just happened in shock.

"Okay…I did _not _see that coming." Jack managed to say. Blitz looked at him, his gummy mouth wide open in shock as well.

Then the rest of the gang came.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout were sorely disappointed that they didn't get to see the explosion up close.

Fishlegs meanwhile was getting the hatchling out of Mildew's cabbage while trying to keep the old man from having a fit.

Angrid just whistled and began picking up the bits of eggshell scattered around the plaza.

"Oh thank gods it hatched in the air. Jack, of all the '_fun_' things you and your dragon can do on your own time, you chose to blow up the village with a dragon egg?" Astrid face palmed.

Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise. "That was an _egg_?" he asked.

"Well what did you think it was? A _snowball_?" Hiccup said, exasperated.

After thinking about it, Jack just averted his gaze and began to whistle no particular tune. Not exactly an easy task since snowflakes began blowing out of his mouth at the exact same time he began whistling.

"Jack, I've known you long enough to know that you're lying." Sapphire folded her arms and gave the Guardian of Fun a knowing look. The winter spirit then covered his mouth, although it didn't successfully quell the flakes.

Well after the plaza was cleaned up, Jack decided to just forget about the whole incident. Unfortunately for him, word had gotten round and he had a feeling he won't hear the end of the thing for a long, _long _time.

'_Oh for the love of Thor…_' he thought sulkily when he heard his friends talk about the whole episode again and his ears turned slightly red from embarrassment.

Luckily his lovable Himalayan Fury Blitz was there to make him laugh again with his antics. Then their first session in Berk for the day began to end and he, Sapphire and Marina had to go again.

"We shall never speak of the thing when we get home, alright?" he reminded the two girls who nodded. "In retrospect Jack, that had to be the most hilarious thing I've ever seen." Marina piped up, giggling.

Jack rolled his eyes as he opened up the portal.

"Oh come on. You have to admit, it _was_ pretty funny." Sapphire chided him as they arrived home. "Please shut up." Jack groaned, trying hard to erase that slip up from his memory before he remembered something.

"I need to start working on a new pendant for Toothless later!" he said suddenly.

"And _I _have to make a new seashell necklace for Stormfly! That's gonna take me all night!" Sapphire realized.

But right now they had lessons to study.

Looks like they were both going to have to spend the whole night working on their gifts.

A wonderful way to spend the night on the first day of a new week, which for them…? Eh…not really all that wonderful.

Phil could keep yelling, roaring and pounding on his door, but Jack willed himself to ignore the Yeti's attempts to get him down for dinner.

"Tell North I'm skipping dinner! I've got tons of homework to do!" he yelled at his locked door before slipping on a pair of headphones over his head.

Technically it wasn't homework, it was an ice sculpture pendent for a friend's dragon. Yet the Guardian of Fun thought of it as an all-important school project and like a star student focused on keeping and increasing his grades up, would not heed distractions.

"Gwadra Bhufral…!" Phil grumbled. Jack just turned the volume up and kept working.

Eventually, the Yeti gave up and stopped badgering the winter spirit, leaving to go tell North that the boy wasn't coming down to eat.

In Sapphire's case, she didn't have to worry about her stepparents hollering at her for supper since Marina informed them in advance. Right now, she had to pick out more shells for the beads and string them again with the main pendant.

The night was a long one for both teenage Guardians.

Luckily, they both had certain projects to work on and they already finished their schoolwork so they could fully focus on them. But the process of creating an ice sculpture pendant or seashell necklace is rather lengthy.

Combined with the long day, Jack and Sapphire couldn't help but feel sleepy. As the night grew deeper, both Guardians were now having a hard time keeping their eyes open.

'_Maybe I can take a nap for a bit…_' Sapphire felt her eyelids droop.

'_I'll just doze for a few minutes…_' Jack yawned.

"Look at this your excellencies…" Millennium hooted softly.

Father Time and Mother Nature peered into Sapphire's room. The water spirit was leaning against her coral sofa, eyes closed with an unfinished shell necklace in her lap and a pile of tiny shells used as beads next to her.

"Was that what she was working on at the Pole earlier?" Father Time whispered to Mother Nature. The evergreen lady nodded. "Before I rudely interrupted…" she replied guiltily.

"She must've been trying to finish it tonight." Millennium hooted.

Sighing, Father Time gently carried Sapphire to her bed.

Millennium inspected the necklace. "Quite a unique craftsmanship." He mused admiringly.

Mother Nature furtively glanced at Sapphire who was sound asleep.

'_I must make it up to her somehow…_' she thought before looking at the necklace.

She smiled as a firefly flew out of her hair. She would finish this for the Guardian of Equality tonight, she decided.

Before they left, Millennium hooted a soft lullaby as Father Time covered Sapphire with her sea silk quilt and Mother Nature kissed her forehead, placing a stuffed dolphin near her.

"Sweet dreams, my dear." She whispered as they left.

It took almost the entire night.

But Phil finally managed to find the key to Jack's room.

North quickly turned it in the lock and opened the door. Phil shivered as cold air rushed out. North meanwhile, was wondering why Jack hadn't gone down for supper.

Obviously Phil's report wasn't fully enough to convince him. Jack had locked himself in his room, something he rarely did.

Then he saw the boy at his work desk, his arms folded across it and his head resting on top of them.

It took North a second to figure out that he was working on something _and _had fallen asleep. Going near him, North saw the unfinished ice sculpture and a drawing of a black dragon near the sleeping winter spirit.

"Yarghel Bawrdel?" Phil asked the Guardian of Wonder in Yettish.

"So _that's _what he was working on earlier…" North murmured as he took a good look at it.

He had to admit, although half finished, Jack's work was impressive. The head and wings were beautifully carved, intricately detailed…All it needed now was the lower body and the tail.

Then he noticed a small hole on top of the dragon's head as well as a long strip of ribbon.

"A pendant?" he wondered out loud and glanced at Jack.

"Bring these to my workshop." He quietly commanded Phil, giving him the sculpture, the ribbon and the drawing. The Yeti obediently did what he was told while North put Jack to bed.

The winter Guardian rolled over onto his left side as North covered him with his blanket. He was still asleep. North smiled, placing a hand on the sleeping boy's head.

"Sleep well, Jack." He mumbled before he quietly left.

**Apparently Jack didn't know that dragon eggs explode when they hatch XD**

**And how'd you guys like the sweet family fluff at the end of this chapter? **

**Read and review please! Reviews make me happy **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD and DreamWorks Animation has all the rights to both films.**

**Chapter 14**

'_Hold on…Why am I in bed? I was leaning against my sofa a while ago…_' Sapphire felt the familiar silkiness of her quilt around her arms and instantly woke up completely.

Then she glanced at her manta ray clock.

It was 9AM.

"FISHPASTE, I'm late!" she shrieked in alarm.

Throwing on clean clothes, hurriedly brushing her tangled blue hair and brushing her teeth, Sapphire headed for the throne room to apologize for oversleeping and grab a quick bite.

To her surprise, Father Time and Mother Nature told her that classes were suspended, so she and Jack could have the whole day to themselves.

"Here I made you a lunch on the go special. In case you and Jack need to be on the move." Mother Nature gave her a lunch bag filled with her favorites (_Roast Beef and Cheese sandwich, mixed berry yogurt,_ _mixed veggies with nori seaweed and pineapple juice!_) and something wrapped in blue cloth.

"The blue one's got a surprise in it." Father Time winked.

Sapphire inspected the contents and nodded approvingly. She could share some of her grub with Jack and her Viking friends.

'_I wonder if Tridacna would like to eat vegetables…_' the water spirit mused as she left the throne room and met up with Marina.

"I've got the axe for Astrid. Did you finish the necklace?" the swan asked her motioning to the wrapped weapon secured to her back.

Sapphire instantly remembered and began to panic before remembering the blue cloth in her lunch sack.

Carefully she took it out and unwound the small bundle. Her eyes widened when a perfectly, beautifully crafted seashell necklace fell out.

"How in Freya's name…?" she gasped. Marina smiled. "Mother Nature spent the entire night finishing it for you. Lucky she didn't change the measurements. She thought at first it was for Jack." She giggled.

Sapphire smiled a bit and noticed Millennium. "Um…Millennium…Can you thank Mother Nature for me? I have to get going." She said shyly. "Sure thing Sapphire you two be careful now." The Whiskered Screech nodded.

Quickly Marina and Sapphire left the Palace of Beginnings to meet Jack at the Pole. It was Sapphire's turn to keep the fang.

'_Why did I fall asleep and leave the pendant on my desk out in the open?!' _Jack frantically looked around his room for Toothless' gift for ten minutes before giving up and headed down to see if he could get some breakfast.

He bumped into Phil who merely grunted and handed him a small box before leaving. Confused, the winter spirit lifted the lid. And his mouth dropped open when he discovered the finished ice pendant in it.

Quickly Jack headed back to his room and grabbed the knife. Heading down the halls, Jack forgot about breakfast and decided to just fly down the halls.

Then he heard snoring coming from North's room and realization hit him.

North was the one who finished the pendant for him.

'_Thanks a million…dad._' Jack smiled to himself before he saw Sapphire and Marina hovering outside a nearby window.

"Good news, free day for us today! We can have fun with our dragons the _entire _day!" Sapphire beamed. "Well that's good. I've been wanting to learn more about Berk." Jack grinned, handing his girlfriend the fang.

Together they flew out into the sky and opened the portal in the clouds.

Today was going to be amazing!

And the day truly was amazing, as in super-duper amazing.

It started as soon as Jack and Sapphire gave Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly their gifts.

Hiccup was awestruck at the dagger. It was just the right size for him and he was impressed by the bear carved in the handle.

Toothless looked confused at the pendant at first when it was fastened around his neck. Almost as if he was wondering if this was meant to be a weapon or meant to be eaten on the fly.

Astrid had to cover her mouth to stop from squealing at the battle axe's beauty.

Amazed at how lightweight it was, she tossed it around a couple of times.

It was absolutely perfect.

Stormfly meanwhile, happily paraded herself about like a proud peacock with her accessory. They don't call her kind the one with the most vanity for nothing.

The other teens well they were a little jealous, especially Snotlout. But his envy was forgotten when they all learned that their Guardian friends were going to spend the whole day here.

And that was enough time to let them teach them everything they knew.

For the whole day from morning to noon, it was all about their dragons and exploring the island of Berk. Of course, before that, Sapphire and Jack had to find a way to keep themselves on Blitz and Tridacna's backs.

And they found the solution…by stealing two of Hiccup's riding vests.

"Hang on…That vest looks familiar." Hiccup said when he first saw Sapphire wearing a visibly altered version of his vest. "Oh you have plenty of these old things. Jack and I are just "borrowing" them." The Guardian of Equality said, giggling.

"Borrowing and _then _changing them to suit your frames and never giving them back. So that's "borrowing" in your world?" the 16 year old said sarcastically.

"Sometimes it is. Anyway, what do you guys think?" Sapphire twirled around to let the others see her whole look.

Sapphire decided to wear her long blue hair in a ponytail with two semi braids (_Ruffnut's suggestion, hey, she is a girl after all and knew a thing or two about looking nice_) wore Astrid's old shoulder pads (_the ones made of brown leather with spikes on them_) along with the vest over her blue shirt. She also wore maroon board shorts under her skirt which could be seen a bit as she twirled, had made herself spiked knee guards to protect her knees from further injuries and had strips of light green cloth tied around her forearms.

"And check out my killer heels. Hoark made them for me." The water spirit beamed lifting a leg up a bit to show them the heels made from strong brown leather.

"New world, new look…I like it." Marina complimented.

"Think you can seriously hurt someone by kneeing them in the gut with those things on?" Tuffnut asked eagerly, looking at the knee guards with keen interest.

"I like the hairstyle. It suits you." Angrid complimented her.

Then Jack arrived.

His new look, didn't exactly get received with appreciation at first.

"Jack's gone _pirate_! He's gone to the other side, get him!" Snotlout shouted in alarm.

Hookfang prepared to incinerate and annihilate but Blitz promptly stepped in front of his Rider and roared a warning, making the Monstrous Nightmare back off.

"So it's really a crime here to experiment with your look?" Jack folded his arms and glared at the Jorgenson boy.

You see, Jack _did _look a bit like a pirate. While his new look only consisted of his jacket sleeves pulled up to reveal his well-toned forearms wrapped with light blue cloth along with his legs (_He had long refused_ _the idea of wearing boots_) and the vest, it was the dark blue bandanna wrapped around his head that really made them think he had gone pirate. It was just a long strip of cloth tied around his hairline, the free part hanging to the right side of his head.

"Well pirates around here usually wear bandannas like that." Fishlegs pointed out. "And if you know us Vikings, we usually think of them as hostile." Astrid added.

"It looks cool to me." Ruffnut piped up. "I'm glad somebody here agrees with me." Jack grumbled. "Hey I like it too. It's a good look for you." Sapphire laid a hand on his arm. Jack blushed a bit as the hand moved to his shoulder.

"Thanks…You look great yourself." He looked at the water spirit from head-to-toe and smiled.

"Let's mount up! We've got an entire island to explore!" Hiccup clapped his hands.

Without wasting a second, the teens got on their dragons and with Marina, proceeded to fly around Berk. It was the most amazing flight for them all. It seemed to them that with new friends, new places, new secret nooks and crannies hidden around the island revealed themselves to them.

The best part of Berk that was new they found?

A small, peaceful clearing not very far from Hiccup and Toothless' Cove with a waterfall that fell from over a cliff on Dragon Tooth Mountain, near the edge of the island's border that Jack and Sapphire found first when they had gone ahead.

In honor of their new friends, Hiccup and the gang named the beautiful spot The Guardian Glen. Something inside them all told them that aside from The Cove, this place was going to be their go-to spot anytime they wanted to do something outside the Berk Dragon Training Academy or just wanted to escape from either the craziness or mundane happenings in the village.

Exploration of the island and nearby surrounding areas continued well into high noon.

By the time they arrived at the Great Hall, the teens and their dragons were all starving.

"It's not much…" Sapphire offered her lunch to them.

The small amount of fare was then contributed to the great pile of food set out for lunch and everyone ate heartily. Jack had managed to catch a couple of trout, Blitz's favorite fish, and with Toothless' help, had them nice and roasted for his Himalayan Fury.

"Thanks for your help, Toothless." The winter spirit gave the black counterpart of his dragon a pat on the snout.

"So seaweed's the _only _thing from the water that you eat?" Fishlegs asked holding up a piece of the green sea plant, looking at it with both confusion and hesitation.

Marina had dared him earlier to eat it once Sapphire's lunch had been contributed to their mini feast.

"Trust me Fishlegs, it's delicious." Sapphire smiled before feeding her own Scauldron a piece that was wrapped around a few vegetables.

Tridacna trilled at the new flavors. Fish was good but some new things like these green, weedy things were pretty good too.

Finally after some thinking, Fishlegs ate the seaweed. "…Hey…It's not that bad!" Fishlegs swallowed and reached for more. "And you were so nervous when I dared you!" Marina teased him.

Then Snotlout got an idea. "I got it! Let's have a dare-off! Winner gets…um…" he managed to declare before trailing off.

"A chance to blow something up? Because we wanna try blowing up Mildew's house." Ruffnut suggested with an evil grin on her face. "Or maybe something bigger, like the cliff Mildew's house is _standing _on!" Tuffnut agreed, getting excited.

"That's…quite an interesting prize." Hiccup grimaced, not liking where this was going. "I think blowing stuff up should be a dare, not a prize." Astrid piped up.

"How about this, the ones who lose will have to be the winner's "slaves" for an entire week and do whatever he or she wants to do. Sounds fair enough?" Angrid suggested.

Snotlout and the Twins were on board instantly. And even though they had slight hesitations, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs agreed to it.

Only their new Guardian friends declined.

"We'd rather watch how this madness is gonna play out rather than risk making complete fools of ourselves." Sapphire said easily.

Truth be told, she _wanted _to participate in this soon to become full-on dare war. But as she had the premonition of her Viking friends doing who-knows-what, she decided to take a pass.

"But I have a feeling this is going to be _very _entertaining for the three of us." Jack grinned. He was itching to see what kind of crazy pranks and stunts the seven Viking teens were gonna do.

"Alright it's settled. We start this tomorrow at noon." Angrid stated.

"So what now?" Marina asked. "Now we get to train dragons." Hiccup smiled as they headed out to the Academy.

Today, it was all about learning about the various dragon species.

Wielding charcoal pencils, Jack and Sapphire copied illustrations from the Book of Dragons as well as a short summary of the history of Berk. From the island's founding, Bork the Bold's idea of classifying the different dragons into seven classes and now, the end of the Viking and Dragon War and enter into the new peaceful age.

In a short span of time, the two teenage Guardians had memorized every dragon in all seven classes. And Fishlegs got Hiccup's permission to update the book with additional info on the Scauldron and a new chapter for the Himalayan Fury.

"What'd you say again about Blitz eating ice covered rocks again?" the husky Viking asked the Guardian of Fun. "He eats the rock to strengthen his ice blast and apparently they also serve as a source of nourishment." The winter spirit was now freezing a bunch of small rocks and Blitz devoured them hungrily.

"He's like part Gronckle." Sapphire laughed as she gave Tridacna some Blue Oleander, which the dragon quickly ate up.

The next part of the lesson consisted of a quiz off to see who knew the most of the lesson with Gobber as the Quizmaster. Sapphire was leader of the Girls Team while Jack captained the Boys Team. Marina was recruited into the Girls due to member shortage and was an incredible asset.

"Hey they're not the only ones learning here." She stated after she correctly answered three questions in a row, much to everyone's amazement while gesturing to her Guardian friends.

Questions and answers volleyed back and forth.

In the end, the Girls won.

"Boys have brawn, we girls have brains!" Sapphire high fived her teammates triumphantly before glancing at her boyfriend, who calmly smiled and said, "I'll beat you next time."

Jack was always a gracious loser, a trait Sapphire greatly appreciated. Although he did sometimes have gloating moments when he and Bunny competed in anything but the water spirit always kept him in line.

"Now that we've got our mind muscles honed and trained, let's try a little weapons training to bulk up a bit. Everyone grab a weapon and find a partner! No need to be choosy!" the blacksmith yelled handing the teens some weapons.

The Viking teens excluding Angrid quickly split up and began practicing.

The Twins were enjoying beating each other up, Fishlegs bravely faced up to Snotlout, who hadn't quite forgotten about how wild the latter was during the Changewing incident and cowered behind his shield.

Jack was now having an easier time swinging the long sword around, the blade meeting Hiccup's sword with an almighty '_clang!_

' "You're getting pretty good!" Hiccup remarked as they parried each other's blows. "Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!" Jack laughed blocking the knife again. They called this auburn headed genius a _fishbone_? To Jack, Hiccup was tough and had brains to boot, completely worthy of his respect and admiration.

Sapphire on the other hand, was now easily throwing her axe around at targets with Astrid who was having a blast with her new weapon.

"Let's try archery next time!" Sapphire suggested as she hit the bull's eye again. "We can start right now." Astrid grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows and tossed it to her. And the Guardian of Equality was just as good at archery as axe throwing, not missing a single target.

Both Guardians figured that whatever fighting skills they'll learn in the Viking world will be an incredible advantage for their training at home.

From fighting with weapons to hand-to-hand combat, Jack and Sapphire were always raring to go. And as they learned about the Viking way, the two of them and Marina taught their Viking friends about their modern way of life.

Tired but feeling fulfilled after combat training, the trio told them about their world. Their stories about their advanced technology and cool gadgets they've seen regular humans use made Hiccup's eyes widen in amazement and Fishlegs' mouth drop open in awe. And their tales of their recent exploits made the rest of the teens beg for more.

In return, Hiccup, Astrid, the Twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout told them how they banded together to defeat the Red Death. Hiccup and Astrid's description of the beast made both the Guardians and their giant swan friend shudder.

And Angrid told them of her experiences in the Shivering Shores. Her combat training, usual happenings and stories of the people she had met there…It made everyone want to go exploring even farther, especially Hiccup.

"One of these days, all of us are gonna have the whole world open up with no boundaries." He remarked. "Something tells me that day's going to come soon." Jack remarked. "And who knows, maybe you'll be able to invent something really out of this world." Sapphire smiled. Marina then piped up, "Like a way to fly _alongside _Toothless!"

That made everyone look at the swan in confusion, mostly the dragons.

Hiccup was thoughtful about it.

"Being the inventor you are, Hiccup, you'll definitely be crazy enough to try that." Gobber chuckled. "And you'll succeed. I'm sure of it." Astrid smiled and squeezed his hand, making the Viking teen blush.

Agreeing with Gobber and Astrid, the others began pitching ideas. Hiccup smiled. "They all seem promising…Maybe one day…" he looked at his dragon.

The Night Fury gave him a gummy smile.

"I think I _will_ make the impossible possible." He finally said.

Giving whoops and cheers of encouragement, the rest of the teens began debating on what to do next. It was already late in the afternoon and Jack and Sapphire and Marina were going home soon.

Suddenly Blitz and Tridacna cooed at their Riders.

Sapphire translated her Scauldron's squeaks and whines. "Hey guys…If it's alright with you, Jack and I wanna have some alone time with our dragons. Is that okay?" she asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Alright, we'll be at the Glen if you need us." Jack got on Blitz and the four of them flew off.

Landing at the Guardian Glen, Jack and Sapphire lay on the grass near the lakeshore while their dragons flew about over the water, going through the waterfall just for the sheer enjoyment of it.

Finally Blitz and Tridacna settled down with their Riders who were looking up at the clouds as the sun began to set.

"I wish this day didn't have to end." Sapphire sighed breathing in the fresh cool air. "Me neither…But there's always tomorrow." Jack agreed with her forming a few snowflakes over his head.

"Yeah but…Tomorrow it'll be back to going back and forth all over again." Sapphire said before lapsing into silence as she took out the fang and stared at it.

"Hey Jack?" The winter spirit then glanced at her. "Hm?"

Sapphire took a moment to choose her words carefully. "Do you think we're…doing the right thing not telling anyone about this?" she showed him the fang, a semi-worried expression on her face.

The Guardian of Fun blinked back at her in surprise. But he seemed thoughtful and frowned a bit, mulling it over.

Finally he spoke. "Well we're not exactly causing any harm to any side by hiding it, are we?" he meant it to be an answer but for some reason, Jack began to question the reason for hiding the fang as well.

Call it gut instinct or a feeling, but apparently both Guardians were beginning to have doubts about their shared secrets and had the premonition that something was going to happen if this kept up…

A good thing or a bad thing?

They weren't sure but they felt like _something _was gonna happen…

Their troubled thoughts were interrupted by their dragons tickling them, sending them into hysterics.

"Hahahahaha! Blitz, cut it out!" Jack howled with laughter as the Himalayan Fury began licking him in his ticklish spot right under his chin. "Tridacna, stop! Hee-Hee!" Sapphire tried to playfully shove her Scauldron's face away as she tickled her tummy, laughing like crazy.

When both dragons eased up, tables were turned as the teenage Guardians began tickling _them_! Blitz and Tridacna roared with laughter as their Riders quickly found their ticklish spots and their fingers began to wiggle on them.

In short, it was an epic tickle fight.

When it ended both Dragons and Riders were flopped on the grass, breathing heavily.

"That…was…so…much…fun!" Jack wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "You can…say that…again!" Sapphire breathed her cheeks red from laughing so hard. "That was so much fun!" Jack repeated with a grin making Sapphire, Blitz and Tridacna laugh again.

Both teens then proceeded to petting their dragons. Blitz and Tridacna cooed and purred contentedly closing their eyes. The two teenage Guardians smiled.

"We've known them for what? Like five days?" Sapphire decided to break the silence. Jack shrugged. "Less than an entire week…But it's like we've known them for ages." He mumbled.

It was true. In just a few days, both of them have come to know their dragons and their dragons have come to know them.

'_I promise you, Blitz. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you no matter what._' Jack silently vowed pressing his head to Blitz's snow white head.

'_I'll always be here whenever you need me, Tridacna. I promise I'll always protect you._' Sapphire hugged Tridacna's neck as she quietly swore it.

Their dragons smiled and trilled happily.

Jack and Sapphire may not know it but both dragons had heard them make their promises. And they both promised the same thing to them and to each other.

Through good or bad, through thick and thin, Blitz and Tridacna solemnly promised to remain faithful and loyal to Jack and Sapphire.

Until the very end…

Meanwhile at summer camp, Jamie and his friends were having a pretty good time.

But they were worried too.

Jamie and Layla had brought along their snow globe and water orb and had tried ever since their first day at camp, to contact Jack and Sapphire.

And neither Guardian had answered.

"Maybe we can't get a good signal." Donnie told them. "Or maybe they're busy." Sophie piped up reassuringly. Cupcake, Monty, Pippa, Caleb and Claude agreed with them.

Jamie and Layla seemed convinced that they were right.

"But it's not like them to be _so_ busy to ignore us…" Layla had said our loud one night when she and Jamie were helping in the camp mess hall after dinner. "Yeah…But maybe when we get home, they'll be waiting for us. The bad signal theory your brother proposed _could _be correct." Jamie told her.

But inside, both of them were wishing their big brother and big sister would call them soon.

**I'll be updating again on Monday guys **

**Until then, have a great weekend **

**-GuardianDragon98**


	16. Chapter 15

**Important Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD**

**Chapter 15**

Just like back when Hiccup was keeping Toothless a secret from his village and dividing his time in Dragon Training and taking care of the Night Fury at the Cove, Jack, Sapphire and Marina were now dividing their time between their world and the world of Berk.

Every two hours as soon as lessons and apprentice training was done, the trio would immediately meet up anywhere far from prying eyes to open a portal to the Viking world. Sometimes Marina wouldn't come due to family visits from her flock but she was okay with missing out on the fun.

It was Sapphire and Jack who couldn't do without visiting their friends and dragons.

The fang was passed back and forth between them every morning and every night. Luckily they always managed to discreetly make the exchange without drawing any attention.

At home, it was same old, same old…

But in Berk, new adventures every time they arrived!

Days flew by and the two Guardians learned all about Viking culture and their way of life, a very handy tool during their World History and Geography classes.

And helping Hiccup with his inventions provided a great way to put their knowledge in Science, Chemistry, Physics, and Mathematics and Advanced Algebra with Trigonometry to good use.

But it was the dragon related activities that got them always pumped up.

With Blitz and Tridacna, they could do things that defied any limits they had.

Jack, for instance, could fly higher and faster than ever before and didn't always have to rely on his staff and the wind to take him places. He'd also learned to push his endurance farther in trekking up and down around the island's hills and exploring the forests. He could also count on Blitz now instead of having to do things entirely on his own.

While Sapphire, could now get on Tridacna and dive down deeper into the ocean to see more underwater life and increase her stamina by racing the Scauldron and sometimes, Thornado in swimming races.

Anytime the four of them needed a break from all of that, the Guardian Glen was always there to let them kick back and relax.

Their friends joined them there too sometimes now that the Cove wasn't the only haven available in Berk.

And their Viking friends…

Well they and their dragons were what, (_aside from Blitz and Tridacna_) made visits to Berk so enjoyable for Jack and Sapphire.

They learned from them all they knew about dragons and Viking life while they gave them insights on their modern future.

And the adventures and mischief they would all get themselves into!

First thing they did was the dare war, where the seven Viking teens proved themselves to be genius pranksters as well as insane crazies. That lasted for one whole week and Jack considered the dare war to be "the best thing that ever happened since snowboarding was invented".

To his delight, turns out it was _Hiccup_ who invented the sport! He made sure to thank him for that.

As well as suggest that snowboard straps were invented.

The next days were a mixed bag of experiences.

Sapphire taught the Vikings how to surf, they participated in hunts as well as practiced weapon wielding and both old and new combat techniques, Jack tried to help Fishlegs boost his confidence through sliding off ice ramps and ice tracks, the Twins blew up a barn near Bucket and Mulch's place to which Jack said to Hiccup, "It's times like this when Saph and I wonder _why _we're even friends with those crazy nut jobs."

Then they got into a crazy water war in the Cove, with everyone getting soaked to the skin and the dragons roaring with excitement.

Friendships were strengthened and tested as well.

Jack seemed particularly used to being around Angrid often and had a brotherly camaraderie with Hiccup.

Sapphire was especially close to Astrid and had a degree of sympathy for Fishlegs.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were nice enough to Jack since the three of them would do some insane stunts together and Sapphire sometimes went for the ride.

Snotlout, when he wasn't being an "arrogant, boastful, prideful and selfish egomaniac idiot!" (_as_ _Sapphire called him_), turns out he was cool to hang with. As long as he didn't try to flirt with her, Sapphire could fight the urge to blast him with hot or cold water and Jack didn't need to turn him into an ice cube.

Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug, the Twins and Barf and Belch, Angrid and Magnus…they were an awesome bunch.

The whole village had also welcomed them warmly into their community, especially Stoick and Gobber. Even _Mildew _found the two Guardians respectable enough, most of the time.

But for Jack and Sapphire, their dragons were the most important to them.

The male Himalayan Fury & female Scauldron kept their word as they were always at their Rider's sides. Sometimes hand signals and spoken commands weren't necessary. If Jack and Sapphire wanted Blitz and Tridacna to do something, they'd just look at them and in whatever needed to be done was done. They made quite a team.

And the Viking world for Jack and Sapphire was the most amazing world of all.

But little did they know that their carefree days of keeping this wonderful paradise a secret…were numbered.

And little did anyone in Berk know that _their _carefree days…were soon to be numbered as well.

The Guardians began to notice the changes after the painting was unveiled.

While Mother Nature, Father Time, Millennium, North, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth reveled in awe at the beautiful painting Phil made for the Seasonal Gardens, Jack and Sapphire just smiled and gave light comments instead of getting all amazed and excited. Marina seemed somewhat nonchalant as well.

And there was the two Guardians' increased academic improvement. Both were now completely eager to start _and _finish their lessons, as if they were going to be late for something every two hours.

On top of that, were the _physical_ changes of the two Guardians the others were beginning to notice. Tooth was the first to comment to North that Jack's skin wasn't as pale as before and that he seemed to have put on some muscle. While Sandy couldn't help but notice that Sapphire had also toned up a bit and had grown leaner.

It was during Guardian training last week when all of them saw that the Guardians of Fun and Equality had grown faster, smarter, stronger, more agile and alert.

"The last two left standing here will be excused from training tomorrow!" North boomed.

It was a complicated exercise. Padded dodging dummies had been set up all throughout the Globe Room, spinning in random directions. A panel with two buzzers was placed directly underneath the Globe of Belief. North and the rest of the Guardians were gathered at the door, prepping for the exercise.

"I need to get a day-off! Tomorrow's _aerial _combat!" Bunny muttered loudly enough for Jack to hear. "How could you _not _like aerial combat? That's the best kind of combat there is!" the winter spirit taunted him, knowing fully well the Guardian of Hope was severely acrophobic.

"Bunny, you should really try to get over your fear of flying. How are you going to live life to the fullest?" Sapphire asked the rabbit, feeling a bit sympathetic toward the hapless Guardian of Hope. "Painting eggs and hopping around in my tunnels _is _how I live life to the fullest." Bunny said in defense.

"Oh Bunny…" Tooth sighed.

Sandy motioned for them all to be quiet, just as the elves gave the starting '_Ding!_'

While North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy immediately went, Sapphire and Jack recalled a similar lesson they had in Viking combat training and took a moment to study the layout in front of them. The equipment they were using now closely resembled Gobber and Hiccup's Spinning Whammers so they knew just what to do: Keep a sharp eye on the dummies movements and don't be too reckless.

First it was Bunny who got knocked out of the way, not even making it to five yards, followed by Tooth, then Sandy and next went North who, due to his size, took a lot longer to be walloped out of the game but did get walloped out.

Now the four of them watched in awe as their two youngest recruits went into action.

Jack and Sapphire worked together as a team, ducking, tuck and rolling around the hall, narrowly missing the padded swinging projectiles around them. When they were just a few yards away from the panel, both of them leaped up, grabbed hold of their own swinging dummies and after a few moments to gain enough speed, let go. Momentum carried them through the air and they both landed in front of the panel with a perfectly executed backflip.

Triumphant, Jack used the end of his staff to press his buzzer while Sapphire did the same with hers. And with a loud '**Beeep!**' the training exercise was over.

"Looks like Jack and I are getting a day off from aerial combat tomorrow." Sapphire grinned. "Shame. I was hoping to see if the Kangaroo could even make it five feet off the ground." Jack snickered but not loud enough so the others could hear.

They looked at the other Guardians who were staring at them in amazement and not really doing much.

"Ok well we've got things to do so…see you guys later!" Jack said quickly running to a side door. "Places to go, things to do, cheerio!" Sapphire also left hurriedly before the other Guardians could even say anything.

This sort of thing went on for a while.

And the most noticeable change was that Jack and Sapphire hardly had any time for the other Guardians. That would've been explainable if Jamie, Layla and the kids were around but they weren't. That began to make North worry about Jack and Mother Nature and Father Time began to worry as well for Sapphire. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy tried to ease their worrying.

"Probably a teen thing mate. That's how kids are at that stage, always want to have alone time. It'll pass, don't worry." Bunny told North. "I'm sure they're fine. They probably want to have time for each other. Manny knows that they haven't exactly gone on a proper date in a while." Tooth said encouragingly to Mother Nature and Father Time. Even Sandy gave his own opinion.

After a little while, the three worried parental figures stopped worrying and Sapphire and Jack continued to astound them all with their performance in both academics and their Guardian training.

And after three weeks, everything hit the fever pitch.

"So combat training…You _sure _we won't get seriously hurt?" Sapphire looked up at Mother Nature and Father Time standing alongside the other Guardians.

"It's perfectly safe my dear. Don't worry." Mother Nature reassured her as Father Time tapped his cane.

Six white soldiers wielding swords rose up from the Palace of Beginning's training grounds in front of the two teens.

"_Swords? _Does _that _look perfectly safe to you?" Jack asked, looking up at his friends in disbelief.

"I know you two will be fine Jack. Just focus on task at hand." North told him. "Don't worry. I brought a first aid kit just in case!" Tooth piped up. Sandy gave them thumbs-up meaning '_good luck!_'

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support…" he muttered under his breath.

"We're gonna need it." Sapphire mumbled before Father Time spread out his arms. "Let the training begin!" he declared.

The soldiers immediately charged towards the two teenage Guardians!

"This is going to be interesting." Bunny said amusedly.

Jack tightened the grip on his staff while Sapphire unsheathed her dagger and took a spot near the water.

One soldier charged ahead and raised the sword to attack. Jack quickly blasted it with frost and Sapphire shot a jet stream of water at it. Their attacks hit at the same time and the training soldier was flung backwards into a wall where it smashed into tiny glass shards.

Three more soldiers sprang up from the remains and that's when things got moving.

Jack flew up into the air and whizzed around the pack of soldiers, disorienting them while Sapphire jumped into the water. Her Aqua Camo kicked in and she instantly blended into the water.

It was an ingenious strategy, using Jack and his speed to confuse the training targets to provide a distraction for Sapphire to take them out from below. Completely invisible underwater, Sapphire dragged down three of the eight soldiers Jack was distracting for her and made quick work of them with slashes of her dagger.

Seeing that the remaining five soldiers were still confused, Jack froze them solid with a few ice blasts from his crooked staff. Then with a couple of quick kicks and punches, he smashed them to pieces.

Sapphire came up and they high fived triumphantly.

Suddenly _more _soldiers appeared!

And one managed to swing its sword at them!

The two teens were caught by surprise. They barely had time to react before the flat end of the sword knocked them back a couple of feet!

"Maybe we should stop the fight?" Millennium hooted worriedly. "No wait! They can still fight, look." Marina cut in as the two Guardians got up.

That's when everything changed.

North saw Jack's staff glowing faintly as ice began to form around the head. While Mother Nature and Father Time saw Sapphire's dagger transform into the long sword that hadn't been used since the battle at Pitch's lair.

Two soldiers charged, but the Guardians of Fun and Equality were ready!

To everyone's amazement, Jack struck first. His staff launched out and it was suddenly sticking out of the first soldier's abdomen, the staff's head covered with hundreds of sharp, pointy icicles!

Sapphire on the other hand, swung her sword and cut the second soldier's head clean off!

The other Guardians were astounded as they rushed forward.

It was a blur of activity as Jack and Sapphire flipped and tumbled all over the place, attacking with ice, water or getting physical. Their whole demeanor seemed to change. Fierce determination clearly written on their faces, they blocked and attacked.

In a short while, only two soldiers remained.

They tried to bring their swords down but Jack and Sapphire did a flip and amazingly balanced on the edge. Then with equal ferocity, they jumped up and raised their weapons. Sapphire's sword cut her target cleanly in half while Jack bludgeoned his target's head with his staff.

The training soldiers shattered.

Mother Nature, Father Time, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Millennium's jaws were hanging open in shock. Marina calmly smiled. She knew where those two got their idea, of course.

Panting, the two teens looked at each other and smiled. Those Viking combat lessons were really paying off!

Turning around, the two of them smiled at the stunned Guardians who were getting over their shock and managed to awkwardly smile.

Suddenly the smashed pieces of glass joined to create two _more_ soldiers. And they picked up two large glass shards…

Marina's eye's widened. The training soldiers had gone loco!

"_Guys look out!_" she squawked as the shards were flung.

The other Guardians cried out in surprise but to their amazement, Jack and Sapphire caught them! Their eyes suddenly flashed in sudden anger.

A moment of silence passed before they hurled the shards back, hitting their targets spot in the chest with so much power, impaling them to a wall!

Quickly the other Guardians went over to the two teens, who were examining their hands. Both of them had gotten cut by the glass. Sapphire sighed as she took out her tears vial and poured tiny drops on her bleeding palm as well as Jack's. Their wounds instantly healed, leaving only small amounts of blood which Tooth hurriedly wiped off.

"Oh my Lord! Are you two alright?!" Mother Nature began to fuss over them. "We're okay. Don't worry." Jack said casually. "It's alright, Mother Nature. We're fine." Sapphire smiled before they promptly left the training grounds with Marina.

When they were out of earshot and sight, Bunny first spoke, "You guys saw that, _right?_ It wasn't just me?" he could not believe what he had seen.

The Guardians could only nod.

"That was incredible! Those Viking combat lessons sure come in handy. Sorry about that last part. The soldiers must've been desperate." The giant swan said as they flew over Burgess. "It's okay. They just provided a spectacular finish for the exercise." Jack grinned as they headed for the Pond to open up a portal.

"The looks on their faces…priceless! Wait till the Vikings hear about this!" Sapphire giggled.

If they weren't so absorbed in their conversation or could've looked down, they would've seen their friends get out of their parents' cars back from summer camp.

"Jack!" "Saph!" Jamie and Layla were the first ones to get out once they saw their two Guardian friends in the sky. But they didn't even notice them. They just headed for the woods without even looking in their direction.

And that's when the kids began to wonder what was up.

First their many attempts to call them at camp went unanswered.

Now…_this?_

'_Maybe they're busy…_' both kids thought, hoping that the two of them would come back in time to help them with skateboarding and Donnie's bike.

Hopefully they'll come back in the afternoon…but they never did.

While their child friends waited for them back in Burgess, Jack and Sapphire were with Marina in _Berk_.

Bucket had managed to get himself stranded when he accidentally threw away his oars in the water. It was supposed to be just a simple search-and-rescue task. But to up the ante, Bucket's boat was being attacked by rogue Thunderdrums and Scauldrons!

"I never should've sent him out to fish on his own!" Mulch groaned atop of Thornado. He had been doing barn maintenance and had sent his bucket wearing friend on a solo fishing trip because he was busy.

Now he was watching him run around helplessly in circles around his boat as he covered his ears to muffle out the Thunderdrums' concussive sonic booms as well as run around to avoid the Scauldrons' boiling water.

Hiccup and his friends assumed a V formation.

"Lout, you and the Twins take on the port side! Fishlegs, you, Angrid and Dad take care of the starboard! Astrid, join Sapphire up in the air and try to distract the dragons! Jack, when we manage to make an opening, you and Blitz get Bucket out of there!" Hiccup commanded them.

"GOT IT!" all the other teens shouted and the plan was put into effect!

The port and starboard teams kept the wild dragons at bay while Astrid and Sapphire commanded Stormfly and Tridacna to attack from above as a distraction while Hiccup and Toothless worked together with Jack and Blitz to create a gap in the front mob of rogue dragons attacking the ship.

"Now, Jack!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless fired a plasma blast causing the dragons to scatter.

Quickly, Jack and his Himalayan Fury shot through the confused gap towards Bucket, who was hiding under a barrel so it took them a few precious minutes to find him.

"Come on, Bucket! We're abandoning ship!" Jack lifted up the barrel as a Scauldron began to clamber onto one side of the boat.

Blitz roared and fired an ice blast before his Rider and Bucket got on him. They managed to fly out and join the others as the rogue dragons wrecked and sunk the fishing boat.

Knowing they had to be careful that the rogue dragons wouldn't follow them back to Berk, Stoick commanded Thornado to unleash his powerful roar to scare them off.

Mission accomplished!

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut whooped as they flew back to the island.

"Talk about a rush!" his sister crowed as they butted heads.

"We were on _fire _today!" Snotlout bounced excitedly on Hookfang.

"Hey if it weren't for _Hiccup's_ supreme tactics, we couldn't have gotten Bucket out!" Astrid smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yeah Hiccup's really good at strategies." Fishlegs agreed with her.

Hiccup just smiled humbly.

"Strategies and tactics are the basis of leadership, you know." Sapphire commented.

"I have a feeling you'll make a great leader when the time comes." Jack grinned.

"Of course he will, my boy. He's the son of a chief after all." Stoick smiled proudly, impressed at his son's superior leadership skills.

"Then I'm sure he'll be a great chief." Angrid grinned.

They landed at the docks a few minutes later. And then Sapphire noticed Marina waiting for them. "How'd it go?" the swan asked. "We lost the ship but Bucket's safe." Hiccup gestured to the fisherman who was now getting a lecture from Mulch.

"It was easy as riding a…what do you call that ride with two wheels again?" Astrid asked the two Guardians. "We call it a bicycle or bike." Jack replied.

Suddenly Sapphire screamed, "OH THOR I FORGOT!"

Her outburst startled everyone.

"Donnie! I promised him and Layla I'd help him ride his new bike!" the Guardian of Equality paled as she recalled her three week old promise.

Then Jack remembered _his_.

"Oh Gods, I forgot about Jamie's skateboarding lessons!" he exclaimed in horror.

And they noticed the sun setting on the Viking world horizon.

Without even saying good bye, the two Guardians left to go home.

Quickly jumping out of the portal and taking off their gear, (_In all their haste, they didn't bother_ _to leave_ _their outfits in Berk_) Jack and Sapphire ran as fast as they could to their friends' houses. But they both knew it was too late for them to play with their friends. The moon was already up.

Then Jack saw Jamie hanging around his backyard and Sapphire noticed Donnie and Layla with him.

"Should we…?" Sapphire whispered before Jamie spotted them hiding near a tree across the street.

The boy balled up his fists and marched over to them. He pointed at Jack and said in a deadly tone, "You and I-Need. To. Talk." The Guardian of Fun gulped. "I probably deserve this…" he muttered as he followed the boy to the Pond.

Meanwhile Sapphire saw Layla help wheel Donnie his new bike down the road. The latter had bandages on his knees and his brown head had on a helmet. Layla folded her arms and looked up at her older sister in disgust.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. But I can explain!" the water spirit pleaded. "Save it. You broke the promise and that's that!" the 13 year old shouted angrily. "Saph, you _promised _you'll help me ride my bike. You've _always _kept your promises…Why didn't you keep it _this time_?" Donnie had tears in his eyes not from the bruises he had sustained from falling off his bike several times as he tried to ride it, but from disappointment.

"Jack and I were busy with something important. And I…I had a lot of things on my mind so I forgot." Sapphire stuttered, hoping to make amends with her siblings. "Important? Pitch isn't here anymore! There's no global threat to children anymore! What _was _so important that you two had to ignore us?!" Layla yelled, her own eyes beginning to well up with tears.

Sapphire opened her mouth but then remembered the secret and closed it.

She couldn't tell them…

They wouldn't understand…

Instead she just looked at them pleadingly.

"Fine…You don't wanna talk? So be it. Cause _we _won't be talking to _you _anytime soon." Her younger sister said flatly before turning heel and headed home. Donnie followed her with his bike. He looked back at his sister but quickly shook his head and went away.

Sapphire just sat on the curb and buried her face in her hands. She didn't cry but her guilt was enormous.

"We tried to contact you and Sapphire hundreds of times ever since we got to camp! Why didn't neither of you answer?!" Jamie shouted.

Jack cringed at his little brother's anger but didn't want to yell back and kept his mouth shut.

"And we saw you two this morning! We said hi but you didn't say hi back!" Jamie said accusingly. "Jamie look, I'm sorry. Sapphire and I were in the middle of something and we didn't really notice…" Jack said quietly.

"Middle of something, yeah right…" the young Bennett said sarcastically. He glared at the winter spirit.

"Well what was it? What was that something so important, you and Saph couldn't stop by and help us? I waited three whole weeks for those skateboarding lessons. You're the best kind of teacher for that. Why did you forget about it? _You promised!_" hot tears began to form in Jamie's eyes.

Jack looked worried. He hated seeing the kid like this. "Jamie it's…I…It's complicated…You wouldn't understand if I told you."

Jack felt like kicking himself. But what could he do? If Jamie knew about him being a part-time dragon trainer, what then?

The winter spirit looked down at his feet, unable to meet his little brother's eyes.

Jamie stood in front of him in shock. Finally he managed to speak.

And what he had to say made Jack feel worse than he felt now.

"I can't believe you, Jack…I WISH YOU DIDN'T EXIST!" he yelled out that last part and ran away without looking back.

Jack just stood there, feeling horrible for several minutes before finally forcing himself to go home to Santoff Claussen. Sapphire also went back to the Palace of Beginnings with Marina, who knew that nothing went well between her and her siblings and kept quiet.

Father Time, Mother Nature and Millennium began to ask her why she was so late coming home but she merely ignored them and dove into her lagoon. Marina looked at the three, shaking her head. The girl needed to be left alone.

That was the same situation at the Pole. Jack merely slammed the door in North's face before the Guardian of Wonder even got a chance to talk and ignored the knocks on his door.

Both teens just sighed in defeat.

Sapphire went over to her comfort zone, letting the hammock sway like gentle waves. She just wanted this day to be over, wake up the next day and realize it was all just a dream…

Jack flopped down on his bed, covering himself with the thin blue blanket, wishing that this whole fiasco would just blow over…

Both of them wanted nothing else.

The Meathead Island was in total chaos. Nightmare Soldiers and other Nightmares were everywhere. The warriors of this mighty tribe were powerless against the Outcast armada.

Alvin smiled darkly, Pitch's malicious dark gold eyes glinting in their sockets. He was fully under the Boogeyman's control now. And he could do anything with the nightmare sand. He had been watching the island of Berk for weeks now and knew everything about Jack and Sapphire's escapades there.

"Time to start spreading fear on that island…" he chuckled, sending four separate streams of sand out into the night sky.

Two of the streams went straight ahead to Berk while the other two sand streams entered a portal…

**Uh-oh…Not good…Will Jack and Sapphire work things out with the kids? And what do Pitch and Alvin have planned for the two of them and their Viking friends?**

**Next chapter comes up tomorrow! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG nor do I own HTTYD.**

**Chapter 16**

"Why'd you tell Jack-Jack that?" Sophie whispered as she and her brother huddled under the covers. "I don't know…I got so mad I just spat it out." Jamie groaned.

It had just been a few hours after he and Jack had their huge fight and now, he was feeling really guilty. Their mom was already asleep so the two siblings were able to talk in Jamie's room in secret.

The 12 year old kid sighed and pulled out a framed picture under his pillow. It was a photo of him and Sophie taken last winter, sledding down an ice track around the town park with Jack hovering over them smiling widely.

The three of them looked so happy…

Jamie smiled as he and his sister remembered. But his smile quickly faded when Jack suddenly began to fade away from the picture! Jamie yelped and dropped the frame onto his bed and shut his eyes.

"Jamie…?" Sophie looked at him worriedly.

Jamie shook his head and tried to calm down. '_I believe, I believe, I believe…_' he thought hard before opening his eyes.

The boy sighed in relief when he saw Jack in the picture again fully.

But a seed of worry was now within him. It was happening…

He was slowly starting to lose his belief in Jack Frost. What would happen to him if he began to lose his belief in the _other _Guardians?

"Soph, you better get to bed before mom finds out." He told his sister quietly. Sophie brushed her blonde bangs aside and looked up at her big brother with worried blue eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked in a tiny voice. Jamie nodded and forced himself to smile before taking his little sister to her room. "Yeah I'm fine, Soph. Sweet dreams." He said as he tucked her in and tiptoed back to his room.

Back at the Aquamarie residence, Layla was panicking. She had been staring at the photo of her family with Sapphire as a Guardian ever since they fought when her sister's image began to fade. She had screamed, ran to Donnie's room, told him about it and now, the two of them were with their parents.

"She just started fading from the picture! I swear I saw it with my own eyes!" she exclaimed. "Quick, start chanting the mantra!" her seven year old brother told her urgently.

Shutting their eyes, the two of them chanted, "I believe, I believe, I believe…" Their parents seemed amused at their children's worries.

"Mom, Dad it's not funny! If this is happening, it means I'm gonna stop believing in the Guardians!" Layla looked at the picture again and to her relief, Sapphire's image was still there.

Mrs. Aquamarie cupped her daughter's chin in her hands. "Sweetheart I'm sure this is all because of that fight you three had a while ago. I think the best way to remedy this situation is that you and Donnie make up with Sapphire tomorrow." She advised.

"Will she even _be _here tomorrow? She was already MIA all day today." Donnie piped up moodily. "Just try to understand that your sister's already in the big time. She's got quite a big responsibility now, not just to you two but to every child in the world. She and the other Guardians might make it look so easy, but your mom and I are sure that Saph's still a bit scared and unsure. She probably _did _have a lot on her mind and that's why she forgot her promise." Mr. Aquamarie told them gently.

The two kids were thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you two miss her?" Layla asked them quietly. "Of course we do, Layla. Since she's not living with us anymore and has a new family now, your father and I miss Sapphire very much." Her mom replied softly smiling. "But we can rest easy since we know that the other Guardians are there for her. As long as she gets to visit us frequently, the two of us are fine with her being a Guardian." Her dad chimed in.

"Even when she has a new family?" Donnie cocked his head.

Both parents nodded.

"Tomorrow…I'm gonna go apologize to Saph." Layla said, looking determined. "Me too." Donnie said in agreement and their mom and dad smiled.

Hiccup and Astrid were confused.

As soon as they fell asleep, the two of them along with their dragons woke up to find themselves surrounded in darkness with only a faint glow around them to serve as light.

"Are we dreaming the same thing?" Astrid looked at the 16 year old Viking teen. "I think so…" the auburn headed teen shrugged. Stormfly and Toothless went closer to their Riders, feeling a little on edge.

Suddenly Jack and Sapphire wandered into their space.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack looked mildly surprised to see them and his girlfriend as well. "I was just about to ask the exact same thing." Sapphire said, raising her right eyebrow quizzically.

The four teens looked around but saw nothing but inky blackness in front of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this place…" Sapphire mumbled, shivering a bit. "What makes you say that?" Astrid had just finished that sentence when all of a suddenly, fiery red cracks appeared in the ground under their and their dragons' feet!

"Something tells me this is why." Jack pointed at the cracks.

A cross between a roar and a cackle made them all jump.

"Whatever that was, it does _not _sound good." Hiccup said as Toothless and Stormfly began to get agitated.

Then to make their dream turn into a nightmare, the ground began to shake as more cracks appeared, revealing bubbling magma!

"RUN!" Sapphire yelled.

They frantically ran across the slowly destabilizing terrain.

Desperate, they got on the dragons with Hiccup and Jack on Toothless, Astrid and Sapphire on Stormfly. They tried to fly up but black sand tendrils grabbed their dragons and forced them down.

When they crashed back down on the ground, something truly terrifying appeared out of the darkness. A large giant of a Viking with a cruel smile and murderous eyes, whom the two Viking teens and their dragons instantly recognized as…

"ALVIN?!" Hiccup and Astrid were shocked.

Then the Outcast changed into a lean grey skinned man, clothed in black with cold dark gold eyes…

"PITCH?!" Now it was Sapphire and Jack's turn to be shocked.

Then to their horror, their two enemies merged to become a single monstrous being!

Unable to look anymore, the four teens and Toothless and Stormfly turned to run but a giant chasm suddenly opened up in front of them!

The monster gave another malicious cackle and unleashed a wave of black sand to knock them into the gaping rift where a terrifying black dragon with horrible blood red eyes was waiting for them!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup, Astrid, Jack and Sapphire screamed while Toothless and Stormfly roared in panic as the other dragon prepared to swallow them whole.

That was the reason why in two separate worlds, four teenagers woke up deep in the night screaming.

Jack took several deep breaths to calm down. When he had finally relaxed, the winter spirit couldn't go back to sleep. An elf that was just passing by saw the pale boy stick his head out the door before ducking back into his room, the door slightly ajar. Curious the elf peered in and saw Jack open a window and flew out into the frigid night air. But instead of running over to North to report that the Guardian of Fun had snuck out, the elf merely shrugged and resumed walking down the hallway.

While at the Palace of Beginnings, Marina was sleeping, floating on the water of the lagoon when a slight movement on the surface woke her up. She saw Sapphire's frightened face pop out of the water. The swan gave her a confused look.

"I had a bad dream…I can't sleep anymore." The water spirit whispered before a white haired boy suddenly appeared out of the sky and flew down toward them.

"You too?" Jack murmured and the Guardian of Equality nodded as she swam to the small beach near the lagoon. Sapphire then pulled the fang out of her pocket. "We need to know if they had the same nightmare." She gave it to Jack who proceeded to open up the portal.

"I'll cover for you two, just hurry back." Marina told them. The two Guardians nodded and jumped in.

Meanwhile in Berk, Astrid was mounting Stormfly.

"That nightmare must've been really scary." Angrid yawned from her bed. The elder Hofferson had woken up when her younger sister had screamed herself awake and had to calm her down since she kept her new axe under her pillow and was about to chop her nightstand in half.

"I just need a night flight to clear my head. Cover for me if Mom & Dad come up." Astrid said before flying off. She had only left her house when she saw Hiccup and Toothless flying aimlessly about.

"Don't tell me…" the auburn headed teen deadpanned when they made eye contact. "I wanna forget about it too." The 16 year old blonde shield maiden said tiredly.

Then a portal opened up in the clearing where the teens' houses were and they saw two familiar faces. A few seconds only passed before Blitz and Tridacna bounded over to Jack and Sapphire as soon as they came out of the portal. Hiccup and Astrid landed next to them.

"Let me guess, nightmares?" Jack asked them. "You had the same thing too?" Sapphire added. The two Viking teens were surprised but nodded.

"You guys wanna…?" Hiccup asked slowly as if not exactly sure what to say. "Talk about it?" Astrid finished for him.

The Guardians of Fun and Equality shrugged.

Blitz crooned and began playing around with Toothless while Tridacna played around with Stormfly.

"Let's split up…I need some girl time." Sapphire sided with Astrid. "We'll meet up later when we're done." Jack gestured to Hiccup.

Nodding, they got on their dragons and flew two separate paths.

Deciding to settle on a small hill, Jack got off Blitz along with Hiccup on Toothless. Their dragons decided to play around in the grass, which was actually dragon nip.

"Okay…So we all had the same dream. Being chased by a maniac who for some creepy reason, looks a lot like _both _of our archenemies." Hiccup said out loud. Jack nodded and began to twirl his staff absentmindedly.

"I've been meaning to ask, dude. What's the deal with Alvin? You and Toothless looked pretty unhappy to see him." He asked cautiously.

Hiccup put a hand to his chin. "Well for one big reason, he wants to train dragons but he mistreats them. You should've seen how he chained up Toothless when we got captured on Outcast Island once. He just isn't a good guy." He replied.

Jack nodded understandingly. "Yeah I've been caged up once by Pitch. If he hadn't taken my staff at the time, I would've gotten out and beaten him senseless." He remarked quietly.

Hiccup cocked his head. "Hey why _do_ you hate the Boogeyman so much?" he asked.

The winter spirit looked at him curiously. Should he? Or shouldn't he?

"So this Pitch Black…You sound like you have a pretty big grudge against him." Astrid commented as she watched Stormfly play with Tridacna near the water while she and Sapphire sat on the sand of Thor's Beach.

Sapphire nodded her head. "You don't know the half of it. He's _ruthless_. If he wants to spread fear and darkness all over the world, he's willing to do _anything_. He's scared so many kids, he tried to eliminate my friends, he even…!" she managed to rant before she trailed off.

"He tried to smother fun with his Nightmares, he tried to hurt all my friends and he even tried to kill Sapphire." Jack said, a little angry edge in his tone.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"But…we Guardians stick together. We have each other's backs so I…if I remember how Sapphire quoted it…did something both heroic and crazy stupid." Jack said.

"Which was…?" Hiccup asked before Toothless lumbered over to him and accidentally stepped on his prosthetic.

"Yow! Toothless!" the Viking boy yelped. Quickly the Night Fury left, a little embarrassed.

Jack looked at the metal leg curiously. "Was it…hard at first with that thing?" he inquired. Hiccup shrugged. "Not really. Everyone actually thinks it's pretty cool. It's kind of like a battle scar, not that it really matters that much to me. I'm kind of like Toothless now." He answered.

Jack glanced at said dragon who was play wrestling with his Himalayan Fury. "Oh yeah…one leg, one tail fin. You two are a matching pair." He chuckled.

"Anyway, what _did _you do?" Hiccup asked again, hoping to get answer.

At first Jack didn't say a word.

But Hiccup saw his hands reach for the hem of his jacket…

"Pitch _killed __Jack_? But he's still here! What do you…?" Astrid said, shocked before Sapphire interrupted.

"I managed to revive him…But, _yes_, he _was _dead. And I brought him back. Still…it was the scariest thing to ever happen to me. It…It was so painful seeing him dead in North's arms, Astrid. The fun loving, energetic boy I knew and loved so…cold and still…It just felt so wrong. When Jack sacrificed himself to save me from Pitch and his Forbidden Dagger, I just couldn't believe he'd do something so brave yet incredibly stupid for me. Then again, Jack's always been a stubborn guy and knowing him, he'd be willing to do it again. But it was so terrifying, Astrid. My greatest fear came true and I nearly lost Jack. It was just too scary for me and I never want anything like that to ever happen again." Sapphire said softly, her voice cracking as she shook her head.

Astrid gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I've been there before. When Hiccup fell off Toothless during the battle with the Red Death, my heart stopped. I thought he was dead. He scared the living daylights right out of me. And when he got captured by Alvin, I was pretty scared for him too." She told her gently.

Sapphire looked at her strangely. "You really hate that Alvin dude, don't you?" she asked her coyly. "Who wouldn't?" Astrid replied and they shared a laugh as they watched Tridacna tackle Stormfly and the Nadder fell into the water.

Hiccup gaped at the scar, speechless.

He was a little confused when Jack started to raise his hoodie up. Turns out he wasn't so scrawny than he originally thought. The winter spirit was actually in pretty good shape.

But Hiccup completely forgot about that when he saw it.

The huge scar on Jack's chest, right on the very spot his heart was located.

"Pitch did _that_?" he asked in shock, pointing at the dark line. Jack promptly pulled his jacket back down and nodded. "He used a Forbidden Dagger. It was painful." He said simply.

"That could've _killed _you!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. "Actually it _did_. Sapphire saved me. When everything was all over, I found out from Father Time that I'd been gone for about eight and a half minutes." He admitted.

Hiccup's eyes widened again.

"I don't really like talking about it. Neither does Sapphire. It just makes her feel bad so I usually just keep it a secret from everyone. North and the others don't really wanna remember it either." The winter spirit told him, his icy blue eyes looking far into the night.

"So why'd you tell me about it?" the Viking teen inquired. "I don't know. I just felt like since you lost a leg, you probably knows what it's like to have a scar." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah…I know the feeling. Ever felt like an outcast in your life?" Hiccup asked him. "I was exactly like that for the majority of my immortal life. I lost count on how many times I've been _literally_ walked through. I'm just glad that's all in the past now." Jack replied.

Hiccup was amazed at how he and the Guardian of Fun were so much alike…

"What was it like?" he asked timidly. Jack raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You know…dying." The auburn headed Viking teen said. "Oh, that? Well…" the winter spirit suddenly trailed off.

Figuring he must've touched on a sensitive subject, Hiccup mumbled, "Sorry…Just curious…"

Jack organized his thoughts. "When Pitch stabbed me…It was like my whole life flashed before my eyes in an instant. At first it hurt all over. Then I started to feel sleepy and the last thing I saw was Sapphire slamming the Scepter of Creation onto the Pedestal of Beginnings. I felt really happy. But after that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I can't remember anything else after that. In other words, that was something I hope I'll never have to experience ever again. It was scary." Jack finished, shuddering.

Hiccup nodded understandingly.

The two of them then lapsed into silence for a few moments and watched their dragons play.

"Well…This conversation's been pretty good." Hiccup remarked. "Yeah, I've been meaning to tell someone about my past for a while now. Thanks for listening, Hiccup." Jack whistled.

"No problem, Jack." The Viking teen grinned. Jack smiled and held out his fist. "It's called a fist bump." He explained upon seeing Hiccup's reaction.

Carefully the 16 year old copied it and the two of them fist bumped. Their dragons noticed that strange thing their Riders did and attempted to copy it too. The two boys laughed when they saw that. Leave it to those Furies to add some comedy to an ordinary night like this.

The four teens and their dragons met up at the Guardian Glen.

Out of sheer boredom and laziness, they lay down on the grass and looked up to the heavens, stargazing.

A few minutes later, Sapphire sighed, "I feel like a jerk." Jack decided to add, "I feel like an idiot."

Hiccup and Astrid looked confused. Blitz and Tridacna warbled something to Toothless and Stormfly, who gave confused whines.

"Jerkidiot…Heh, good one Tridacna." Sapphire translated her Scauldron's warbles and she and Jack laughed a bit.

"What's up with you two?" Astrid asked them. The two Guardians sighed. "It's just that…We got into a fight with our siblings." Jack confessed.

"What'd you guys fight about?" Hiccup inquired. "We forgot some really important promises we made to them because…we were here and forgot." Sapphire said sheepishly.

Their two Viking friends were surprised for a few minutes. "Sorry…" they apologized.

"It wasn't any of your faults. It was ours. We kind of forgot about our '_schedule_'. But…can you and the others do us a favor?" Jack asked.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at them curiously.

"Can you take care of Blitz and Tridacna for us? We're not coming here tomorrow. We just want to make it up to our brothers and sisters by spending a whole day with them." Sapphire requested.

"Sure thing." Hiccup grinned.

"Anything to help, you two." Astrid smiled.

The two Guardians smiled gratefully. Then they turned to Blitz and Tridacna. The Himalayan Fury and Scauldron cooed and nuzzled their Riders affectionately.

"Alright buddy, I can't come tomorrow so don't cause any trouble and be a good dragon, okay?" Jack gently scratched Blitz behind his ear flap. The white dragon purred like a kitten and obediently nodded and roared "_Jaaaaccckkk Jaaaaccckkkk!_" He would be a good dragon and be patient and wait for his Rider to come back.

Tridacna screeched yes in reply before giving Sapphire a lick. "That's a good girl. Behave yourself tomorrow, okay?" The Guardian of Equality giggled.

Their dragons nodded again.

Saying good-bye, Jack and Sapphire flew away to the forest and opened a portal home. What they didn't know…Was that they were being watched.

Osgood the Pigeon was tired and frustrated. The poor bird had flown to the Meathead Tribe only to find the island already under siege. He tried to go to other tribes, but everywhere the little Shivering Shores messenger bird went, Nightmare Soldiers and their Nightmare steeds were there as well.

The only safe place Osgood could think of going to now…was Berk.

And the little pigeon hoped that the island of Berk was still untouched by the darkness.

With a determined coo, the pigeon flew on across the ocean.

**Please read and review. Reviews make me happy **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, Jamie, Sophie, Donnie and Layla were surprised to see two teenage Guardians waiting for them patiently across the street in front of Jamie's house. Their friends were already there too.

"Wow, you four sure like to sleep in. It's like, 10AM already!" Caleb smiled. "What took you so long?" his twin chimed in.

Jamie then looked at Jack and noticed the blue and white skateboard in his hands.

"Can I make it up to you today?" the Guardian of Fun asked hopefully. "What about your lessons?" Sophie asked him and Sapphire.

"We asked for a day off. Today, it's all about you kids." Sapphire replied smiling before looking at Donnie. "And I promise you I won't let you fall off your bike. Just make sure you wear your helmet." She said.

Donnie instantly broke into a wide grin. "I'll be right back! Come on Soph! Let's find my helmet. Cupcake can you get my bike for me?" he said excitedly. "Lead the way Don." Cupcake laughed as she followed the little boy and girl.

Pippa, Monty, Caleb and Claude looked at Jamie and Layla and back to Jack and Sapphire.

"Well? Are you friends again?" Pippa looked at them expectantly. The two kids glanced at each other and then at their Guardian friends.

"About what I said yesterday…I'm sorry." Jamie apologized sincerely. Jack smiled. "I'm sorry too little brother. Apology accepted." He playfully ruffled the kid's brown hair.

It was Layla's turn to speak up. "I'm really sorry Saph…Can you ever forgive me?" she said guiltily. Sapphire smiled. "No matter how many times you do me wrong, sis, I'll always forgive you. I'm sorry too." She gave her a kiss and Layla giggled.

"I'll get my board! Be right back guys!" Jamie then ran back to his house.

"So you two are going to be here the _whole _day?" Monty asked the two Guardians. Both of them nodded.

When the others came back (_with Donnie wearing his Viking helmet_ _this time_), the fun began!

Along with Caleb and Claude, Jamie had a blast doing tricks on the half pipe with Jack. The Guardian of Fun was a pretty good teacher and his surrogate younger brother was a quick learner. In just a short while, he could already do basic tricks and rail grind.

While Jamie was having a blast skateboarding, Donnie was having the time of his life cruising down the street on his bike, his Viking helmet's shiny plastic gleaming in the morning light. Sapphire and Layla had to run like cheetahs to catch up and make sure he didn't get into any accidents.

And the whole day really was devoted to the children.

The nine kids and the two teens played together the whole day. From playing in the town park and having insane water fights (_and secretly, snowball fights as well_) in the kids' backyards, everything was great.

When it was sunset the others left, leaving Jack, Sapphire, Donnie, Sophie, Jamie and Layla. They went to the Pond and just looked down at the water.

"Phew! I'm beat!" Donnie laughed, flopping down on the ground.

"Same here!" Sophie giggled.

Jamie looked at Jack. "So are you two coming again tomorrow?" he asked him. "Not really sure…We've been skipping classes for a while…" the winter spirit suddenly felt a knot tighten up in his stomach.

"Why have you two been skipping?" Layla asked next. Sapphire felt her hair begin to get moist. But she had to hold her tongue. She and Jack swore to each other and Marina that they wouldn't tell and they were going to keep it that way.

"Look…we've just been busy with some really important things. What those things are… we can't really tell you…just yet." Sapphire said carefully.

"Have you two been making out again?" Jamie and Layla asked at the same time.

Both Guardians blushed. "NO!" they exclaimed quickly.

The kids just laughed.

"Well we better get home. Bye Saph!" Layla hugged her sister. "Thanks for helping me sis! This has been the best day ever!" Donnie exclaimed. "Bye Jack-Jack!" Sophie waved as she toddled off ahead with Donnie.

Jamie grinned and proceeded to walk away from the Pond with Layla. Jack and Sapphire smiled. Today had definitely been a great day.

Suddenly Marina appeared in the sky to pick Sapphire up. "Oh yeah, here's the fang. You open the portal tomorrow." Sapphire handed Jack the precious fang. "Hey since you held onto it for two days, I get to keep it for two days too." Jack pointed out. "Eh, why not?" Sapphire shrugged nonchalantly.

"I bet the Vikings and the dragons are missing you guys right now." Marina said, smiling. The trio flew up into the air, discussing their plans for tomorrow.

When they were out of sight, Jamie and Layla jumped out from their hiding place behind a nearby tree.

"I just _knew _they were hiding something!" Jamie said triumphantly. Layla cocked her head. "Well what're we going to do about it?" she hadn't really felt comfortable on spying or eavesdropping on her sister and her boyfriend. But she'd been wondering on what her older sister's been hiding and wanted to know.

Jamie then pulled out a snow globe from his pocket. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It's going to be an exciting." He said deviously. The second eldest Aquamarie sighed and shook her head. "Why do I have the feeling that 'exciting' is going to end up being '_insane_'?" she wondered out loud as she and Jamie went home for dinner.

Pitch was really annoyed. He had hoped that today, he would be able to send troops to attack Berk while Jack and Sapphire were there and outnumber them. But the two teens never showed up ever since his spies had reported the night before that the two wouldn't be coming back today.

At that moment he was pondering on what his next move would be and Alvin managed to separate himself from him.

"If I were you, Black, wait for _all _the Guardians to come here. It'll be faster and cleaner to rid of them all in one go." The Outcast chuckled.

Pitch was surprised. Last time the man separated him, he was seething with anger. Now, he seemed okay with being possessed by the Boogeyman and was even _offering _suggestions!

"Since when did you start wanting to help a man who played you like a puppet on a string?" he chuckled, a little amused. Alvin laughed good-naturedly. "I thought about the advantages of working with you. When you get your revenge, I can get my hands on Berk's dragon training secrets at the same time. It's win-win!" he said.

Pitch seemed amazed and clapped his hands. "Well I think I can take it into consideration. Now we just need to wait for the right moment when to strike." He smiled evilly. "I suggest you send more spies at daytime." Alvin suggested.

Pitch then called a few Nightmares and sent them off. "You do realize I'll have to possess you again now?" he looked at Alvin suspiciously. "Just get it over with. It'll be less painful for me." Alvin said bluntly.

'_That's more like it…Somebody who goes along with the plan instead of fighting it._' Pitch laughed as he possessed the Outcast once more.

Finally, they could make some considerable progress…

"Oh thank Odin it's over!" Jack shouted throwing his hands up in the air in relief. "That had to be the most _exhausting _training session we ever had! Thank Thor Phil was able to take a hint and get off of us before we were smothered to death!" Sapphire panted wiping the sweat off her brow.

Not only did they have to practice using their weapons more efficiently, the two teenage Guardians had to do hand to hand combat with the Yetis.

And Phil and his friends were tough fluff balls to take down.

Now they were headed for the stables where Marina was waiting. As usual the reindeer were butting antlers again.

"Alright break it up guys!" Jack went farther ahead to pacify Donner and Prancer while Sapphire went to her comrade and checked the things she had piled on the saddle.

A basket of fish and a few bundles of fine cloth she planned to take to the dressmaker as thanks for helping her alter her riding vest. But something caught her eye. Was it her or were there more sacks loaded on Marina's back?

"I must be working too hard…" she muttered shaking her head as Jack broke up the brawl between the two quarrelling reindeer.

"You two better be ready. Something tells me the first things to greet you are two very excited and happy, happy dragons." Marina told them, a smile on her beak. "Like we need to be told of that…I'm guessing Blitz is gonna tackle me first before drowning me in his spit." Jack said jokingly.

The three of them laughed and took to the skies.

Up in the air, Jack took out the fang and opened the portal. What Sapphire didn't know was that there _were _extra sacks on Marina's back. And what were in them, well…they were gonna find out soon enough.

It was a perfect sunny afternoon in Berk.

Blitz and Tridacna smiled to themselves as they flew and skimmed the clouds with their wings.

"Perfect day for a flight, right Saph?" Jack called over to the Guardian of Equality and her swan friend, flipping himself and his dragon upside down. Tridacna and Marina laughed.

"Okay, you have _got _to teach me how to do that, Jack!" Sapphire giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

Suddenly, Hiccup, Astrid and Angrid appeared alongside them with their dragons.

"You two up for a challenge?" Hiccup asked them, a grin on his face. Both teens smiled.

"We're game for anything. Lay it on us, Hiccup." Sapphire said gamely.

"Last one to the Peak has to clean the stables!" Astrid challenged the two.

"You're on!" Jack smiled.

"Then let's get started!" Angrid shouted, urging Magnus to speed up.

"Alright bud, let's go!" Hiccup and Toothless shot ahead. "Let's show them, Stormfly!" Astrid cheered as she and her Nadder picked up the pace and left the two Guardians and their dragons behind with Marina.

The swan then looked at them. "We're not going to let them outdo us right?!" she said coyly. "Not a chance! Let's go buddy!" Jack whooped as his Himalayan Fury gave a roar of excitement and they flew ahead. "Ready, girl?" Sapphire rubbed Tridacna's neck. The Scauldron screeched happily and they were off.

"Wait for me!" Marina squawked as she flapped her wings.

Laughing and shouting, they raced across the afternoon sky, enjoying the fresh air and cool breezes. Marina caught up with Angrid and Magnus as the other teens flew on ahead. They soared up higher over a cloud bank.

"Ah…This is nice…" the swan sighed. The eldest Hofferson smiled…until she saw one of the bundles on Marina's back _move_. A few seconds later, a little blonde girl's head popped it.

It was Sophie!

"Dragon!" the little Bennett giggled and started to wriggle out of the sack. "Oh Gods!" Angrid screamed as Sophie reached out to touch her Monstrous Nightmare's snout.

"Soph, no!" a 12 year old boy with brown hair yelped, coming out of his own bundle and tried to stop her.

"Marina you've got some passengers…_four of them!_" Angrid yelled as two _more _kids popped out of the sack, both with brown hair and equally terrified as they tried to keep Sophie from going near Magnus.

But the little girl reached out again…and began to teeter over the edge of Marina's body.

"NO!" Jamie screamed, grabbing his sister's arm, Layla and Donnie following suit to create a human chain-that fell off the giant swan!

"Uh-Oh…! JACK! SAPPHIRE!" Marina squawked as the four kids began to plummet.

Luckily the two teens in question weren't too far. They turned their dragons around and saw four specks falling down.

"Are those…?" Astrid squinted while Hiccup took out his spyglass and looked. "Um…Jack, Sapphire…" he said nervously.

But both Guardians were already zooming over to the four kids.

As they fell, Jamie, Sophie, Layla and Donnie kept screaming.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! _We're gonna diiiieee!_" Donnie shrieked, keeping his hands on his Viking helmet.

"Quit screaming and being so negative! It's making me feel worse!" Layla yelled at him, helplessly flailing her arms and legs.

"Help! Help!" Sophie screamed, her blonde hair fanning out as she tumbled.

Jamie saw the ocean getting closer and closer. Shutting his eyes he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Someone! Anyone! Please, HELP US!" he prepared himself for the worst.

Suddenly he felt himself land on something and the wind whipping his hair back. "Good catch, Blitz. Jamie, are you okay?" a familiar voice made him open his eyes.

Jamie looked around.

To his relief, Sophie was safe…and was riding a blue dragon with spikes around its head and tail that was being ridden by a blonde Viking girl.

Donnie miraculously still had his Viking helmet on and was riding a green-eyed black dragon with a brown haired Viking boy with an unusual looking prosthetic leg while Layla was riding a giant aquatic looking dragon with Sapphire.

Then he turned around and saw Jack sitting behind him.

Jamie managed to get his voice back. "Jack? We're okay? And we're…?" he heard a croon and looked down and realized that he was alive, and riding a white _dragon_.

"No…way…" he breathed.

"Holy mollusks…" Layla said slowly.

"Hang on! We're headed for the sea stacks!" Sapphire called as the rock formations began to appear into view.

Toothless, Stormfly, Blitz and Tridacna, with their Riders, expertly weaved in and out the sea stack maze.

Donnie decided to ask Hiccup something. "So…Are you a Viking?" the 16 year old Viking teen smiled and nodded.

"I knew it! Vikings _do_ exist!" the seven year-old exclaimed triumphantly grinning at his second older sister.

"And so are dragons! Whee!" Sophie laughed as Astrid kept her steady.

"This is so cool!" Layla laughed as she relished the ocean spray.

"And we're riding on _dragons_…_We're riding on dragons!_" Jamie whooped as they emerged from the sea stack maze and into the open air.

The four kids whooped and shouted in delight. They were having the most amazing time of their lives!

Jack and Sapphire looked at each other and smiled.

Then Marina, Angrid and Magnus came over to them-in the opposite direction, headed straight for them!

"Brake! Brake!" Donnie yelped. "There _are _no brakes!" Hiccup frantically tried to steer Toothless away along with Astrid and the two Guardians.

But their friends plowed straight into them and they all fell into a shallow part of the ocean.

"Well it could've been worse." Astrid quipped as they swam to shore.

Hiccup, Angrid, Jack and Sapphire just shook some of the excess water off their clothes. The dragons did the same thing and the kids laughed as they were sprayed.

Marina then looked at them sharply. "Okay…You four have some explaining to do." She told them sternly.

"You two were doing _what_?" Jack gaped at his little brother, shocked. "We know, we know! You shouldn't spy on other people. It's rude." Jamie said, feeling slightly guilty.

"And you four decided to sneak on board Marina when we left the Pole? How in Manny's name did you even get there?" Sapphire interrogated them. "We had one of those snow globes North gave us last Christmas with us." Layla explained.

They had reached the Academy and after introducing Jamie, Layla, Sophie and Donnie to the other Viking teens, they were now walking around the village of Berk.

"Whoa…" the four kids breathed in awe as they watched Vikings and dragons mingle with one another. Two Terrible Terrors scampered over to Donnie and Sophie.

"Dragon! Cute dragon!" Sophie giggled as she played a game of chase with the pink female Terror. "I had no idea dragons can be in this size! He's like a puppy!" Donnie laughed as the other one an orange male, licked his face.

Jamie couldn't stop asking Fishlegs questions about anything dragon related, the husky blond Viking could hardly keep up and Layla had to put a hand over his mouth to keep him from asking one more question.

"Your siblings sure are incredibly interested about us." Angrid quipped as Layla watched Astrid train with Stormfly, the duo flinging an axe and large spikes at target shields, in awe.

Suddenly a delicious scent wafted through the village…

"Mmm…Smells like candy…" Jamie was beginning to walk towards the smell. "Like chocolate…" Layla said dreamily and followed him.

Jack and Sapphire looked at the Viking teens in confusion.

"Hold on…Sweet scent of _chocolate_…?" Fishlegs racked his brains to try and remember something he read in the Book of Dragons.

Then Hiccup saw it.

A gigantic four headed dragon with the mouths resembling Venus Fly Trapper plants gobbling fish from a makeshift food dish in the plaza.

"Snaptrapper…" he said in amazement.

Not many Snaptrappers came to Berk yet here it was and the villagers weren't even noticing it. The Viking teens ogled the magnificent dragon, which now shifted its focus to Jamie and Layla. Jack and Sapphire immediately got on Blitz and Tridacna and prepared to swoop in and get the kids away from the beast should it turn aggressive.

"Hold your dragons, you two. Look." Astrid pointed to the two kids who were looking up at the Snaptrapper, their eyes wide.

Both of them had snapped out of their chocolate daze and shyly said, "Hi."

The Snaptrapper's four heads looked at each other for a moment before slowly lowering their heads down and allowed the children to pet them. Jamie had the two heads on the left side while Layla had the right side.

"Wow…A real dragon…And we're petting one with _four _heads!" Jamie softly exclaimed.

"This is so cool…Does this mean we've bonded with them?" Layla turned to her sister. "No one has ever bonded with a Snaptrapper before." She told her sister.

Jack grinned at Jamie. "Looks like you two are the very first to have a Snaptrapper as your dragon." He said.

Both kids looked at them, surprised. "You mean…We can come back here with you guys?" Donnie asked as his Terror playfully tugged at his pants leg. "Well not every day but, yes. The four of you can come here with us every now and then. As long as you keep in mind that this world and ours have different time shifts and most important of all, _you keep all of this a secret_." Marina pointed out.

Jamie, Layla and Donnie nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry. Our lips are sealed." Layla promised. "Your secret's safe with us." Jamie added before looking around. "Anyone seen Sophie?" he wondered out loud.

Suddenly they heard clatters and bangs coming from the forge. The pink Terror suddenly rushed out followed by Sophie.

"Wait for me,_ Terri_!" the little girl squealed. Apparently she had already named the dragon & they had continued their game in the forge.

A few seconds later, Gobber emerged, looking flustered. "Kids these days…Turning the forge into their personal playground!" he muttered.

Well _that _made the teens burst out laughing.

Then Donnie's Terror fired a small flame at a nearby target shield which hit it dead center. "I'm gonna call you _Sniper_." He grinned at the little orange dragon.

"What're you two gonna name _your _dragon?" Hiccup asked Jamie and Layla. The two kids thought about it for a few minutes.

"I wanna name the heads on the left _Aim and Fire_." Jamie replied. "I'm naming the ones on the right _Summer and Winter_." Layla said calmly.

"How are you gonna tell them apart?" the Twins asked them. "Duh! Look at which side the heads are on!" Snotlout told them. The Twins looked at the Snaptrapper. "Oh yeah…" Tuffnut said realizing it. "That makes sense." Ruffnut mumbled.

Jamie and Layla just giggled and started playing with their dragon while Jack and Sapphire watched.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm glad we finally got to tell _someone _about this." Jack breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yeah me too…But…do you think it's safe for them to _know _about it?" Sapphire said, a bit worried.

Jack gently squeezed her hand. "We'll keep an eye on them, Sapphire. And the others will too and besides, they have their own dragon now." The Guardian of Fun reassured her. The Guardian of Equality looked at the children and back to the winter spirit. Finally she smiled. "Yeah…You're right." She nodded.

The afternoon went by and soon, it was time to head back. Jamie, Sophie, Donnie and Layla said good-bye to the Vikings and promised their dragons they'll be back soon before joining with the two Guardians and Marina to going to the Guardian Glen.

Blitz and Tridacna gave their Riders one last playful nuzzle before Jack opened up the portal.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. You kids can't tell anyone about _this_." He showed them the dragon fang. "We won't!" they said in unison.

"Alright we better get going." Sapphire guided them into the portal with Marina.

Jack and Sapphire gave their dragons one last pat before jumping in.

'_They know our secret and they have dragons of their own now…They'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?_' they both thought as the kids headed back home via snow globe.

Then it was back to their regular schedule again. At least they still had two more visits to make before this day was over.

Sophie kept her back to Bunny as she perfected her masterpiece.

"Alright, you little ankle biter, can I look at your art _now_?" the Guardian of Hope chuckled. He had decided to go visit his favorite kid and keep an eye on her while her mother was at work and Jamie had to run a quick errand.

"Almost done…And finished!" the four year-old showed her rabbit friend the colorful drawing, beaming.

Bunny looked at the drawing curiously, cocking his head. It was a toddler's drawing of a little pink lizard with wings, the name _'Terri, my Terrible Terror'_ scribbled at the bottom of the paper.

"Not bad…Where'd you find inspiration for this, Sophie?" he smiled warmly. "She's my dragon friend! You're not going to believe this but me, Jamie, Layla, Donnie, Jack and Sapphire went flying on dragons today! It was so much fun!" Sophie giggled, running around the yard, flapping her arms and roaring like a dragon.

Bunny's ears twitched.

What did Sophie mean?

Carefully he retraced his steps and then it hit him.

The two teens' unusual disappearing acts…Their improvement in their lessons when they entered the Viking era of their syllabus and their improved performance in Guardian training…

It all made sense now!

"Hey there's your brother. I have to go Sophie." He noticed Jamie come from behind the back yard fence. "Aww…" Sophie looked sad and pouted.

"Don't worry little princess, I'll come back and visit." Bunny smiled patting her on the head, waved to Jamie and thumped his foot.

A rabbit hole opened up and he jumped in. But Bunny wasn't headed for his Warren. He was headed for the Palace of Beginnings.

The other Guardians were there so it was easy for him to tell them what he discovered.

At first, North, Tooth and Sandy didn't understand. But Millennium spoke up, "Now that you mention it…The three of us have been keeping watch on the portals being opened up around the world. A portal leading to another world, another time has been opened a lot of times as of late."

Father Time stroked his beard. "It could be them…" he said.

Mother Nature seemed concerned and said, "Perhaps we should _ask_ Jack and Sapphire about this."

Bunny shook his head. "They'll just deny everything. Way I see it, I think the next time the portal gets opened, we should _follow _them."

The other Guardians looked surprised.

"Isn't that spying?" Tooth asked uncertainly.

Sandy formed a question mark over his head which meant '_Are you sure we should do that?_'

Bunny nodded seriously.

North smiled at his old friend's stubbornness. "I think Bunny is right. Jack and Sapphire…They've been acting differently for the past few weeks. I think we all have the right to know what is going on. The two of them might become mad should they catch us red handed, but we have to know the truth." He said with full certainty.

Slowly all of them agreed.

They agreed to carry out their plan the day after tomorrow. That way the two teens wouldn't get suspicious.

They all felt slightly guilty but like North said… they had the right to know the truth.

**Yay! Our two Guardians have made up with their little brothers and sisters!**

**Now, how will the Guardians react to Jack and Sapphire's dragons, the Vikings of Berk and pretty much the whole thing with them Dragon Training?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey…about the big reveal of Jack and Sapphire's secret to the Guardians…it's in Chapter 19 to be posted tomorrow, sorry!**

**But in this chapter prepare for some romance **

**Enjoy!**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD**

**Chapter 18**

Pitch's dark gold eyes glinted as his spies reported to him the arrival of the kids in Berk. "Just what I needed…A perfect blackmail this will be." He grinned evilly.

He formed a black sand figure of a fierce dragon with him riding atop its head…

Soon, his grand master plan will be put to action!

He turned to some of his Nightmare Soldiers. "Head straight to Berk the day after tomorrow! There's work to be done!" he barked.

Mounting on the horses, a small fleet of Nightmare Soldiers got off the ship and headed out.

It was their last visit to Berk for the day and Jack, Sapphire, Hiccup and Astrid were at Guardian Glen, just relaxing and looking up at the stars sprinkled across the night sky. Their dragons were nearby having a water chugging contest, with Tridacna close to becoming the winner.

But Hiccup and Astrid seemed rather down in the dumps. And the two Guardians noticed it.

"Alright, what do you two have on your minds?" Sapphire rolled onto her stomach to look at them. "Nothing…" both Viking teens sighed.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Jack retorted forming a few snowflakes over them. Hiccup decided to just say it. "Tomorrow's a very special occasion for Berk. It's the anniversary our island was founded by my seven times great grandfather."

Jack and Sapphire looked at them strangely.

"And how is that kind of celebration a downer?" Jack asked cocking his head. "We have this traditional Candlelight Dance where the son of the tribe's chief and a girl of his choice have to dance in the Great Hall, _in front of everyone_." Astrid sighed.

"So what's the problem with that? You two are dancing together, right?" Sapphire inquired.

"Yeah…" Hiccup whistled.

"There's just one small problem…" Astrid said sheepishly.

"We…don't know how to dance." Both of them blurted out at the same time.

Jack and Sapphire stared at them before bursting out laughing.

"Thanks for cheering us up." Hiccup said sarcastically. "It's not even funny!" Astrid glared at them.

"You two are like, the alpha couple of your village! How can you two _not _know how to dance as a couple?" Jack said in between laughs.

Astrid and Hiccup just rolled their eyes.

"Okay sorry about laughing. But if you two would like…" Sapphire looked at Jack who grinned. The two of them stood up.

"We'd be happy to teach you." Sapphire continued. Hiccup and Astrid stared at them.

"Right now?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"With no music?" Astrid added.

"Yeah sure." "Why not?" both teenage Guardians replied.

A little unsure, the two Viking teens stood up.

Jack and Sapphire then called Toothless and Stormfly over. The Night Fury and Deadly Nadder then pushed their Riders closer to each other. Blitz and Tridacna decided to make some impromptu music with them by crooning and chuffing as their two Riders taught the two Viking teens a simple waltz.

At first, Hiccup and Astrid didn't know what they were doing so they carefully watched Jack and Sapphire. The two Guardians seemed to have even forgotten about them as they danced under the light of the moon, looking dreamily into each other's eyes and smiling.

"They really like each other, don't they?" Astrid murmured. "Definitely head over heels in love…" Hiccup agreed with her.

Their hearts began to beat a little quicker as they tried again.

This time, they were better.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled as they got the hang of the dance, gliding, stepping lively and finally, Hiccup gave Astrid a twirl and dip. They smiled, and leaned in to kiss.

As usual, it was butterflies in their stomach amazing.

It lasted about seven seconds before they heard Jack and Sapphire giggle. They pulled away to see the two Guardians with the four dragons, grinning mischievously.

"Sneaks!" the two Viking teens accused.

Toothless and the other dragons just laughed with the two Guardians.

"Well, you two got the hang of it?" Sapphire asked the two. They both nodded.

"Alright, you two lovebirds have fun at the dance. We better get going." Jack smiled. "Hold on. The Candlelight Dance is _tomorrow_ night. Why don't you two join us?" Hiccup suggested.

Sapphire and Jack had turned around when they heard that. They spun around to face them.

"You mean we're invited?" Sapphire seemed interested. "Well yeah, it's also tradition to celebrate the arrival of new allies during the island's founding anniversary. And everyone here considers you and your friends as members of the tribe now." Astrid explained.

The two Guardians grinned. "That'd be great!" Jack looked excited already. "It'd be an honor to join the festivities." Sapphire smiled.

Then they said their good nights and left.

The dance lesson took a lot longer than the two Guardians expected so they were a bit late getting home.

"It's kind of unsafe to go alone at this time of night. Want me to take you home?" Jack asked Sapphire. The Guardian of Equality smiled teasingly at him. "Well…Okay." She replied.

Jack grinned, took her hand in his and swung his staff. The two of them lifted off the ground and they flew to the Palace of Beginnings.

"We should do this more often." Sapphire remarked as they landed on a balcony. "If you want, I can pick you up too." The Guardian of Fun laughed.

Sapphire giggled. "Well good night, Jack." Then, hesitating slightly, she kissed him on the cheek, just as Mother Nature and Tooth came.

Tooth was just visiting her friend when she saw it happen. Baby Tooth peeked out from behind her and chirped in surprise. Sapphire and Jack whirled around in surprise.

Upon seeing the three, Jack instantly blushed. "Er…Um…I was just leaving!" he said hastily making his exit.

Sapphire could only look at the three girls sheepishly. "It wasn't what it looked like!" she blurted out.

"Just a kiss on the cheek?" Tooth said in jest. Baby Tooth twittered as well in amusement. "I thought you and Jack were already on the '_Mutual Understanding_' phase of your relationship. Shouldn't you two be doing the major lip lock?" Mother Nature chuckled.

Sapphire flushed a deep pink. "I already made the first move the last time. I don't want to look desperate." She said defensively.

"Why would that look so desperate? You love Jack, don't you?" Mother Nature inquired. "Of course I do! I just…want him to grow some backbone and kiss me first. But I must have hurt his pride a little…" Sapphire looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"I'm sure he's over it now, Sapphire. But if you insist, let's just wait and see if Jack _will_ make the first move next." Tooth smiled at her. Baby Tooth chirped in agreement.

"So you _didn't _kiss her on the lips?" North asked amusedly as he and Jack walked around the workshop.

The winter spirit blushed. "I couldn't do it. If _I _kissed _her _first, there's a pretty good 50-50 chance I'll offend her." He said. North looked at him, confused.

"Remember the last time? She made the first move, not me. If I make the first move the next time, Sapphire might think that I don't appreciate the kiss she gave me anymore." Jack tried to explain as they walked past a few working Yetis.

Again, the Guardian of Wonder gave his stepson a confused look.

"It's just complicated!" Jack groaned.

Then the jolly Russian laughed. "Jack, there comes a time when men must be men. They bravely face the challenges of love, all for the sake of love. If I were you, I'd grow up a little and make the first move myself." He advised.

Jack seemed rather unsure.

North gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "And you must not worry about this sort of thing! We all know that you and Sapphire have been going strong and steady for one full year now. Bunny, especially knows fully well how you feel about her." He boomed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't remind me how he keeps '_spying_' on us." He said before looking at his stepfather. "Can I stay out a bit later after curfew tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Yep, even if he's a Guardian, Jack was still a teenager that needed to have a curfew.

North raised an eyebrow. "I need to go someplace important tomorrow…_Please_?" Jack looked up at him and did a little pleading look, his icy blue eyes peering up at North.

Finally the Guardian of Wonder sighed, "Alright but you be careful."

Jack grinned. "Thanks, _Dad_!" he thanked him before heading off to his room.

North stood there for a few minutes in stunned silence.

_Dad_…

Jack had called him '_Dad'_…

The Guardian of Wonder smiled. "What a night…" he murmured before overseeing the other operations in the workshop.

The next day was like any other day.

The Guardians kept up with their work with Jack, Sapphire and Marina often stopping by Burgess to play with the kids. Jamie, Sophie, Layla and Donnie remembered to keep the big secret to themselves and not tell the others so their two teenage Guardian friends could relax.

The regular visits to Berk still continued but Jack and Sapphire knew this day was going to be very special the instant they jumped out of the portal. The whole village was busy preparing for their island's founding anniversary.

Working together with Hiccup, Astrid, the rest of the Viking teens and their dragons, Jack and Sapphire helped with decorating the Great Hall and any odd jobs that needed to be done. This went on for four regular trips until the last visit for the day, which was at night.

Candlelight Dancing was drawing near. And Jack and Sapphire were separated to go to Hiccup and Astrid's houses.

"Why do I have to pick out a tunic?" Jack looked at the trunk full of old but washed clothes.

"You're not going to join our festival looking like _that_!" Stoick laughed, gesturing to the winter spirit's hoodie and tattered brown pants.

Hiccup smirked a little and tossed him a leather vest and a belt. "If you wanna have the complete Viking experience, you gotta stop sticking out like a sore thumb tonight." He advised.

Jack looked at the two and back to the trunk.

Meanwhile at Astrid and Angrid's place, Sapphire was having a hard time picking out a dress from the two sisters' wardrobe.

"Ohh…It's so hard, they're all so gorgeous!" the water spirit exclaimed. "Well don't spend the whole night picking! The dance is in just a few minutes!" Angrid joked.

"When you pick your outfit, Mom and I'll help you do your hair." Astrid smiled.

Sapphire took out a dress and held it up to herself.

"Perfect! And I have just the thing to finish that up!" Masona gushed.

The party in the Great Hall was already in full swing when Hiccup and Jack arrived with Blitz and Toothless.

"In just a few more minutes…" Hiccup gulped, making sure his new green tunic wasn't wrinkled. Apart from the new tunic, he was wearing a miniature version of his father's cloak and an impressive belt with a rather heavy bronze buckle. Toothless often had to nudge it up to keep it from sliding down his Rider's pants.

"Just relax, man. Sapphire and I already gave you a crash course on the waltz, remember?" Jack reminded him teasingly. After some careful thinking, he settled on a plain blue tunic, woolen pants paired with the leather vest and belt. As usual, Jack refused to wear boots and was still barefoot.

Leaning against his staff, Jack waited for Sapphire to arrive. He half listened to Snotlout's boasting just to keep himself occupied while glancing every now and then at the doors.

Hiccup was also doing the same thing and trying to stay calm. But honestly, the mere fact that he had to dance with Astrid in the middle of the Great Hall in front of the entire village was making him extremely nervous. Toothless playfully rubbed his snout against his belly in an attempt to ease him out of his stress.

"Heh…Thanks bud." Hiccup smiled a little. Toothless returned the smile and went off to a corner piled high with fish.

Blitz looked at the food hungrily and looked at Jack. "Go ahead buddy." The winter spirit laughed, waving him off. The Himalayan Fury then trotted to the food pile to eat.

Then Angrid arrived, wearing a simple red dress.

"So where's Astrid?" Ruffnut asked her.

"And Sapphire?" Tuffnut added.

"They'll be here soon enough." The older Hofferson said breezily as the doors swung open.

Fishlegs then looked and said, "Whoa."

Everyone turned to look. Hiccup and Jack's jaws dropped open.

"Sorry we're late!" Astrid panted.

"It took Masona a while to fix us up!" Sapphire breathed as they went over to their friends with Stormfly and Tridacna.

Astrid wore a breezy white dress that fell to her ankles and dainty light brown boots. The only jewelry she had was a gold and ruby brooch.

Sapphire on the other hand, wore a lovely blue and silver gown and had her long blue hair gathered in a loose braid. A silver circlet was around her head and she had one of Angrid's old pendants.

"So Candlelight Dancing…Which one of you lovely ladies wants to dance with me first?" Snotlout decided to flirt with them. Well, that just earned him a fist to the face and cold water thrown in too.

"Still fierce even when they're playing dress up." Ruffnut commented.

"Yeah…Now that's the kind of woman I like." Tuffnut agreed.

The two girls then turned to Jack and Hiccup, who were still staring open mouthed at them.

"Close your mouth, Hiccup. You'll catch flies." Astrid giggled, putting her hand under his chin, closing it for him.

"So…How do I look?" Sapphire twirled around.

"Uhhh…" Jack mumbled dumbly. Sapphire giggled.

"You look… _beautiful_." Hiccup said to Astrid shyly.

Then Stoick's voice echoed throughout the hall. "And now, it is my honor to introduce my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his lady, Astrid Hofferson."

Everyone cleared a path.

"Have fun, you two." Fishlegs whispered as the crowd clapped.

Taking a deep breath, the couple took each other's hands and walked to the dance floor which was lit with dozens of candles.

"Let's hope they still remember our dance lesson." Sapphire whispered, squeezing Jack's hand. "I'm sure they can handle it, Saph." Her boyfriend whispered to her in reply.

Astrid and Hiccup were now standing in the middle of the dance floor. They looked at their two Guardian friends, watching them supportively in the sidelines.

"Dad…" Hiccup looked at his father expectantly.

"Sir…" Astrid waved her hand to the other couple.

Stoick smiled. "And I would also like to introduce to you all, honorary members of the Hooligan Clan, the Guardians, Jack Frost and Sapphire Aquamarie. Would the couple please come and join my son and his lady on the dance floor, please?"

Jack and Sapphire were stunned. They didn't expect to be called forward like that, let alone be formally welcomed to their Viking friends' tribe.

Yet, there they were, making their way over to the dance floor as Vikings applauded them.

"You guys really think of us as part of your tribe?" Sapphire quipped. "It's the least we could do for you guys." Hiccup said to them.

"You guys have made life on our island exciting again. We can't thank you enough." Astrid thanked them. "Well you guys did the same thing for us. Our lives have gotten more exciting ever since we came here." Jack said.

Then the music started.

The candles cast soft glows around the Great Hall as Astrid and Hiccup and Jack and Sapphire slow danced. Everyone watched silently as the two couples danced and even some shed a few tears of happiness.

It was all just so beautiful and romantic.

Hiccup and Astrid gazed into each other eyes, smiling. Jack and Sapphire were doing the same thing, smiling and looking into each other's eyes lovingly. They danced together, switching partners, returning to each other and just enjoyed this wonderful moment.

As the music reached the crescendo and everyone began to applaud, the four teens had the same thought.

'_Best. Night. Ever._'

"How sweet…" Pitch laughed as he watched the festivities from the shadows.

He had left Alvin in charge back at the Meathead Isles so he can scope out his next target. He looked spitefully at Jack and Sapphire as they laughed and had fun with their Viking friends.

"Just you two wait…Soon you two will be wishing you never came to this island." He chuckled to himself and left.

"So how'd it go?" Alvin asked him. "Oh those Berkians will be easy prey." The Boogeyman said dismissively.

"Don't underestimate them, Black. They've got the dragons with them." Alvin reminded him. "Of course, of course…But we can take them on. We've got _them." _Pitchwaved to his massive army of Nightmares.

The two laughed and joined forces once again. "Those Berkians and Guardians will never know what hit them." They laughed scornfully at the moon.

The war was getting near…


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, another chapter for all of you **

**And if anyone is wondering what song I used for the Candlelight Dance scene in Chapter 18, I thought of using "Reaching" by Audiomachine. I listened to it a bunch of times and I just thought that it was perfect.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Note: All rights for ROTG and HTTYD go to DreamWorks Animation and all respective owners.**

**Chapter 19**

And then what happened?" Sophie and Donnie asked, their eyes wide.

"Then everyone partied like mad! A bunch of the adults passed out from too much mead. Lucky none of the dragons got into the supply or the party would've _really_ turned crazy." Sapphire told them, laughing.

Jack promptly hiccupped.

"You've been hiccupping a lot lately." Jamie observed. "I never should've accepted Snotlout's mead chugging challenge. That stuff's a bit too strong for me…" the winter spirit managed to say as he hiccupped rapidly in succession.

"You two didn't get drunk, did you?" Layla asked, slightly concerned. The two Guardians looked kind of tired.

"Nah…We just got really tired after the festivities. As soon as I got home, I fell asleep on the floor!" Sapphire smiled and shook her head. "So did I!" Jack laughed remembering North's reaction when he found the winter spirit snoozing on the floor of his room.

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun." Marina giggled.

"So what are you guys planning now?" Donnie asked the Guardians of Fun and Equality. "Well we were thinking of taking you kids to Berk. Your dragons missed you when you weren't at the island's anniversary celebration yesterday." Jack had finally managed to stop his hiccups and looked at the four kids expectantly.

"Really, as in right now?" Jamie asked excitedly. "Of course! Maybe today, you and Layla can try riding your Snaptrapper." Sapphire smiled as Jack handed her the fang.

"Better keep your helmet on, Don. Today's going to be amazing." Layla told her brother. "You bet it is!" Donnie adjusted his horned helmet.

"Are we going?" Sophie asked, giggling. "Climb on, you little rascals!" Marina called.

They flew to the Pond, where Sapphire opened the portal. They were chattering excitedly amongst themselves so they didn't notice the sleigh up in the sky.

"Shouldn't we follow them now, mate?" Bunny whispered, gulping nervously as he looked down. "They'll spot us immediately once we arrive there. Just be patient." North told him.

Tooth carefully scanned the skies. Baby Tooth chirped a question.

"Mother Nature and Father Time are gonna create a portal as soon as that one closes…" the Guardian of Memories murmured.

The portal at the Pond closed and Sandy jumped up in his seat as another portal opened up in the sky.

"That's our cue! Here we go!" North cracked the reins and in no time, the sleigh and the original Guardians were sucked into the vortex.

Today, Jack and Sapphire got to practice giving hand signals to their dragons.

"Blitz, _freeze_!" Jack flicked his wrist, palm down. Blitz obeyed and let loose an ice blast at a flying shield Jamie tossed up, hitting it spot on.

"Tridacna, _scald_!" Sapphire wiggled her fingers as she waved her arm. The Scauldron then took a breath and shot out the hot water she had been keeping in her stomach at a bunch of targets set up for her by Layla.

Jamie and Layla even got their chance to give their Snaptrapper a few attack commands.

"Aim and Fire, _bash_!" Jamie connected his left fist with his right palm. The Snaptrapper's left heads knocked down a wooden wall with force.

"Summer and Winter, _sweep_!" Layla extended her right hand and made a sweeping motion. The heads on the right used their tail to fling the wall's remains away.

"Great work you guys!" Hiccup congratulated them. "For a couple of newbies, you two get along with your dragon pretty good." Astrid complimented on the two pre-teens, who smiled proudly.

Then they heard the Twins arguing-_again_.

"Too bad those two always fight." Donnie remarked as he petted Sniper.

"Their dragon's heads argue too." Sophie fed Terri a fish as she watched Barf and Belch snap at each other.

"You want a piece of this?!" Ruffnut slugged her brother in the face. "Give me the whole thing! It hurts good!" Tuffnut retaliated with a kick to his sister's knee.

Barf & Belch were about to blow each other up when Toothless and Stormfly broke them up while Fishlegs and Meatlug handled their Riders.

"So what's next on our training agenda?" the Ingerman boy asked curiously as Meatlug started hugging him. "Weaponry and Hand to Hand Combat." Angrid arrived on Magnus with a bunch of weapons in tow.

"Alright! Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout was itching to get to the exciting part. Even Hookfang roared excitedly with his Rider.

Jamie and Layla hung back with their dragon and siblings to watch.

Jack could now hold the long sword without any problems and was now deftly parrying blows with Hiccup.

Sapphire on the other hand, had become quite a sharpshooter with her bow, hitting the bull's eye every time.

After practicing with their weapons, the two teenage Guardians sparred with the other Viking teens, who loved a good brawl every now and then.

"Whew! What a workout!" Sapphire wiped her forehead as they left the Dragon Training Academy to grab lunch.

"Next up is best trick competition." Hiccup told her.

"Wait till you see what Blitz and I've been working on. It's gonna blow you all away." Jack grinned.

"We'll see about that." Astrid smirked at him playfully giving him a punch in the shoulder.

"Hey since it's so nice out today, why don't we have a picnic?" Layla gestured to the clearing where the Viking teens' houses were located. "Yeah it'd be such a waste to eat in the Great Hall on a day like this." Jamie agreed with the 13 year old Aquamarie.

"Picnic! Picnic!" Donnie and Sophie chanted gamely.

Everyone thought that a picnic was a great idea.

"I'll go get a tablecloth!" Marina then flew off to the Great Hall while the teens went to get some food to share.

The dragons plopped down at a massive food dish and began to eat. Their Riders also sat down on the grass and ate.

Halfway through the meal, Blitz suddenly roared in pain and loped over to Jack and showed him his open mouth. "Hmm…This looks like it'll need Gobber's attention." Jack frowned.

Wrapping up their meal, the teens and four kids headed for the blacksmith's place.

"I told you we should've followed them! Now look where we landed ourselves!" Bunny grumbled he leaned back with the reindeer. "We _did _follow them! We just have to look for them now!" North argued with the Guardian of Hope as he gave the reindeer strict instructions to stay in the clearing they were at now.

"Alright you two, break it up! Let's just find them already." It took all of Tooth's bubbly cheer and Baby Tooth's incessant chirping to break them up.

North regained his leadership composure. "You're right, Tooth. I say we go this way!" he used one of his swords to point to the west.

"I think they went _that _way!" Bunny pointed his boomerang to the east.

That started another argument that Tooth and Baby Tooth once again, had to sort out, even as they began to move through the forest.

While the other Guardians lagged behind, Sandy formed a search radar out of sand and and got searching. If Jack and Sapphire were here, he'd find them. To his excitement, a gold arrow appeared on the radar.

The two of them _were_ here!

Excitedly Sandy picked up the pace. Soon he came across the clearing where Gobber's forge and most of the Vikings' houses were.

Hiding, Sandy's eyes widened upon seeing the dragons roaming around. Some big, some small and some just plain huge!

Then he saw them.

Sapphire was feeding a big blue dragon some fish while Marina also had her lunch.

Jamie and Layla were petting a four-headed dragon and Donnie and Sophie were playing with two smaller sized dragons.

Sandy watched them interact with the dragons and Vikings in awe before he spotted Jack standing next to a white dragon that looked like it was in a lot of pain, talking to a one armed and one legged Viking with a blond mustache.

"Aye, he's got a fish scale stuck between his jaws. He can't retract his teeth because of that devil." The Viking peered into the dragon's open mouth before turning to the Guardian of Fun. Jack cocked his head. "How stuck is it?" he inquired.

The Viking rubbed his chin. "I'm sure all that scale needs is a good yank. Problem is that thing's wedged way in deep. "You'll have to…stick your whole head in there just to get a crack at it!" he informed him.

Sandy was confused. He watched Jack as he looked at the white dragon, who whimpered at the winter spirit.

"I'll take a shot at it Gobber." Jack said.

The Viking Jack was talking to then handed the boy an industrial sized extractor like tool. Jack faced the white dragon. The dragon whimpered again. The Guardian of Fun gently petted it.

"Don't worry, Blitz. I'll get that thing out of you. Now say '_ahhh_'…" Jack instructed, opening his mouth wide for the dragon to see.

Blitz followed his movements and opened his own mouth as wide as he could, exposing two rows of sharp white teeth.

Then to Sandy's horror, Jack bent down and _shoved _his head into the dragon's mouth!

Sandy would've screamed, if he could.

Just when he was about to burst out of hiding & save him, the Guardian of Dreams heard Sapphire call to Jack, "You doing fine?"

Sandy then heard Jack mumble, "Man…This thing's wedged in pretty good…"

"What's it smell like in there?" A male Viking teen with long hair piped up. "Like rocks and cold fish." Jack's voice echoed from Blitz's mouth.

Sandy was surprised.

Jack was okay!

"Is it gross?" another long haired teen, a girl this time who looked like the first Viking teen's twin asked. "Not so much…" Jack replied.

One husky Viking joined in asking, "Feeling queasy or something?" Jack's semi irritated voice echoed out again. "If you guys keep distracting me then chances are the smell's gonna get to me and then I _will _feel sick."

Sandy silently giggled before he heard a frantic squeak.

Baby Tooth had caught up with him.

Before Sandy could form one sand image to explain, the Mini Fairy flew off, probably to report to the others that Jack was in danger. Sandy prayed that the kid would get that fish scale out of the dragon's mouth already before the other Guardians arrived.

But no sooner than a minute, he heard Tooth's high pitched voice exclaim, "What do you mean someone's after his teeth?!"

Too late…

Sandy paled as he saw the others headed his way. Then he heard Blitz roar in pain.

"Sorry, Blitz! Just bear with me buddy, it'll be done in just a minute." Jack apologized.

Then the others arrived. They gasped at what they saw.

Sandy frantically tried to explain. But to North, Bunny, Tooth and Baby Tooth, it looked like Jack was about to get eaten headfirst by a dragon!

"Oh my gosh!" Tooth screamed.

"Jack's being eaten alive!" North yelled.

"Hang on mate! We're coming!" Bunny hollered as they barreled over Sandy.

Lying on the ground, the Sandman face palmed.

Things were about to get ugly…

Screaming, the Guardians charged in, startling everyone. The dragons immediately started to turn aggressive when the Guardians drew out their weapons.

"North?! Tooth?! Bunny?!" Jamie, Layla, Sophie and Donnie exclaimed in shock as the three rushed past them and their Terrible Terrors and Snaptrapper.

"Whoa! Tridacna, easy girl!" Sapphire yelped as her Scauldron looked up from her Rider as she fed her and began to growl.

"What's going on?" Marina looked up from her oats in confusion. That's when they saw their fellow Guardians.

Tooth was trying to get past Stormfly and Meatlug.

North was facing Barf and Belch and Thornado while Bunny hopped past Hookfang and Toothless until he reached Jack and Blitz.

"Don't worry Frostbite! I'll save you!" the rabbit shouted. "That sounds a lot like…" Jack managed to say before he was suddenly yanked out of the Himalayan Fury's mouth!

A little stunned, Jack inspected the extractor and saw a large fish scale stuck in it. "Well that's out…" he muttered. Bunny's face then appeared over him.

"Oh good, that thing almost had ya mate! You alright?" the Guardian asked him worriedly. The winter spirit bolted upright in shock. "Kangaroo?! What're you…?" he exclaimed when he saw Blitz get into attack position!

"Wait, no! Blitz,_ no_!" he yelled frantically before his dragon pounced on Bunny!

Struggling, Bunny grabbed his boomerangs. "Blitz, no! Bad dragon!" Jack yelled, trying to pull the enraged Himalayan Fury off the Guardian of Hope. "Get off me, you overgrown lizard!" Bunny grunted, whacking Blitz in the head, making him angrier.

Meanwhile, Sapphire and Marina were desperately trying to stop Tridacna from attacking North. "Down, Tridacna! Stand down!" they pleaded.

North was brandishing his swords, egging the Scauldron on. "Come on you beast!"

The kids on the other hand, were frantically shouting commands at Sniper, Terri, Aim, Fire, Summer and Winter to stop attacking Tooth and Baby Tooth.

"Leave him and his teeth alone!" Tooth screeched, her feathers sticking up in fury. Baby Tooth was also twittering madly.

The Guardians weren't listening, the dragons were attacking and the Vikings were yelling either attack commands, trying to calm the dragons down or just yelling at the Guardians, each other and anything or anyone else.

In short, it was complete, utter pandemonium.

Frustrated, the two Guardians, Marina and the four kids huddled together.

"This is _really _going nowhere!" Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he watched Toothless, Blitz and Hookfang chase Bunny as he tossed boomerangs and egg bombs at them.

"How are we gonna get them all to calm down?" Jamie wondered out loud as Tooth dodged Stormfly's spikes and Meatlug's lava blast.

Sapphire watched North waving his swords like a madman at Thornado, Tridacna and Barf and Belch.

The dragons and their Riders were practically going crazy with the attacks.

It was total chaos!

Finally she sighed. "Shall I use my _Siren Scream_?" she asked Jack. The boy cocked his head thoughtfully.

"_Siren _Scream?" Sophie repeated curiously.

"What's that supposed to be?" Donnie asked his big sister.

"Well…Desperate times call for desperate measures. Be my guest." Jack finally agreed.

"What exactly does a Siren Scream sound like?" Jamie asked, confused. Layla dragged a wide shield over to them. "Trust me. You don't wanna know." She said warily, pulling out two small pairs of earmuffs and placed them on Sophie and Donnie's heads.

"Let's just say if you don't cover your ears, your head will explode." Marina told him.

"For your own good Jamie, just cover your ears the best you can." Jack advised his little brother before putting his hood up and placing his hands over his ears.

Jamie quickly did the same thing.

Marina peeked out of the shield at Sapphire who had walked away and nodded, her own wings covering the sides of her head.

Nodding, the water spirit went over to the center of the chaos and cleared her throat.

Sirens were usually known for their alluring, haunting melodies. But Sapphire knew that singing wasn't the only thing sirens were good at.

Their screams in particular, were very powerful.

"La…La…La…" she sang a few beautiful notes first then took a deep breath.

"La…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she sung one last note before letting the screech loose.

Almost instantly, everyone got down on the ground, covering their ears. Even Jack, Marina & the kids could feel theirs ringing.

Marina squawked and buried her whole head under her massive white wings groaning, "I hate it when she does that…!"

"Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnutt screamed rolling on the grass.

"My ears!" Ruffnut yelped.

"For Odin's sake, where's that racket coming from?!" Stoick yelled over Sapphire's incessant shrieking.

"Two words, water girl!" Snotlout shouted, pointing at the Guardian of Equality.

"Somebody make her stop! My ears are bleeding!" Fishlegs whimpered.

Even the dragons sent agonized cries.

"North, right? Get her to stop!" Hiccup hollered to the large Russian.

"_Please!_" Astrid begged.

Casting his suspicion on the Vikings aside for a minute, North stood up. "Sapphire Aquamarie, calm down!" he boomed in a commanding tone.

"We're not gonna fight anymore! Promise!" Tooth pleaded frantically as she and Baby Tooth covered their ears.

"For crying out mate, _**please stop!**_" Bunny howled. To his sensitive rabbit ears, Sapphire's Siren Scream was sheer torture.

The young girl took pity and shut her mouth, much to everyone's relief.

"Beard of Thor, what was _that_?!" Gobber said as he woozily got up. "_That _was a Siren Scream." Marina replied, poking her head out from behind the shield.

Layla put the shield aside as she, Jamie and Jack took their hands off their ears while Sophie and Donnie took off their earmuffs.

"Layla, can you bring extra earmuffs next time?" Jamie mumbled, shaking his head to get the ringing sensation out of his ears. "Okay…" the girl replied, feeling a bit woozy herself.

"That's the second time I've nearly gone deaf." Jack muttered covering his ears for a second.

"That was a _Siren _scream?" Hiccup asked, wondering how such a sweet voiced creature could create such a deafening screech. "More like a high pitched Thunderdrum…" Stoick grumbled.

Then things got edgy again.

"Alright, everyone, hold it!" Sapphire shouted.

That got everyone's attention.

"Vikings, stand down." The water spirit ordered. Hiccup and the rest of the Vikings took a step away from the Guardians.

Waving to the dragons the Guardian of Equality commanded, "Dragons stay calm." Toothless barked to the other dragons and they dropped their attack position.

"And as for you guys…" Sapphire turned to her fellow Guardians.

"Tooth–wings, North–swords, Bunny-boomerangs." Tooth quickly folded her wings and settled on the ground. North dropped his swords.

Bunny remained holding his weapons.

"Bunny…" Tooth pleaded, hoping he wouldn't start another fight.

Bunny glared at the dragons that glared back at him and tightened his grip on one boomerang, prepared to throw.

Jack tapped him on the shoulder with his staff. "Hand them over, Kangaroo." The winter spirit said firmly.

After a few seconds, Bunny sighed. "Fine…" he handed them over before giving Jack a mild kick in the rear. "And don't call me a kangaroo, mate." He muttered under his breath.

"Okay…And can somebody help Sandy to his feet?" Sapphire noticed to her surprise that Sandy was lying on the ground.

Jamie and Layla gladly obliged to that request.

Almost immediately, the golden man made a lot of angry sand symbols over his head as dream sand poured out of his ears.

"Why doesn't he just yell?" Snotlout asked, confused. "He doesn't speak. It's his thing. And he is _really _mad that you didn't listen to him." Sapphire answered before scowling at the Guardians.

"Uh, in case you didn't notice, Saph, Jack was about to get eaten by that…_thing_!" Bunny pointed at Blitz, who growled and bared his teeth at the rabbit.

"What do you _mean_ 'about to get eaten'?" Jack asked. "Your _head _was in a dragon's _mouth_!" North pointed out.

Sandy formed images of fish scales and teeth. "Oh…" Tooth slowly translated.

"You're saying the dragon had something stuck between his jaws and Jack was helping him…" she said sheepishly. Sandy gave them a confirming nod.

The three Guardians looked at each other, embarrassed. Sapphire and Jack just rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disbelief.

Then Marina piped up. "One question…_**HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**_" she exclaimed.

The two teenage Guardians looked at the four kids.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Jack questioned them. Jamie and Layla shook their heads.

"We kept our lips sealed." Layla said.

"None of us blabbed, honest!" Jamie added.

Then Sophie meekly raised her hand. "I told Bunny we rode dragons day before yesterday…" she confessed.

"You, _what_?" Donnie said in shock.

"Soph that was supposed to be our little secret!" the blonde's older brother cried out in horror. "Sorry…" the little girl said apologetically.

"When Sophie told me about that, I got suspicious." Bunny said. "We got together to discuss with Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium. When we discovered that a portal between our world and another one had been frequently opened, we put two and two together and decided to tail you." North informed Jack & Sapphire.

The two teens could only say, "Oh…" before Blitz & Tridacna took to their Riders' sides, still on protective mode.

"Guys…" Tooth said nervously as the two dragons growled at them.

Then to their amazement, Jack and Sapphire began petting the dragons.

"Rimsky Korsakov…" North said in awe as the Himalyan Fury and Blitz instantly calmed down.

"Crikey…" Bunny mumbled as Blitz started to lick Jack. "Haha! Blitz, come on man!" the winter spirit laughed as his dragon gave him even more licks to his face.

Tridacna was doing the same thing, despite the water spirit's protests. "_Again_ with the overdose of affection!" Sapphire giggled as the dragon's tongue tickled her.

Sandy made an image of the two teens playing with the two dragons over his head. Bunny managed to decipher the meaning.

And what the Sandman had to say was super shocking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa mate. You're saying that those dragons…are _theirs_?" he said, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

The Guardian of Dreams looked at the two teen spirits.

"Well we bonded with them…" Jack admitted sheepishly. "Does that count as ownership?" Sapphire asked meekly.

Blitz then retracted his teeth and smiled at his Rider. Baby Tooth twittered in awe, fluttering over to his mouth.

"Baby Tooth, careful!" Tooth squeaked as the Mini Fairy flitted into the Himalayan Fury's gummy mouth.

Blitz purred, not minding the little fairy flying around his mouth until his nose started to itch. Jack quickly reached in and pulled Baby Tooth out just as Blitz sneezed, letting out a small ice blast.

Tooth breathed a sigh in relief as her fairy flew back to her, safe and sound. Then she looked at the two dragons, who smiled, showing their sharp teeth. She had to say, Tooth was rather impressed on how both dragons' teeth were in really good shape. Jack and Sapphire have obviously been taking good care of them.

Sandy was amazed at how playful the dragons were with the two Guardians and North could only marvel at how tame the beasts were whenever Jack and Sapphire gently placed their hands on their snouts.

Bunny was impressed…but still kept his distance.

Suddenly Angrid came on Magnus and they landed in front of everyone. "I'll take a wild guess and say that the insanely loud shriek I heard a while ago was you?" she asked Sapphire, to which the Guardian of Equality just nodded.

Then she looked at the new arrivals. "Are they…?" she began to ask before Jack replied. "Yeah they are…So what're you doing here, Angrid?" Angrid then turned to Stoick.

"Chief, there are three guests in the Great Hall. They want to speak–with _them_." She gestured to Jack and Sapphire.

Both teenagers paled as the other Guardians looked at them.

They were in so much trouble…

A Nightmare watched carefully as a bunch of teens followed by the Guardians made their way to the Great Hall, its bright yellow eyes glinting evilly as its Nightmare Soldier steadied it to keep them in the shadows.

The Soldier then noticed four kids accompanied by their dragons go into the Hall last.

Those four were the ones their master needed for blackmail.

The Nightmare prepared to rush in and grab the targets but the Soldier stopped it.

Not now…They had to wait.

Wait for the right moment to strike.

With an audience of curious Vikings and the teens and their dragons nervously watching them, Jack and Sapphire had three things on their minds.

_We're dead!_

_We're doomed!_

_We are in sooo much trouble!_

Thought Number Three was the most likely thing to happen now since Mother Nature, Father Time _and _Millennium were looking at them disapprovingly. Both teens just looked down on the Great Hall's floor, their faces showing complete embarrassment and shame.

"So _this _is where you two have been sneaking off to? To train _dragons _no less?" Millennium hooted sharply. The duo could only nod in silence, glancing at the others, who were quietly watching them nervously.

"When did you two start coming to this island?" Father Time's bespectacled eyes narrowed a bit as he stroked his beard. "About more than three weeks…" Jack admitted guiltily. "Three weeks and four days to be exact actually." Sapphire corrected him.

"Any particular reason _why _you kept coming back here and _why _you didn't tell any of us about this in the first place?" Mother Nature managed to question them before two whines were heard from one corner of the Great Hall.

Blitz and Tridacna loped over to their Riders and proceeded to pull them to the doors.

Sapphire and Jack knew what their dragons wanted…

And they had an idea.

"If you want answers, meet us outside in a couple of minutes." Sapphire said with an enigmatic smile. "Can't we just talk about this here now?" Millennium hooted tersely.

"Nope, it's time for our afternoon flight." Jack grinned as his Himalayan Fury picked him up by the hood and hoisted him onto his back.

Tridacna also carefully picked up Sapphire and traipsed out of the Hall with the boys.

Confused, the Guardians looked at the seven Viking teens who gladly showed them the way out.

They went over to a nearby cliff where they found Sapphire and Jack waiting for them, wearing their Dragon Training outfits.

Their dragons were nowhere to be found.

"I have to admit, the bandanna makes Jack look rather handsome…" Tooth whispered to Sandy. The Guardian of Dreams nodded in agreement.

"It's time for best tricks competition! Since your friends are here, why don't you two do the honors first?" Hiccup offered helpfully. Sapphire nodded. "Good idea, Hiccup." She then got on Marina and they flew up into the air.

"Okay Jack! It's all you!" Sapphire called down to the winter spirit. "Got it!" the Guardian of Fun yelled back before placing his staff in his holder.

"Is this going to be another one of their daredevil tricks?" Bunny whispered to Jamie. The boy grinned. "Oh it is." He replied. "And it's got to be their greatest stunt yet." Layla added, winking.

The Guardians looked at each other for a moment, feeling confused and worried at the same time.

That's when Jack decided to run to the cliff's edge…and jump.

"Shostakovich! JACK!" North gasped as his stepson plummeted towards the ocean without even holding his crooked staff.

The Guardians were shocked speechless. Baby Tooth couldn't handle it and fainted. Luckily, Fishlegs caught her.

"_What is he doing?!_" Millennium hooted in alarm.

Jack suddenly whistled sharply and seconds before he hit the water, Blitz came in a blur of white and caught him!

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" the Guardian of Fun whooped in triumph as they began to climb the skies.

"That's your cue, Saph!" Marina alerted the Guardian of Equality.

Sapphire grinned and jumped off her trusty swan and dove into the water, emerging just seconds later on Tridacna's back!

"My stars…" Mother Nature breathed, awestruck.

"Mercy me…" Father Time remarked in amazement.

"You ready?" Jack said coyly. Sapphire playfully smirked and said, "Definitely."

Then the tricks began!

"Corkscrew, Blitz!" Jack commanded and his Himalayan Fury began spinning in mid air.

"Upward Spiral, Tridacna!" Sapphire requested. The Scauldron proceeded to spin like a top as she and her passenger went higher into the air.

After a few spins, dive bombs and flips, they headed for the sea stack maze, slaloming through the rock formations with ease. As they came out of the maze, Bunny was the first to notice that Jack and his dragon were now flying upside down, Jack laughing with glee as they did so.

"Crikey…And here I thought the kid's already done everything." He said, unable to fully express his surprise.

They watched the two take their staffs out. As if following an unspoken command, Tridacna shot out several jets of hot water which Sapphire molded into upright pillars of steaming water and Jack, together with Blitz, froze them, creating another obstacle course.

The two teens laughed in delight while their dragons roared in excitement.

"They're good." Hiccup remarked.

"_Really _good." Astrid nodded in agreement.

"Almost as good as you two…" Angrid chuckled when the two blushed.

"But probably not as good as Hookfang and me." Snotlout snickered. "Oh so _your _dragon can do all of _that_?" Fishlegs asked harmlessly and cringed when the Jorgenson glared at him.

For the grand finale, Sapphire and Jack jumped off their dragons and flew across the ocean alongside them.

"Those two are crazy." Tuffnut grinned.

"I know…They're awesome!" Ruffnut grinned as well when the four landed back on the cliff.

"That was by far the greatest exhibition ever!" Marina gushed as the Vikings gathered around the two Guardians, praising them for a job well done.

Jack and Sapphire were then approached by North and the other Guardians. "Can we speak with you for a moment in private?" North asked with a tight smile.

The two teenagers smiled as well, thinking that their friends were so awestruck they couldn't find the right words to say in public and gladly followed them.

Marina and the kids had gone down to Thor's Beach with their dragons while Hiccup and the rest of the gang finished their best tricks contest. Blitz and Tridacna patiently waited for them at the cliff. But every now and then, they glanced at the Great Hall, hoping to see their Riders come out.

"They've been gone for a while." Astrid said uneasily. "The Guardians must really want to hear their whole story." Hiccup guessed.

Suddenly they heard frantic coos.

"Is that a pigeon?"Fishlegs squinted at the tiny speck flying towards them.

Hookfang then decided to try and catch it. "Hold it, you crazed pile of scales!" Snotlout yelled as his Monstrous Nightmare began to buck around in flight.

"You think pigeon tastes good?" Tuffnut licked his lips. "Let's find out!" Ruffnut rubbed her hands, her eyes looking hungry. Barf and Belch were about to start the chase when Angrid saw that the pigeon was headed for her and Magnus.

When she got close enough, she recognized the poor thing.

"_Osgood?!_" she exclaimed as the ruffled Shivering Shores messenger pigeon perched on her shoulder. Osgood cooed dolefully, utterly exhausted.

Angrid noticed the scroll tied around his legs and landed along with the others.

"What is it, sis?" Astrid asked.

Her sister opened the tiny roll of parchment and silently read it. Her face instantly grew increasingly worried and she read the message from Anglo out loud, concern evident in her voice.

'_**To all allies of the Shivering Shores,**_

_**Outcasts have attacked us. Alvin commanding a different kind of army we've never seen before. Please send reinforcements as soon as you can.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Chief Anglo the Mighty**_

"This is bad…We need to tell my dad." Hiccup said, getting on Toothless. The other Riders followed his lead.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, where they knew their chief was with the Guardians, Hiccup and the Viking teens heard Jack and Sapphire's voices.

"WHAT?!" Jack's voice yelled in shock.

"You're _banning _us from coming back here?!" Sapphire cried out next.

Curious, they opened the doors a crack to see the two teens standing apart from the other Guardians, looking horrified and angry at the same time.

"North, you can't be serious! All we did was just train dragons!" Jack protested. "That's exactly _why_, Jack. Don't you know how dangerous that stunt you pulled off earlier was?" North countered while trying not to blow up at the winter spirit.

"We trust our dragons! They'll never let anything bad happen to us!" Sapphire retorted. "Still, this whole dragon training and dragon riding idea is ridiculous! You two are _Guardians_! Your duties are to the children of the world. _Our _world and _our _time alone!" Father Time scolded her.

"Look, you two ankle biters are still pretty young and new to the team. You guys can't just go off on your own and do whatever you want." Bunny tried to reason with them along with Sandy, who formed sand images to get his point across better.

"We're doing this for your own good, Jack and Sapphire." Mother Nature told them gently. "You two don't understand. You're still too young to do things this dangerous." Tooth added.

"I'm practically 320 years old already! Since when is that _'still too young'_?!" Jack asked angrily.

"You guys can't keep telling us what to do! _We're not kids anymore_!" Sapphire shouted.

"With all due respect, Guardians, perhaps you're being too harsh on your recruits. These two young ones have been a great help to me and my people. And my son and his friends rather enjoy their company." Stoick tried to defuse the argument a bit.

"Aye indeed. And I don't think it's a good idea to separate them from their dragons. Blitz and Tridacna have grown really attached to them." Gobber chimed in.

Finally the Viking teens couldn't take it any longer and burst in with Angrid waving the note in the air. "Chief, the Shivering Shores is under Outcast siege! Anglo needs our help!" she said frantically with Osgood cooing in agreement.

"We can send some of the dragons to accompany the warships for back-up, dad. The note says that Alvin's new army is unlike anything the Shivering Shores has seen before. It could be serious." Hiccup reported.

Stoick nodded gravely. He turned to Gobber. "Get some of the men and the ships ready along with 20 dragons. If the situation worsens, we'll send the whole armada." Nodding, the blacksmith hobbled out of the Hall in haste.

"We'll fight too, sir!" Jack said as he unsheathed his sword, which made North look. "We can take those Outcasts down, easy peasy!" Sapphire slung a quiver of arrows and her bow confidently.

"Since when did you two…?" Millennium's amber eyes widened at the sight of their new weapons.

"Oh no, no, absolutely, _no_! We are going home this instant!" North interrupted.

"But North…!" Jack protested.

"This isn't fair!" Sapphire added crossly.

Suddenly they heard loud screams from outside, followed by roars of outrage. Sapphire and Jack recognized the screams.

"_The kids!_" they exclaimed before tearing out of the Great Hall and getting on Blitz and Tridacna and flying off.

Quickly the Viking teens and Stoick followed, leaving the Guardians behind.

"Should we…?" Tooth asked uncertainly.

"Let's get to the sleigh." North said quickly, not minding Bunny's reluctant groan.

Sandy shook his head and formed an arrow in the direction everyone had gone in.

"You're right, Sandy. We should follow them now." Mother Nature sighed.

"And right now indeed. Who knows what the young ones will end up doing…" Father Time agreed.

"Well then, let's go!" Millennium hooted. Then the seven of them rushed out.

**Dragon's out of the bag. Now trouble strikes!**

**Read and Review whenever and whatever you guys want ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! GuardianDragon98 here!**

**Now in the previous chapter of Dragons and Guardians, the Guardians finally found out about Jack and Sapphire's double life as Dragon Trainers.**

**Now it looks like trouble's afoot! What will the Guardians, Riders and Dragons do?!**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD. All rights go to DreamWorks.**

**Chapter 20**

"Go away! Go away! Leave us alone!" Sophie screamed, clutching Terri closely to her chest as she and Donnie huddled against a boulder.

"Back! Back! Back off already!" Donnie held Sniper up, who hissed menacingly and fired flame after flame until he reached his shot limit but kept growling.

Aim and Fire and Summer and Winter growled and snapped at the black sand encircling them, valiantly trying to keep Layla and Jamie safe. The two pre-teens nervously took a step back. Marina was furiously jabbing her beak at the Nightmares and Nightmare Soldiers.

"I thought Pitch was already gone!" Jamie exclaimed, feeling fear growing inside of him. "We _did_ get rid of him! How did his Nightmares survive?!" Layla was scared too.

Their dragons and Marina fought fiercely but suddenly, a Nightmare Soldier shot nightmare sand at the two Terrible Terrors and Snaptrapper, who all fell to the ground.

That's when Jack and Sapphire arrived on their dragons. They gasped at the familiar sight of Pitch's Nightmares, but they quickly forgot about it and charged into battle.

Soon the Vikings and Guardians arrived to help.

For a few moments, it looked like the fight was in favor of them. But then a Nightmare Soldier took Marina down, snaring her in a net!

"Curse you, Pitch!" the swan shrieked in an outrage.

"Marina! Let her go!" Sophie screamed running over to her, hoping to help.

"NO! SOPH, NO!" Jamie yelled, running after his baby sister.

That's when another Soldier caught them!

"AHHH! HEEELLLPPP!" another scream sounded from Layla and Donnie Aquamarie.

Jack and Sapphire had just taken down two Nightmares when they heard the kids scream. They looked and to their horror, saw the Nightmares and Nightmare Soldiers retreating along with Marina and their younger siblings!

"Jack! Sapphire! Help!" the four kids screamed.

"JAMIE! SOPHIE!" "LAYLA! DONNIE! MARINA!" both teenage Guardians screamed.

Desperately, they tried to chase them on their dragons but North and Mother Nature stopped them before they could even take flight.

"No we need to help them!" Jack flailed around in North's grasp.

"Please, please, please! Let us go!" Sapphire shrieked.

But the enemy was already far out of sight.

"Ha! Thought you'd escape us, did ya?! Stoick's triumphant laugh got everyone's attention. The Chief of Berk had managed to catch one Nightmare Soldier.

The Guardians watched the dark man warily thrash about.

"Horses, then aquatic, now _soldiers_? What is Pitch up to…?" Bunny murmured. Tooth's wings fluttered uneasily as she tried to take all of this in.

Baby Tooth chirped nervously and stayed close to Sandy, who was looking at the yellow eyed soldier suspiciously.

"I was afraid he'd come back…" Father Time said, shaking his head.

"What do we do…?" Millennium hooted.

By the time the soldier had worn itself out, Jack and Sapphire had stopped struggling and were now looking at the thing with so much hatred, North and Mother Nature slightly cringed. They'd never seen them so mad before.

Suddenly, the Nightmare Soldier screamed in pain. Black sand exploded around it, startling everyone. Luckily Sandy formed a dream sand shield to protect them.

When the sand cleared, a very familiar Outcast was sprawled on the sand out cold.

"…SAVAGE?!" the Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins and Stoick gasped in shock.

The Nightmares and Nightmare Soldiers took the kids and Marina to some caverns out in the sea.

Still in the nets, the five of them observed their surroundings.

Although black sand swirled everywhere, sunlight filtered in through cracks in the ceilings, letting them have a good luck at their captors. There were more of Pitch's horses alright. But new Nightmares in the form of dragons swooped down from the walls, emitting shrill shrieks. And they didn't fail to notice the Soldiers marching about the place, readying weapons of all kinds along with some regular Vikings.

"Oh man…You don't think Pitch is working with some Vikings from Berk?" Jamie asked fearfully.

"PICK UP THE PACE OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS! MOVE!" an eerie two toned voice shouted, making the Vikings cower in fear and hurry up.

Sophie was the first to spot Alvin high up on a ledge, overlooking the cavern they were in.

"Who's that?" she pointed to her brother and friends. Donnie scrunched up his eyebrows to see. "I have no idea…" he said, frowning.

"Maybe he's that Outcast Viking they've been telling us about." Layla guessed.

Marina craned her neck to get a better look.

At first, she didn't notice anything familiar. But then she saw Onyx, Pitch's favorite Nightmare approach Alvin, who laughed and stroked the dark horse's mane.

"Soon we'll finally settle the scores with those wretched Guardians, my friend. Soon…" the swan's eyes widened when she saw Alvin's eyes flash gold.

'_Oh no…Oh Manny, no!_' she thought in horror.

They had to get out of here – _fast_!

"We can either do this the easy way, _or the hard way_. What is Alvin up to?" Stoick growled, taking a step toward the trembling Outcast, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Savage squirmed as Gobber maintained his iron grip. They were now at the village plaza, publicly interrogating their suspect.

"I don't know! I don't remember!" he blubbered. "Liar! How come _your_ tribe's been attacking neighboring islands then?!" Angrid yelled, swinging her axe, cutting a bit of the man's mustache off.

"You know something Savage. And you better tell us–_now_." Her younger sister stepped forward, gripping her platinum axe (_which Father Time recognized earlier_).

"Oh wow, two axes at the same time. New record." Ruffnut remarked to her twin. "I know, it's so cool." Tuffnut agreed with her.

"Um…Just so you know we're interrogating someone, not watching a torture session." Fishlegs reminded them. "Well to Savage, it is." Snotlout piped up.

Hiccup was now standing in front of Savage with Toothless. "Whatever Alvin's planning _and _where those things took the kids and Marina, Savage, you better tell us. You do _not _want us to use force on you, trust me." He warned him as Toothless bared his teeth.

Savage whimpered at the sight of the angry Vikings and dragons. But when he looked at the Guardians, they mostly showed confusion and suspicion.

Finally he broke down. "I really can't remember! All I can recall was this black sand surrounding me and Alvin laughing like a maniac! I really don't know!" he screamed.

Well _that _made the Guardians tense up.

But before North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium could have their chance to ask anything, the two youngest Guardians suddenly lunged towards Savage!

"Talk, you good for nothing Outcast! _Where are they?!_" Jack yelled, drawing out his staff and fired an ice blast a few inches to Savage's side and icicles began to coat the head of his staff.

"Tell us, Savage! Unless you want to be my next shooting target!" Sapphire threatened the Outcast warrior with her bow, loading an arrow into it.

Bunny, Tooth and Sandy gaped at the two teens in shock.

They had never seen Jack and Sapphire that upset before. Let alone threaten someone, weapons drawn.

Savage attempted to back away but Jack and Sapphire weren't done with him yet. Luckily before the guy could get any more traumatized, North, Mother Nature and Father Time held Jack and Sapphire back.

"North just let me at him!" Jack protested struggling as North held him by the arm.

"He is going to pay dearly!" Sapphire hissed.

Savage suddenly screamed as black sand came out of his mouth. In just a matter of minutes, he was a Nightmare Soldier once more.

"Quick! Subdue him!" Millennium barked in alarm.

Sandy immediately snared Savage with his dream sand whips and Bunny held him down. Baby Tooth chirped nervously as she hovered near Blitz and Tridacna.

"Oh great. _Now_, _what_?" Gobber waved his prosthetic hand in the air.

Suddenly Jack and Sapphire got an idea.

"North, get the sleigh. Meet us up at Thor's Beach." He said. "Hold on mate. What're you planning?" Bunny asked.

"We'll take Savage with us and let him loose. Wherever he goes, he'll lead us to the kids and Marina." Sapphire explained.

"But isn't this on the spot rescue mission a little dangerous?" Tooth asked nervously. "This is our little brothers and sisters we're talking about. And we're getting them back, no matter what." Jack said seriously before getting on Blitz.

"It's your choice if you guys wanna help us or not. But Jack and I are going." Sapphire got on Tridacna and she and Jack flew off.

"They'll need back up gang. Let's mount up." Hiccup commanded. The other Viking teens obeyed and headed off to the beach.

Stoick and Gobber then turned to the Guardians. "We'll need you three to help us keep Savage under control." Stoick pointed to Sandy, Bunny and Tooth. Nodding silently, the three of them followed the Chief.

"So…what're you lot gonna do?" Gobber turned to the remaining Guardians. North pulled out a whistle and blew. Seconds later, the reindeer arrived, pulling the sleigh.

The blacksmith's jaw dropped.

"Well Gobber the Belch, would you like to join us?" Father Time gestured to the sleigh. Gobber just stared at the sleigh in awestruck silence.

Mother Nature sighed and gently nudged him. "I'm coming…" Gobber said, staggering in.

Millennium churred in amusement. "Everyone loves the sleigh…" North chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Cracking the reins, the sleigh took off into the air and landed at the beach where everyone else was waiting. Savage was beginning to thrash about when Jack said, "Alright you can turn him loose."

Bunny and Tooth warily let go and Sandy tentatively released the sand whips.

The Outcast Nightmare Soldier immediately bolted.

"Alright let's hurry before we lose sight of him!" Sapphire shouted.

The Riders instantly took off into the air while the Guardians piled into the sleigh. As they flew across the ocean, keeping Savage in their sights, Jack and Sapphire had the same thought.

'_Hang in there guys, we're coming!_'

As they flew on, everyone could notice how angry Jack and Sapphire were. Their faces were set in hard determination and their eyes were blazing with pure anger. Not to mention, they kept their weapons readied at all times.

"I've never seen them so focused before…" Tooth murmured to Bunny. "Not to mention, armed and dangerous." Bunny added before clutching his stomach, feeling airsick again.

Baby Tooth sighed and got a barf bag from Sandy.

Then soon, rock spires began to appear out of the water as the fog rolled in. The dragons and reindeer had to slow down as the visibility was cut down.

But the two teenage Guardians refused to slow down.

Undaunted, they flew through the dangerous obstacle course, not even listening to Blitz and Tridacna's worried whines. Finally they saw Savage fly into a cave & they followed him inside. It was dark at the cavern's entrance.

"It's pitch black in here…" Angrid mumbled as Magnus nuzzled her.

"Let's light a few torches." Hiccup suggested. "Not a good idea. We'll be spotted immediately." Astrid advised.

Sapphire's staff suddenly began to glow a soft blue.

"Man…I have got to get one of those…" Ruffnut whistled. "I want one too…" Tuffnut said in agreement.

"Would you two just shush up?!" Snotlout whispered annoyed as they proceeded to go in deeper into the cavern.

"Um…Just curious and all but, what exactly are we going up against?" Fishlegs squeaked nervously.

Jack was on point and was the first to reach the end of the tunnel and see the entire cavern. His eyes widened at the sheer number of Nightmares in the form of dragons and horses alike swooping down from the cavern's walls and ceiling.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" he muttered as Sapphire joined him in surveying the area.

"Great…Pitch _is _back…" the water spirit groaned.

Then they spotted the kids and Marina huddled in a corner, still trapped in the nets.

Jamie caught Jack's eye and gave him a sign that meant, '_Get us out of here, brother!_' To which Jack signed to him, '_We'll get you out of here. Don't worry!_'

Jamie nodded but suddenly flinched when Alvin strolled over to him and sneered, "What're you miming, boy?"

"Nothing!" Jamie quickly replied.

The Outcast leader leered at him and looked around. The Guardians, Vikings and dragons quickly ducked into the shadows to avoid detection.

It would've worked fine, until Gobber's peg leg bumped into a small rock, sending it rolling down the tunnel and falling into the cavern below.

"They couldn't have heard that, _right_?" Stoick murmured in concern.

That's when a wave of black sand suddenly pushed them out of their hiding place and forced them into the dimly lit cavern. Shadows began to surround the rescue party.

"Get ready guys, things are about to get ugly!" Jack readied his staff and unsheathed his sword.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the Nightmares attacked!

The Guardians sprung into action.

Mother Nature and Father Time attacked a trio of black dragons with their magic spells as Millennium struck at them with his hard talons.

Tooth and Baby Tooth zipped all over the place, slicing Nightmares with their wings while Sandy fought with his sand whips as Bunny tossed his boomerangs and egg bombs to help him out.

North was working together with Stoick and Gobber, the three men shouting out fierce battle cries as they slashed at Nightmares left and right.

The teens were fierce fighters too.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup shouted as his best friend shot at an oncoming Nightmare.

Astrid led Stormfly into a dive bomb and her Nadder shot out dozens of spines, getting rid of three black horses in one go.

Slow as she was, Meatlug never missed her targets as Fishlegs tossed her all the rocks he could get his hands on to let her use her lava blasts.

The Twins for once, weren't arguing as they made a fire wall with their Zippleback and Snotlout got Hookfang under control and with Angrid and Magnus, swooped at any incoming enemy within their range.

Jack and Sapphire flawlessly worked together with their dragons, shooting ice and water at the Nightmares.

Then when they got closer to where their captured friends were, things got physical.

A bunch of Nightmare Soldiers blocked them. Sapphire instinctively loaded an arrow into her bow before she heard Marina shout, "Don't do it, Saph! They're possessed Vikings! You'll kill them if you fire that!"

The Guardian of Equality froze and glanced at Jack, who was about to draw his sword. "Don't…" she whispered frantically.

One soldier charged at them. Jack quickly replaced his sword with his staff and fired an ice blast, freezing the enemy to a wall.

But more came and they had no choice but to fight. Instead of using their new weapons, both Guardians settled for their natural abilities to subdue them and knock them out.

Finally they reached their friends and quickly cut the nets.

"We knew you'd come!" Sophie and Donnie cheered as they hugged them.

Jamie and Layla hugged the two tightly.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked them. "We're so sorry. We didn't want any of this to happen." Sapphire said guiltily.

Suddenly Layla noticed something creep behind the two teens…

"Jack, Sapphire look out!" she yelled frantically.

The two Guardians barely had time to react when black sand streams suddenly grabbed them from behind and dragged them away!

"NO!" Sophie, Donnie and Marina screamed in horror.

"Jack! Saph!" Jamie and Layla began to run when the Guardians arrived and got them on the sleigh.

Jack and Sapphire meanwhile, thrashed about as they tried to break free from the black sand binding their hands and feet. They were then taken to Alvin himself, who was waiting for them at the cavern's highest ledge.

"Two years…two long years and at long last I can get the revenge I've been waiting for! _Finally!_" the Viking cackled, a cruel grin appearing on his face.

The two captured Guardians struggled against their bonds, uselessly wriggling about like flopping fish. Alvin chuckled and then pulled out one half of a dragon fang, catching their attention.

Sapphire and Jack stared at the fang in shock.

Since when did Alvin get his hands on one that looked _identical_ to theirs?

And what did he _mean _by 'revenge'?

They didn't even know the guy!

Finally Sapphire managed to break the sand stream binding her hands and clawed off Jack's restraints. They began to reach for their staffs but then two other streams of black sand swirled around them and wound their way around their necks. The two Guardians gasped as their oxygen supply was sharply cut off and began to thrash even more wildly.

"Déjà vu, isn't it Sapphire? Not able to breathe?" Alvin laughed cruelly, looking at the girl spirit wheezing.

Sapphire's eyes widened as she locked eyes with the dark gold eyes of the brutish Outcast.

She recognized those cold evil eyes anywhere…

She glanced at Jack nervously. Apparently the winter Guardian recognized their old enemy as well.

"Oh so you _do_ remember me? How nice!" Alvin laughed.

In a moment of desperation, Jack reached for Sapphire and pulled their dragon fang half out of her pocket just as Alvin brought his closer to their faces. Together the two teens clasped their hands over their fang and thrust it towards the other half.

A sudden flash of both blood red and emerald green light startled everyone below. Three distinct screams sounded from the ledge and a loud explosion followed. Alvin was thrown backward into a wall while Jack and Sapphire were thrown off the ledge, hitting their heads on the rocks on the way down.

"No! Jack, Sapphire!" Hiccup and Astrid cried out in fear.

Blitz and Tridacna panicked and frantically flew to their Riders' rescue. Catching them on their backs, they followed everyone's lead as Stoick commanded that they fall back.

Angrid was flying nearest the two and saw something in Jack's clenched hand. Carefully she went closer to Blitz and quickly grabbed the thing in Jack's hand by the tip. Her eyes widened as a half fang was revealed in her palm.

Glancing at the 2 Guardians, Angid's mind began to whirl with thoughts. Then she noticed something else.

Blood.

On the two Guardians' heads.

"North, get them in the sleigh! They're hurt!" Angrid yelled.

Tooth and Sandy flew over to them and carried the two unconscious Guardians to the sleigh, despite Blitz and Tridacna's worried whines and croons.

North let Father Time take over the reins and went to the back. Mother Nature was worriedly pressing a damp cloth to Sapphire's wound. Millennium handed the Guardian of Wonder another rag which he gently pressed to the large red graze on Jack's head. The winter spirit moaned in pain and shivered a little.

"Can't we go any faster?" Bunny asked, worried for the two of them.

Hearing the rabbit's concerned tone, the party of Dragons and Vikings sped up. They had to hurry. They had to get back.

Back home to Berk.

Alvin had recovered from his shock rather quick and was now smiling evilly as he barked out orders to his cronies. It was confirmed that Jack and Sapphire _did _have the other half of the legendary Dragon Fang.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get his hands on it.

"I'll get that fang…By hook or by crook, I _will_!" he laughed as he and his Nightmares and men left the caverns for the boats.

They'll attack Berk soon.

But now they were planning to launch a few more attacks at some small inhabited islands just to expand their territory.

Two things Jack and Sapphire saw in their nightmare with perfect clarity-fire and Nightmares in the form of either horses or dragons.

Riding their dragons, the two teenage Guardians tried to find a way out of this madness, dodging dive bombing Nightmares and fireballs left and right.

"Jack, what's going on?!" Sapphire looked at the Guardian of Fun, fear in her ocean eyes. "You're telling me! I have no idea!" the winter spirit helplessly shrugged, feeling just as terrified as she was.

Suddenly they heard their dragons roar in fright.

For some reason they were losing altitude fast!

"Brace yourselves!" Jack yelled as they plummeted to the ground.

Blitz and Tridacna landed hard on the rocky ground, the impact throwing their Riders off. Groaning in pain, Jack and Sapphire staggered to their feet. Jack hissed in pain as he clutched his sore left arm while Sapphire held onto her right side. The ground suddenly shook underneath them as an _enormous _black dragon landed right in front of them.

And standing on the beast's head were Alvin the Treacherous and Pitch Black.

Their protective instincts kicking in, Blitz and Tridacna attempted to fire but Pitch surrounded them with black sand and the two dragons fell into nightmare induced sleep.

"Blitz!" Jack limped over to his shaking Himalayan Fury and tried to wake him up.

"Tridacna, wake up!" Sapphire frantically tapped on her Scauldron's head.

They heard Alvin and Pitch laugh and turned around.

To their horror, the dragon both villains were on was getting ready to fire!

"Come on Blitz, get up!" "Tridacna please! Wake up!" both Guardians screamed desperate to rouse their dragons and get away from this nightmare.

"_Revenge at last!_" Pitch cackled.

"_FIRE!_" Alvin commanded.

Their dragon reared its head back and blood red eyes flashing, shot out a blast of purple black flame!

There was nothing Jack and Sapphire could do except scream…

"_**NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!**_" those two terrified screams got everyone's attention.

Hiccup, Astrid, the other Viking teens, Stoick, Gobber and the rest of the Guardians rushed up the stairs in the Chief's house. They found Blitz and Tridacna (_who due to her rather large size had to stay outside_ _but was now poking her head through a window_) trying to calm Jack and Sapphire down.

The two Guardians didn't seem to hear the Himalayan Fury and Scauldron's worried coos and continued to scream like crazy. Mother Nature and North quickly rushed to the two and took them by the shoulders.

"Sapphire it's okay! It's okay!" Mother Nature tried to calm the water spirit while North tried to get Jack to focus on him.

"I'm here Jack! It's alright, you're safe." The Guardian of Wonder could feel the winter spirit's whole body tensing up.

The other Guardians worriedly watched while the Vikings murmured concerns amongst themselves.

Blitz and Tridacna then took matters into their own wings.

Blitz managed to impossibly stuff himself onto the top of the bed Jack was sitting up on and wrapped his tail and front legs around the boy in a gentle yet firm type of hug while Tridacna stretched her neck out and wrapped it around Sapphire upper torso.

Upon feeling their dragons' scaly hides, the two Guardians stopped screaming and fell back into unconsciousness.

"Glad that's over…" Bunny sighed in relief. Tooth nodded worriedly looking at how exhausted the two youngest members of their team were.

Sandy went over to the two beds and proceeded to sprinkle dream sand to ease their minds when Sapphire mumbled in her sleep, "Pitch…Alvin…Them…Same…Person…"

Well _that _made everyone look at her in both confusion and worry.

"What did she just say?" Gobber wondered out loud. "Pitch? What's Alvin got to do with him?" Tooth asked.

Jack was the next to mutter, "Both of them…Working together…Nightmares…Evil dragon…"

They all waited for them to say more but the two teens were already deeply out. Their dragons let them lie back down but still kept them close.

"We should let them rest…" Marina sighed before turning to Jamie, Layla, Donnie and Sophie. "As for you four, we should get you home." She added.

All four kids immediately began to protest.

"Marina's right. It's too dangerous for you young ones to stay here right now. The Outcasts could come with those Nightmare creatures and attack." Stoick cut them off.

Not ones to disobey orders from a Viking chief, Donnie and Sophie just said, "Yes, Chief Stoick…"

Jamie and Layla, however, refused.

"We wanna help!" Jamie protested.

"We wanna fight!" Layla agreed with the young Bennett.

"You've already been kidnapped once! The last thing we want to happen is for you four to get kidnapped again!" Millennium hooted at them sharply.

Both pre teens went silent.

They heard Jack and Sapphire whimper. They looked to their older brother and sister who were trembling slightly and weakly tossing and turning in their sleep.

Jamie and Layla felt a guilty pang in their hearts. If they hadn't been captured, their two best Guardian friends wouldn't be hurt…

Finally they sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" Jamie grumbled.

"If we have to…" Layla sighed.

Then Sophie piped up. "Are our dragons okay?" Donnie nodded remembering their Terrible Terrors and their big brother and sister's Snaptrapper.

Sandy motioned for them to look out the window. Terri and Sniper were chilling under the roof with Thornado as a light rain fell while a certain Snaptrapper frolicked about in the mud, making the two little kids giggle.

Father Time then opened a portal to Burgess.

Glancing worriedly at the two unconscious teenage Guardians one last time, Jamie and Layla took their baby brother and sister into the portal with Marina to guide them.

When the portal closed and things seemed to settle down, the others went downstairs to discuss what to do next.

"What do you think they meant by Pitch and Alvin being the same person and working together?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe they're just messed up because they hit their heads so hard." Tuffnut shrugged.

"Like so hard they saw stars." Ruffnut added.

"Guys this is serious. We need to get to the bottom of this. Whatever those things were and whatever Alvin's planning with them, we need to stop them." Hiccup reminded them.

"Well we can't get answers from them now. And maybe Tuff's right. They probably had their brains messed up when they hit those rocks at the cavern a while ago." Snotlout pointed out, looking up at the ceiling to get his point across.

Angrid seemed deep in thought. She rolled the fang in her palm as she pondered.

Realization suddenly hit her.

"You don't think that Pitch…_possessed _Alvin?" she said suddenly. The six Viking teens looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Did you hit your head too, sis?" Astrid asked cautiously. The strawberry blonde Viking girl just sighed, "Let's just ask them when they wake up."

Lightning suddenly split the sky and thunder rumbled. The light rain began to turn into a storm.

Upstairs, Jack and Sapphire moaned and shivered, burying themselves under the covers. Blitz and Tridacna crooned softly and in a caring gesture, protectively held the two closer to them.

They won't move an inch until their Riders woke up.

It was already deep in the night when the sound of rain drumming on the roof brought Jack and Sapphire out of unconsciousness. Feebly, they turned their heads to look at each other before hissing in pain.

"My head…" Jack groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat up.

"My everything…" Sapphire moaned, feeling the cloth bandage wrapped around her head.

They looked at each other again and smiled a bit.

"Wow, you look awful…" Sapphire said jokingly.

Jack softly laughed. "You don't look so good either." He said weakly.

Suddenly their dragons woke up and happily greeted them with big, slobbery licks.

"I think we're going to have to change bandages." Jack quipped as Blitz's drool dripped down his hair and bandage. "And probably have a shower." Sapphire giggled as Tridacna nuzzled her.

Grabbing their staffs that were leaning against the wall and using their dragons for support, the two of them got out of bed and took a few steps, wobbling uneasily.

"Yeesh…What happened to us anyway…?" Sapphire wondered out loud, feeling woozy. "The last thing I remember was falling and hitting my head on a rock…Ouch…" Jack muttered, leaning heavily on his staff for support.

That's when Fishlegs came up the stairs.

"They're up! Everyone, they're awake!" he yelled.

In a matter of seconds, the rest of the Guardians and Vikings came up.

"Good to see you two up and about!" North boomed.

The Guardians of Fun and Equality managed to smile a little before wincing as their heads throbbed again. Luckily their dragons were there to steady them.

"You two okay?" Tooth asked worriedly as Baby Tooth flew over to Jack. "Yeah…Probably just a mild concussion…We'll get over it…" Sapphire said before they were guided downstairs where Angrid was waiting along with Gobber and Stoick.

"Hey where's Jamie?" Jack looked around, noticing that his surrogate little brother wasn't around. "He and the other kids went back home with Marina." Stoick informed him.

"It's too dangerous for them to be staying out here this late at night. Father Time told us about the two hour time difference between our worlds." Gobber added.

Sapphire then noticed the fang Angrid was holding. "How'd you get your hands on that?" she asked suspiciously. "I should be asking you and Jack the same thing. Is _this _how you two have been able to go back and forth from here to your home?" the eldest Hofferson narrowed her eyes at them questioningly.

The two Guardians remained silent.

"Sapphire, Jack…_Is this true_?" Mother Nature asked them worriedly.

The two teens still remained quiet.

"I believe they would want it back, Angrid." Father Time gently advised Angrid.

Hesitating slightly, Angrid tossed them the fang.

Jack and Sapphire both caught it at the same time. But as soon as the fang made contact with their hands, a gruesome scene flashed before their eyes.

Nightmare dragons filled the sky spewing purple black fire and a gigantic black dragon with blood red eyes perching on an enormous volcano. And riding it was a Viking man who horrifyingly looked like Pitch and Alvin combined…

Startled, the two teens stumbled backward, dropping the fang. Blitz and Tridacna cooed worriedly seeing how shook up their Riders were. The two Guardians looked at the fang and noticed that it was glowing green as green sparks fizzled around it.

A sudden tingling sensation in their hands caused them to look at them. Everyone gasped along with them when they saw that Jack's left hand and Sapphire's right hand were both glowing and small green sparks shot out of their fingertips!

Slowly both the fang and their hands returned to normal.

But now everyone was staring at the two stunned Guardians in shock.

"What…just…happened?" Millennium hooted slowly.

No one said anything at first.

Finally Angrid spoke up. "I think I know…"


	22. Chapter 21

**Well, our heroes now find out the truth behind the Dragon Fang…**

**And what plan will they come up with to stop Alvin and Pitch?**

**Note: I DON'T own ROTG or HTTYD**

**Chapter 21**

The firelight cast shadows on the walls and ceilings of the Haddock house as everyone sat down and Angrid began to explain.

"There's this old legend in our family. Long ago, a dragon lived on Dragon Island. This dragon was said to be bigger and more powerful than the Red Death." The eldest Hofferson then made a shadow puppet of a fierce dragon, making the dragons slightly cringe.

"Whoa…So it was like way cool?" Tuffnut asked in awe. "What I'd give to meet one of those…I'd even give Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"Uh…You two don't get it. A dragon bigger and stronger than a Red Death could be extremely dangerous if it ever went on a rampage." Fishlegs informed them. "Then that makes it even cooler!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Can we please get back to the legend?" Hiccup piped up, a little annoyed.

Astrid then joined her sister. "Wait…Angrid are you talking about the Legend of Agnar and the Dragon Fang?" her sister nodded.

"The legend says that this dragon had two sides to its personality-good and bad. And it was influenced by whoever it acknowledged. Our ancestor, Agnar Hofferson was one of the two people who had been acknowledged by the dragon. Since he was pure of heart, the dragon was good." Angrid said.

"But Agnar had a rival who knew about the dragon. He wanted that dragon. And he managed to get it to acknowledge him. But…something happened." Astrid continued before trailing off.

"What exactly happened?" Gobber inquired.

To illustrate her point, Astrid created a shadow puppet of an even more ferocious dragon.

"Because Agnar's rival wasn't pure of heart, the dragon mirrored his heart and turned evil. It went on a rampage, turning whole villages into ashes and killing thousands of innocent people." She said quietly.

"Agnar didn't have a choice. He had to kill the dragon. When he had slayed the beast, a single fang was embedded in his shoulder." That part of the tale made everyone wince slightly.

"Did he die because of it?" Tooth asked, horrified that a tooth might have killed a man. Angrid shook her head, making the Guardian of Memories and Baby Tooth sigh in relief.

"But when Agnar pulled it out of him, the fang split in half. The two halves were what were left of the dragon. It had one good half and one bad half. Agnar then decided to hide the bad half here in our world. As for the other half, the _good _half, he prayed to the gods that it be taken somewhere far away. Because Agnar believed that if the two halves were joined together, the dragon would rise again and if the person who managed to get the fang was bad, the dragon will once again become evil." When Angrid finished the tale, everyone was silent.

Then Jack pointed to the fang he and Sapphire had set on the table they were all gathered around. "So this is the good half?" he asked apprehensively.

Angrid nodded.

"And that means…Alvin and Pitch have the bad half!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Wait so you 2 weren't just talking in your sleep?" Bunny asked them shock.

"We saw him at the cavern! When the fangs touched and there was this flash of light, Sapphire and I saw Pitch's shadow! _He possessed Alvin!_" Jack exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise.

"We know what we saw guys…Pitch and Alvin really are the same now…And it's our fault…" Sapphire mumbled, looking at Jack before they both guiltily looked down.

"Nonsense! You two didn't know Pitch was here." North reasoned with them.

"But we should have seen the signs! That nightmare we had a few days before you guys found out about our secret was a warning-and we didn't heed it!" Sapphire exclaimed in exasperation.

Sandy's eyes widened as he formed a giant question mark and exclamation point over his head while Baby Tooth chirped in alarm.

"You two had nightmares and didn't tell us about it?" Bunny asked in shock. "Actually the _four _of us had the same nightmare." Hiccup gestured to Astrid and himself.

"Our greatest enemy and their greatest enemy are now one and the same. If they've been working together to enslave all the other Viking tribes, then we have to stop them. Besides, we all know who Pitch is after-me and Sapphire." Jack told the rest of the Guardians.

"You two aren't going to face this alone. Remember we are a team and a family." Mother Nature reminded the two teens.

"Just remember, this isn't _your _fight, it's _our _fight." Tooth smiled at them.

"Aye and we'll help. It's high time we get rid of Alvin and the Outcasts." Stoick nodded in agreement. Sapphire and Jack looked at their fellow Guardians and their Viking friends before finally smiling.

Then Jack yawned, "Man am I beat!" to which Millennium churred in amusement, "But you two have been sleeping for hours!"

"Aw, give us a break Millennium. We're exhausted!" Sapphire whined.

Father Time then stood up. "Well we'd best be off. We'll come back again tomorrow and figure out a way to help." He said.

The Guardians of Fun and Equality whipped their heads to look at him. "So we can keep them?!" they pointed to Blitz and Tridacna, their eyes wide.

The Guardians looked at each other and shrugged. They were part of the war now and well, the two teens _have _grown attached to them.

"YES!" Jack and Sapphire whooped before clutching their heads and cried out, "Owww!"

Apparently they were still reeling from their injuries.

Going outside they climbed into the sleigh and opened a portal and left.

But not before giving their dragons a good-night pat and saying good night to their Viking friends.

"Well…This day's been pretty wild." Hiccup remarked.

"Oh yeah…" "Uh-huh…" "Tell me about it…" his friends agreed with him.

North woke up to the sound of weapons clashing.

Fearing that there was an attack, the Guardian of Wonder rushed out of his room, still wearing his night cap and rushed to where the sounds were coming from. Opening the doors, North was surprised to see Jack engaged in a swordfight with Phil. The boy was expertly parrying a long sword as he and the Yeti exchanged blows.

Phil himself was wielding a sword but was having a hard time keeping up until, '_clang!_' Jack disarmed him and his weapon skidded across the floor.

"Bwarda Gufta…" Phil mumbled in Yettish. Jack grinned. "Thanks! You can take a break now, Phil." The Yeti promptly left as Jack sheathed his sword and got a grip on his staff.

"Let's see…How did I turn this into a bludgeon again…?" the winter spirit mumbled, thinking hard before icicles suddenly shot out of his staff's head, coating it completely!

"Oh! There it is…" Jack said in surprise.

North silently chuckled as he watched Jack go over to a catapult like contraption and pulled a lever. Shield targets were instantly flung at the Guardian of Fun.

Quickly swinging his staff around, Jack smashed each target to bits. He caught sight of North watching him from the doorway as well as eyeing the catapult in the room.

"Hiccup helped me make it. He said it could help in target practice." Jack explained before he destroyed another shield.

Meanwhile at the Palace of Beginnings' courtyard Sapphire along with Marina and Millennium's help had set up targets all over the place and was now shooting arrow after arrow, hitting the bull's eye everytime. She could even hit some targets with her eyes closed!

"How did she get so good…?" Millennium asked the Guardian of Equality's feathered friend in amazement. Marina smiled coyly. "Well in the world of Vikings, learning how to use weapons is as necessary as breathing." She replied as Sapphire scored another bull's eye.

"Okay archery practice done! Now to the falls! I need to practice new water techniques." The Guardian of Equality then marched out of the courtyard and saw Mother Nature and Father Time observing her.

She smiled and waved at them. "Morning Mom, morning Dad!" she chirped. The two great beings looked at each other and then at their foster daughter in surprise.

"Yes, I consider you two to be like my birth parents. Better get used to that." Sapphire giggled before she left, Marina and Millennium close at her heels.

Later in the morning, all the Guardians met up at the Seasonal Gardens to get the portal to Berk opened.

"Whose turn is it again?" Jack pulled the fang out and looked at it skeptically. "I believe it's your turn, Jack. I was holding onto it yesterday." Sapphire told him.

The winter spirit's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he remembered yesterday's events.

"Oh yeah…Forgot about that." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Are you two sure you can handle going back? The two of you got pretty banged up yesterday…" Tooth said worriedly.

"No worries, we're alright!" Sapphire chirped.

"In fact you guys should worry about yourselves. Berk's got dragons all over the place." Jack smiled, shooting Bunny a deliberate cheeky look.

The Guardian of Hope's ears twitched nervously but he managed to hide it with a smug smirk. "I ain't afraid of some fire breathers, mate." He said confidently.

Sandy rolled his eyes. "You said it, Sandy." Marina giggled. "What about the time you freaked out when you thought Jack was supposedly getting 'eaten alive'?" Millennium churred which earned snickers from the rest of the Guardians.

"Well what're we waiting for? To Berk!" North boomed.

"To Berk!" Mother Nature and Father Time said in agreement.

Sapphire and Jack smiled at each other.

Today was going to be one heck of a day!

Berk was still moving on with life normally but since news about the Outcasts attacking neighboring tribes arrived, weapons were being forged and sharpened for the upcoming war. Twenty warships had already been sent off along with a battalion of dragons to assist the Shivering Shores and some smaller armies were already dispatched to the other neighboring islands.

Stoick, Gobber and the Viking teens were already waiting for them at the Dragon Training Academy along with the dragons. Blitz and Tridacna purred and went over to their Riders and nuzzled them gently.

"Hey there, buddy." Jack laughed and gave the Himalayan Fury a pat.

"You ready for today, girl?" Sapphire scratched Tridacna just above her horn, much to the Scauldron's delight.

"So what're you guys planning? Since well, both of our archenemies are working together, _literally_." Hiccup asked them.

Jack and Sapphire looked at each other knowingly.

They didn't really discuss about this, but both of them and Marina knew what needed to be done.

"Okay, you guys might think this is completely insane…" Jack turned to his fellow Guardians, a little apprehensive. "But this could very well be the only way we can stop Alvin and Pitch from taking over all the Viking tribes as well as the threat of the two of them going to our world and wreaking havoc." Sapphire said, looking at them seriously.

"What are they planning?" Tuffnut whispered, confused. "I have no idea." Ruffnut whispered back.

"Just quit with the serious vibes and tell us already!" Snotlout exclaimed impatiently before getting elbowed in the ribs by Astrid. "They're getting to it!" Astrid hissed.

Angrid stepped forward. "Since our enemies' are using Nightmares in the form of dragons, it's only natural that _we _should fight back with dragons." She said as a matter of factly.

Sapphire grinned.

"Exactly the point, Angrid. Well, you guys know now, right?" she turned to the other Guardians, who gave her and Jack blank looks.

Jack sighed, "If we want to stand a chance against Pitch, all of you have to train dragons of your own too. It can't just be me and Sapphire, got it?" he looked at each of his fellow Guardians expectantly.

Mother Nature and Father Time looked willing while Millennium hooted, "A chance to ride on a flying reptile…That is rather enticing."

"As long as there's no competition…" Tooth shrugged, recalling last afternoon's incident.

Sandy gave a thumbs-up indicating that he was onboard.

"An excellent plan! Don't you agree, Bunny?" North then turned to face his old friend, only to find a pretty spring flower sticking out of the spot where the rabbit had been standing.

"Oh Bunny…" Tooth sighed as she caught sight of the Guardian of Hope hopping out of a hole not far from the Academy and making a run for it.

The other Guardians just looked at their fleeing friend in pity.

"Where's he off to?" Gobber frowned, confused. "My guess is somewhere far away and where no dragons are in sight." Marina shook her head hopelessly.

"He _really _needs to get over his flying fear. It's not healthy for him to keep running away like that." Sapphire sighed. "A man _needs _to fear something but not keep running away from it, that's what my father used to say. Looks like Bunnymund never heard of that piece of advice before." Stoick remarked.

Jack glanced at Hiccup and questioned, "Should we get him?" To which the auburn headed Viking teen shrugged. "Dragon Training for them will be a lot easier if they all find their own dragons at the same time." He gestured to the others.

"Alright, we've got a rabbit to catch so let's mount up!" Astrid commanded.

The teens got on their dragons while the other Guardians used their own mode of transportation. Mother Nature and Father Time flew on Marina alongside Millennium and Tooth while Sandy piloted a sand airplane. North on the other hand, was allowed to ride Thornado with Stoick while Gobber left to take care of some things in the forge.

"I must say, Chief. Now _this _is the kind of dragon I would like to meet one day." North marveled at how strong the Thunderdrum was as they flew around Berk.

But two hours passed and still no sign of Bunny.

"You guys go ahead. We'll keep looking." Hiccup sighed.

"Why is Bunny so afraid of riding a dragon?" Astrid wondered out loud. "He's incredibly terrified of heights, His reason why, we have no clue." Sapphire shrugged.

"Well it _is _kind of natural. I mean rabbits usually spend their life either above or below the ground. Putting them up in the sky goes against their natural comfort zone." Fishlegs reasoned. "You have a point, Fishlegs. But you forget Bunny's no ordinary rabbit. He's not supposed to be scared of flying _that much_." Jack pointed out.

He had to admit that the Ingerman boy was right _and _that he had a small degree of pity for the Guardian of Hope. But running away was a pretty extreme reaction to the proposal of dragon training.

Suddenly a rabbit hole opened up and Bunny jumped out of it. "Can we go home now?" he pleaded. Apparently he'd been attacked by a pack of Terrible Terrors as his belt was chewed up and tufts of his fur had been bitten off.

Jack face palmed but opened a portal anyway. "We'll try again later." Sapphire whispered to the others before they left.

They tried again indeed. This time with the kids to help show Bunny that there was nothing to be afraid of. But Bunny was completely adamant of refusing to ride a dragon and let alone go near one. He ran away as soon as Sophie shoved Terri into his face and spent almost an entire hour hiding from everyone.

He even hid under Hiccup's bed!

"Seriously? You're willing to stoop to Pitch's level just to avoid this?" Layla said in exasperation when she and Hiccup found him. "I ain't getting on any of those lizards and that's that!" Bunny yelped as he made a break for it-_again_.

This went on for a few more times until Jack found the rabbit again. This time, Bunny had impossibly managed to stuff himself into a closet.

"You're not coming out of there, are ya?" Jack deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Nope." Bunny shook his head, wincing as he did so. He had to be honest that the closet was kind of cramped and uncomfortable due to his 6"1 size.

Then to his confusion, a sly grin crept across Jack's face.

"What're you smiling about, Frostbite?" he asked warily, just as Layla arrived on the scene. "I guess my theory was right." Jack said calmly with a small smirk.

"Theory? What theory?" Layla raised an eyebrow. Jack turned to her and smiled. "My theory was that the Easter Kangaroo is also an Easter _Chicken_." His answer made Layla stare at him in confusion.

Bunny on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode.

"_What did you say?_" he asked angrily.

Jack faced him again and grinned. "You heard me right, Kangaroo. Only a complete chicken would pass up on the chance to ride the most amazing previously thought to be mythical creature to ever rule the skies. In fact, I bet you wouldn't be able to bond with a dragon of your own by the end of the day, goes to show you that you _are_ a chicken." He said haughtily.

To make his point more obvious, Jack started making chicken noises. "Bok! Bok! Bokbokbok!" he clucked as he strutted around.

Layla clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs as she watched Bunny's face scrunch up in rage. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of the closet and grabbed the Guardian of Fun by the collar of his jacket.

"Oh just you wait, mate! I'm getting on that lizard, whether I like it or not!" he spat before dropping Jack on the floor and storming off.

As soon as he was out, Jack grinned. "Reverse psychology with a little bit of taunting-works everytime." He laughed as Layla helped him up.

"You learned that from me, didn't you?" the 13 year old girl folded her arms across her chest. "Well I learn from the best." The winter spirit smiled before they hurried to catch up with Bunny.

By the time all the Guardians had assembled at the Academy, Hiccup and the rest of the Viking teens had gathered a bunch of different dragons for them to choose.

Bunny had long figured out that Jack had tricked him and was now panicking and trying to get away. Unluckily for him, North and Father Time were holding him by the feet.

"Okay now that all of you guys are here, we can start picking dragons." Hiccup gestured to the wide assortment of dragons looking at the Guardians warily.

"Just walk up to the dragon you guys decide to choose then _calmly_ extend your hand. We'll be right behind you in case anything goes wrong." Astrid instructed as she got behind Tooth.

Fishlegs took his position behind Sandy, Snotlout and Angrid were with Bunny, the Twins with Mother Nature and Father Time while Hiccup stood behind North.

Jack, Sapphire, Marina and the kids anxiously waited for the Guardians to choose.

North then made his way to a violet colored Thunderdrum. The fierce Tidal Class dragon let out a roar that made the Russian's eardrums vibrate. Yet North was unfazed and calmly held out his hand and let the Thunderdrum sniff his palm. Finally, the Thunderdrum relaxed and pressed its snout into the Guardian of Wonder's hand. It was a male Thunderdrum and looked pretty spunky and spirited.

"That's a good _Nutcracker_." North chuckled, naming his dragon immediately.

Sandy was next and with a little guidance from Fishlegs, was petting a male golden brown Gronckle.

"An excellent choice, sir. What're you planning to name him?" the husky blond Viking inquired as Sandy scratched his dragon in his sweet spot and he promptly fell asleep. Sandy smiled and formed a few zzz's over his head, indicating that his Gronckle's name was _Snooze_.

Mother Nature and Father Time decided surprisingly, on a Changewing.

"Watch out for the acid." Tuffnut said as the female dragon camoflauged on the Academy's walls spat out a glob near their feet. "Better be careful. The acid can melt anything." Ruffnut cautioned as the two great beings went nearer.

"It's okay girl…" Mother Nature murmured comfortingly.

"We come in peace. It's alright…" Father Time said soothingly.

The Changewing regarded them skeptically before revealing herself and allowed them to pet her.

"What should we name her, love?" Father Time asked. Mother Nature pondered on the matter as a fern grew out of her hair.

"How about _Blendr_? It suits her species." Millennium suggested. The couple looked at their dragon who seemed to approve and smiled.

Tooth on the other hand, was cautiously moving backwards to a female pink and green hued Deadly Nadder with Astrid.

"That's it…Just show her she's not a threat and she'll let you smooth her spikes down…" Astrid instructed as the Nadder began to get used to Tooth's presence and allowed the fairy to smoothen her tail spikes down.

"She's got pretty good teeth. I hope she doesn't mind if I call her Molar." Tooth smiled softly as her dragon nuzzled her.

Now only Bunny was left.

"Come on, man! You gotta choose now!" Snotlout exclaimed impatiently. "Give him time, Snotlout. It's his first time." Angrid said gently.

Bunny's ears were twitching nervously as he looked at the dragons one-by-one. Finally his gaze landed on a sooty gray colored male Monstrous Nightmare with yellow eyes and a placid expression. Hesitatingly he went over to it and tentatively placed his paw on his snout. The Nightmare yawned as if he had been bored by the whole selection process and gently licked the Guardian of Hope.

"Um…Hello there, _Yolk_…" he said nervously. Yeah not exactly a great name but hey, he had a dragon now.

"It's a miracle…Bunny with a dragon…" Jamie said in awe. "That's going to take some getting used to." Sapphire remarked shooting her boyfriend a knowing look.

Jack blushed a little before he saw the Guardians try to get on their dragons.

"W-Wait, they're not yet…!" he managed to say before the dragons bucked them off and attacked. The Guardians fell to the floor in a heap while Bunny ran to a water trough to extinguish his burning tail.

"They're not yet ready for you to ride them…" he finished and face palmed.

"This is going to take while…" Sapphire sighed, shaking her head. Donnie, Sophie and Marina could only nod in agreement.

**The Guardians training their own dragons…this ought to be interesting :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD and all rights go to DreamWorks Animation **

**Chapter 22**

Two days later, Sapphire and Jack were walking around the village, looking utterly dejected and exhausted.

"Okay…How many times was Bunny attacked by Yolk?" Sapphire mock quizzed her boyfriend.

"About ten times, also counting the two times his tail caught on fire when he tried to sit on him so that makes twelve." The winter spirit answered before asking, "What about the number of spikes that impaled Tooth to the barn's wall when she tried to inspect Molar's mouth for the fourth time yesterday?" To which the water spirit sighed, "Eight. Good thing they missed her and her wings by a couple of millimeters."

Sighing, they went to the Great Hall to grab some food to eat. It was late afternoon and they had spent the entire day trying to get their fellow Guardians to get used to their dragons. But like yesterday, today showed little to no signs of improvement.

Sure the Guardians had dragons now but that doesn't mean they liked them. In fact they were flat out terrified of their dragons, Bunny most of all.

And the dragons weren't exactly used to their new Riders. They pretty much started growling and snapping if they started to get too forceful and if they were _really _pushing it, fired a couple of shots.

And Jack and Sapphire were the ones mostly responsible for helping the Guardians to train them while their Viking friends had to help with battle preparations and the kids of course, couldn't be with them 24/7 so the two teenage Guardians had to handle all their problems on their own.

It's only been two days and they were close to throwing in the towel.

As they entertained those stressful thoughts to themselves, Jack and Sapphire leaned against the doors to the Great Hall.

"I just don't know what to do with them, Jack…" Sapphire sighed, exhausted.

"I've run out of ideas too…I'm exhausted." Jack groaned in agreement.

Suddenly they heard voices, _familiar_ voices, coming from behind the Great Hall. Curious, Jack and Sapphire stealthily made their way round back…

"Guys, this has got to stop. You can't keep getting scared of your dragons." Jamie scolded the Guardians. "The more you fear them, the more they'll fear you." Donnie added, polishing his helmet.

"We know…It's just that…" Tooth said hesitatingly as Baby Tooth flitted about. "It's just that what?" Sophie asked them, her big blue eyes peering up at them.

"Look it's not that we're afraid of the dragons, mates." Bunny said in defense. "Then what're you all so afraid of? It'd really help us if we knew what you guys were scared of." Layla pointed out.

Sandy silently sighed and formed images of Sapphire and Jack wielding weapons over his head.

"It's just that…We're worried that Jack and Sapphire are starting to _change_ because of the dragons." North admitted.

The kids looked at each other in confusion while Sapphire and Jack leaned in closer to hear more.

What did they mean '_change_'?

They were still the same Guardians and teenagers ever since they joined the team!

"What's this I'm hearing about Jack and Sapphire?" Marina suddenly swooped in to join the conversation. "You know what we're talking about, Marina. They're beginning to be more like _them_." Millennium gestured to all around Berk for emphasis.

The swan considered it for a few minutes before ruffling up her feathers. "Why are you all so worried about them making friends with the Vikings and having dragons? You guys should be excited for them! It's a whole new adventure for them." She said indignantly.

"The point is Marina, how this _'whole new adventure'_ is making them act differently. They're using extremely dangerous weapons, performing insanely hazardous stunts and the outfits…!" Mother Nature said worriedly.

"We're just worried that they might start to neglect their duties and want to spend more time with _them_ instead of _us_. That goes for you young ones too. Didn't you tell us before that they broke a couple of promises because of their escapades here _and _that you almost stopped believing in them?" Father Time's last sentence was directed at Layla and Jamie.

The two kids shuffled to their feet nervously. "Well yeah they did and we did…" Jamie admitted.

Jack and Sapphire looked at each other, their eyes wide.

Did Jamie really say _that_?

"But don't worry that was just one time! And besides, don't you see how happy they are?" Layla chimed in.

The other Guardians looked at each other, a little unsure.

Then Marina said, "Um…Guys…" she waggled her port wing at something. They all looked at the direction the swan was referring to.

Jack and Sapphire just stood there, staring at them.

The Guardians were startled.

How long had they been standing there?

How much had they heard?

Shaking their heads, the two teens turned around and ran.

Apparently they'd heard enough.

"Jack, Sapphire, wait!" the four kids yelped, giving chase to the two teens. But the Guardians of Fun and Equality didn't stop running.

And as soon as they called Blitz and Tridacna, they were long gone.

"They heard every word, didn't they?" Donnie asked meekly.

"What do we do now?" Sophie chimed in.

"Maybe we should just let them have their space." Layla suggested.

Jamie tried to think of a solution but he wasn't getting much luck with coming up with an idea. That's when Hiccup, Astrid and the gang arrived.

"Geez…Those two sure left for the Glen in a hurry." Tuffnut said nonchalantly. "We nearly spun around when they flew past us!" Ruffnut remarked.

"Glen?! Where?!" the four kids suddenly ganged up on them.

"Whoa! What's up with you?" Snotlout said, surprised. "What's so important that you guys know where they went?" Angrid asked curiously. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Well it technically _wasn't _an argument…" Donnie said tentatively.

"But we need to talk to them." Sophie added.

"Hiccup, it's really important." Jamie pleaded with the auburn headed teen.

"Astrid, can you tell us where the Glen is, please?" Layla asked hopefully.

The blonde haired shield maiden looked at Hiccup for confirmation. "You guys get your dragons first." She told them.

"Terri!" "Sniper, here boy!" Sophie and Donnie cupped their hands and yelled for their Terrible Terrors. The little pink and orange dragons immediately swooped down from a roof they were napping on and perched on the kids' arms.

Jamie and Layla decided to use their Snaptrapper call, screeching with a subtle squeak at the end like how they were taught at the Dragon Academy. A minute later, their four headed friend swooped down from the sky and allowed them to get on.

Donnie and Sophie were on Aim and Winter while Jamie and Layla had Fire and Summer.

"Just hang on tight, okay? Guardian Glen's just a little bit past the Cove." Hiccup instructed as he and Astrid got on their dragons.

Nodding, Jamie and Layla nudged their Snaptrapper up while their little siblings let Sniper and Terri take flight. In no time, they were soaring over the village and soon, the forest was above them.

Suddenly Sophie cried out, "I see them!" she pointed down at a clearing with a waterfall where the two teenage Guardians' dragons were flying around.

"Alright let's land!" Jamie shouted.

"Hang on tight!" Layla reminded Donnie who adjusted his helmet and nodded.

Carefully, Toothless and Stormfly helped the kids' Snaptrapper land at the Glen. Sapphire and Jack were lying down on the grass near the lake edge and didn't seem to notice their friends' arrival.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Hiccup said softly, knowing that something was going on.

"See you kids later." Astrid smiled slightly before they left.

Almost immediately, Aim, Fire, Summer, Winter and Terri and Sniper joined Blitz and Tridacna in playing around the waterfall while their Riders went over to Jack and Sapphire. The winter spirit was forming snowflakes over his head with his staff while the water spirit lazily swirled a stream of water around.

"Uh hey, Jack?" Jamie said hesitatingly.

The Guardian of Fun tilted his head back to look at his surrogate little brother before resuming looking up at the snowflakes floating up in the air.

"You okay, sis?" Layla asked her sister awkwardly who merely shook her head and stayed silent.

"I'm taking that as a '_no_'." Donnie said, taking off his plastic Viking helmet.

"Are you…mad?" Sophie asked timidly.

Finally the two Guardians sat up and motioned to them to sit with them. The four kids did so without any objections.

"We're not mad at _you guys_. North and the others…a little bit." Jack replied. "But we _are _upset about the fact that you two had kept from us how you almost stopped believing in us." Sapphire looked at Jamie and Layla.

The two kids blushed, feeling ashamed.

"It's just that…Everything's…so different now…" Sapphire sighed, looking down and fingered with a blade of grass.

"What do you mean '_different_'?" Jamie inquired.

Jack looked around before saying, "For starters, we're in the middle of a war between our enemy and someone else's enemy. And to think this all started when the two of us met new people, discovered a whole new world and thought this would be just one big, fun adventure…Now here we are and…the others just don't trust us to handle this." He managed to say before flopping back down on the grass.

"Come to think of it, when _was _the last time the other Guardians trusted us to do something on our own without getting all worried? Oh yeah wait, _last year_. When we managed to get the Scepter of Creation to the Pedestal of Beginnings and you got killed, Jack." Sapphire piped up, lying on her back again.

"_That's _why you're upset?" Donnie asked in surprise.

"But you guys are _Guardians_, you can do anything!" Sophie chimed in.

"Except stop things from changing…" Sapphire murmured softly.

"We're scared that…you guys are just growing up so fast." Jack admitted.

Jamie looked at him confused.

Then the truth finally dawned on him.

Jack and Sapphire had every right to be afraid. He looked at Layla who had the same shocked expression when realization hit her as well.

Hadn't they almost stopped seeing their two best Guardian friends?

Hadn't they reached the age where childhood slowly began to lose its grip on them?

"Nothing lasts forever except change. Places that have always looked so familiar to you because you've been there countless of times…People you've known ever since like forever…They all change…But _we _never do." Sapphire continued.

"Since we're immortal…Well we never change so while the world's changing, the two of us stay the same. One of the downsides of being us…" Jack sighed, looking up at the sky as the sun began to set.

The kids were surprised at the duo's confession.

"You're afraid that when we grow up…" Jamie began.

"We'll forget about you and stop believing?" Layla finished the question for him.

Silently, the two Guardians nodded.

"We won't forget about you, Jack-Jack." Sophie chirped. "As if I'd ever forget you, Saph! You're my sister." Donnie grinned.

Sapphire and Jack nodded at them before looking at the older kids.

Jamie and Layla were quiet for a few minutes before speaking up.

"We may grow up, we may change…But if there's one thing we'll never change…It's our faith in you and all the Guardians." Jamie spoke first. "And growing up doesn't necessarily mean we _have _to stop believing, you know." Layla added, smiling slightly.

Jack and Sapphire looked at them amazed at how steadfast their friends were in their belief and finally smiled back.

"So if your friends tease you for believing in us _'childhood myths'_, you won't mind?" Sapphire asked jokingly. "Well we'll need advice when we hit the so-called awkward 'teen years'…" Jamie said sheepishly.

"We can give you that." Jack grinned.

They laughed.

"Group hug!" Layla, Donnie and Sophie shouted before they all wrapped their arms around the two Guardians.

Blitz and Tridacna saw their Riders in what looked like a weird huddle and decided to investigate. They nosed their way into the group and crooned as if asking, '_What're you doing?_'

Suddenly Donnie realized something.

"Hang on, when this whole war's over…What'll happen next? Are we going to have to…say good-bye to them?" he gestured to the dragons.

"I don't wanna say bye-bye to Terri!" Sophie looked like she was about to cry. Jamie comforted her by giving her a squeeze.

"What are you guys thinking?" Layla asked hesitantly.

Jack and Sapphire looked at Blitz and Tridacna who didn't really hear seven year old Donnie's question and were blissfully playing around at the lake edge, splashing water at each other.

"I don't know…I mean yeah, being a Guardian's my top priority. But I can't just leave Blitz…" Jack said worriedly. "I don't think I can handle being separated from Tridacna forever either…" Sapphire agreed with her boyfriend.

"I guess you're right…But sooner or later, you'll have to…you know…" Layla mumbled. "Someday you two are gonna have to make a choice-_it's us or them_." Jamie pointed out.

"I sure hope we don't have to choose that soon…" Jack sighed. "Or choose at all for that matter." Sapphire sighed as well.

Then they noticed that it was getting late.

"Oh shoot! Mom and Dad are on their way back from their seminar right now!" Layla started freaking out. "And our mom's probably gonna start calling the police if we don't get back home now!" Jamie said in horror.

"Well get your dragons already!" Sapphire told them.

Using their Snaptrapper call, Jamie and Layla got to their dragon and hoisted their little siblings on while the two teenage Guardians got on their dragons. They quickly left the Glen and flew back to the village of Berk.

But upon arrival, they weren't expecting seeing North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, Mother Nature and Father Time on their dragons' backs with the Viking teens trying to coax them into taking off.

"Yay! Bunny's finally sitting on Yolk!" Sophie cheered, bouncing excitedly on Winter's head as they neared the entrance to the Academy.

Then to their horror, she wobbled uneasily and fell off!

"SOPHIE!" Jamie scream was drowned out by his baby sister's screams which didn't go unnoticed by Bunny.

"Quick, Yolk UP!" the Guardian of Hope shouted in alarm.

The sooty hued Monstrous Nightmare heeded his master's orders and flew out of the entrance, quickly climbing the air. Sophie shrieked as she continued to fall, flailing her arms and legs desparately.

"GOT YA!" Bunny reached her and caught the little four-year old in his arms.

Sophie tentatively looked at her surroundings and once she realized she was safe, went back to being her usual cheerful self.

"Thank God…" Jamie looked like he was about to pass out from the sheer relief.

Layla let out the breath she had been holding in a long grateful exhale.

Sapphire and Jack were freaking out earlier as well but now, they focused on Bunny and what he had done.

Suddenly they heard several more wing beats and saw the other Guardians joining Bunny up in the air.

Slowly they took it all in…

Jack was the first to exclaim, "Oh whoa! You're doing it! You guys are doing it!" his eyes were wide with awe and a huge grin lit up his face.

"Doing what?" Bunny cocked his head, confused. Donnie then pointed at Yolk and gestured to all around them.

The Guardians slowly looked around and realized that they were up in the air-riding their dragons.

"Oh would you look at that…" Tooth said brightly as she petted Molar's head spikes.

Sandy pumped his fist up in triumph while Snooze crooned joyfully.

Nutcracker let out a victorious sonic boom as North boomed jovially, "Klassno!"

Blendr purred as Mother Nature and Father Time laughed, enjoying the feeling of finally riding their dragon.

Bunny only looked at Sophie beaming proudly at him.

"Hey…This isn't so bad…" he smiled a little bit. "See? Told you riding a dragon's fun!" Sapphire laughed before challenging them.

"Race you guys!" Sapphire then urged Tridacna to zoom off.

"Try to keep up!" Jack whooped before he and Blitz raced off.

"Hey wait up!" "Wait for us!" the Guardians then joined their two youngest recruits in a quick race around the island, laughing and shouting in enjoyment.

'_Success!_' the two teens high fived when they landed after the race. The other Guardians were excitedly talking amongst themselves about their experience and that made Jack and Sapphire really happy.

"They did it…" Donnie whispered to the Viking teens who smiled.

Jack and Sapphire couldn't be any prouder of Bunny as he handed Sophie to Jamie who hugged her tightly.

"You did it, Kangaroo." Jack smiled at the rabbit.

"You finally conquered your fear of flying." Sapphire grinned.

"Guess all I needed was a little push…" Bunny said modestly. '_Or in my case, a real call to action._' He thought smiling to himself.

Bunny's smile never left his face as they went back home.

"They've _what_?!" Pitch spat in frustration when one of his Nightmare Soldiers came back from spying on Berk. Alvin was separated from the Nightmare King and was now sharpening his hatchet.

"So what's got you so irked, Black?" he asked nonchalantly. "Those Guardians are now riding dragons of their own! _That's_ what irking me!" the Boogeyman snapped.

Rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe his nerves, Pitch turned back to the map he had been studying. He and Alvin had already decided to give up on raiding Berk and stop taking over other Viking tribes and were now focusing on getting to Dragon Island.

"When we reach the island, how are we gonna wake the beast up? We only have _one _half of its fang." Alvin inquired. Pitch turned to him and smiled, his dark gold eyes flashing in the ship's darkness. "The island's not far from Berk. Just trust me, Al. I have an idea how to get the other half from them." He replied smoothly.

Alvin nodded, knowing that one way or another they'll _both _have their sweet vengeance.

Alvin on Hiccup, Pitch on Jack Frost and Sapphire Aquamarie.

Sleep came easily to the Guardians of Fun and Equality. In fact when they arrived at the Pole, they practically passed out on one of the couches as soon as they arrived!

"Wow…They must be really tired…" Tooth remarked, seeing how peaceful the two Guardians were in sleep.

Sandy sprinkled a little dream sand, giving them happy dreams of snowball fights, sledding, surfing and swimming with dolphins.

"Well can you blame them? They've been juggling two jobs. Their job here and their job as dragon trainers back at Berk." Marina said softly so as not to wake them up.

"Maybe we've been overworking them…" North wondered out loud. "I agree with you, mate. They deserve a vacation." Bunny agreed with the Russian's theory.

Jamie and Layla looked at each other.

"Are you two alright, my children?" Mother Nature asked them gently. The two pre-teens twiddled their thumbs nervously.

"Do you have anything to say about them?" Father Time adjusted his brass spectacles at them.

"It's just that…" Layla said hesitatingly.

"We had a talk with them and found out a few things." Jamie admitted.

"And what things did you find out?" Millennium inquired.

"Well they said that sometimes they feel like you guys don't trust them to handle situations like war threats and just letting them make their own decisions." Donnie suddenly blurted out.

The other Guardians looked at the little boy in shock.

"Maybe you should've said it slower." Sophie piped up.

"They actually said that?" Tooth asked in surprise.

"They think that because they're the youngest recruits, you guys don't have enough faith in them to do things on their own. I don't mean to be demanding but could…Could you maybe give them a little more trust?" Jamie explained before looking at the Guardians.

"They've grown and learned so many things. When we found out their secret, we discovered that Jack and Sapphire know how to do things that'll blow your mind. They just haven't gotten enough free time to show them to you." Layla decided to add, hoping that the Guardians would get her drift.

The other Guardians looked at the four kids, at each other then at Jack and Sapphire curled up, peacefully sleeping.

"We better get you kids home…" Mother Nature told them.

"Come on, Millennium and I'll escort you…" Father Time said firmly before opening a portal.

Before the kids could interject, Millennium herded them into the glowing vortex.

"Let's discuss the matter-behind closed doors. We'll let them rest." North told the other Guardians. They nodded and swiftly but quietly left for the Globe Room.

**What do you guys think? **

**Read and review please **


	24. Chapter 23

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD (no matter how much I wish I did…)**

**Chapter 23**

The rays of early morning filtered through the windows of Santoff Claussen. Jack groaned and tried to turn away from the light.

"Oof!" he rolled off the couch and landed face first on the carpeted floor with a grunt.

Sapphire groggily opened her eyes to find her boyfriend on the floor, slightly dazed. "Did we fall asleep?" she cocked her head in bewilderment. "Judging by your bedhead, I'd say we did." Jack smirked noting the water spirit's disheveled blue locks.

Sapphire blushed and attempted to smooth down her hair. That's when Phil popped in. "Wardel Buffet!" he waved a massive hand over to them.

"You wanna grab some breakfast?" Jack translated for him. "Love to. I'm starving." His girlfriend smiled and got off the couch.

The other Guardians were patiently waiting for them.

"So…What're you two planning to do on this fine day?" Millennium asked them as he ate his fried caterpillars.

The two teens shrugged.

"Just go around the world for a routine check and train, I guess." Jack replied grabbing a muffin. "Train who? Yourselves or your dragons?" Mother Nature asked next.

Sapphire shared a deliberate glance with Jack. They may be happy that their commanding seniors were beginning to get used to dragons but it didn't mean they had forgotten the conversation they had eavesdropped on yesterday.

"Both of us obviously that is, if you guys think that it's too dangerous for us." She said quietly, making them flinch slightly at her words. "Since when did we consider your agenda dangerous, my dear?" Father Time asked slightly confused.

The Guardians of Fun and Equality looked up from their breakfast to stare at them coldly. Baby Tooth chirped something to Tooth who looked at them guiltily.

"You heard us talking yesterday and heard _everything_, didn't you?" she said meekly to which Jack and Sapphire slightly nodded and went back to eating.

Sandy waved a hand at them to get their attention and sign languaged to them, '_Sorry we hurt your feelings…_' Jack sighed and signed back, '_It's okay._'

"It's just that we worry about you ankle-biters. We just don't want you two getting hurt." Bunny explained. "We know you mean well, guys. But we've matured and we can do a lot of things on our own. We're not asking you to completely leave us alone. But we'd appreciate it if you let us do our own thing." Sapphire said before taking a bite of her apple.

"And we will allow you to do them. Today in fact." North told the two who paused in mid-bite to look at them in surprise.

"Huh…? You're serious?"Jack asked setting down his glass of water.

"We'll let you two do what you please when we arrive at Berk. But be careful." Mother Nature reminded them gently.

The two teenage Guardians' eyes widened in amazement.

"Are you guys alright?" Jack asked, wondering if some of them were sick or something. "Never better, Frostbite." Bunny chuckled taking a bite out of his carrot.

Still a little bit in shock over the Guardians' decision to really give them some freedom, Jack and Sapphire excused themselves.

"You think they mean it?" Sapphire asked the winter spirit in shock. Jack shrugged as he handed her the fang.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, let's make a pact that we'll guard our fang with our lives." He said seriously. "I'll swear to that oath." Sapphire joined her hand that was holding the fang with Jack's right hand.

The two of them smiled at each other before going on their separate patrols.

But they both knew that at Berk, they'll get to spend all the time they want together-with their dragons and Viking friends of course.

Astrid was watching the skies atop of Stormfly at a small seastack not far from Berk's docks with Hiccup and Toothless.

"See them?" the 16 year old blonde shield maiden asked as she scouted one side while Hiccup looked through his binoculars (_a recent gift from Jack_) on the other.

"Nothing…" Hiccup said before Toothless barked and tilted his head up along with Stormfly as a portal suddenly opened up.

North's sleigh and Marina flew out of it and to the two Viking teens' delight, Jack and Sapphire waved to them as they hovered over to the seastack.

"What're your plans for today?" Hiccup grinned.

"We've got a free schedule today." Jack replied smiling.

"Meaning that?" Astrid put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you guys want, we're game." Sapphire answered.

Marina leaned over to the two and whispered, "The other Guardians let them have a free day…They can do whatever they want."

At that, Hiccup and Astrid smiled widely.

"Well what're we waiting for?!" Astrid said excitedly as Stormfly wiggled about eagerly. "Let's head for the Academy!" Hiccup exclaimed and Toothless shot up into the air with him.

Sapphire and Jack laughed and joined them, the sleigh with the Guardians following them close behind.

Shortly after they had settled, Jamie, Layla, Sophie and Donnie came along to join the fun. It was also at this time that Angrid decided to let the Guardians sample her Yak Nog. The teens immediately backed off along with the dragons while the Guardians looked at each other in confusion.

"The stuff's toxic…" Tuffnut whispered to Bunny and Tooth who immediately backed away.

"Like _really _toxic…" Ruffnut added making Baby Tooth and Millennium shudder in fright.

"Alright, bottom's up!" Angrid grinned as she set a tray of her beverage down on the table and pulled off the lid.

A flower blooming in Mother Nature's hair promptly died when the smoke from the vile black ooze rose up from the tankard. The great Guardian of Nature cringed and delicately covered half of her evergreen face with a lace hanky.

"Oh my stars…" Father Time tried hard not to gag.

North didn't seem to notice and reached for a mug but then saw Jamie and Donnie shaking their heads '_no_'.

"Oh you're all reacting over." North rolled his eyes, not minding the fact that he had mixed up terms again as well as ignoring Jack who was giving him a creative warning by pretending to gag.

And then the jolly Russian took a swig, much to his comrades' horror.

For a second, North seemed fine and even chuckled, "Hmm…Not bad."

Then he suddenly collapsed on the bench he was sitting on!

"We tried to warn him…" Layla shook her head.

Sandy worriedly looked at North whom the others were trying to resuscitate before curiously looking at the Yak Nog tankard. The black sludge bubbled and then something red and pointy floated up to the top.

The Sandman paled and before everyone else knew it, also passed out.

"I think that Yak Nog's gonna give him nightmares…" Sophie mumbled to Marina. "Tell me about it." The swan agreed with her.

"Maybe you should cut back on some of the new ingredients, sis." Astrid gently advised her big sister. "Like less week old yak milk?" the strawberry blonde Viking girl asked.

"You use what now in your Yak Nog?" Snotlout asked in shock.

Fishlegs started to look a little bit sick himself at the mere thought.

"How about as soon as we revive North and Sandy, we go do some training to forget about all this…awkwardness?" Hiccup suggested, earning quick nods from his friends.

As soon as North and Sandy were revived, Jack and Sapphire were free. The two were super pumped up! Today, they were free to do whatever they want, whenever they want.

Today was going to be awesome!

"What're we waiting for?!" Jack immediately flew out of the Great Hall to meet Blitz. "Let's hustle already!" Sapphire practically pushed Marina outside to meet up with Tridacna and the seven Viking teens promptly followed along with the four kids.

They all got on their dragons and flew off to the Academy.

"Anyone feel like observing them?" Bunny suggested to the other Guardians.

Tooth, Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't really have any plans. North and Sandy on the other hand, were still feeling lightheaded from the Yak Nog and were all for it.

"Anything that doesn't involve puking our lunch is fine with me…" the Guardian of Wonder mumbled woozily. Sandy nodded weakly in agreement and staggered out of the Great Hall.

Baby Tooth chirped and quickly followed in case they suddenly got sick again. Tooth and Bunny helped support North while Mother Nature and Father Time led the way out for them.

When the Guardians got to Berk's Dragon Training Academy, the first thing they heard were the teens and kids giving out attack commands.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!"

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!"

"Magnus, Ignite!"

"Hookfang, Annihalate!"

"Meatlug, Hug!"

"Barf, Gas!"

"Belch, Spark!"

"Blitz, Freeze!"

"Tridacna, Scald!"

"Aim and Fire, Bash!"

"Summer and Winter, Smash!"

"Sniper, Shoot!"

"Terri, Fire!"

They all had to duck as fire, ice and hot water shot out in all directions and dragons came barreling out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! How about you give your dragons some practice?" Jamie called over to them. "You wouldn't want them to get bored now, will you?" Layla pointed to the Guardians' dragons who were patiently awaiting orders in one corner of the Academy while intently watching the other dragons train.

North immediately perked up and recovered from his food poisoning when he saw his Thunderdrum eagerly look at him.

"Very well then! Nutcracker, Boom!" he commanded.

Nutcracker gladly obliged by letting out a strong sonic blast that knocked down a cage door in no time flat.

Tooth fluttered over to Molar and pointed at a target shield. "Fire at will, Molar!" her Deadly Nadder obeyed and shot out a sun hot flame at the shield, burning it to a crisp.

Baby Tooth squeaked and flew to inspect the Sharp Class dragon's teeth and to her and Tooth's relief, none of Molar's teeth were damaged by her fire.

Sandy didn't speak out a command but Snooze knew exactly what his Rider wanted when the golden man formed a ball of lava out of dream sand over his head. The Gronckle fired a lava blast at another target shield scoring a direct hit. Sandy clapped his hands and then yawned. Snooze followed his lead and they both curled up around each other to take a nap.

"Blendr, Acid Spray!" Mother Nature and Father Time called out together.

The Changewing immediately shot her acid breath and melted a shield Millennium was holding in his talons (_which almost got melted too_.).

"Whoa…That acid's strong stuff…" the Whiskered Screech hooted in amazement.

Bunny, eager to try something, hopped on Yolk's back and shouted, "Alright Yolk! Let's light 'em up!"

Yolk instantly lit it up alright-just not in the way Bunny was hoping for.

"YOOOWWW! Yolk when I said 'light 'em up', I didn't mean _me_!" the Guardian of Hope shot off his Monstrous Nightmare and headed for the nearest watet trough, his rear end on fire.

"Finally I'm not the only one who has to suffer!" Snotlout breathed out in relief before Hookfang decided to fire at him as well and he joined Bunny in the water trough.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay dragon attack training done, what next?" Sapphire inquired when Gobber came with a load of weapons. "Weapons Training anyone?" the two limbed blacksmith grinned.

The teens immediately made a beeline for the pile of deadly instruments while the kids sat down with the other Guardians and the dragons.

"Don't hold back, Hiccup!" Jack hollered grabbing a shield along with his sword. "I'm not planning to!" Hiccup hollered back, readying his own sword.

"Astrid, Angrid can we switch weapons every now and then?" Sapphire held up her orichalcum sword in her left hand and her bow in her right.

"Sure thing, Saph!" Astrid grinned.

"But you better be ready!" her older sister added.

Then the brawling began!

As usual, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were trying their hardest to knock each other out with their spear heads.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were fiercely bashing their shields against each other.

As for Jack and Hiccup, the two young men were swiftly parrying and crossing swords and blocking each other's attacks with their shields.

North was very amazed and impressed at how well the winter spirit was at using the sword. Then before he could stop himself, he noted that Jack's position was incorrect.

"Wrong stance, Jack! Left foot goes in front right!" he coached from the sidelines.

Jack was slightly startled but followed his advice. Just in time to deflect Hiccup's sword and also get a perfect opportunity to disarm him.

"Wow…Nice." The 16 year old Viking teen remarked as his sword flew out of his hand.

Jack glanced at North. The Russian blushed, embarrassed that he ended up giving the boy advice when he should have let him be. But to his surprise, Jack grinned and said, "Well, I did get a few pointers from my Dad."

That made North beam with pride while the other Guardians looked on in surprise.

Since when did Jack start calling North '_Dad_'?

Their questions were cut off when the sound of arrows whizzing through the air caught their attention.

"That's it, Sapphire! Just aim a little bit higher next time." Angrid advised inspecting the target Sapphire's arrow was lodged in. "Okay a few centimeters higher, got it." The water spirit nodded.

"So you ready for a little sword vs axe?" Astrid smiled.

Grinning, Sapphire took out her sword and in no time was fending off Astrid with her platinum battle axe and Angrid with her trusty old Shivering Shores training axe.

After weapons training, they all went out of the Academy and spent the rest of the day doing their own thing. And the Guardians couldn't help but notice that the two teenage Guardians' child friends were right.

Jack and Sapphire _did _learn a lot of new skills in the Viking world…

From drawing pictures of magnificent dragons and sceneries, translating Norse runes, handling weapons like pros all the way to flying on dragons, Jack and Sapphire were amazingly talented at them all.

The Guardians could also definitely notice how mature they were as well as how close they were to the seven Viking teens.

Hiccup and Jack were practically like brothers while Sapphire was like a sister to the two Hofferson gals and as for the other teens, they were a tightly knit bunch. They did everything together with their dragons and yes, an argument or two would start but they all buried the hatchet in the end. And the only arguments that really happened were between Snotlout and the girls whenever he tried to flirt with them which the boys (_And sometimes if Angrid looked like she was about to murder the Jorgenson boy,_ _Sapphire_) had to intervene.

Late in the afternoon, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Mother Nature, Father Time, Millennium, the four kids and Stoick were watching the nine of them race each other on their dragons.

"Look at those two…They might still be up for causing up a ruckus but now they're…_different_." Bunny quipped as Blitz and Jack navigated their way around a bunch of seastacks, bolts of ice shooting out of Jack's staff in their wake.

"They've really changed. Not really physically but they've…_grown_." Tooth remarked. "Stronger, smarter, wiser…It's like a whole new side to them." Millennium agreed as Tridacna and Sapphire streaked across the ocean.

Sandy made a sand image of a growing tree sapling and a bird flying away from the nest. "I couldn't agree more Sandy. They're no longer our young Guardians in training…" Father Time sighed.

Jamie and Layla watched the two Guardians race each other across the sky.

"Eat my dust!" Jack crowed as his Himalayan Fury shot ahead of Tridacna.

"Come on, Tridacna! That's it girl!" Sapphire encouraged her Scauldron who sped up till they were neck and neck with the boys.

Indeed they still looked and acted like the same fun loving teens they knew and loved…

But as Jamie, Sophie, Layla and Donnie watched, they could see that Jack had grown into a brave, confident and mature young man while Sapphire was now a woman, equally brave, smart and strong in every way.

Stoick looked on as the two Guardians were joined by his son and his friends. "As a parent, I know how hard it is seeing your children grow up so fast. But when the time comes…You'll have to be ready to do the hardest thing in the world for a mother or a father." He said to the Guardians.

"I suppose you're right, Stoick. Time will come we won't be able to hold onto them anymore. We best get ready." Mother Nature said softly.

"Get ready for what?" Sophie asked.

"The hardest thing any parent must do when their child grows up." Stoick told her.

"Which is?" Donnie piped up as they watched Sapphire and Jack perform a daring trick which involved them falling off their dragons as they did a mid-air loop in a somersault before safely landing on their backs.

"And we stick the landing!" Jack said triumphantly. "And we've been working on that for almost a week! Yes!" Sapphire whooped.

The seven Viking teens congratulated them on their success as the other Guardians looked on. North then sighed and decided to answer Donnie's question.

"_Letting them go…_" he sighed.

And all the Guardians nodded silently in agreement.

Like it or not, they just had to face the facts…

Jack and Sapphire were growing up…

"Woo-hoo! Talk about a rush!" Jack whooped as they landed in the village square. "I know, right? Best day ever!" Sapphire laughed and without noticing, her hand automatically interlocked with Jack's.

That made the Viking teens look at them skeptically. Even the dragons turned their heads towards the two Guardians.

At first, Jack and Sapphire didn't notice their looks until they looked at their hands. They immediately sprung back away from each other, blushing madly.

"Um…sorry…" Sapphire mumbled sheepishly. "Uh…It's…okay…" Jack said quietly, his pale face a deep pink blush.

Not sure what to say next, they just got on their dragons and flew off in separate directions.

The seven Viking teens looked at each other and their dragons, confused. "What just happened?" the Twins wondered out aloud. "I think we witnessed an awkward moment." Angrid replied blankly.

"Have they always been this shy when it comes to their relationship?" Fishlegs asked as the Guardians, Stoick and the kids joined them in the square.

"Last time they kissed-it was a year ago when Sapphire made the first move." Layla answered the husky Viking's question. "Jack actually _let_ her do that? Sheesh…That's kinda spineless of him." Snotlout remarked.

Baby Tooth didn't take that comment about her friend and proceeded to peck the arrogant Viking's face. "Baby Tooth, calm down!" Tooth tried to get her trusty Mini Fairy away from Snotlout's face.

"Now that you mentioned it…They haven't gone on a proper romantic date for quite a while now…" Mother Nature realized. "I guess that's because we've been overworking them." Bunny said, shaking his head.

The teens looked at each other, huddled up and after a minute of murmuring, a plan formed in their heads.

"Maybe we can help you guys." Hiccup suggested. "Help us with what, Hiccup?" North asked curiously. "Help you find a way to let Jack and Sapphire have some quality time. And I think we have just the perfect idea." Astrid said, looking at Hiccup and then Toothless.

Quickly, the two of them got on their dragons and left to go find the two teenage Guardians.

Hiccup found Jack nervously pacing about at the hill they had their talk before while Blitz rolled around the grass and crooned at him.

"I don't know, Blitz…If I do that, what'll she do? What'll she say?!" Jack exclaimed exasperatedly. Blitz rolled his eyes. "Oh and _you're _gonna help me? I'd like to see you try." Jack smirked.

"What's he gonna try?" Hiccup then decided to make his landing. Jack spun around to face the auburn headed Viking teen. "Nothing!" he said hastily.

But when he Blitz growled at him, he blurted out, "He wants _me _to make the 1st move! But I don't know what to do, Hiccup! I just don't know!"

The Guardian of Fun was definitely freaking out right now.

Hiccup stared at him for a few seconds, stunned before saying, "Well for starters, you could clear your head first by helping me with an errand." He suggested. Jack shrugged. "Alright what do you want me to do?" he sighed.

Hiccup grinned. "Just meet me at the forge tonight." He said enigmatically before mounting Toothless and flying off.

Jack gave Blitz a confused look. "You have any idea what he wants?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his Himalayan Fury. Blitz just shrugged and proceeded to munch on some ice rocks his Rider froze for him.

"Why do I even bother?" Jack grumbled.

Meanwhile, Astrid had tracked down Sapphire at Thor's Beach, swimming with Tridacna. The Scauldron growled and hissed something to the water spirit and she groaned, "Tridacna girl, if I try making the first move again, then Jack's pride is gonna get hurt! Augh! I am so up a creek right now!"

Sapphire angrily splashed her way to shore only to find Astrid and her Deadly Nadder waiting for her.

"You know, you _could _just wait for Jack to kiss you." Astrid said, smiling knowingly. Sapphire wrung the water out of her hair and sighed. "Astrid, Jack's like your _'Honey and the Hatchet'_. He's a really good man and a pretty darn good kisser. But he kind of lacks the confidence sometimes." She admitted sheepishly.

"I know…Hiccup's _exactly_ like him. So how about instead of fretting over your boy troubles, you can come help me at the forge later tonight?" Astrid asked her. The Guardian of Equality shrugged. "I guess…" she said nonchalantly.

"Great! See ya tonight!" Astrid grinned and left.

Tridacna joined her Rider at the shore and licked her cheek. "Sure hope this errand will help me clear my head…" she muttered.

Tridacna crooned encouragingly and gave her another lick.

**Next chapter…try playing 'Romantic Flight' by John Powell while you're reading ;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**I have decided to do double updates on this story. My reason? School is coming in less than 2 weeks so I gotta hurry!**

**Prepare to have the feels from this chapter :D**

**Note: All rights to ROTG and HTTYD belong to DreamWorks Animation**

**Chapter 24**

Later that night, Jack rode Blitz over to the forge only to find Sapphire and Tridcna there as well, looking around with confused expressions on their faces.

"Hey…" Sapphire greeted the winter spirit, a little surprised that he was here.

"Hi…" Jack replied awkwardly.

Tridacna and Blitz warbled to each other their greetings and settled down in one corner of the forge to nap while their Riders looked around after placing their staffs and holders in another corner.

"That's strange…Hiccup told me he needed my help tonight here…" Jack mumbled, checking the area. "Astrid told me _she _needed me…" Sapphire murmured, looking around as well.

Suddenly when they went to look out back, Toothless greeted them with a gummy grin.

"Ah!" Both Guardians yelped, startled.

Toothless excitedly wiggled about, the saddle on his back bouncing up and down.

"Oh hey there, Toothless. Do you know where Hiccup and Astrid are?" Jack asked after he had recovered from his shock.

Toothless crooned and motioned with his head to his saddle.

"Do you want us to get on?" Sapphire guessed to which the Night Fury eagerly nodded.

The two teens glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe he'll take us to them." Jack told his girlfriend. "It's worth a shot. And you go first, please." Sapphire said politely.

Nodding, Jack carefully climbed aboard Toothless while Sapphire sat behind him.

"Okay…Now how do I work this thing…?" Jack muttered, hooking his riding vest to the saddle. He knew that the left stirrup was modified to suit Hiccup's prosthetic but how was someone with two fully functioning feet gonna work the tail?

That's when he noticed that Hiccup added a new stirrup that was just what he needed.

Not thinking that the whole thing was strange, Jack gently pressed on the stirrup and opened the tail fin.

"Okay, Toothless. Your controls." He told the Night Fury.

Toothless snorted and lifted off.

Jack and Sapphire thought that he was just gonna take them to wherever their two Viking friends were real quick.

What they didn't expect was Toothless suddenly shooting upward higher into the night sky!

"Yipes! Toothless slow down, please!" Sapphire squeaked, holding onto the winter spirit for dear life. Jack tightened the grip on the edges of the saddle anxiously.

Of all the times they _both _decided to leave their staffs behind!

"Toothless can you please level out now before we fall off?!" he said loudly as they flew into a cloud.

When they burst through it, Toothless finally leveled out and smoothly flew.

"…Wow…" Jack and Sapphire breathed as they found themselves surrounded by the shimmering aurora borealis and countless of stars twinkling in the dark blue sky.

Sapphire was speechless, awestruck at the utter beauty and reached up to let the light from the aurora dance on her slender fingers. Jack was looking up at the stars in amazement, trying to find constellations. Then he felt Sapphire's head resting on his shoulder and he smiled.

Suddenly as they flew over a cloud, Sapphire's ears pricked up when she heard the sound of sleigh bells and she carefully looked down.

What she saw made her eyebrows go up.

All the Guardians and kids were riding the sleigh while the Viking teens were riding on their dragons. With the exception of Hiccup who was riding Stormfly with Astrid.

"Jack…I think we've been duped into going on a romantic flight." She pointed to their friends who luckily didn't notice them, thinking they were well hidden. Jack looked at their friends partially obscured forms and down at Hiccup's Night Fury.

"You clever dragon…" Jack said sarcastically. Toothless just warbled innocently.

Shaking their heads, Jack and Sapphire laughed.

"Sure they tricked us but…" Sapphire trailed off all of a sudden.

"Saph?" Jack asked her softly.

Sighing Sapphire let her head rest on Jack's shoulder again and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I wouldn't mind getting tricked into doing this again…" she whispered, smiling sweetly. Jack smiled, breathed in the cool night air and exhaled. "Me too…" he said softly, as they flew across the aurora and star filled sky.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they landed right back where they started at the forge where Blitz and Tridacna were waiting, as well as everyone else.

"There you guys are!" "We were wondering when you two were gonna show up to help!" Astrid and Hiccup said in mock relief.

"Wait weren't we just…" Tuffnut was just about to give him and the others away before Ruffnut promptly pushed him to the ground while Angrid hissed at him to hush up.

"So I see Toothless took you two out for a joyride." Fishlegs remarked, amused seeing how pleased the male Night Fury was from getting to go on a night flight.

"Actually Fishlegs, I think the more appropriate term would be a _'romantic flight'_. And how unusual seeing you all here at the forge at this hour, hm?" Sapphire smiled and raised her right eyebrow in mock skepticism.

"How strange indeed…Almost as if you all _knew _we were gonna land here…" Jack folded his arms and smirked.

"You two caught us spying on you, didn't you?" Snotlout deadpanned, realizing along with the others that they already knew.

"Yup." The two teen Guardians replied.

The kids, teens and Guardians looked at each other, slightly embarrassed.

"We were just trying to let you two young lovers just enjoy yourselves." Father Time admitted sheepishly.

"You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble for us, you know." Sapphire chuckled a bit. "Just letting us have an entire day here in Berk's more than enough." Jack chimed in.

"Oh you two…They grow up so fast." Millennium hooted feeling a bit overwhelmed with emotion and pride. "Come on, Millennium…" Marina chided at the Whiskered Screech's reaction to the obvious but feeling rather puffed up with pride over how fast her rider was growing up as well.

Sophie then yawned, "Sleepy…" Donnie stretched as well and said sleepily, "Can we go home?"

Layla and Jamie yawned as well. "Yeah it's getting pretty late…" Jamie yawned. "Mom and Dad are probably wondering where Don and I are right now…" Layla rubbed her eyes sleepily.

The Guardians nodded in agreement.

It was time to go home.

Saying good night to the Vikings and their dragons, the Guardians headed to the Academy to open up a portal.

Suddenly they heard small whines from behind.

Jack and Sapphire turned around to see Blitz and Tridacna looking at them, their blue and yellow eyes resembling that of puppies.

"Don't worry, Blitz. I'll be here tomorrow buddy." Jack laughed, giving the Himalayan Fury a scratch behind his ear plates, one of his sweet spots, making Blitz purr like a kitten.

"We'll have another day tomorrow, Tridacna. Dream of yummy fishies tonight, girl." Sapphire wrapped her arms around the Scauldron's neck.

Tridacna hummed and with Blitz, left for their sleeping areas near the Great Hall.

"See you tomorrow!" "Good night!" the two Guardians hollered before Sapphire opened the portal home and they jumped in along with the Guardians and kids, who were suddenly quiet after seeing…how much Jack and Sapphire cared for their dragons.

And deep down, Jamie and Layla felt bad for having to tell the two teenage Guardians to choose before. After today, they both knew that there was no way their older brother and sister would want to choose sides now…

After the Guardians had gone home, the Vikings decided to turn in early.

All except for Hiccup and Astrid, who decided to go to the Cove.

"This is nice…" Hiccup sighed as he lay on the grass with his girlfriend.

"Just you and me…None of our friends, Toothless, Stormfly, my family, your dad and Gobber interrupting our alone time…It's just perfect." Astrid smiled as her hand interlocked with Hiccup's, making the auburn headed teen smile widely.

"You think that maybe in the future…We can…you know…" Hiccup said quietly as he sat up with Astrid to gaze into her lovely blue eyes.

The blonde Viking beauty looked into the 16 year old Viking boy's emerald green eyes in surprise. But to Hiccup's relief, she smiled softly and whispered into his ear, "Maybe…We'll see…"

Then they leaned towards each other to kiss.

Just as their lips touched, black sand suddenly swirled around them.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?"

Both teens pulled away from each other, startled and noticed the sand slowly encircling them. Pitch suddenly appeared from the shadows and began to advance towards the two teens.

"You?!" Astrid immediately grabbed her platinum battle axe while Hiccup pulled out his dagger. "What do you want, Pitch?" he glared at the Boogeyman.

Pitch laughed coldly and summoned Onyx and got on.

"Just thought I'd see how my two enemies' friends are doing. Nothing wrong with that, right?" he said as his dark gold eyes glinting evilly.

"Whatever you and Alvin are planning, we'll stop you." Hiccup tightened the grip on his dagger and pointed it at Pitch.

The dark man scowled and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden, black sand streams wrapped aroud the two Viking teens and snatched their weapons out of their hands!

"Hey! Let us go, Pitch!" Astrid yelled angrily.

"Toothless! Stormfly!" Hiccup attempted to yell for their dragons but Pitch gagged him and Astrid with nightmare sand and for good measure put them to nightmare induced sleep.

"Afraid I can't let you two lovers go. You're my new blackmail." Pitch laughed cruelly and whisked them off, leaving their weapons at the Cove.

The next day when Jack and Sapphire came back with the kids and rest of the Guardians, they were shocked to find the whole village in a frantic frenzy.

Parents were cradling their shaking children desparately trying to wake them up. Gothi was hopelessly shaking her head, unable to figure out what was wrong with them.

Until Sandy stepped forward and assessed the situation. What he had to sand language to his fellow Guardians was shocking.

"They're having _nightmares?_!" Marina and Millennium squawked in horror.

Grimly nodding, Sandy went to help Gothi with the children with Tooth, Bunny and Baby Tooth joining him.

Suddenly Blitz and Tridacna appeared and began to pull their Riders toward the Great Hall. Jamie, Layla, Sophie and Donnie decided to follow them.

"What's got them so worked up?" North called out to his stepson as he was dragged deeper into the frenzy. "I don't know!" Jack hollered. "Just meet us at the Great Hall later!" Sapphire shouted to them.

"Okay!" "Be careful!" Mother Nature and Father Time called back.

The two teenage Guardians were immediately taken to the Great Hall where they found five of their Viking teen friends and their dragons waiting for them along with Toothless and Stormfly. Angrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs' faces were tight with worry while their dragons were trying to comfort an inconsolable Night Fury and extremely stressed out Deadly Nadder.

"Guys what's going on? Why are all the kids in Berk having nightmares?" Jamie asked them, concerned. "We don't know…Last night everyone was sleeping soundly." Fishlegs wrung his hands nervously.

"But the next morning, all the kids are like this." Snotlout waved over to a line of parents holding their children waiting their turn for Sandy to cure them of their nightmares. The Sandman along with Bunny, Tooth and Baby Tooth gently sprinkled dream sand over one child, Gustav, and he soon relaxed into calm sleep.

"You know what's weird?" Tuffnut piped up, making the others focus on him. "What?" Sophie asked him curiously.

"Only the _kids _are having nightmares. It's like some sort of disease that only some people can get and not like an…What's the word again?" Ruffnut was almost finished with her surprisingly intelligent statement but got stuck on the last word.

"You mean like an epidemic?" Layla raised an eyebrow to which the girl Thornston nodded.

Jack and Sapphire were listening intently on their friends' claims but also at the same time, were looking around for Hiccup and Astrid.

"That's weird…Where're Hiccup and Astrid?" Jack wondered out loud. "It's not like them to be absent at this kind of situation." Sapphire stated.

"The kids having nightmares isn't the only problem. Last night, my sister and Hiccup left for their date at the Cove but they didn't come back. Mom, Dad and Stoick are extremely worried. We went to go look for them early this morning…All we found were these." Angrid seemed to choke back tears as she handed to the two Guardians Hiccup's dagger and Astrid's battle axe.

Jack and Sapphire carefully inspected the two weapons, hoping to find a clue.

And they did, only the clue they found filled them with dread.

Black sand was slightly coating the blade of Hiccup's knife while the handle of Astrid's axe was lightly dusted with the stuff.

That only meant one thing…

"Jamie, get North and the others over here quickly. You guys fetch Stoick and Mr and Mrs Hofferson." Sapphire said seriously. They were just about to ask when Jack told them, "Just hurry and get them. Go!"

The kids and Viking teens scrambled, leaving Jack and Sapphire with their dragons and Toothless and Stormfly. Toothless whined, worried for his best friend and Stormfly just crooned sadly, her tail drooping. Blitz and Tridacna did their best to comfort them while Jack and Sapphire looked at each other, their expressions fearful and worried at the same time.

"You don't think it was…_him_?" Sapphire said worriedly. Jack's face was grim. "I sure hope we're wrong, Saph. But I think it _was_ him." He replied.

When the Guardians, Stoick and Astrid & Angrid's parents along with Gobber arrived, the two Guardians finally told them the truth.

"Jack and I know what's going on. It's _Pitch_. He's the one who's the cause of all this. And…he kidnapped Hiccup and Astrid." Sapphire told them all.

"WHAT?!" Stoick bellowed in horror.

"WHY?!" Sven and Masona exclaimed in shock.

The teens, kids and Guardians were speechless.

"There's only one explanation, he's trying to blackmail us." Jack said grimly.

"What do we do?" Tooth said nervously fluttering back and forth. "Well we obviously can't all go looking for that shadow sneakin' ratbag. He'll get suspicious and just slip away again." Bunny pointed out.

"That's why _we're _going." Jack and Sapphire said at the same time.

"Are you two sure you can handle that? With the dragon fang in your possession, you two will be instantly targeted." Gobber told them.

Blitz and Tridacna then decided to step forward and protectively wrapped their tails around their Riders.

"Don't worry, Alvin and Pitch aren't gonna get their hands on it." Jack grinned. "They'll have a hard time getting it from us with our dragons standing between us and them. So rescuing Hiccup and Astrid-it'll be a piece of cake." Sapphire said confidently.

"Even so, we're coming with you as back-up. I won't rest easy until my son's back." Stoick told them.

"We'll come too!" Sven said.

"I refuse to let my Astrid be held hostage!" Masona cried out in agreement.

The Viking teens also wanted to join so Jack and Sapphire decided to let them. But they all agreed to fly low and stay hidden while the Guardians of Fun and Equality worked out a way to rescue Hiccup and Astrid.

Now all they had to do was figure out where Hiccup and Astrid were.

"They're probably at Dragon Island. After all, that's where the dragon in the legend used to live." Fishlegs guessed.

"Maybe…Or they could be with Anglo and the others at the Shivering Shores." Angrid said thoughtfully.

Then Sandy jumped up and made a few sand symbols over his head.

"What're you saying, Sandman?" Jamie asked curiously while his sister tried to make heads or tails of the sand symbols floating over the Guardians of Dreams' head.

Luckily, Sapphire was able to translate.

"He's suggesting…That we split up." She said incredulously.

The others stared at Sandy in shock.

"Come again?" Bunny asked blankly. Sandy made sand images of two arrows and the group rescuing Hiccup and Astrid as well as liberating the Shivering Shores.

"Are you saying that half of us go to the Shivering Shores to help the armies get rid of the Nightmares while the rest of us join Jack and Sapphire to Dragon Island to search for Hiccup and Astrid?" Stoick guessed.

Sandy smiled at the Chief and nodded '_yes_'.

"Then it looks like we're splitting up. Stoick, Gobber, Sven, Masona, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Angrid and Marina are coming with us. The rest of you head for the Shivering Shores. We'll meet you guys there once we rescue Hiccup and Astrid." Jack instructed.

"If you mean '_the rest of us_' does that mean _we _can help in the fight?" Layla asked hopefully.

"Alright! I can show those no good Outcasts not to mess with Donnie Aquamarie!" the seven year old said psyching himself up and adjusting his plastic Viking helmet.

"What kind of metal is that helmet made of? Never seen anything like it…" Gobber curiously tapped on the youngster's helmet with his hook. "It's not metal, Gobber. And absolutely not, young man. It's too dangerous for you kids to go to enemy territory with Nightmares swarming about." Sapphire said sternly shaking her head.

"Awww! But we wanna help too!" Sophie whined.

"You and Jack already got to go into battle. And hey, _we've _helped you guys fight fear once too!" Jamie protested.

Jack and Sapphire looked at the Guardians for guidance.

"I suppose we could use their help. After all, if it weren't for the children, who knows what would become of us." Mother Time said gently. "We'll keep a close watch on them." Millennium hooted. "Just hurry to the Shivering Shores as fast as you can before things escalate." Father Time told them.

Jack and Sapphire nodded and proceeded to leave with their team.

But not before kneeling in front of their little siblings and looking at them worriedly.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Jamie. And make sure Sophie's safe too. Okay?" Jack pleaded with his little brother.

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll be fine." The 12 year old nodded and gave the winter spirit a hug. "We'll be careful. We promise." Sophie joined in on the hug.

"I'll let you two go. But please be careful. Layla, fight smart and Donnie, keep your helmet on and stay low." Sapphire requested, worried for her two siblings' safety.

"Don't worry, Saph. We're smart and we can hold our own in any fight." Layla said confidently brushing her hair back. "After all, we're related to the most awesome water spirit in the world, who by the way, is the brave Guardian of Equality." Donnie adjusted his helmet once more and gave Sapphire a smile.

The Guardian of Equality smiled and hugged them tightly.

Then nodding, the two parties split up and headed out.

Their mission was twofold.

One, rescue Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson.

Two, liberate the Shivering Shores from Pitch and Alvin's troops of Outcasts and Nightmares.

Toothless and Stormfly roared to Nutcracker, Molar, Yolk, Snooze and Magnus as they entered Hellheim's Gate. Since the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder were insistent on joining the rescue for their Riders so Jack and Sapphire decided to let them, on one condition. They were gonna ride them and luckily the two obliged.

"Stoick are we getting close?" Jack hollered to the Chief who was riding Thornado with Gobber. "Aye we are!" Stoick stoutly replied.

"Now let the dragons guide you. They're the only ones who fully know the way around this part." Gobber advised the two teenage Guardians who were flying point. "Okay but you guys stay low! Remember we have to make Pitch or Alvin think it's just me and Jack until they let Hiccup and Astrid go." Sapphire instructed.

"Got it, Saph!" Marina shouted and she and the dragons got down low.

"Crikey I can't see two yards in front of my face!" Bunny yelped as Yolk flew by a sharp rock jutting out of the water, narrowly avoiding collision. Sandy promptly flew beside him on his Gronckle and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…Keep it down, Bunny. They could be close by…" Tooth murmured as Molar's tail spikes suddenly jutted out. "Let them come. We'll be able to dwindle the enemy's army more easily then." North answered confidently.

"As much as I wanna tear some Outcasts and Nightmares limb from limb, attacking directly's just gonna attract more attention I'm afraid." Sven remarked. "Indeed. But once we get Astrid and her beloved back, I'll personally see to tearing Alvin and that Pitch man to shreds." Masona said fiercely.

"Easy there, Mom and Dad. We all wanna tear the enemy apart." Angrid said knowingly.

Just then Magnus growled along with all the other dragons.

"We're getting close." Stoick whispered.

"Lay low!" Sapphire and Jack snapped, going into focus mode and readying their weapons.

In a few moments, the formidable Dragon Island came into view. Blitz and Tridacna growled, feeling the tension in the air.

Suddenly Nightmares in the form of both horse and dragons burst out of the fog!

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Marina exclaimed in exasperation.

Sandy frantically made sand symbols over his head which North translated, "We'll hold them off! You two and the Fury and Nadder go on ahead!"

While the six dragons, Marina, Guardians, Stoick, Gobber, Angrid and her parents fought the Nightmares off, the male Himalayan Fury and female Scauldron fearlessly flew straight ahead with Toothless and Stormfly who had their Riders on their backs.

Landing on the rocky shores, the Guardians of Fun and Equality scouted the area, their accompanying dragons on high alert.

"Hiccup…Come on man, answer…" Jack mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Astrid if you can hear me, say or yell something…" Sapphire whispered.

Then two harsh laughs sounded from behind.

Jack, Blitz, Sapphire and Tridacna spun around to see two men.

A large brute of a Viking…and a familiar face.

"_Pitch Black_…" Sapphire glared coldly at the Boogeyman. "And _Alvin the Treacherous_…" Jack glared as well.

"So _these _are your two greatest enemies, Black? Ha! A bratty girl and a boy who's almost as skinny as Stoick's little embarrassment?!" Alvin cackled cruelly.

"Don't underestimate them, Alvin." Pitch said cooly.

"Where are our friends?" Jack demanded, pointing his staff slash bludgeon at Pitch threateningly. "And just so you know, Pitch, I still have a bone to pick with you after what you did last year." Sapphire growled as she unsheathed her dagger, transforming it into a long sword.

"Getting down to business right away? How about we negotiate?" Alvin chuckled. "Wow…you actually know that word negotiate. And Hiccup told me you were as dumb as a yak." Jack said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

Alvin looked at the winter spirit like he wanted to murder him before Pitch stopped him from raising his hatchet. "Easy there, Al." the Boogeyman said silkily.

Then Sapphire said hotly, "Enough stalling you two, where're Hiccup and Astrid?"

To which Pitch glared and then sharply whistled.

Suddenly two Nightmare Soldiers on Nightmare dragons came, dragging two Viking teens along with them. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelped seeing how distressed his best friend was. "Stormfly!" Astrid screamed, her eyes wide with terror.

Jack and Sapphire attempted to get closer but Alvin shouted at them, "Don't move an inch or else…!" he made a slicing motion across his neck while Pitch snapped his fingers.

Black sand immediately surrounded the two captive teens!

"Move one step more and I'll add _them_ to my army." Pitch threatened.

**Oh no! What will Jack and Sapphire do to save Hiccup and Astrid?!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Things are about to get ugly…**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD**

**Chapter 25**

Toothless and Stormfly immediately froze while Blitz and Tridacna growled. Jack and Sapphire stared wide eyed at the two villains.

"You wouldn't…" Sapphire muttered in horror. "Oh we would and we will." Pitch smiled cruelly.

The nightmare sand suddenly swirled closer around Hiccup and Astrid, the two teens immediately screaming as the sand made contact with their bodies.

"Let them go!" Jack said, flinching slightly at the sound of their cries.

Thanks to the thick black cover, Jack and Sapphire could hardly see the two Viking teens but they knew that the nightmare sand was hurting them.

"Not listening!" Alvin taunted them as Pitch made more sand cover the two Viking teens.

"Ahhh! Heelllppp!" Astrid shrieked.

"It burns! Get it off! It burns! Agghh!" Hiccup yelled in pain.

Toothless and Stormfly were roaring in panic and it took all of Blitz and Tridacna's strength to prevent them from attacking otherwise their enemies would just double their friends' pain.

"Pitch, stop! _You're hurting them!_" Sapphire yelled, cringing at the sound of her friend Astrid's cries. "That's the idea!" the Boogeyman laughed and summoned up more nightmare sand.

Hiccup and Astrid were completely covered with the suffocating black sand now. And they were writhing and screaming in pain. It was really hurting them and watching them get tortured was hurting Jack and Sapphire too.

"Enough! Sapphire and I know you're only after us, Pitch! Don't drag our friends into this!" Jack shouted in an almost pleading tone.

More screams, louder and more painful this time came from Hiccup and Astrid's sand covered forms.

"He's doing me a favor, you two! I've been wanting to get even with the Dragon Conqueror and his gang. Watching him and his little girlfriend suffer is _exactly_ what _I _want!" Alvin was thoroughly enjoying the show while Pitch was waiting for the moment.

The moment where _he _would get what he want.

"Stop it!" "Let them go!" Sapphire and Jack were begging them now as little by little, their two Viking friends were transformed into slaves of fear.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore.

Sapphire was the first to break down.

"Okay we give in!" she screamed.

Blitz, Trdacna, Toothless and Stormfly stared at her in shock along with Alvin and Pitch.

"What was that, lass?" Alvin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two Guardians. "We'll give you what you guys want. Just _please _let our friends go…" Jack mumbled and slowly took the dragon fang half out of his pocket.

Pitch's dark gold eyes flashed and with a flick of his wrist, he let the sand shake off of Hiccup and Astrid. The two Viking teens were shaking and coughing out the black dust as they noticed Jack and Sapphire making their way towards them and their enemies.

"Excellent!" Alvin chuckled darkly.

"Let them go first." Sapphire said coldly.

"It's either that or we won't give this to you." Jack held up the fang, making Astrid and Hiccup panic.

"Jack, Sapphire, NO!" Hiccup yelped. "They'll revive the dragon and use it to destroy everything!" Astrid shouted frantically.

"Oh shut your traps!" Pitch spat and flung them towards their dragons.

Toothless and Stormfly squawked in panic and thankfully caught them.

They could have tried to stop them…

But it was too late.

Jack and Sapphire had already handed the fang over…

What could have been running through the two Guardians' heads as that fateful moment occurred?

Only one thought: '_Sorry guys…_'

Reluctantly the two teens clasped the fang tightly in their interlocked hands and handed the dragon fang over to Alvin and Pitch.

"No…" Hiccup murmured in horror.

"Jack, Saph…" Astrid mumbled as the two Guardians dropped their heads to the ground in shame.

Alvin the Treacherous and Pitch Black laughed.

"Finally the fang is complete!" Alvin laughed and then Pitch took their own fang half out. "Now feel our wrath!" Pitch sneered as he touched the two halves of the legendary relic together.

Suddenly red and green sparks shot out, the red dominating the green. Jack and Sapphire barely had time to react before red colored lightning shot out of the fusing Dragon Fang and struck them head on!

"NO!" Astrid screamed but her voice was drowned out by the Guardians of Fun and Equality's cries of pain.

"What're you doing to them?!" Hiccup yelled at the two villains.

"Don't you two Vikings know your own history? If ever the two halves of the Dragon Fang are owned by two different people, the one who assembles the fang lives. The other one…well _that's _what happens." Pitch smirked, pointing at the two teenage Guardians being electrocouted.

Blitz and Tridacna suddenly snapped.

Seeing their Riders get hurt once was already bad enough but this is the straw that breaks the dragon's back.

Roaring fiercely, they lunged at Alvin and Pitch, Tridacna's fin-like tail swatting the fang out of Pitch's hand and cutting of the electricity. Sapphire and Jack were teetering on the brink of unconsciousness and would've passed out if their two Viking friends hadn't kept them steady.

"Sorry…Hiccup…" Jack groaned, his face pale.

"We…tried…Astrid…" Sapphire moaned, her eyelids drooping.

But Alvin had managed to retrieve the fang and with Pitch, rode a Nightmare dragon to the top of the island's volcano.

"They're gonna revive the dragon…" Astrid said in a low tone.

Hiccup's emerald green eyes widened.

Toothless and Stormfly tensed up, forming a protective shield beind their human friends, with Blitz and Tridacna behind them who were supporting their weakened Riders.

Above the volcano, Alvin grinned at Pitch, his yellowed teeth showing and said, "Shall we, Black?"

Then to his confusion, Pitch laughed evilly and then to his horror, snared him in black sand!

"Oh did you _really _think I'd let you and me both get what we want, Al?" Pitch chuckled darkly.

Watching them, Hiccup and Astrid saw Pitch suddenly and horrifyingly fling Alvin off the Nightmare dragon…and into the volcano.

The two Viking teens gasped as Alvin's screaming form disappeared into the volcano's crater. Laughing, Pitch casually tossed the dragon fang in after that human sacrifice.

"We need to get out of here!" Hiccup yelled, as he and Astrid helped Jack and Sapphire get on their dragons before getting on.

"But Pitch has…the…fang…" Jack mumbled.

"We have…to stop…him…" Sapphire groaned.

Then their eyes rolled back into their heads and they slumped unconscious on Toothless and Stormfly. Blitz and Tridacna were going ballistic with worry but they managed to listen to Hiccup and Astrid's orders and flew up into the air to escape.

Pitch smiled in triumph. "With the ancient dragon by my side, nothing will stop fear from ruining this world!" he cackled.

But the Boogeyman's smile was smugly erased when all of a sudden, a lava covered dragon head came up from the volcano's crater.

"Wh-What?! No…NOOO!" Pitch bellowed before the dragon swallowed him in one gulp before retreating back into the volcano…

Angrid, her parents, the Guardians, Marina, Stoick and Gobber were just about done with the swarm of Nightmares when an earth shattering explosion rang in their ears. Sven and Masona turned around on Magnus and were the first ones to see it.

"Odin Almighty…" Masona whispered.

"Thor's Beard…" Sven gasped.

Everyone turned around. The volcano on Dragon Island had exploded into smithereens and was now covered with ominous reddish-black smoke!

"Well that can't be good." Gobber quipped.

That's when Hiccup and Astrid zoomed by, bearing two unconscious Guardians on their dragons with Blitz and Tridacna right behind their tails.

"Oh my Manny! What happened?!" Tooth shrieked upon seeing Jack and Sapphire unconscious. "Less talking, more flying!" Hiccup yelled. "We just gotta get out of here _now_!" Astrid shouted.

Not wanting to argue, the team decided to just go. But when they managed to get some distance from Dragon Island, things quickly took a turn for the worst.

All of a sudden a bone chilling roar sounded from the island and then loud wingbeats were heard.

The rescue party turned to look behind…and man, they wished they hadn't.

For behind them was the most fearsome dragon they've ever seen. The beast was as big as a mountain, had black scaly hide dotted with flecks of violet and had the scariest pair of red eyes.

"Shostakovich…" North's jaw dropped open.

"What…is…th-_that_?" Bunny stuttered out.

Angrid turned her head to her sister, a fearful look on her face. "They didn't…" she whispered to her younger sister in horror, looking at Jack and Sapphire.

"It's our fault…" Astrid said guiltily.

Suddenly the dragon laughed, the laugh sounding a lot like…

"PITCH!" the Guardians of Fun and Equality suddenly woke up and glanced behind them. They gasped when they saw the dragon.

"Oh my gods…" Sapphire breathed in shock.

"What have we done…?" Jack whispered, the guilt clearly written on his face.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" Stoick yelled as he urged Thornado to go faster.

Suddenly Jack and Sapphire jumped onto their dragons and to everyone's shock, turned around!

"Jack, Saph what're you doing?!" Marina squawked.

The two Guardians were desperate to do something to right the horrible wrong they had made.

Jack guided Blitz into a corkscrew and began to divebomb the dragon's wings with ice blasts while Sapphire tried to find a weak spot upfront.

"This thing's like the Red Death! I can't find anything that can screw it!" Sapphire yelled before Tridacna fired a water blast at the dragon's mouth.

The dragon roared in outrage as one of its front fangs broke off. Sapphire quickly flew to catch it.

"Saph I think we need to fall back! It's getting ready to fire!" Jack yelled at her when Blitz's ear plates stiffened up when he heard the hissing sound of gas coming from the black dragon's mouth.

Quickly the 2 Guardians' Himalayan Fury and Scauldron pulled up, just in time. They narrowly managed to avoid the dragon's violet-black flames.

"**I WILL GET YOU!**" the dragon suddenly roared at the retreating Guardians.

Jack and Sapphire tensed up when they heard the beast's voice, which strangely sounded a _lot _like Pitch and confirmed their suspicions that their archenemy had indeed fused with the ancient dragon.

"What were you thinking?!" Bunny exclaimed when the two teens rejoined them.

"Is that…?" Astrid suddenly pointed at the fang Sapphire still had in her hand. The Guardian of Equality nodded meekly.

Angrid looked at it for a few seconds and then said, "There's still a chance for us. But we need a lot more help." Jack nodded gravely.

"We can get more back-up at the Shivering Shores. But we _need _to hold that beast off!" Gobber shouted, noticing that the dragon was _still _chasing them.

That's when Sapphire got an idea.

"Jack, when I give the signal you unleash the strongest blast of frost you've ever shot." She instructed. Jack looked skeptical at first but he caught on his girlfriend's plan.

He and Blitz slowed down along with Sapphire and Tridacna. Concentrating hard, Sapphire slowly summoned a gigantic wave and with all the power she had, commanded it to swamp the black dragon chasing them. The dragon let out a furious screech as water enveloped it in a swirling blue ball.

"Go, Jack!" Sapphire yelled.

Summoning all the power inside him, Jack made Blitz turn round and shot out the strongest blast of frost he had ever shot out. The ice hit its mark and the ball of water froze and dropped into the ocean below.

"It might not hold...If that dragon's really as ferocious when it's evil, it _can_ break outta there." Sapphire told her friends as Dragon Island got further away from view. "And if Pitch _did _fuse himself with that beast…Knowing him, he'll find a way to bust out of there." Jack added.

Then the two lapsed into silence. No matter how many times the others tried to get them to talk, all throughout the entire flight to the Shivering Shores neither Guardian said a word.

Hiccup and Astrid worriedly glanced at each other. They knew why the two had clammed up but, like them, they didn't say a word.

Meanwhile at the Shivering Shores, the other end of the operation was successful. All it took was some careful planning, good strategy tactics _and _some crazy attack maneuvers (_courtesy of the Twins and their Hideous Zippleback_), the island and its villagers were freed.

Anglo was beside himself with relief upon seeing that all of his people were alive. And upon meeting Mother Nature, Father Time and their Whiskered Screech and Baby Tooth, he and the villagers were rather awestruck.

"And here I thought those stories of you myths were only tales." He remarked.

Right now, the rest of the teens were at the beach helping with cleaning up the island and putting things back in order along with the kids and their dragons.

Suddenly loud roars filled the sky!

"Oh no is it another attack?!" Layla squeaked nervously.

"I sure hope not…" Jamie muttered as the two of them, perched on their Snaptrapper, looked out to the horizon.

Small specks were seen coming in.

"Uh-oh…" Donnie mumbled.

"Here we go again." Sophie tightly hugged Terri, who growled protectively.

Sniper assumed an attack stance, ready to defend his little human.

"Assume attack position!" Fishlegs commanded as he and Meatlug got ready to launch a lava ball at the slowly nearing specks. "Since when are _you_ in charge now?" Snotlout huffed but got on Hookfang anyway.

The Twins were looking out to the horizon too.

Then Tuffnut saw what those specks really were.

"Uh you guys might wanna hold your fire." He cautioned. "Why?" his sister raised an eyebrow. The male Thornston pointed at the specks.

Everyone looked closer and saw that their supposed enemies were actually the other team.

"Get _everyone_! We've got a situation!" Angrid yelled at them.

Surprised but relieved when they saw that Hiccup and Astrid were safe and sound, the Shivering Shores liberating party scrambled to get Anglo the Mighty and Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium along with the entire village.

When all the people had been gathered round at the beach, Stoick marched over to Anglo and the two Chiefs shook hands and clapped shoulders.

"Good to see you and your people are safe, old friend." Stoick laughed heartily. "I must thank you for sending that small armada a few days ago, Stoick. If you hadn't sent them out, we wouldn't have stood a chance." He said gratefully.

Then he noticed Angrid. "Ah, Angrid Hofferson. Already back after just a few weeks from your home?" he said jokingly. The strawberry blonde Viking girl blushed. "Well this place is kind of like my home already, sir." She said humbly.

"And I take that these are the rest of the Guardians?" Anglo gestured to North, Tooth, Bunny, Jack Frost, Sandy and Sapphire Aquamarie.

The four original Guardians nodded while Jack and Sapphire stayed silent.

"Well what's the situation then?" the Chief of the Shivering Shores inquired.

As soon as he said those words, Jack and Sapphire suddenly yelped. A sudden vision of the enormous black dragon breaking out of its icy prison underwater flashed before their eyes and then to everyone's shock, their eyes began glowing green!

"Are you two alright?" North asked in concern.

The two teens seemed completely out of it and they didn't respond, worrying everyone.

"Jack? Sapphire?" Tooth said worriedly.

No response.

Sandy waved a hand in front of the two spirits' faces only to get the same thing.

"Are they okay?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid who gulped nervously. "Part of our family's legend says that the dragon fang allows the person to see what the dragon sees…I think that's what's happening..." She said worriedly.

Finally Bunny whacked the two Guardians upside on the head with his boomerangs.

"Yowch! For Odin's sake, Bunny! What was that for?!" Sapphire exclaimed, clutching her head.

"For the love of Thor, Kangaroo! _Why did you do that?!_" Jack rubbed his sore head while glaring at the Guardian of Hope.

"Oh finally you two decide to snap out of it." Bunny just smiled.

Much to his relief, the two Guardians' eyes were back to their regular icy and sea blue hues.

"You two suddenly just zoned out and your eyes started glowing. What happened?" Marina asked them, cocking her head.

That's when everything came back to Jack and Sapphire.

"The dragon's busted out." Sapphire replied, her face set in a grim expression. "And it knows we're here _and _it's coming after us." Jack stated.

While Anglo and his people looked at them confused, the dragons, Guardians and Vikings looked worried. Angrid managed to explain the whole story in five minutes and pretty soon, Anglo was barking out orders to his warriors. The party from Berk was also getting ready too, feeding the dragons to keep their energy up and sharpening whatever weapons they had with them. They had also formulated a plan to take down the behemoth.

"Thanks to Sapphire and Jack, we have a way to kill the ancient dragon." Astrid and everyone else were now inside Frostbite Hall and were gathered around the central fire.

"How?" Mother Nature asked as bugs scuttled around her forever alive hair.

"With this." Angrid then got the fang Tridacna had managed to shoot out of the dragon's mouth. "Of course! If we destroy this fang with the beast's fire, the beast itself will be destroyed as well." Father Time snapped his fingers in realization.

"That sounds like a good plan but _how _are we going to get the dragon to destroy it? Obviously we can't just _ask_ it nicely." Millennium pointed out.

Hiccup stepped forward with Toothless. "We pull off the same tactic used in the Battle of the Red Death. As the dragon prepares to fire, we shoot the fang into its mouth followed by a quick blast from our dragons to make the gas inside backfire." He said calmly.

"But son, do you _remember _what happened when you and Toothless did that? I am not willing to let you risk your life again." Stoick said worriedly. "Your dad's right, Hiccup you could probably lose _more _than just another limb if you and Toothless try that stunt again." Gobber stated.

"Who says _he _has to do it? Sapphire and I are willing to do it." Jack piped up. "With my bow, I can shoot the fang straight into the dragon's mouth." Sapphire chirped as she held up her bow for emphasis.

"No." North said flatly.

"_Why?!_" the two teenage Guardians exclaimed in shock.

"This is _our _mistake! It's only fair that _we _make up for it." Sapphire reasoned.

"No one is blaming you two for anything." Bunny told them.

"Then why won't you let us join the fight?!" Jack asked angrily.

Sandy formed an image of all six Guardians together, encircled by a heart.

"Because we don't want you two to get hurt anymore…We care about you two too much." Tooth said softly.

Jack and Sapphire looked at their Viking friends hopefully.

"Maybe they're right…You two should take it easy." Fishlegs told them.

"We heard that you two took a couple of red lightning bolts head on!" Ruffnut said in awe. "It's a miracle Thor didn't kill you guys!" Tuffnut joined in.

"Wow…You two are tough as rocks…" Snotlout said in admiration.

But their friends were also agreeing with the Guardians and that didn't really bode well with Jack and Sapphire.

Frustrated, the Guardians of Fun and Equality stormed out off the hall, their dragons worriedly following them.

"Perhaps we _should _let them join the battle." Sven said quietly. "But dear, we should understand the Guardians' decision. Jack and Sapphire _are _their youngest members." Masona said reasoningly.

As a mother, she knew how concerned the Guardians were over the two eternal teenagers. A few minutes after the water spirit and winter spirit had walked out, the Shivering Shores messenger and Osgood burst in, frantic.

"Osgood and I saw a large black shape out in the horizon! It was shooting violet black fire and had blood red eyes!" the messenger reported as Osgood cooed fearfully.

Everyone jumped up in alarm.

"Ready the ships!" Anglo bellowed to his men.

"Everyone get your dragons!" Stoick ordered his small army.

Quickly the Guardians and Riders got out of the whole along with the all the people of the Shivering Shores. Jamie and Layla were about to mount their Snaptrapper when Marina stopped them.

"You kids stay at Frostbite Hall with the other children." The white swan told them firmly.

"But…!" Jamie spluttered.

"We wanna fight too!" Layla protested.

"No '_buts'_. You and your little brother and sister stay put." Marina said with authority.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, the two pre-teens plodded back to the great hall with Donnie and Sophie. Suddenly Terri and Sniper chirped, looking up. The kids looked up in the two Terrible Terrors' direction and saw that high up on an icy outcropping right above Frostbite Hall, were Jack, Blitz, Sapphire and Tridacna looking out into the ocean.

"Should we talk to them?" Donnie inquired.

"They look sad…" Sophie said seeing how gloomy the two Guardians were.

Jamie and Layla looked at each other and after a few seconds, nodded.

At their vantage point, Jack and Sapphire could clearly see the warships being prepared to set sail into battle and their friends on their dragons gathering at the docks.

Angrid then got off Magnus and ran back to the village, headed for the armory. Probably to get more weapons for the team, that Sapphire and Jack so badly wanted to join.

But no, they're stuck here since everyone's just so worried about them!

"This is absolutely _bogus_!" Sapphire huffed. "You can say that again…I hate staying put!" Jack agreed with her.

Then Jamie, Layla, Donnie and Sophie came up with their dragons.

"You two doing okay?" Donnie asked gently.

Sapphire couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We've been laid off on battle duty, Don. What part of that is '_okay_'?" she asked coldly.

"If it's any consolation, sis, we've been laid off too." Layla offered hopefully. "Yeah but that's as expected since you guys are still too young. Sapphire and I are already more than capable of fighting off an army on our own." Jack stated, glancing at Jamie.

His surrogate little brother shuffled to his feet. "Well…Maybe that's also _another _reason why you two have been laid off. The two of you are forgetting that this is _our _fight, not just yours." The young Bennett pointed out.

"We're all in this together no matter what!" Sophie said emphatically.

The two teenage Guardians remained silent, as if they hadn't heard a word.

Understanding how stressed out the two were, the kids promptly left them be.

"_Jaaaccckkk? Jaaaaacccckkk?_" Blitz warbled, looking at his Rider with concerned blue orbs.

Tridacna crooned and nuzzled Sapphire.

The two Guardians looked at their dragons and back out into the horizon then at each other.

"Didn't _Angrid _take the fang with her?" Jack asked Sapphire. "Yeah…She's at the armory." She nodded.

They looked at each other again…and an idea of their own popped into their heads.

Quickly mounting their dragons, they flew down and after asking for directions, headed for the armory.

Angrid was inside, getting a few battle axes off the mounts on the walls and placing them on a table where she had set the fang down. Stealthily, the two Guardians stole their way into the armory. But Magnus saw them and growled to his Rider. The eldest Hofferson had had her back turned but turned around in time to see Sapphire's hands close over the fang.

Before she could get a word in edgewise, Jack pointed his staff at her.

"Sorry, Angrid…" Jack mumbled guiltily before he froze her to the wall, making her hit her head on an anvil and pass out. Magnus roared in an outrage but was silenced by Blitz and Tridacna's own roars. Grabbing a pair of helmets and shields, the two teenage spirits went out of the armory.

"Ready to risk your life, Saph?" Jack asked the water spirit who gave him a slight coy smile. "You bet Odin's eye I am, Jack." She said smiling slyly.

**Oh dear…and things just get uglier…**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hang on to your seats guys! The battle is about to begin!**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG or HTTYD**

**Chapter 26**

Astrid headed into the armory with her friends to see what was taking Angrid so long to come with those spare weapons.

But she didn't expect to see her sister frozen to the wall out cold with Magnus trying to safely melt the ice off her!

"Angrid!" Astrid cried as she and her friends rushed to the eldest Hofferson's aid.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut carefully broke the ice around Angrid's legs while Snotlout and Fishlegs cracked off the ice around her arms. Once Angrid was free, Hiccup and Astrid roused her awake.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked her although judging by the ice left clinging to the wall, the 16 year old Viking had a pretty good guess on what happened. "Jack and Sapphire happened. And they took it!" Angrid snapped, rather cross.

She _knew _how the two Guardians felt not being allowed to join the battle but they didn't really have to go so far as to freeze her and steal the dragon fang to join!

"We gotta tell the Guardians quick!" Astrid exclaimed in alarm and the teens rushed out of the armory.

But as they approached the docks, the seven Viking teens saw that the Guardians trying vainly to stop a male Himalayan Fury and female Scauldron from flying out to the ocean. They noticed that Blitz and Tridacna seemed rather nervous and unsure while Jack and Sapphire were determined.

They were even wearing helmets and had shields strapped to their backs! "Sapphire, you and Jack _need _to stay behind!" "What if something else happens to you two?!" Mother Nature and Father Time pleaded with the water spirit who fiercely shook her head.

"Jack, you two can't handle this fight all on your own!" North attempted to reason with the Guardian of Fun. But Jack glared at him and adjusted his helmet. "North, this whole mess is _our_ fault. _We_ gotta do something to make things right." He said defiantly.

"This fight guys, for me and Jack, it's _personal_. And we're gonna finish it ourselves." Sapphire said firmly.

Sandy shook his head and made a warning sign over his head.

"Sandy's right. You two don't even know what you'll be going up against!" Bunny translated the Sandman's images.

"We do know, Bunny. The dragon is _Pitch Black_, our mortal enemy." Sapphire replied sharply. "And it's high time Sapphire and I get rid of him, _once and for all_." Jack added.

"But you two just…" Tooth began to say before the two teens commanded their dragons to fire an ice blast and stream of hot water at the ground, creating a steam cloud, making Baby Tooth squeak.

The Vikings and Guardians were momentarily stunned, giving Sapphire and Jack a chance to fly away. By the time the other dragons had flapped the steam away, the two Guardians and their dragons were already long gone.

"What just happened…?" Marina was stunned and confused. "Our two youngest recruits have gone rogue, that's what happened!" Millennium hooted, outraged beyond words.

Suddenly Jamie and Layla arrived with Aim, Fire, Summer and Winter as well as Donnie and Sophie with their Terrible Terrors.

"What did they do?!" Jamie asked worriedly.

"We were coming here to wish you all good luck when we saw them attack." Layla seemed rather shocked at her sister's actions as well.

"Are they going to face the bad dragon on their own?" Sophie asked fearfully.

"We gotta help them! They could get hurt out there! _Or worse!_" Donnie exclaimed in alarm.

The Guardians looked at their Viking allies imploringly, begging them silently for their help.

"Let's go!" Hiccup commanded his team.

"RIGHT!" the rest of the Viking teens shouted in agreement and they all got on their dragons.

And the kids were finally allowed to join the battle with Marina as their bodyguard.

"Up, Nutcracker!" "Wings up, Molar and take no prisoners!" "Let's wipe out some Nightmare scum, Yolk!" "Prepare for battle, Blendr!" the Guardians encouraged their dragons bravely.

Sandy rubbed Snooze's head and fed him a large rock to ready his lava blast.

With the kids and their Snaptrapper and Terrible Terrors and the rest of the Berk Dragon Training Academy Riders, Chief Stoick the Vast and Thornado, the Guardians headed out, the warships of the Shivering Shores following in their wake.

Sapphire and Jack fearlessly flew on, getting nearer to the edge of Shivering Shores' waters, which had small rocky islets scattered here and there. As well as to the ancient dragon which they now reffered to as '_The Pitch Black Beast_'.

And a fitting name it was too.

"**Ahh…So you two have finally arrived…**" Pitch's dark voice echoed in the two Guardians and their dragons' ears.

Blitz and Tridacna immediately forgot their fear and growled. Remembering how this evil thing hurt their Riders made them forget their fear and replaced it with pure loathing for the enemy.

"You expected anything less from us, Boogeyman?" Sapphire growled, her dagger morphing into a longsword in its sheath as she readied her bow and arrows.

Suddenly the Pitch Black Beast burst out of a bunch of clouds, its blood red eyes glowing with malice and sharp white teeth as big as sabres glinting in its gaping huge mouth.

"**Shall we settle the score?**" the evil dragon growled, its scaly lips turning up in a hideous smile. Jack pulled his staff out, the head glowing and covered with icicles as he pointed it at their target. "Be our guest, Pitch." He glared loathingly.

Uttering fierce battle cries, the Guardian of Fun and the Guardian of Equality spurred their dragons on ahead at breakneck speed straight for the Pitch Black Beast who roared with the power of a Red Death and charged at them as well.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Blitz, upward spiral!" Jack yelled. His Himalayan Fury obeyed and spun wildly up into the air.

"Come and get us, you unholy and ungodly beast! We're right here!" Sapphire proceeded to taunt their opponent as she and Tridacna flew in front of the Pitch Black Beast's face, distracting it long enough for Jack to double up behind and deliver a barrage of ice and frost blasts on the dragon's wings.

Roaring furiously, the Pitch Black Beast began breathing its violet-black fire. But Sapphire and Tridacna smoothly dodged, retaliating with boiling hot water shots.

This went on for a couple of minutes until their enemy roared, "**That's it! You and your dragons will die NOW!**"

The Pitch Black Beast's eyes flashed and then its whole body became engulfed in blinding red light! Yelping, Jack and Sapphire shielded their eyes while their dragons screeched and reared back in surprise.

Suddenly a blast of black sand caused them to reel backwards in the air. To their horror, Nightmares in the forms of both dragons and horses were surrounding them!

The Pitch Black Beast laughed a cruel dragon laugh, "**Now the tides have turned! Ready for some fun?**"

Almost immediately the Nightmares swarmed the two Guardians and their dragons!

Furiously flapping their wings, Blitz and Tridacna tried to fly their Riders away from danger while they shot arrow after arrow, frost, ice and water as well as slashed their swords as they valiantly fought Nightmare after Nightmare!

"There's too many of them!" Sapphire shrieked as she blocked a horse Nightmare's kick with her shield. "We can't give up! We have to keep fighting!" Jack yelled at her as he bludgeoned a dragon Nightmare with his staff.

Suddenly a couple of large Nightmare dragons zipped by Blitz and Tridacna and before the two dragons could react, they were struck on the sides, sending them careening down towards a rocky islet with their Riders!

"Mayday, mayday, _mayday_!" Sapphire screamed amidst Tridacna's panicked shrieks.

"We're going down!" Jack hollered as Blitz roared, frantically trying to stabilize his flight.

But it was too late.

Down the four of them went!

"Incoming!" Bunny hollered as he and Yolk plowed through a pack of Nightmares, setting them all on fire along with Hookfang and Magnus.

"Oh yeah!" Snotlout whooped, enjoying the adrenaline rush.

"Is that all you got?!" Angrid taunted the black sand creatures with her axe.

"Fire at will!" Mother Nature commanded Blendr who shot out a spray of acid at a Nightmare horse.

"Steady love, steady!" Father Time then guided their Changewing into a powerdive, luring a string of Nightmares down into the water before abruptly pulling up while the Nightmares following them couldn't change course in time and hit the surface of the ocean hard.

Millennium was working together with Marina, Terri and Sniper, the four of them furiously clawing and shooting sniper flames at every Nightmare within their range.

"Go Terri!" Sophie cheered as she perched on Aim's head alongside her big brother.

"Shoot 'em down, Sniper!" Donnie waved his helmet in the air as he sat on Winter's head.

Suddenly a dragon Nightmare swooped down at the Snaptrapper!

"Duck!" Layla yelped.

The four kids immediately hugged tightly on the four headed Fear Class dragon's necks and narrowly missed getting scratched by the Nightmares talons. Unfortunately a claw caught Donnie's helmet and it was snatched out of the seven year old's little hand!

"Let it go, Donnie! We can get you another one after this is all over." Jamie said when the youngest Aquamarie began to scream.

Nutcracker then let loose a sonic boom, blowing three Nightmares into dust.

"_Klassno!_" the Russian Guardian boomed as he and Stoick commanded their Thunderdrums to attack again.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having the time of their lives.

With Barf and Belch, they blasted all the Nightmares they could find.

"All yours, Toothy!" Tuffnut hollered to Tooth as Ruffnut yanked on Barf's horns commanding, "Barf, Gas!" before he yanked on Belch, making him spark and light up the green gas.

"Okay Molar just like Astrid taught us, Spine Shot!" the Guardian of Memories cried as her Nadder shot the spikes from her tail into the fire, turning them into flaming projectiles.

Baby Tooth chirped with excitement as they hit their marks, destroying a couple more Nightmares.

Sandy signaled Snooze as a large Nightmare dragon came within their line of view.

His Gronckle understood and at the right moment fired out a lava blast.

Down below the dragons, warriors of the Shivering Shores were also fighting off the Nightmares as they slowly advanced towards the big dragon.

Toothless had just launched a plasma blast when his ears pricked up at the sound of his cousin Blitz's panicked roars.

At the same time, Hiccup saw two dragons not far from the Pitch Black Beast falling down towards an islet!

"Guys they need help!" he yelled instantly recognizing Jack and Sapphire's dragon.

"Guardians, you go help Jack and Sapphire! We'll hold them off!" Astrid yelled as she swung her platinum axe along with Stormfly who shot spikes after spikes.

Nodding the Guardians flew as fast as they could towards the islet.

Groaning, Jack lifted his head up from the ground. They had crashed pretty hard on the ground that was littered with rocks and gravel so he and Sapphire had a bunch of scratches and scrapes on them. Sapphire woozily sat up, tending to a nasty cut on her arm. Blitz and Tridacna weren't too injured but seemed dazed.

Suddenly the two Guardians heard the trampling of hooves and wing beats.

More Nightmares had come for them…

Quickly limping over to their dragons, Jack and Sapphire readied their weapons.

But they were now backed up against the rocks and already beginning to lose energy…

Feeling scared, tired and hopeless, the two Guardians eventually dropped their attack stance.

Looking at each other, Jack and Sapphire held onto each other's hands tightly and hugged their dragons who sensed their fear and whimpered.

Shutting their eyes, they waited for their death.

All of a sudden…

"YAAAHHH!" Bunny swooped in, jumped off Yolk and began tossing his egg bombs and boomerangs like a madman as his Monstrous Nightmare lit himself up.

"Keep your claws and hooves away from our daughter!" Father Time and Mother Nature yelled as Blendr shot out her acid breath while protectively shielding the Guardian of Equality.

"Leave my son alone, you Nightmare scum!" North boomed slashing two dragon Nightmares while Nutcracker blasted a couple more, the two of them shielding Jack.

Tooth was shrieking like a banshee as she and Molar opened fire while Baby Tooth furiously pecked at the Nightmares.

Millennium and Marina looked like they wanted to claw the Nightmares' eyes out, which they did.

Sandy used his sand whips along with Snooze's lava to fend off any advancing Nightmares.

Blitz and Tridacna were relieved upon seeing their comrades again. Jack and Sapphire could only watch in open-mouthed awe as their fellow Guardians made quick work of the Nightmares.

As soon as all the Nightmares were gone, the Guardians turned to their two youngest members in concern.

"You guys…came to help?" Jack asked in surprise.

"After what we said…You came to help us?" Sapphire asked in shock as well.

"Of course. Like we said before, we are a family and family sticks together." North smiled warmly at them. "But we must reprimand you two for being stubborn and charging into the battle all willy-nilly like that." Father Time slightly scolded them.

"But stubbornness…I suppose you two get that from all of us." Mother Nature said knowingly.

Unable to say anything, Jack and Sapphire settled for hugging their foster parents.

"Thanks for saving us, Dad…" Jack said gratefully to North.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad…I just couldn't help it." Sapphire said apologetically to Mother Nature and Father Time.

The three parent Guardians hugged them back tightly. They were about to let their children go out into the dangerous world and were surprisingly calm about it.

"Just remember that I am so proud to have both been your teacher and your father." North took Jack by the shoulders and looked into the winter spirit's icy blue orbs. Jack nodded silently thanking the Guardian of Wonder for everything.

"We've always known this day would come and weren't quite sure how to prepare for it." Father Time said, smoothing the water spirit's ponytail. "But now, it looks like we might as well make do with what little preparation we have made, my dear. And we are so, _so _proud of you." Mother Nature tenderly kissed Sapphire's forehead.

Sandy then made a signal flag over his head, alerting the others.

"Um…I hate to interrupt…But we _still _have an enemy to defeat." Bunny pointed a boomerang at the Pitch Black Beast raging nearby.

Jack and Sapphire were then nudged by their dragons, who were itching to get back into the fray. The two teens smiled and in a move that confused the other Guardians, took off their cloth strips, riding vests and their head adornments.

"What about your helmets and shields?" Tooth was holding the discarded Viking stuff and cocked her head quizzically at them.

"We don't need them anymore." Jack replied, grinning as he made sure his staff was securely strapped to his back.

In fact the staff holders and the weapons they had received from their Viking friends were the only things they kept.

"We know whose side we are on now." Sapphire then pulled something out from under her shirt along with Jack.

Their medallions were now proudly displayed for the whole Viking world to see that they were proud members of the Guardians.

Getting on Blitz and Tridacna, the Guardians of Fun and Equality gave a salute to their fellow Guardians who smiled and saluted back.

And with that, Jack and Sapphire were back in the game!

**What do you guys think?**

**Like it or hate it? Read and review. Reviews make me happy and push me to write better.**

**Also, thanks to the multiple Guests for reviewing **


	28. Chapter 27

**This is the second to last chapter of the story! Prepare for the thrills and suspense. A word of caution: Have a box of tissues with you just in case the feels are too great.**

**Note: All rights for HTTYD and ROTG go to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Chapter 27**

Alternating with their natural abilities and Viking weaponry, Jack and Sapphire took down Nightmare after Nightmare and their dragons blasted hot water and ice all over the place.

"Good to see you guys back with us!" Angrid hollered as she got Magnus to fire a stream of fire and torched a couple of Nightmares.

"We could use the help!" Ruffnut yanked on Barf again.

"All the help we can get!" Tuffnut sparked it up and created a fire line.

"I analyzed the Pitch Black Beast in the air!" Fishlegs panted as he joined them.

"What'd you find out?!" Snotlout yelled amidst the shrieks of Nightmares and the roaring of his own Monstrous Nightmare.

"No blind spot, no shot limit, and no physical weak spot on the outside! It's like the Red Death only bigger _and _meaner!" the blond Viking boy exclaimed, already going into panic mode.

"Then we'll have to take it down by shooting the fang into the mouth after all!" Sapphire shouted before two frantic roars were heard through the air.

Jamie, Layla, Sophie and Donnie arrived on the scene riding Aim, Fire, Summer and Winter with Sniper and Terri flapping alongside them.

"Hiccup and Astrid are in trouble!" Sophie shouted to them. "A whole gang of Nightmares are swarming them!" Donnie said frantically.

"Then let's help! You kids come with us! We might need a few hands!" Jack ordered.

"Got it!" Jamie nodded.

"Don, Soph you two better hang on tight!" Layla yelled before urging their Snaptrapper to follow Blitz and Tridacna.

That's when Angrid noticed something fall out of Tridacna's back and caught it in the nick of time.

It was the fang!

"You guys keep fending them off!" the strawberry blonde Hofferson commanded the other Viking teens before she and Magnus raced to catch up with the two Guardians.

Far ahead, Toothless and Stormfly were firing shot after shot until they were down to their last few ones.

"Hold those last blasts in, bud!" Hiccup commanded his Night Fury as he slashed a Nightmare dragon's wings off. "We're gonna need those last few fireballs, Stormfly!" Astrid whacked her axe at a horse, cutting its head off.

Then an unpleasant surprise greeted them.

A pair of Nightmare dragons swooped down from out of nowhere and plucked the two Viking teens off their dragons' backs! Astrid and Hiccup yelped, frantically struggling to get to their dragons. Without Hiccup to control his tail fin, Toothless began to drop out of the sky! Stormfly squawked and flew down after him.

"Jamie, Layla we're gonna need you two to help them!" Jack yelled when he saw the two dragons plummet.

"Okay!" Jamie yelled. "Wish us luck!" Layla hollered as their Snaptrapper got closer to the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder.

Taking a deep breath, both kids jumped off their dragon's heads and prayed that they'd make it…

And thank Manny and the gods, they did.

Jamie landed on Toothless and managed to work the stirrup in order to make the tail fin work while Layla landed on Stormfly's back and calmed her down.

Jack and Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief but were redirected to Hiccup and Astrid.

After they had gotten snatched off their dragons, the two Viking teens were furiously squirming and wriggling about until they decided to use their weapons. Hiccup sliced his dragon Nightmare's feet off with his bear knife while Astrid lopped hers off with her platinum axe.

Unfortunately, they forgot they were hundreds of feet in the air and began to freefall!

Screaming, they wildly flailed their arms and legs about. Good thing Jack and Sapphire caught them by thrusting out their staffs to them.

"That was a close one…" Hiccup breathed out in relief. "Way too close if you ask me." Astrid agreed with him.

"Nice save, little bro." Jack grinned to Jamie who flew over to them on Toothless. "Great maneuvering skills out there, sis." Sapphire smiled at her 13 year old sister who was riding on Stormfly.

The two pre-teens smiled, feeling proud of them selves. Then Donnie and Sophie appeared with their Terrible Terrors and their Snaptrapper. Hiccup and Astrid quickly got back on Toothless and Stormfly so Jamie and Layla could jump onto Blitz and Tridacna before returning to their Snaptrapper.

But not before high-fiving with the two teenage Guardians and wishing them good luck.

Quickly flying to a safe zone, they landed on a warship manned by Anglo.

"They'll be okay, right?" Sophie asked nervously.

"_Right?_" Donnie added, gulping worriedly.

Jamie tightly squeezed his baby sister's hand. "Of course they'll be okay." He said confidently.

"They're Guardians _and _our big brother and sister." Layla added with confidence.

But deep down inside, they were hoping that everything _will _be okay…

The four teens were just celebrating their small accomplishment when the Pitch Black Beast's enraged roars brought them back to reality.

"I finally caught up with you two!" Angrid suddenly flew out of a cloud bank, Magnus slightly out of breath. She tossed Sapphire the fang saying in a knowing tone, "You're gonna need this if you wanna stop that monster."

Sapphire then looked at Jack. The winter spirit smiled.

Good thing they'd already come up with a plan!

"Up for a game of _'Dragon in the Middle'_?" Jack asked coyly.

"Oh yeah." Sapphire said gamely.

"Let's show that beast that you should never mess with the Vikings, Dragons _and_ Guardians!" Astrid waved her axe in the air.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled, pushing on the special stirrup and fully opening Toothless' tail fin.

As a team, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack and Sapphire flew off to face the Pitch Black Beast.

The Pitch Black Beast was furiously shooting out fire when Jack flew up to one of its eyes, a mischievous smirk on his pale face.

"Hey Pitch! Lookin' for _this_?" he taunted before pulling the fang out of his pocket.

The dragon's eyes widened in shock but it still snarled at the winter spirit.

"You want it? _Then come and get me!_" With a laugh, Jack and Blitz turned around and flew away, luring the beast into chasing them.

Doing their famous upside-down flight maneuvers, Jack and Blitz zigzagged about, crossing paths with Sapphire and Tridacna who were shooting out water blasts to hopefully cause some damage. Finally the Pitch Black Beast had cornered the Guardian of Fun and Blitz.

But to its confusion and anger, Jack casually opened both hands to reveal that the fang was no longer with him!

"Whoops…Looks like I don't have it." He said innocently.

It turns out that Jack had passed the fang to Sapphire, who now fired a shot of water to distract the Pitch Black Beast before it attacked Jack.

"Okay…! Astrid, go long!" Sapphire shrieked as the dragon began to chase her and managed to use her bow to fire the bow toward Astrid who had gotten into position.

"We gotta get up higher!" Astrid hollered, narrowly dodging the black dragon's flames and tossing the fang to Hiccup.

"I'm on it!" Hiccup hollered as he and Toothless flew up higher into the air with the others following him suit.

They continued executing their plan, distracting the beast long enough to throw the fang back and forth to each other.

And all the while, everyone else down below was anxiously watching the battle in the sky.

As the four dragons continued divebombing and firing at the Pitch Black Beast, their Riders were hoping that they could pull the plan off _without_ risking anyone getting injured or worse.

Finally Toothless and Stormfly were down to their last shots while Blitz and Tridacna still had some left.

"We're down to our last ones, Hiccup!" Astrid hollered to her boyfriend. "Jack, Sapphire!" Hiccup looked to the two Guardians.

"Alright let's do it!" Jack yelled.

"You and Astrid go down first!" Sapphire ordered.

Nodding the two Viking teens began to powerdive first.

"Hey, Ugly!" Sapphire taunted, fire a water jet at the Pitch Black Beast's face.

The dragon roared in anger, reaching the end of its patience.

It was going to kill them now for real!

"Catch us if you can, you overweight newt!" Jack gave it one last insult before he and Sapphire went down as well.

Luckily the Pitch Black Beast took the bait and followed them. Flying downward in an upside down V formation, the four teens were readying themselves for the final blow. Jack and Sapphire were side by side while Hiccup and Astrid flanked them on either side.

"Just a bit more…" Hiccup chanted desparately as the ground of the small islet they were headed for began to become visible through a layer of clouds as they were still several feet up in the air. "Come on… Come on…" Jack gripped the edges of Blitz's saddle tightly, hoping that the plan _will _work.

Finally the ground was rushing up to meet them!

"Here's our chance!" Astrid yelled. "NOW!" Sapphire then loaded the fang into her bow and pointed it at the Pitch Black Beast just as it opened its gaping mouth and let it loose.

At the same time, Toothless, Stormfly, Blitz and Tridacna jackknifed in the air and fired at the same time!

The fang entered the Pitch Black Beast's mouth followed by two fireballs, one ice blast and one hot water blast. The fearsome black dragon roared in outrage as the gas inside it began to ignite inside its body. It uttered one final screech mixed with Pitch's outraged cry of "**NOOOO!**" before it hit the ground as the four dragons pulled up to escape the massive explosion.

**BOOOOOM!**

The Pitch Black Beast exploded like the end of the world.

Flying frantically to escape the blast, Toothless and Stormfly managed to get to higher altitude first with Blitz and Tridacna close behind.

That's when Jack and Sapphire noticed two large fragments of the Pitch Black Beast's body hurtling straight for Hiccup and Astrid!

"_HICCUP! ASTRID!_" Jack yelled.

"_LOOK OUT!_" Sapphire shrieked.

Then the two Guardians did something both heroic and insanely stupid.

Quickly they rammed Hiccup's Night Fury and Astrid's Deadly Nadder out of the two dangerous projectiles' path, only to get themselves knocked off their Himalayan Fury and Scauldron into the inferno blazing below!

"NO!" Astrid screamed in horror as she watched Jack and Sapphire fall. "JACK! SAPPHIRE!" Hiccup was also shouting in fear.

Then before anyone could stop them, Blitz and Tridacna screeched and dove after their Riders!

No way, _absolutely,_ no way were they going to lose them…

Toothless, Hiccup, Stormfly and Astrid tried to stop them but another blast of energy forced them back. They had no choice but to retreat.

Ashes fell like snow all around the Vikings as they clambered onto the shores of the islet where they had seen the terrifying beast had crashed. The remaining teens, Guardians and kids were among the first to arrive and were hoping that their friends had made it.

Then Hiccup and Astrid landed in front of them, looking exhausted and worried.

"Thank the gods you two are alive!" Angrid exclaimed, relieved beyond words.

"But wait…! Where're…?" Marina looked around and saw that Jack and Sapphire were nowhere to be found.

"They…They saved us from the blast…" Astrid stammered. "But they...they weren't so lucky…They got knocked off their dragons and they dove down to catch them…" Hiccup gasped out.

"We need to find them!" Jamie tried to run out into the smoky landscape with Layla, Sophie and Donnie but the Guardians stopped them.

"Let us go!" Sophie squirmed in Bunny's grip.

"We gotta find them!" Donnie flailed his arms and legs uselessly in Sandy's arms.

"It's too dangerous for you four!" Tooth attempted to calm them down. "What if another dragon comes out of nowhere and attacks?!" North tried to reason with them.

"This is our big brother and big sister! We have to find them, _please_!" Layla begged, tears in her eyes.

"We'll let the dragons, Millennium and Marina scout the area first." Father Time then waved Terri, Sniper, Marina and his loyal Whiskered Screech off to go and begin the search.

"Leave no stone unturned!" Millennium barked as they flew out of sight.

"Please let them be alive…" Mother Nature felt her hair turn limp with worry.

"They have to be alive. They just have to." Fishlegs murmured.

"They're immortal right?" Snotlout asked Bunny, slightly worried.

"As in they can never die, right?" the Twins asked Sandy at the same time. Sandy nodded but formed a sand image of a dagger piercing a heart.

"They should be…But after what happened last year…" Bunny mumbled, face paling as he and the rest of the Guardians recalled what had happened to Jack before…

Minutes turned into hours and still no report…

"Alright that's it, we're heading out there." Stoick got on Thornado and the rest of the Riders mounted their dragons.

Suddenly Marina, Millennium and two Terrible Terrors flew back to them.

"Any luck?" Gobber said hopefully before he noticed that Marina was crying.

Millennium just hooted sadly and motioned to the others to follow them.

They landed near a crater where the bones and ashes of the Pitch Black Beast were scattered about. As soon as they spotted the bodies of two dragons nearby, the group of dragons and Riders froze in their tracks.

"Th-They can't be…" Donnie stuttered as they got nearer to Blitz and Tridacna's motionless bodies. "D-d-d-dead?" Sophie squeaked as Hiccup and Astrid gently lifted one of each of the two dragons' eyelids.

They placed their hands on their chests, hoping against hope to feel a heartbeat…

But all they got was stony silence.

"They're gone…" Hiccup shook his head sadly.

Jamie and Layla ran to Blitz and Tridacna's bodies and hugged them tightly as tears flowed down their cheeks. Everyone else either began to sob quietly or bow their heads down in respect.

If Blitz and Tridacna were dead…so were Jack and Sapphire.

Astrid sadly looked at the two dead dragons…and noticed something odd.

Their bodies were lying down on the ground in a position that somehow resembled Toothless' when he had Hiccup wrapped safely in his wings after the battle with the Red Death…

Cautiously she went over to the two dead bodies and tentatively pressed her ear to Sapphire's Scauldron's folded wings. Bunny got curious as well and did the same thing on Blitz. With his highly tuned sense of hearing, the Guardian of Hope was able to hear a weak moan coming from inside Blitz's cocoon positioned body.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered to Astrid who was still trying to listen. The blonde shield maiden didn't hear anything at first but after a few more seconds, she heard a faint groan coming from inside Tridacna's wings.

"Guys we need a little help." She said urgently to the others.

Gobber, Tooth, Stoick and Angrid came over to assist Astrid & Bunny. Carefully they unfolded the dead dragons' wings. Relief washed over them and everyone else when they saw two teens pressed to the dragons' bodies. Quickly they got Jack and Sapphire out into North and Mother Nature's arms.

"Jack? _Jack?_" "Wake up…" Jamie and Sophie tugged at the winter spirit's sleeve worriedly. "Come on Sapphire…Snap out of it!" Layla gently shook her big sister's shoulder. "Wake up, Saph! Please…" Donnie pleaded, holding back tears.

Father Time handed his wife and North two reviver potions. The two of them carefully emptied the contents of the two vials into the two teen spirits' mouths, gently rubbing their necks to make them swallow. The reviver kicked in after a few minutes. Both Sapphire and Jack began coughing and their eyes opened.

"W-We're alive…?" Sapphire rasped as her dazed eyes tried to refocus on her blurry stepmother's face.

"Are we dead?" Jack coughed out hoarsely looking up at North feebly.

"Yes." Mother Nature softly laughed.

"And no." North chuckled as they helped them up to their feet.

Jack used his staff to steady himself. "For once, I'd like to have an adventure that _doesn't _involve me nearly getting killed." He said smiling weakly. "Same here…How'd we even survive that fall anyway?" Sapphire wondered out loud.

Everyone went silent.

Confused, Jack and Sapphire looked at Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid sighed deeply and pointed at Blitz and Tridacna behind them. The two Guardians immediately rushed over to their dragons.

"Just like what Toothless did for me…They saved you guys." Hiccup said sadly as he patted Toothless' head.

Jack was gently rubbing his hand on Blitz's snout. "That fall must've knocked them out. Come on buddy, rise and shine!" he said gently.

"Wake up, Tridacna! We won!" Sapphire said brightly as she tried to wake up the Scauldron with a small spray of water.

When their dragons didn't stir, that's when the two teenage Guardians began to get worried.

"Blitz, come on…Quit fooling around." Jack tried to shake the Himalayan Fury awake but to no avail. "Tridacna, knock it off. This isn't funny." Sapphire said nervously.

Astrid and Hiccup went over to them. "Something's wrong." Sapphire told them, panic evident in her tone. "_Very_ wrong. They're not waking up." Jack added, his icy blue eyes filled with fear.

Astrid bit her lip but managed to get the words out. "Your dragons saved you two…But they…they weren't able to survive the impact when they crashed guys, I'm sorry."

Those words made Jack and Sapphire's hearts stop.

"No…You're lying…Th-That can't be true!" Jack tried to sound defiant but tears were threatening to well up in his eyes.

Sapphire turned to Hiccup. "I'm begging you! _Please tell me this isn't happening!_" she pleaded, voice quavering with every syllable.

But Hiccup sadly shook his head.

The truth hit Jack and Sapphire like a rock wall.

…_Blitz and Tridacna were dead…_

Both of them hugged their dragons and began to cry. Gobber and Stoick carefully removed the saddles from the two dragons' bodies as the other Vikings began to head back to the ships.

"It's time…" Hiccup told the two teenage Guardians softly.

"We need to go…" Astrid said quietly.

Turning away from their dragons' bodies, Jack and Sapphire nodded, dried their eyes and followed everyone. But when the Guardians looked at them, tears once again began to well up in their eyes.

Sapphire began to sob again as Mother Nature and Father Time put their arms around her in a comforting embrace, her body shaking with every sob.

North on the other hand, felt like he was looking at a puppy that had been kicked and left out in the rain. Jack leaned his head against the Guardian of Wonder's belly and softly cried while North gently patted the winter spirit's back.

The other Guardians wanted so badly to comfort them, tell them that everything was gonna be okay…

But for now, nothing could stop Jack and Sapphire's grief…

Boarding the boat with heavy hearts, the Guardians of Fun and Equality watched as the islet that served as their dragons' final resting place slowly faded out of sight.

"Bye Blitz…" Jack whispered to the cold wind that blew through the ocean.

"Good-bye Tridacna…" Sapphire murmured as one last tear trickled down her cheek.

As they sailed away, the two teens stayed away from everyone and avoided the dragons. It was just too painful for them to celebrate their victory that had suddenly become so hollow. And everyone understood and thankfully kept out of their way.

If they had just stayed a little bit longer, the other people could have seen the faint twitching of Blitz and Tridacna's legs.

After several hours, the two dragons opened their eyes and woozily stood up. Looking around, they realized that their Riders were nowhere to be seen.

"_Jaaaccckkk? Jaaaaccckkk?_" Blitz called while Tridacna hissed, a sound that usually sent Sapphire running for her.

When their Riders didn't come, the male Himalayan Fury and female Scauldron figured that perhaps their friends were back at the Shivering Shores, celebrating their victory against the Pitch Black Beast. The two of them decided that since they were both exhausted from the battle, they would sleep here tonight and set out tomorrow morning.

Curling up as comfortably as they could, Blitz and Tridacna fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 28

**Here's the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who have favorite, followed and reviewed this story **

**As HTTYD2 gets closer, I am more compelled to write a Second Version of this story! I don't know when I'll post it, but rest assured that after I have watched the film a bunch of times and have written out the draft I WILL post it!**

**Anyways thank you all :D**

**Note: I do NOT own anything.**

**Chapter 28**

The night was filled with celebration as news arrived that all the Nightmares had vanished from all throughout the Viking territories the same time the Pitch Black Beast was annihilated. Any Outcasts that were possessed were freed from the control of fear before getting caught.

So in Frostbite Hall, Vikings partied.

Songs were sung, tales of the recent battle were told and everyone feasted. The seven Viking teens were also celebrating with their dragons.

Snotlout was attempting to woo some Shivering Shores girls only to get his butt fried by Hookfang, _again_.

Fishlegs was chatting with some other Viking teenagers while they swapped books and took turns petting Meatlug.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were challenging each other to a drinking contest, a crowd rallying their support while Barf and Belch ate barrels of fish.

Hiccup and Astrid were just chatting with each other while their dragons ate when Angrid came over to them with a rather attractive young man wearing a green tunic, brown leather armor and a gold chain around his upper torso.

"Astrid, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, _Hack_." Angrid smiled at her little sister's surprised reaction as she laid her head on Hack's muscular shoulder.

"Hey there, your sister's told me a lot about you two." Hack grinned brushing his shaggy brown hair back before taking a swig of Yak Nog.

_Angrid's _Yak Nog.

Hiccup stared wide eyed as Angrid led Astrid over to Anglo and some more of her Shivering Shores friends to introduce her.

"We're actually planning to get married in a couple of months. Once Hack gets Mom and Dad's permission and starts building a house." Angrid winked at her little sister.

"No way, really? That's…That's great, sis!" Astrid was surprised when she met her sister's boyfriend. But when she realized he was now her older sister's fiance, she was smiling from ear-to-ear, happy for her.

Hiccup leaned over to Hack who was downing the entire tankard of Yak Nog and whisper asked, "How can you tolerate that stuff?" To which Hack whispered, "I've eaten worse of her cooking. I just developed a really fast digestive system. Between you and me, when I first met Angrid, she was already a hundred times tougher than me. I was actually pretty scrawny back then."

Hiccup's eyebrows went up in surprise before carefully looking at Hack from head to foot. He _had _to admit that Hack was a bit lean and wiry like him.

Did that mean _he _was gonna look like that in a few years?

"Whoa…Déjà vu…" Hiccup deadpanned, shaking his head.

The Guardians were also exchanging stories with the rest of their Viking friends.

"Aye…That beast put up one hell of a fight!" Stoick laughed. "But _we _put up an even greater fight!" North boomed.

"A toast! To victory!" Gobber chuckled. "And freedom from fear and the Outcasts!" Anglo joined in.

Everyone cheered and raised their tankards together.

"To the Vikings!" Tooth giggled as Baby Tooth fluttered about, playing with some Shivering Shores children.

"To the Dragons!" Bunny whooped, lifting up Sophie up onto his shoulders, the little girl squealing in delight as her Terrible Terror flew in excited circles around her head.

"To the Guardians!" Donnie cheered as Sniper did a flip on his head.

"To all of us!" Mother Nature and Father Time raised their tankards in celebration.

"To all of us!" Marina and Millennium shouted happily.

"**TO ALL OF US!**" everyone thundered, celebrating.

Jamie and Layla were celebrating as well but kept looking around for Jack and Sapphire. They weren't in the Great Hall so they figured they were outside. With their Snaptrapper, the two pre-teens snuck out of Frostbite Hall.

They had just gone out the doors when they heard two voices coming from the vantage point right above Frostbite Hall.

"Blitz would've loved this…It's cold, the stars and moon are out…It's just so not fair…"

"I know, Jack…But let's face it…They're never coming back…"

Carefully flying up with their Snaptrapper, Jamie and Layla saw the Guardians of Fun and Equality looking up at the night sky. The two didn't notice them and continued to gaze up into the star filled sky, moonlight bathing their faces.

"Jack…" Sapphire said after a long while, looking at her boyfriend. "Yeah…?" Jack glanced at the water spirit.

Sapphire looked wistfully at the ocean, as if hoping that two dragons would suddenly appear out of the horizon.

"_...I miss them…_" she whispered, a few tears leaking out of her sea blue eyes. Jack responded by hugging her tightly. "I know…_Me too_…" he whispered running his pale fingers through Sapphire's long blue hair.

Jamie and Layla looked on sadly before deciding their older siblings needed time alone.

The next day, all of the people were back to their usual rhythm of life despite the insane partying and feasting last night. The Vikings from Berk were saying their good-byes to their Shivering Shores friends when North went up to the seven Viking teens.

"We'll be taking our leave here as well." He said. "Already?" the Twins asked in surprise. "Why?" Fishlegs and Snotlout asked shocked as well.

"You know…" Mother Nature sighed looking at her husband forlornly. "Oh yeah…Right…" Angrid realized.

"Now all we gotta do is find Jack and Sapphire…" Bunny said, looking around. "They weren't around during the feast…But who could blame them?" Tooth said.

Sandy then formed a few sand symbols with a cliff image.

"Translation, Sandy?" Marina inquired. "He says that he saw them near one of the cliffs overlooking the docks early this morning." Millennium translated.

Hiccup, Astrid, Jamie, Layla, Sophie, Donnie and their dragons headed to the cliffs immediately.

Sapphire sadly toyed with the lapis lazuli stone she had taken out of Tridacna's saddle as she looked out the ocean. She and Jack had gotten the saddles back earlier that morning, the only remainder of their dragons they had left. Jack sighed, leaning against a nearby tree, watching the quartz stone refract the light into rainbows of color.

They were just moping and mourning when their closest Viking friends and little siblings came.

"So are you two really going home?" Hiccup asked as they noticed them. "And you guys aren't coming back?" Astrid added.

"Well they said that we can ask them to open up a portal to here whenever we want to. But yeah, we're going home today." Sapphire shrugged. "As for us coming back…Not really sure…" Jack said shrugging as well.

"Yeah…We know you miss them." Jamie said quietly. "But surely you two can't stay away from the dragons here forever." Layla said hopefully.

"Maybe…But for now, Jack and I kinda need time to move on." Sapphire said before hugging Astrid. "But Saph and I really wanna thank you guys. If we hadn't come here by accident, we'd be stuck doing the same thing everyday." Jack said gratefully as he and Hiccup fist bumped.

Toothless and Stormfly then looked over their shoulders along with the kids. Their eyes widened when two very familiar dragons landed right behind Jack and Sapphire. Hiccup and Astrid noticed too and looked at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Whew! Wouldn't want to be you two right now!" Hiccup said in mock teasing. "Yeah, losing your dragons just as we won a huge war's awful. Glad we aren't you two!" Astrid said teasingly as well.

Jack and Sapphire didn't seem too happy to hear that.

"Thanks for summing it up…" Jack muttered sarcastically. "You two really aren't helping us move on, you know." Sapphire mumbled, feeling slightly hurt.

"Just turn around!" Sophie and Donnie squealed excitedly before Jamie and Layla, excited as well, turned their big brother and sister around.

Sapphire and Jack took one look at their waiting dragons, and their jaws dropped.

"…_B-Blitz?_" Jack spluttered, his eyes widening.

"_Tridacna…?_" Sapphire said, awestruck.

"_Jaaacckkk! Jaaaaccckkk!_" the Himalayan Fury roared happily while Tridacna crooned.

"BLITZ!"

"TRIDACNA!"

The two Guardians launched themselves at their dragons in a huge hug. Pretty soon, everyone had arrived on the scene. The Guardians just laughed seeing how happy the two youngest Guardians were.

"Hold on a minute…" Jack then pulled himself away from his Himalayan Fury and wagged a finger at the happy dragon. "You bad, bad dragon, you scared me half to death!" he mock scolded him.

"We thought you two were _dead_! Don't you _ever _freak us out like that ever again, okay?" Sapphire also pretended to reprimand Tridacna.

The two dragons merely licked their faces. Jack and Sapphire laughed and hugged their dragons again.

Then Blitz decided to flick his tail at Jack, pushing him towards Sapphire (_who was also pushed into him_ _by Tridacna's huge tail_).

Jack looked at Blitz who merely gave him a knowing look.

"Oh fine…Can't believe I'm doing this…" Jack muttered, bracing himself. "Do what…?" Sapphire managed to say before the winter spirit planted his lips on hers.

Well _that _made everyone '_ooh_' and '_ahh_' as well as whistle and clap.

The kiss lasted a few seconds.

When Jack pulled away from Sapphire, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Okay you can ask Ruffnut to slap me now."

Ruffnut was about to step up when Sapphire just smiled. "Why would I slap my man for making the first move?" she asked coyly.

"Aw nuts!" Ruffnut whined. "Your loss, sister." Tuffnut snickered before _he _got slapped in the face by her.

Jack stared at Sapphire for a few seconds in surprise before smiling dopily and going over to the guys who immediately began congratulating him.

"Thank Manny and the gods!" Tooth whispered excitedly amidst Baby Tooth's chirping. "Your man finally grew some backbone." Mother Nature smiled amusedly at her stepdaughter. Sapphire breathed a _huge _sigh of relief. "Yeah…Thank Manny and the Gods in Valhalla indeed." She whispered to the girls who just giggled.

Then Hiccup asked the Guardians of Fun and Equality, "So…You two still need time away from here?"

Looking at their dragons, Jack and Sapphire merely grinned.

Right before they left the Shivering Shores, Gobber had time to make Sophie, Donnie _and _Marina their own Viking helmets.

"Here you are." The blacksmith smiled as he handed Sophie and Donnie theirs. "Real…Viking helmets…!" Donnie breathed in awe. "Wow…" Sophie was also amazed. "Thanks, Gobber!" Marina was also admiring her new helmet.

Then Layla and Jamie stepped out, wearing riding vests of their own and holding saddles Hiccup and their Guardian siblings had helped them make.

Approaching Aim, Fire, Summer and Winter, the two pre-teens gently brought their hands forward. Their dragon's four heads gently pushed their snouts into their palms. Smiling they fastened the saddles onto them and with a little boost from Jack and Sapphire, got on them and strapped themselves in. Once their dragon was ready for take-off, Jamie and Layla smiled at their older siblings who smiled back.

Millennium churred in amusement as Blendr camoflauged herself into the sky, making his master and his lady look like they were sitting on thin air.

Stoick and Gobber laughed on Thornado's back along with North and Nutcracker, Bunny and Yolk, Tooth, Baby Tooth and Molar and Sandy (who was _silently _laughing) and Snooze.

Then Snotlout zipped by, barely controlling Hookfang making the Twins laugh so hard they nearly fell off their Zippleback.

Fishlegs and Meatlug took in the view as Berk soon came over the horizon.

Sophie and Donnie laughed delightedly as Sniper and Terri flew alongside them and Marina.

Hack had decided to come along for the return trip and was whooping in delight as his fiancée urged Magnus to go faster.

Jamie and Layla were also having a great time when a Himalayan Fury and Scauldron flew past them.

Blitz and Tridacna were all smiles as they and their Riders skimmed the water with their wings.

Jack and Sapphire glanced at each other and smiled. Looks like they finally discovered that there was more to their life than just being Guardians of Childhood, who knew they'd also make excellent Dragon Trainers?

Then two dragons, namely a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder, overtook them. They laughed when Hiccup and Astrid flipped themselves and their dragons upside-down to greet them. As for the two Viking teens, they got the big adventure they were hoping for, and all it took was to meet the Guardians of Fun and Equality.

As Berk came into view, the four of them and Layla and Jamie decided to race for it. Their cheers of excitement rang out as they all flew up high into the clouds.

This may have been the end of one adventure…

But they all knew they were just getting started.

END


End file.
